


INCUBUS

by Hyperionova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 148,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Sehun is forced into a marriage he has no interest in, that too with a brute of a man he doesn't believe he could ever learn to love. Rune has a temper no one is fond of. He also has secrets. Rayden, with his devil-may-care attitude, catches Sehun's attention all too easily.





	1. Bane of the Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is an EXO fanfiction. The author does not own character(s) from EXO. Other names, places, characters, events, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any other resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is entirely coincidental.  
> The author hereby disclaims any interest in said Proprietary Rights. The Work is © 2017 Hyperionova.  
> The work contains graphic depictions of violence, hermaphroditism, homoeroticism and brief mentions of rape. It is intended for adult audiences only.

****

 

 

 

 

 

B A N E   O F   T H E

I N C U B U S

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

H Y P E R I O N O V A

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

#  P R O L O G U E

 

The heat licked at the nape of his neck. Sweat slicked his skin. The muggy air of Vracrovia and the cramped space in the endlessly rocking carriage made his stomach clench. His mother had spared no golds in her effort to hire the best carriage Hestona, but it was no match for the heat and the rock-strewn, rugged roads of Vracrovia. Though a small, rather insignificant kingdom Hestona was compared to Vracrovia, she had better infrastructure than the latter. And colder air. And nicer peoples. Oh, tastier foods, too.

The bath he had taken in the caravanserai in the morning had been for nothing because he was now covered in sweat and road dust, and it would not be long before they reached Maurland, the capital of Vracrovia. He doubted he would be given the leisure to bathe and primp before presenting himself before His Highness.

He shoved the thought away. The heat was already trying his patience, he did not want to embitter himself further by brooding over all the ways this could go wrong.

He fixed the crinkle on his coat and glanced out the carriage window. The carriage rode past fields of Spider Thistles, a few peddlers selling pieces of bric-a-brac, men and women on bolting horses. The sun was glaring upon them all.

“Uncultured boors,” Cletus scoffed with scorn, eyeing the Vracrovians at the roadsides. “Your Majesty, I must implore you once again to revise your decision about marrying the young Prince to one of these savages.”

Sehun noticed that almost every Vracrovian that he had seen thus far had been carrying some sort of weapon. From shaving blades to swords and spears. It was not only their tendency to wage war that concerned Cletus, the Queen Counsel, but also the Vracrovians’ reputation of being incapable to remain level-headed and diplomatic during contentions and disagreements. They’d draw swords and go to war disregarding the potential consequences. They trusted nobody, not even their own people.

Their Kings were no different.

“Oh, Cletus,” Sehun’s mother chimed, keeping her eyes on the book she had been reading since morning. “You worry too much.”

“As I should, My Queen,” Cletus said. He was a middle-aged man that had been Sehun’s mother’s friend from childhood before he was officially appointed as her counsel. Cletus, as strict and unsparing as he liked to pose himself to be, was, in fact, soft-spoken, tender, and indulgent when it came to Sehun’s wellbeing. He was kinder than any other men in the family had been to Sehun. He was twice as doting as Sehun’s father and a thousand times more compassionate than Baram.

But that did not mean he was not a tough nut to crack at times. He was severe and uncompromising when the situation necessitated it.

“I mean no disrespect, but you have dismissed all my warnings about the Vracrovian High King. He is infamous for his foul, uncontrollable temper. Not to mention that he is impossible to please. Nothing pleases him.”

“I am certain a fellowship with the Hestonians would, Cletus,” his mother sighed. “And try to be a little optimistic for once.”

Cletus frowned. “I do not have a good feeling about this.”

“You do not have a good feeling about anything.”

“I have evidence to back this up. Are you forgetting that the High King had beheaded the late Prince Widreth of Kilarn and his brother Prince Alfwine with a single strike of his sword on the battlefield, just because they had ‘offended’ His Majesty?”

Sehun’s blood ran cold for a second. He had heard all about how ruthless the Vracrovian High King was. Agreeing to marry him was the equivalent of popping one’s head into a crocodile’s mouth by choice.

“There is a more explanatory backstory to that, I suppose,” his mother muttered nonchalantly.

Cletus groaned but said no more.

It felt as though someone had thrust a whole apple down Sehun’s throat. He tried swallowing but failed. The more he heard about the High King, the more he wanted to jump out of the carriage and race back home.

But of course, his mother would grab him by the ear and haul him back.

“They say he is the descendant of a demon,” Cletus added after a while.

Sehun completely froze in his seat. He was not sure he was breaking a sweat because of the heat or his anxiety now.

His mother, on the other hand, let out a hearty laughter. “That is not a new hearsay, Cletus. Try something better.”

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but if only you had not been the Queen of Hestona right now…”

She raised an eyebrow at her counsel… no, she was looking at her _friend_ now. “Would you have done something, Cletus?” she said, smirking.

Cletus shook his head and looked away.

Sehun had heard all the stories about how his mother and Cletus’ friendship had persevered through so many obstacles and rumours claiming that they were illicit lovers. Of course, Sehun did not believe them. His mother and father loved each other far too deeply for that gossip to be realized. And Cletus had a lover of his own, one he was not all too keen on introducing to anybody.

He envied and longed for the kind of friendship his mother and Cletus shared and a love his mother and father cherished. Unfortunately for him, he was ill-starred, he had no luck in either.

Sighing, he gazed out the window once more. They had passed the borders of Maurland.

 

 

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   O N E

 

Cassius slammed the doors open with more force than necessary. Rune’s head snapped up and his eyes lifted from where his quill had been poising over for hours. He scowled at his half-brother grimly and fought the urge to hurl the ink bottle at his head.

“You are not ready,” Cassius remarked as he approached the desk. “Oh, Rune. You are not ready!”

“Quit repeating yourself, I heard you the first time,” Rune spat and rose from his chair. He handed the missive to the King’s Clerk and ordered her to deliver this to the courier forthwith before he turned to face his brother.

Cassius was frowning, arms crossed over his chest. “You are unbelievable,” he muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Rune arched an eyebrow. “What am I not ready for? Have I missed to notice a dinner? A meeting?” He pinned his secretary a look that had her stuttering in horror and almost scrambling.

“I had informed you about it last night, My Liege,” she said quickly, sounding a little out of breath. “And… the day before yesterday.”

“But how could you remember,” Cassius scoffed. “You were blind drunk, which must explain your headache and sour mood today.”

“According to you and half the palace, I am in a sour mood every day,” Rune spat.

“No, that’s not true,” he said, shrugging. “Not half but the _entire_ palace thinks so.”

Rune groaned. “I was drowning in paperwork last night and neither you nor Jordanes had been generous enough to offer any help, so spare me the judgmental look. And I only had one carafe of wine. Now, will you tell me what I’m about to screw up today? And if you have nothing to say, please leave me be. The problems in Marrova are already draining my energy. Speaking of which, one of you should head down to Marrova and do something about the quarrel between the two idiot barons. They are sending me endless missives.”

“By Dymes and Ydall, you have the attention span of a snail!” He closed the distance between them and started yanking Rune by the collar of his coat.

“Cassius, I am still five years your senior and the High King of Vracrovia!” he yapped and removed his brother’s clutch from his coat.

“You are a forty-year-old child.”

“I am thirty-five,” he grumbled.

“Fine. A thirty-five-year-old child, then,” Jordanes spat, announcing his arrival as he sauntered into the study and fixed Rune a disappointed look. Behind him, Rayden and Falco followed.

“Are you here to tell me how irresponsible I am, too?”

“Will I ever tire of it?”

Falco muffled a chuckle and Rayden nudged his arm with an elbow.

“Is it someone’s birthday I have missed?” Rune asked, getting awfully exhausted with all the guessing. He might be the High King but to his brothers, he was a joke. An old, tired, angry-all-the-time joke.

“Your fiancé arrived today, damn it!” Jordanes cried.

Rune blinked. “My… what?”

“Do not play coy,” Cassius said and adjusted the lapels of Rune’s coat. “You look like a hairy cow’s rump, but it’ll have to do. You have already kept him waiting for too long.”

“Hold on,” Rune spat and pulled away from his ridiculously handsome brother. “Is it the prospect for a consort from Hestona you are speaking of?”

“Who else?” Cassius asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Rune exhaled heavily and rubbed his temples. “He is not my _fiancé_.”

“An investment, then?” Jordanes supplied.

“A candidate,” Rune stated. “Nothing more, nothing less. If he is not good enough, you will find me someone else.”

“An alliance with Hestona is good enough,” Cassius said.

“Then why don’t _you_ marry him?” he hissed at his shorter brother.

“Trust me. If you don’t, I will. But I am not the one in a dire need of a consort to help me run my court.”

“Prince Sehun,” Jordanes said and Rune glanced at him. “Your fiancé’s name is Sehun. Let’s try to save you from further ruining his evening.”

“I have work to do,” Rune muttered, glancing back at the piles of missives he had not read and answered. “Why don’t you two welcome him?”

“I already pity the boy,” Cassius sighed. “You will take a break from your work and come greet him properly, Rune. He had travelled for days just to meet you.”

He heaved a deep breath. None of this had been his idea. If it were for him, he would remain a widower and his court was fine as it was now. If it had not been for the threat the Kingdom of Cynthoria had been posing, he would not have to look for a consort in the first place. Well, he hadn’t. It was Cassius and Jordanes that had been shortlisting the potential candidates for a spouse for Rune. He simply needed to select one in the end. He wanted to select none, even though it was purely a marriage of convenience.

*

Sehun nervously paced the throne chamber, though he had been reprimanded by his mother twice already, begging him to be presentable and calm. His nerves were, however, on edge. His stomach tossed and turned, and he was worried that he was about to be sick. Throwing up now would surely drive his mother toward madness. And he would never hear the last of it.

He had one shot at a great impression. Unfortunately, that was the one thing he was not trained in. All his life, he had never _tried_ to leave great impressions. He was a prince—people strove to leave _him_ great impressions. He just had to sit in his throne by his father and siblings and look pretty. He never had to impress anybody before. But now that he was about to meet his fiancé, the High King of Vracrovia, he wanted to stick his head in the ground.

This was his mother, the Queen Consort of Hestona’s _marvellous_ idea. Born as the youngest son of King Lucius and Queen Hayun, Sehun never had eyes for the reigning throne and crown. He had no prospect compared to his eldest brother and sister—the fraternal twins, the Crown Prince and Princess of Hestona. Baram and Aeja both competed for the throne, though Aeja was born a few minutes after Baram. Baram was a brute and he had all the brawn he needed to ascend to the throne by force. But Aeja had the brain, she had the support of the people.

Either way, Sehun had no chance of succeeding his parents. So, he had never considered the option of ruling a kingdom. Until a few weeks ago when a missive arrived in his mother’s hands—an invitation to the Kingdom of Vracrovia, reading that the High King Rune Degenhard had accepted the marriage proposal, which Sehun had no idea of, of course. His parents never asked him what he liked or wanted. That was the way things were. Sehun was not allowed to have a say in almost anything.

Ever since his mother had been over the moon. She and Father had been cunningly devising a proposal that would entice their ally to form a marriage alliance. The first candidate had been Aeja but when she had strictly refused to follow through in order to remain with her current lover, Nathania, the dreadful responsibility had been nudged over to Sehun.

 _“You should be honoured,”_ his mother had said when she informed her youngest son that he was to marry the Vracrovian High King.

Sehun should have been honoured. But the High King had chosen Aeja as his prime prospect for a consort. Not Sehun. Aeja had skills and talents that would be of great use in the Vracrovian royal court. Sehun did not possess even half of her brilliance and natural aptitude. And he certainly was no Baram, who was muscles and battle scars. So, he would be little help both in the court and on the battlefield. He was not sure why his mother had believed that the Vracrovian High King would even go through with the wedding anymore.

 _“You would rule Vracrovia by His Highness’ side!”_ she had exclaimed with an excitement Sehun did not share.

Vracrovia was a kingdom bigger and more powerful than Hestona. His mother was thrilled by the idea of a Hestonian royalty, especially one of her own blood, ruling the vast, strong kingdom. Sehun had become her pawn.

He could not refuse. He had no excuses to refuse. A marriage alliance with the Vracrovian King would be greatly beneficial to Hestona and it was Sehun’s one chance to do something lucrative for his kingdom.

Besides, he had never even met the man he was to wed. Perhaps it would not all be that bad. He had heard plenty about the High King, though. If the hearsays were true, he should be the most handsome man in all of Vracrovia, next to his libertine brother Cassius, who was hailed as the most beautiful man among the mortals on ground. Apart from his appearance, the High King had won countless wars and led many more. He was an accomplished soldier first, an artful monarch second. It was only recently that the High King had retired from the battleground to pay more attention to the travails at home.

Which was also the reason why he needed to strengthen the ties with his allies. Hence, the proposed marriage.

Sehun was not entirely bitter about the whole arrangement. But he was giving up on a whole lot of his own dreams to marry this man he did not know. But still, he tried to reserve judgment until he had met the man personally.

He had tried to worm his way out of the marriage when his mother first announced it. But it had not been fruitful.

_“But, mother. We do not know each other and his wife had passed not too long ago. What are the chances that he would be warm and welcoming to another spouse so soon?”_

His mother had huffed and grumbled in response. She was convinced that the marriage could be as stale as a five-day-old bread and it would still supply him enough happiness so long he was the High King’s Consort.

Sehun had not argued. But he was certain it would not supply him enough happiness, though he was willing to give it a fair chance. He did not really have any other option.

“Will you please stand still for a moment,” his mother implored, sporting a concerned frown.

Sehun sighed and took her side. She adjusted the lapels of his gold and maroon coat, tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind his ear, which made his earring jingle.

“You need more rose on your cheekbones,” she whispered.

“No, Mother. I already look like a whore at the Solstice Festival,” Sehun grumbled and his mother clicked her tongue.

“I agree,” Cletus muttered under his breath.

“Do try to control your mouth when you are presented before the High King,” she hissed.

Even at the age of twenty, Sehun was often regarded as the “pampered” and he had a lot of qualms with it. To the outside world, it might seem as though his parents always catered to his every whim, when in reality, it was the other way around.

Had he not been a Begetter, perhaps his parents would have been a little lenient on him. Begetters weren’t rare, but those in the royal households were. His parents had to make certain that Sehun would not show up one day with a swollen belly, carrying some ordinary man’s child. Unlike women, men who could conceive were more easily impregnated, therefore they were more preferred by royalties for the reason that Begetters guaranteed them heirs.

At least it was a relief to know that Sehun was not here for that reason. The High King did not need heirs. He had his brothers, King Cassius Degenhard and King Jordanes Degenhard to succeed him.

Contrary to what his mother thought of him, Sehun was quiet. He was shy, nervous, and extremely timid in midst of people he was unfamiliar with. Especially soldiers. They made him nervous and he certainly did not like the way they looked. Vracrovians were mostly soldiers. He felt like a fish out of water just standing here in the throne chamber with palace guards looking at him like he was some sort of an outcast. He _would_ be an outcast here. His shyness would be of no help for the King’s court. Nothing about him would, to be honest. He would stick out like a sore thumb.

That was if he got passed this first meeting. He was so sure that he would do or say something embarrassing and his mother would be utterly disappointed with him. The High King would smirk in amusement and Sehun would be sent home without an engagement ring.

But God knew he wanted to impress the man… his fiancé. He wanted to look so beautiful that the High King would not be able to take his eyes off Sehun. He wanted to sound so shrewd and sure that the High King would want to keep listening to him speak. He wanted to be so confident that the High King would fall in love with him immediately.

“Is he always late?” Sehun muttered to his mother and saw the herald pin him with a grimace.

“He is the High King. He can be as late as he wants,” his mother said.

“But you are the Queen Consort of Hestona. Isn’t it rude to keep you waiting…?”

“Shush, Sehun.”

So, he shushed. He chewed on his bottom lip, fingers twirling around the gold chain around his neck. He stopped doing it and dropped his hands to his sides when he realized he probably looked like a child doing it.

The doors opened. Sehun froze while his heart drummed in his chest unchecked.

Five men strode in. Three of them dressed incredibly well and in opulence, the other two were clad in similar black uniforms, sleeves folded to the elbows. The tallest among them led the party like the lion of a pride. The one in the green coat behind the tallest caught Sehun’s eyes immediately. He wore an easy smile, had cool blue eyes, sharp nose, high cheekbones, perfect jawline, a slight tan to his otherwise fair skin. He was what God’s best sculpture must look like.

Sehun’s eyes shifted to the tallest man once more. He was also the largest among them. Shoulders incredibly broad, hands balled into large fists that could break skulls, neck as thick as a bull’s. He wore a slightly thicker beard, though trimmed, and had a beautiful dark mane of a hair. He also flaunted two pools of icy blue eyes but unlike the ones at his side, his eyes were cold and unforgiving. His olive skin was a match to his deep red coat.

On the other side of the large man was a slightly shorter man clothed in the black uniform. He had the sides of his head trimmed close but the hair at the top and front was long enough to curtain his moss green eyes had he not swept it back neatly. The stubble helped define the sharp jawline. He too was very handsome, though a little leaner, but very well-muscled nonetheless.

Behind them were an obvious royalty dressed in an overly elaborate blue tunic and next to him was the other man in the black uniform. Neither looked as dashing as the other three men leading them but were charming enough.

“Our apologies for our tardiness, Your Majesty,” said the man in the green coat as he approached Sehun and his mother. He was addressing his mother. He took her hand and pressed a delicate kiss on it. The two men in black had stopped a few feet away.

“It is no trouble at all, King Cassius,” his mother said. “We kept ourselves entertained.”

Sehun tried not to frown when he found out that the man he had been utterly captivated by at first sight was not the man he was to be married to. Still, it was not a problem. The other four looked wonderful, too.

“Had it not been for our shithead brother, who refused to leave his desk, we would have been here sooner,” said the one in the blue tunic, giving the largest man a sidelong glance.

“No, really, it is fine,” his mother insisted. She smiled and took Sehun’s arm. Sehun bowed. “This is my counsel, Cletus and my son, Sehun.”

When Sehun straightened up again, he saw two smiles and one scowl. His first urge was to hide behind his mother but he stood his ground.

“Pleasure meeting you, Prince Sehun,” the man in the blue tunic said, smiling. “I am Jordanes.”

Sehun muffled a gasp and bowed again. “It is an honour to meet _you_ , Your Majesty.”

_No. Oh, no._

He rose again and stared at the tallest man with wide eyes. If the two other kinder-looking men were King Cassius and Jordanes Degenhard, then this handsome brute must be High King Rune.

_Oh, no._

“And I am Cassius,” the man said. “Pardon my brother. He is a little shy.” He grabbed the other man, whom Sehun assumed to be the High King, and yanked him forward.

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Queen Hayun,” the man said in a deep, rough voice that had Sehun’s hairs rising. He was not even looking at Sehun.

“Thank you for considering the marriage alliance,” his mother said.

“We should talk more over dinner,” Cassius suggested.

“We should let them rest first,” Jordanes argued. “You must have had a tiring journey.”

Sehun let his mother answer and ask all the questions. He was far too horrified to speak. The hearsays were true. The Vracrovian High King was all that was said about him and more. And he looked intimidating and menacing.

Well, there went all of Sehun’s hope of making a good impression.

“Meanwhile, Rune, perhaps you could wash up and look a little more presentable for dinner?” Cassius said, smirking with mischief.

The High King scowled at his half-brother now. He ran a calloused hand through his dark brown hair and faced Sehun’s mother again. “Your accommodation should be ready,” he said. He was not really even making an effort to sound polite. It seemed like he just wanted to get the conversation over with and go back to whatever he was occupied with before.

Sehun had never seen anyone as inhospitable as this man. There was no kindness in his gaze. Was he so disappointed with the prospect for his new consort that he was not even sparing Sehun a single look? What a conceited bastard…

“Very well,” his mother said, still sounding as optimistic as she was before realizing what an ass this man was.

He gave a curt nod of his head and turned around. “Chase, see to their needs,” he ordered the men in the black uniform in a mutter, rubbing the temples of his forehead as though he was nursing a headache on his way out of the chamber.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the green-eyed man said and glanced at Sehun.

Sehun clenched his teeth and glowered at the doors through which the High Jerk had disappeared.

“You must forgive him,” Cassius sighed while Jordanes groaned.

“He can be insufferable at times,” Jordanes added.

“At _times_?!” Cassius snorted. “More like all the time.”

Sehun looked at his mother, who did not even flinch. She was determined. She did not care what the price it demanded. She was willing to pay. Sehun was not sure _he_ was, though.

“You are as beautiful as I was told,” Jordanes commented and if only Sehun had not been so furious, he would have blushed.

“Careful, Jord. You have a wife who knows how to wield a sword in her sleep,” Cassius said, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “But he is right,” he told Sehun with a gentle smile. “Do not let Rune’s mood bother you. I will make sure he is back in the right mood before dinner.”

“Oh, it’s all right,” Sehun’s mother said. “Perhaps we had arrived at a bad time.”

“Not at all,” Cassius said. “Do not worry about it. Truth be told… he isn’t very enthusiastic about this marriage.”

Sehun cast his gaze low. He had not even said a word to his fiancé and the man already hated his guts.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T W O

 

He did not bother to seem cheery for his mother. Meeting the High King had put him in a sour mood that could last for days. He wanted to go home, take a warm bath in rosewater, and sleep. He would wake up and forget all about the unfortunate rendezvous.

His mother, however, was enraptured. She could hide neither her pride nor her grin. She told Sehun to dress his best to impress the High King before she and Cletus parted ways with him when they arrived at their respective chambers. Cletus had whispered, “ _I warned you,_ ” before he had disappeared in the hallway.

Sehun sighed and quietly followed the guards to his chambers. He noticed that the guards escorting him wore different uniforms compared to the palace guards. Curiosity peaked.

“Are you His Majesty’s royal guard?” he asked in a steady voice. It took both the men in black shirts aback. The tallest of them turned and looked at Sehun with his striking green eyes.

“We are the Captains of the Kings’ Guards, Your Highness,” said the other man. He was a redhead, shorter than the man with those captivating green eyes and dark hair. “I am Falco. Captain of the Cold Talons—King Jordanes’ Guard.”

Sehun smiled. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard that the three kings have their own guards,” he said and looked at the dark-haired man. Was the mistrust so great that the Kings did not even put their faith in one another’s guards?

“Chase. Rayden… Chase, Your Highness,” the taller guard said, the light of the hallway flickering in his virescent eyes. “Captain of the Silver Bloods.”

“The High King’s Guard,” Sehun supplied and Chase nodded with a casual smile that would melt a lump of snow with great ease.

They were soldiers. They were captains. Not mere guards. In a time of war, they would be at the front, leading the troops. They bore battle scars and smelled like old boots. Most of them looked like the edge of a tattered rag. It was no surprise that Sehun did not like fraternize with them. Soldiers, like his brother, Baram, were crude, crass, rough, and barbarous. Men and women alike.

He particularly did not care for the Captain of the Silver Bloods. Whatever his initial impressions of the man were, he now hated and detested all that was associated with Rune Degenhard. Hence, he loathed Rayden Chase all the same.

He thought of how cold the High King’s eyes had been and how uninviting they had turned when Sehun was introduced as his prospective consort. He could have at least _tried_ to look friendly. He could have at least managed an insincere smile. But he must have had no regard whatsoever for Sehun’s feelings. It was worse than an embarrassing meeting. This was cruel.

*

When Rune entered his chambers, Cassius tagged along.

“I am in no mood to hear your diatribe, Cassius,” he said, helping himself to the carafe of wine.

His brother snatched the winecup from his hand and scowled. “Could you have been more of a jerk?” Cassius spat, slamming the winecup back on the tray.

“I was trying,” Rune said, smirking.

“Oh, do not test me right now, brother. I am tempted to slap that smug grin off your face. I would not be surprised if Prince Sehun packed his bags and walked away right this instant. And I will not complain because you are a dick and it is what you deserve.”

Rune crossed his arms over his chest and gritted his teeth. “Are you finished?”

“No. You do not realize that we could be at war with Cynthoria any day now and this alliance with Hestona is valuable to us. Their alliance with Cynthoria could save us from the war.”

“Let’s just go to war, then!” Rune snapped, throwing his hands up. He did not mean it but it certainly must be a better option than to marry that pompous, pretentious, poncy Prince. How could someone as loose-limbed as him ever replace Vita, who was both the most adroit fighter and peacemaker Rune had ever known? He had met plenty of candidates for a consort, plenty of noblemen’s daughters and sons who sought his hand in marriage and they were all the same. None whetted Rune’s appetite. And this one from Hestona was no exception.

“And it would be a war you’d win,” Cassius said in a calmer tone. “But not without a price.”

Rune turned his back to his brother and poured himself a cup of wine.

“But this can all be avoided,” Cassius added and then sighed. He placed a hand on Rune’s back.

There was a knock on the door before the head servant entered and bowed. “Your Majesty,” she gasped. “You called for me?”

Rune could not remember what he had summoned the head servant for. He looked at his brother.

“It is about the silverware that keep going missing in the kitchen,” Cassius supplied.

“Ah,” Rune exhaled. “Had all the servants participated in the investigation?”

The head servant nodded her head. “Yes, My King. None had come through,” she said, frowning. “B-But… we suspect that it might be the new boy.”

“There are witnesses, too,” Cassius added.

Rune nodded his head. “I will look into it. You may go.”

Once they were left alone again, Cassius faced Rune with a sigh. “Come to dinner. And be nice for fuck’s sake. Don’t scare the boy away. Get some sleep if you must.”

“I do not wish to remarry, Cassius,” Rune said in a low voice, nursing the wine.

His brother spun Rune around to meet his gaze. “I know,” he let out. “But you have to move on and perhaps this boy can help you move on. That is if you hadn’t already pissed the shit out of him.”

“I do not want him or anyone.”

“You _need_ a consort. And I promise, if he does not prove to be beneficial to your court, we will consider another prospect.”

Rune, too tired to argue, nodded his head. His brother said something about wearing something nice for dinner before he stormed out of the chambers. Huffing loudly, Rune retreated to his bed.

He perched on the edge and stared into the cup. He drained it and planted his throbbing head in his hands.

The voices continued to haunt him. They never conveyed anything coherent but he knew they wanted him to finish the job. They urged him to do his duty. The whispers, the songs, the orders.

He collapsed on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. Not even in his sleep was he allowed some peace and quiet.

_Rune…_

_Rune…_

The voices never stopped. They were part of his fate, his destiny, his ominous birth.

He thought of Vita whenever he could not sleep. Not because her memories eased his nerves, but because they exhausted him to the extent that he passed out from mental fatigue. He had loved her, he had loved her courage, her beauty, her talents. It was perhaps love at first sight. They had been young when they had fallen in love and only after many years had they decided to tie the knot. It was not long after that when she died… when Rune had murdered her.

He did not fight the tears that broke past his clenched eyelids and soaked the sleeve of his coat. When he was worn out, he drifted off to sleep.

*

He browsed his options in the trunks. His mother had told him to dress his best. And Sehun was almost sure that he looked his best in everything he owned. But did he want to make the effort to impress an arrogant king, who was formerly a soldier? It just kept getting worse and worse when he thought about Rune Degenhard. There was no upside to him marrying the man. Save the right to rule all of Vracrovia, of course. And even that did not appeal to Sehun all that much. But to his mother, it was all that one could ask for. Power. Authority. Dominion.

Sehun wanted other things. He had dreams his mother never approved of. They were all about to be crushed by her and the High King Rune Degenhard of Vracrovia.

He had packed all the prettiest clothes and jewellery he had. Everything else he had packed was his painting kit. He chose a pair of black breeches, a red coat and matching ruby earrings to go with it. Leaving the coat unbuttoned at the top, he let the smooth, fair skin of his chest’s sternum be exposed, which was otherwise covered by the long silver necklace. He convinced himself he did not want to impress the High King anymore, but oh, he definitely wanted to flaunt his beauty so that the man would regret being an utter ass earlier.

Combing his blond hair neatly, he adjusted the silver circlet with moonstones on his head and smiled at his reflection. The High King must either be a madman or impotent if he were not captivated by Sehun.

He joined his mother and Cletus at the table in the courtyard. They were dining outside with the blanket of black sky, dusted generously with stars roofing them. Only King Cassius was present and they seemed to be engaged in an amusing conversation until Sehun disrupted it.

“Prince Sehun,” Cassius called out cheerily and even got up from his seat to take Sehun’s hand, guiding him to his seat. God, why could it have not been this man… King Cassius was easy to be adored, loved and followed. Unlike his brothers, he was also lenient and kind. Not to mention incredibly handsome. Had Sehun mentioned that King Cassius was handsome? Oh, he was _delicious_. It was probably why King Cassius was notorious for his scandals. And Sehun honestly would not mind being involved in one with the man.

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” Sehun said as he took his seat.

“Please, just Cassius would do. We are to be family after all,” he said and winked, sinking back in his own chair. Sehun could help the blush that pinked his cheeks. He was not sure if he believed it.

“I am aware that the High King preferred my daughter, but I assure you,” Sehun’s mother started. “my youngest Prince is no less.”

Sehun stared at her. That was too fat a lie. He was far too less. Aeja would have the court in the palm of her hand, whereas Sehun could easily be distracted and cause a war by a fly in his soup. His sister was a peacock, Sehun was a sparrow.

“We know of his values, Queen Hayun,” Cassius said. Sehun was tempted to ask the man what his values were because Sehun himself had no clue what they were. “My brother would have to be unhinged and barking mad to have not noticed your son’s beauty.”

Sehun blushed deeper when Cassius glanced at him with a smirk.

“If he does not take your son, I’m sure many in his court would be fighting for him in no time,” the King added.

“You are too kind, Your Majesty,” Sehun murmured, lowering his gaze.

“Pardon me if I speak out of turn, King Cassius,” Cletus said. “It is our Prince we are giving away after all. We have our concerns.”

“Oh, you and your concerns, Cletus!” Sehun’s mother rasped.

“It is all right,” Cassius said. “I understand your misgivings. I cannot speak for my brother. He is rarely approachable but he is good-natured.”

“Good evening,” Jordanes interrupted when he joined them at last with an olive-skinned, dark-haired, brown-eyed woman at his side. He flashed a toothy grin and bowed his head to Sehun’s mother.

The woman bowed too. Her body had the built of a soldier’s but she was stunning in a dress nonetheless. “Your Majesty,” she greeted the Queen of Hestona before shooting Sehun a calculative smile. She was the cunning woman Sehun’s mother had warned him about a few days ago. Queen Consort Aurelia, King Jordanes’ wife.

“We had a matter to take care of. Pardon our delay,” Jordanes said. “My lady was fussy about my outfit.” He smirked at his wife who rolled her eyes in reply.

“It’s fine,” Cassius sighed. “Our brother is still nowhere to be seen.”

Jordanes frowned. “I swear…” he began and trailed off, shaking his head disappointedly. “He is older than us, but behaves like an adamant child.”

“We can proceed with dinner if you’re hungry.”

“Oh, no,” Sehun’s mother said. “We will wait.”

Sehun did not want to wait. He was starving. He cursed the High King once more.

“You spoke of the High King’s scruples about the marriage,” his mother said, choosing her words carefully. “Is it a change of heart?”

“No, not at all,” Jordanes said quickly. “Whether he gives in to his twinges of conscience or not, he will marry your son. He is an asset we can’t afford to lose.” He looked at Sehun then.

 _An asset_.

Sehun liked the sound of that. But he doubted Rune Degenhard would appreciate him as an _asset_.

“It is just that he is not ready to move on,” Cassius said with a sigh. “But even he can’t go on without a partner. And there is only so much we could do for him.”

Sehun lowered his gaze.

The High King had been married for three years before his wife was taken by death. As far as the story went, they had loved each other so much that everybody had thought the High King would collapse and Vracrovia along with him when his wife, Queen Consort Vita had died. But the King had persevered through grief and sorrow. But apparently, he hadn’t moved on.

“He needs to get a grip,” Aurelia grumbled.

“What he needs is someone to help him move on,” Cassius said and smiled at Sehun. “Now, we know that this arrangement was rather abrupt. But do you think you would want to marry our brother?”

“Of course,” Sehun’s mother answered immediately.

Sehun sighed. “I do not know him yet,” he said and it was the truth. “I am willing to marry him for political reasons if that’s what you’re asking, Your Majesty.”

Cassius smirked. “That is not at all what I’m asking.” He turned to Queen Hayun. “Would Your Majesty oppose the idea of letting your son stay with us in the palace for a couple of months, so that he could get to know us all a little better? Then he could decide whether he wants to be married into this family or run for the hills.”

His mother looked stunned and alarmed. “I do not think it would be necessary. He is happy to marry the High King anytime,” she said.

Sehun caught her hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. “Perhaps it would be a good idea for me to stay and get to know them, Mother,” he suggested and frowned when his mother looked at him coldly, as though she were convinced that Sehun would ruin it all.

“It is a delightful idea,” Cletus said. “As your counsel, My Queen, I would advocate proposal. It is in the best interest of all the parties.”

The Queen glowered at both her son and her counsel. “But we have matters to take care of back home,” she argued.

“Oh, little Prince Sehun could go on a fortnight without his mother, can’t he?” Jordanes joked and Sehun stared at the King. Perhaps friendlier but was just as rude as his older brother.

“It is settled, then,” Cassius declared.

“Shouldn’t you ask… His Highness first?” Sehun asked in a tiny voice.

“We are also Kings,” Jordanes said. “This is also our home. We may have guests of our own. You are our guest, Prince Sehun.”

That did not reassure Sehun. If anything, it worried him that Rune Degenhard might not want Sehun in his home.

His mother looked at him with a look that spelled, _you will behave._

Sehun would behave. For as long as he could.

“That is an enchanting tattoo,” Aurelia commented, staring at the intricate black mandala design on the back of Sehun’s left hand.

“Oh, thank you, My Lady,” Sehun said. “I had gotten it on my journey to South of Kilvana.”

“The Kilvanian shibboleths are magnificent. Rune thinks they are a bunch of uncivilized heathens,” Jordanes said.

Sehun scowled. “I beg to differ. I think they are lovely people but your High King probably detests them because they love peace and not war, and smell like the ocean, not like pigs in mud.”

Jordanes, Cassius, and Aurelia exchanged a look among them. Then they broke into a laughter. Behind them, Captain Chase and Captain Falco laughed as well along with a woman, whom Sehun assumed was the Captain of the Golden Hawks—King Cassius’ Guard.

“How I wish Rune had been here so that we could have seen the stupid look on his face when you said that!” Jordanes guffawed.

“Ouch!” Sehun hissed when his mother stepped on his foot deliberately. She was glaring mercilessly at him.

“I am truly sorry for my son’s audacity. He is never this… brazen,” his mother said.

“We have not at all taken offence, Queen Hayun,” Cassius said, still chuckling. “In spite of him saying that we smell like pigs in mud. It is refreshing to have someone with differing opinions around for once. Perhaps it would get our snotty, irascible brother down from his high horse.”

“I agree,” Aurelia chortled.

It would have been great if Sehun were to marry King Cassius. The man was perfect. Whoever that won his heart would indeed be a lucky person.

“We haven’t had a good laugh in a while,” Jordanes admitted. “Not since…”

“Rune lost Vita,” Cassius finished. He took a sip of his wine and continued. “Oh, for Dymes’ sake, he had better not fallen asleep! Polydora!”

The woman standing with the other two captains hurried to the King. “Yes, Your Highness,” she said. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as the Captain of the Silver Bloods, and had wide shoulders. Her honey-coloured hair was tied in a thick braid, her arms were well-muscled and she wore a brutal scowl that could probably match the High King’s.

“Could you check on what’s taking my brother so long?” Cassius spat through his teeth. “And he best not be coming up with lame excuses.”

Polydora bowed her head and stormed off at once.

It was fine as it was. Sehun was happy to have dinner with just Jordanes and Cassius. The High Prick could die in a ditch for all that he cared.

But a few moments before dinner was finally served, the High King made an appearance. He was, to say the least, was _unfashionably_ late.

His blue eyes were leaden with sleep and he had not even bothered to wash his face or throw on a coat. His shirt was crinkled and untucked from his breeches. His dark hair was a mussed mess. And he looked half maudlin.

“Look who finally decided to show up,” Jordanes chimed. “Did Polydora drag you out of your bed, brother?”

“She almost did,” Rune muttered.

Sehun felt his mother pinch his thigh lightly. He looked at her as she mouthed, _greet him_.

He really did not want to. But he bit his tongue and took in a sharp breath. “Good evening,” he said and even managed a small smile. Perhaps it was not too late to make an impression. The Vracrovian High King ignored both the smile and the greeting as though he did not hear it as he took his seat.

Cassius gave Sehun a sympathetic look and smiled gently. Sehun clenched his fists under the table to hold himself back from throwing something at the High King’s head.

“Good evening, Prince,” Rune Degenhard said a moment later, fiddling with the napkin without looking up at Sehun.

Sehun stilled in his chair and blinked at the High King. All right, he had responded to the greeting. But why wasn’t he looking at him? How was Sehun supposed to flaunt his beauty if the man was refusing to look at him?!

He tried dropping the fork. It did not catch the High King’s attention as much as the wine served by the servant had.

“Had we interrupted your nap, Your Highness?” the Hestonian Queen inquired coyly.

“It has been a… wearisome couple of weeks,” Rune said in a hoarse voice, thick with sleep. “I hope you won’t mind.”

“Not at all,” she said. Of course, she would not mind it in front of him. But Sehun knew when it was safe for her to gossip, she would speak enough about the bastard to roast him alive. There was no way even his mother could tolerate this amount of disrespect. But she would not want to try his temper. Besides, though she was only five years older than him, Rune had proven to be a far better ruler than any king or queen was in the Second Realm.

They ate in silence. Every once in a while, Sehun cleared his throat or pushed his chair back to grab the High King’s attention, but he failed every time.

“Oh, Rune,” Jordanes called at some point. “We would like Prince Sehun to stay with us for a few weeks.”

Rune put his spoon down and glared up at his brother. “And why is this necessary?” he asked in a murderous tone.

“So that we can all get to know each other better.”

A scowl furrowed the High King’s eyebrows together. “We do not need to get to know each other better. You have selected him as a prospect for my consort. You must already know him well enough. Now, we just have to get used to each other. He does not need to stay here for a few weeks. And I doubt he would be of any use for us here for the time being. Besides, we have more pressing issues that need our attention than playing hosts.” With that, he returned his attention to the pumpkin soup.

Cletus took a slow sip of his wine, looking at his Queen. _I told you so._

Sehun’s patience was running thin. He should not cause a debacle but the man was insufferable. He wanted to go to his room, bury his face in the pillow, and cry. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He was being treated like a child.

His sister and brother had warned him. Aeja had said that the High King was fifteen years older than him both in age and in experience. Sehun could never catch up to him. Never. He would always be viewed as an inexperienced child. Baram, on the other hand, told Sehun that even in bed, men like Rune Degenhard—and himself—preferred experienced lovers. Shy, chaste boys like Sehun, be it a Begetter or not, were a pain in the neck and they had far too many whinges.

He had made it all the way here to be acquainted with the man he was to marry. Now that he was acquainted with him, he certainly did not want to marry him. Even for political reasons.

“With all due respect, Your Highness,” Sehun spoke up and everyone at the table froze. The High King finally raised his head and looked at Sehun. His eyes wandered shortly to the moonstone circlet around Sehun’s head and then to the silver chain resting against Sehun’s exposed chest. The High King grimaced untastefully.

_Bastard._

“Sehun—” his mother began to reprimand but Sehun cut her off.

“I do not need you to play hosts,” he spat. Rune’s eyes narrowed. “I am perfectly capable of caring for myself. And if you think I would not be of much a use to you, perhaps you should reconsider your decision about this marriage alliance before you get yourself into something you do not fancy. And let me assure you, I would need _more_ than a few _weeks_ to get used to someone like you.”

Silence followed.

Sehun could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was panting. He wanted to punch through a wall.

The High King did not avert his gaze. He was staring and he outstared Sehun when the latter glanced away with heat rising to his cheeks. Oh, God, his mother was going to skin him alive. He did not dare look up at his mother but he knew Cletus was grinning proudly.

That was when Rune caught a servant boy’s hand when the boy leaned over the table to refill the High King’s winecup. Startled, the servant let out a gasp and before he could react any further, Rune pinned the boy’s hand to the table and shot up to his feet. He flipped the table knife in his hand and drove it into the back of the boy’s hand without an ounce of mercy.

Everyone jolted up from their seats and Sehun clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle a cry. His eyes welled up with immediate tears and he almost retched as the servant boy screamed in pain.

“Rune!” Cassius snarled but did not make any advancements. Jordanes was taken aback but did not seem as shocked as he should be.

“You should have been aware of the punishment that would be meted out for thieving in this kingdom,” Rune spat and yanked the knife out as the boy staggered back, gripping his bleeding hand to his chest.

No one offered him any help. Sehun was far too horrified to move. Then the Captain of the Silver Bloods, Rayden Chase stepped forward with a grim expression and caught hold of the servant boy’s arm.

“The dungeon, sire?” Chase asked the High King, jaw tightened.

“No, the healers,” Rune said. “He would not steal again. Will you?”

The servant boy shook his head in a frenzy like a terrorized victim. He looked close to fainting. He could not be more than seventeen years old. His tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked. Captain Chase quickly took the boy away before the High King could change his mind.

Rune stabbed the bloody knife into the table and looked at Sehun. His steely gaze froze Sehun in place. Then without a word, he strode off, fists gripped at his sides.

Cassius shook his head, palming his forehead. Jordanes smiled sheepishly at Sehun and his mother. “He is very… demonstrative,” the King muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T H R E E

 

Once he had left the dinner following that grand demonstration of how bad his anger could get, Rune did not stop there. He rammed his fist against the wardrobe and broke its door before sending a vase flying across the room until it shattered a few inches away from where Aurelia stood. She did not flinch as Rune released his clenched fists, chest heaving and nostrils flaring.

He could not believe and accept the boy’s audacity to disrespect him like that, despite being years younger and a gaudy prince of an ostentatious kingdom.

“How dare he!” he roared, pacing the chamber.

Aurelia exhaled a loud sigh and closed the door behind her. “You were supposed to court him and woo him into marrying you. Not frighten him like that,” she said, sitting down on the chaise lounge. “He is young. You shan’t have terrified him so.”

“He is a spoiled brat, that’s what he is!” he spat through his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. “I cannot believe Cassius and Jordanes deemed him worthy as a consort! He is useless. A pretty face, nothing else.”

“At least you admit that he’s a pretty face.”

Rune came to a halt and scowled at his sister-in-law. “He’s probably never even seen blood in his life. He is an idiot to annoy the High King himself. I don’t see how he would be of any value to my court.”

“That is where you’re wrong,” Aurelia sighed and rose to her full height. “Calm down, Rune. This much of anger will get you nowhere. Think about you and Vita. You were both like raging bulls with locked horns most of the time. She was unrelenting, you were unforgiving. Your court was in discord. As much as you two loved each other, you were very destructive. Perhaps someone as benign and soft-spoken as Prince Sehun will complement your rashness and irascibility. He could solve your problems with more ease if you weren’t yelling at everyone. If he were half as diplomatic as his mother and sister are, he would do your court and kingdom so much good. Just give him a chance first.”

Rune shrugged his sister-in-law’s hand off his shoulder. “There is nothing benign and soft-spoken about him. He is literally the most pretentious person I know.”

Aurelia raised an eyebrow. “And you got that after just half a day of knowing him?”

Rune groaned and sank into a chair. “If he doesn’t control his tongue, I might just send him home with a bludgeoned face.”

Aurelia frowned. “He is just a boy. And so was the servant whose hand you knifed.”

“One is a git and the other is a thief,” he spat.

“You are not being fair,” she said. “The thief deserved a trial and the _git_ deserves a fair chance. Jordanes tells me that you were incredibly rude to the Prince earlier today. You cannot blame him for his outburst when you’re the one who had riled him up. Imagine yourself in his shoes. I doubt you would have even lasted this long.”

Rune gripped his jaw. He hated talking to Aurelia. His preferred his brothers because they always yelled at him and called him foolish but Aurelia spoke facts and she was almost always right.

“Listen, Rune,” she said in a firmer tone. “You are not getting any younger. Whether you like it or not, you are the High King of Vracrovia. You may not think that you need a consort but you do. You are ruining yourself too much and we worry for you. Apart from that, your court needs a new ordinance. Jordanes and Cassius already have their plate of problems to eat. As the High King, you have your responsibilities. And perhaps, it might even be a good idea to get an heir. Jordanes seems like he has it easy but it’s because I’m there to help him. It won’t be long before Cassius sought a consort, too. You should at least give Prince Sehun a chance, Rune. If it still does not work out, then we will consider other options.”

Rune had planned to give Prince Sehun a chance when his brothers told him about the marriage proposal. But now that he had met the boy, he was far too reluctant to even consider this marriage.

“I do not think he’d want to marry me after what just happened, though,” he muttered once he had calmed down.

“Leave that to me,” Aurelia said with a heavy breath. “I’d be more worried about how you’re going to placate your brothers.”

*

“I told you!” Cletus cried, throwing his hands up once they were in Sehun’s chambers. “I told you!”

Sehun’s mother was gazing out the window with her arms folded at her chest. That was her thinking posture. Hopefully, she was thinking about withdrawing her son’s hand in this marriage.

Sehun had not recovered from the shock of witnessing the violence. He had almost thrown his dinner up. Oh, the blood. And the poor boy. Rune Degenhard deserved to go to hell.

“Did I not tell you? I told you!” the Queen’s Counsel yapped. “You are wrapping your son up beautifully and gifting him to a monster. A demon!”

“I have made a mistake,” his mother let out and turned around to face her son. “He is an ass. You shouldn’t have to marry a man like that.”

Sehun rose from the bed and took hold of his mother’s shoulders. “Mother… I want to stay here,” he said.

His mother’s eyes widened and Cletus’ jaw fell slack. “I did not hear you right,” Cletus said.

“I said that I want to stay,” Sehun repeated. “And the bastard will marry me.” He released his mother’s shoulders and turned to the mirror to take his circlet and jewellery off. “He is a bully. I will not be browbeaten by him.”

Baram had bullied him all his life. He would not yield so easily. As terrified as he was, he would not show it. He wanted Rune to be sorry.

He faced his mother once more. “If it had been Aeja, she would have fought back, too. She would have… broken him. I want to show you that I am no less, Mother. I want to make you proud.”

His mother frowned. She took Sehun’s face in her cold hands and sighed. “You are already making me so proud, Sehun. But I don’t want you to be trapped in an abusive marriage.”

“He does not scare me,” he said. He lied. Rune Degenhard scared him all right. But he angered Sehun even more. “He will go through with this marriage. And he will _want_ me.”

There was a knock on the door.

Jordanes’ wife, Queen Aurelia entered. “I’m sorry,” she said, smiling faintly. “for what happened. It was atrocious but not new. Rune is… very volatile and temperamental. I can imagine what your impressions of him right now are.”

“We have heard enough about him,” Sehun’s mother said, glowering. “He holds no regard for my son or even for me.”

“Oh, please. Do not misunderstand. It has been a tough week for him and his nerves on edge. I am not trying to defend my brother-in-law’s actions. They are unforgivable, he should have considered your feelings. But that’s a flaw of his. He can be… tactless at times. His lack of sensitivity is appalling. But he is very kind when he’s not fraught with stress.” She looked at Sehun. “May I have a word with you, Prince Sehun?”

Sehun swallowed and looked at his mother briefly. Then nodding his head, he followed Aurelia out of the chambers.

They walked in silence all the way to Aurelia’s study. There, she offered him a seat and a cup of tea. Then she smiled at him friendlily.

“Must have been a tiring day,” she said.

“I just want to sleep and forget today altogether,” Sehun muttered, taking a sip of the warm cinnamon tea.

“I am truly sorry. My husband and Cassius are, too.”

Sehun frowned. “And _him_? He does not want me here, does he?”

Aurelia was silent for a moment. “You cannot blame him, Prince Sehun. He had lost his wife. He had not planned to live a life without her.”

Sehun cast his gaze low. “How did she…” he trailed off.

“She was assassinated.”

“Oh, no. That I know. I meant… how did she… fall in love with someone like him?” he asked.

Aurelia laughed. “The mysteries of love,” she chuckled, picking a lint from her gown. “Trust me, his anger was a lot worse when he was younger. Vita was a very close friend of mine. I believe she fell for him at first sight and vice versa. Nobody even imagined someone as ruthless as Rune ever being loved, but there it was. Believe me, he is not at all what he tries so hard to be. He is a… diamond in the rough.”

_A diamond in the rough…_

Sehun licked his lips. “I’m not sure he would appreciate my being here.”

“He will come to appreciate it, Prince Sehun. It’s hard for him to love but when he loves, he loves the hardest.”

Sehun was tongue-tied then. He was not sure Rune would love him that hard. And he did not really want to find out. “If I’m being honest, I’m not so sure that I have what he needs.”

“What he needs is someone to mollify him from time to time. You could be a good distraction.”

Was being reduced to a mere _distraction_ a good thing or a bad one? Sehun was so exhausted that he decided that he did not want to find that out either.

“We want him to stay sound and composed. At this rate, we worry that he might lose his sanity,” Aurelia said, shaking her head. “He drinks too much to be able to get some sleep, drowns himself in work on purpose as though it would help him stay focused…”

“If you want me to mollify him, I think you should consider someone else for a consort. I don’t think I can hold myself back if he’s going to be such a jerk all the time. I might have a high level of tolerance but he is definitely going to drive me up the wall and in return, I will get under his skin. This is a recipe for a disaster.”

“Once he takes a fancy to you—and trust me, he will—driving you up the wall will be all that would invade his every thought and the only thing you’d be getting under is _him_ ,” she said, smirking naughtily.

Sehun’s face grew hot and he glanced away, biting his lip. He hated how blatant and crass Vracrovians were.

“Family occasions and holiday dinners are no longer fun,” she continued. “He is still grieving, though it has been almost five years since Vita passed away. He needs to move on.” She paused for a length. “Do you wish to scare the shit out of him?”

Sehun’s eyes widened. _Yes. Yes, he did._

“He is terrified of kindness and indifference. He expects reactions to his little fits. But when you give him none, you rise above him and now you have an upper hand.”

Sehun almost smiled. “You make it sound so simple.”

“It is simple,” she said and rose to her feet. “I believe I haven’t properly welcomed you.” She picked up a jewellery box from the desk. “I know Rune should be the one to give you such presents, but for the time being, this shall have to do.”

She handed Sehun the box and waited for him to open it. Sehun smiled gratefully when he found a sapphire necklace in the box. “Thank you. It is beautiful, Your Highness.”

“Aurelia would do,” she said and gave Sehun a warm embrace. “Keep blushing like that and not even Rune’s pig-headed determination could stop him from falling for your charms.”

Sehun let out a chuckle. He liked Aurelia, even though his mother did not seem to take a liking to this woman. In fact, Sehun liked all of them, except for Rune Degenhard, of course. Apart from him, this family was warmer than he had expected.

As he made his way back to his chambers, he thought about Aurelia’s advice. If the High King was terrified of indifference, then Sehun would have no qualms in giving him just that. But he also needed a stronger strategy. What would Aeja do if she had been in his spot? She would work and invest all her energy on taking down all the pawns, knights, rooks, and bishops first before aiming for the King.

Sehun flashed a smile at a servant who walked past him, bowing at him. “Good evening, Your Highness,” the servant said.

“Good evening,” he replied before walking away. The servant looked surprised that Sehun had wished him a good evening, too.

 _That’s it!_ He needed to cajole the palace and the peoples of Vracrovia before getting to the High King. Then not even he would be able to refuse Sehun.

*

The heat of the night coiled around Rune like a hot-blooded snake. He tossed and turned on his bed, unable to catch a wink of rest. He jolted up and gasped for air. His shirt was damp with sweat and so was his sheets. He shoved the covers aside and climbed out of the bed.

He stumbled his way to the wine and poured himself a cupful before immediately draining it. Refilling, he swilled another cup of the alcohol. The noise would not stop. His head pounded like a hammer on an anvil.

“Ugh!” he growled and launched the winecup at the wall. It broke all silence that was left in the dead of the night. He would end up waking up the palace again tonight if he kept at it.

Reining his frustration in, he gripped his hair and cursed inwardly at the cacophonous voices. “Stop it!” he snarled. “I will do it! Just stop it!”

A moment later, the voices waned. He breathed again and released his hair. Wiping the sweat from his face and beard, he started towards the balcony. He would not mind a cold bath now but he was too tired to go through the trouble.

He shoved the balcony doors open and sucked in a lungful of fresh air. Leaning over the railing, he gazed up at the bright crescent. The capital was still awake with people frolicking the night away. Rune did not want to break the peace they relished now. And if a marriage would solve all the problem, then so be it.

But must it be the Hestonian Prince? It did not seem to him that they would ever get along. They were worlds apart. And Rune had never been gentle enough to treat someone as though they were fragile and he was sure Prince Sehun was the most delicate thing he had ever seen. He could not be bothered with all the fuss.

“Rune?” Cassius called in a small voice as he entered the bedchamber. “Are you all right?”

Rune nodded. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“The guards are about to go mad. You scream almost every night, they don’t know whether you’re being attacked or having a nightmare anymore.”

“I didn’t have a nightmare tonight. I couldn’t sleep.”

Cassius glanced at the winecup on the floor. “The wine didn’t help? Should I get the healers?”

“No,” he said. “I am fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And why are you talking to me, anyway? Shouldn’t you be extremely disappointed at me for my _misbehaviour_ at dinner?”

Cassius’ eyes narrowed. “You’re the one who should be disappointed, brother.”

Rune sighed. He turned his gaze back to the sky and Cassius joined his side. “I had perhaps been too harsh on the Prince,” he admitted. “I should make an apology tomorrow.”

“Perhaps with a gift,” his brother suggested, smiling proudly.

Rune nodded. “You wouldn’t happen to know what he likes, do you?”

“I don’t think throwing pretty jewelleries at him would do the trick after how you had humiliated him, though he clearly loves pretty jewelleries. Based on the information I know of him, he likes dancing and painting.”

“Get him some paints, then.”

Cassius cocked an eyebrow. “Rune, you’re the one marrying him. And he’s a prince, he already has _paints_.”

Rune groaned. “First off, I am not marrying him. Secondly, I mean some expensive paints.”

Cassius frowned. “You really have no clue, do you? How did Vita even fall for a cold guy like you?”

Shrugging, Rune sauntered back in. “It was easy with her.”

“Hmm… You should get some sleep.”

“I really am trying to, trust me,” he said and drank whatever that was left in the carafe.

“Maybe try some other way instead of drinking yourself to death.”

“I am open to suggestions,” he scoffed, falling back in his bed. He threw an arm over his forehead and promised himself that he would rip the shirt off before going to sleep.

“For starters, you could work on getting yourself married and have someone warm your bed for you at night.”

“It is plenty warm right now. That’s my problem.”

He heard Cassius huff angrily before stomping out of the chambers.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F O U R

 

A few days after his mother and Cletus had taken off, Sehun found himself wandering in the lonely hallways of the impressively huge palace. He had made friends with a few servants and guards and occasionally bumped into Captain Chase, Polydora, and Falco. They treated friendlily all the time except when they were yelling at the guards for not doing their job properly.

On the fourth day, Sehun received an invitation to join Aurelia, Jordanes, and Cassius for lunch. He had been thrilled to finally be able to talk to them again and was glad that the High King would not be present. In fact, he had heard from the guards the High King was away from the palace, taking care of an affair in the city.

Once he was happy with his outfit, he made his way to the feast hall. He stopped in his tracks when a servant almost bumped into him.

“I am sorry, Your Majesty,” the boy gasped and jumped, bowing immediately.

“It’s all right,” Sehun said and blinked in surprise when he recognized the boy. His eyes dropped to the bandage wound around the boy’s hand. “Oh, you’re the servant boy from the other night.”

The boy turned red. He kept his head and gaze low at all times. “Yes, Your Highness,” he said in a low, embarrassed whisper.

Sehun frowned pitifully. The boy was young and all skin-and-bones. He was paler than the other Vracrovians he had seen. His cheeks were hollow. Had he not been eating well? “Are you… okay?” he inquired.

“I-I am fine, Your Highness,” he said shakily.

“You do not look fine.”

The servant boy raised his gaze. His eyes were watery. “You must think ill of me… as you should.”

Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat before saying, “Were you really a thief, then?”

The boy nodded his head shyly. “I did not steal for myself,” he said, weeping softly. He quickly wiped the tears with his good hand. “I would never… But my family is starving and my mother… is sick. She will die if we cannot afford her medication.”

Sehun’s heart clenched. “Are you serious? Do the Kings know of this? You are a servant here. It should pay well, shouldn’t it?”

“I am not a Vracrovian,” he said, snivelling. “I am a Cynthorian. My family fled the kingdom when I was very young. As per the Vracrovian law, outlanders receive only one-tenth of—”

“What the Vracrovians earn,” Sehun finished. Anger bubbled in his chest. “You should have told the Kings about your plight.”

“I tried to, Your Highness,” he wept. “But I am after all a mere servant. How could they ever spare their time for me?”

Sehun could not believe his ears. If such an injustice was meted out to people within the palace, he wondered what other atrocity went on in the rest of the kingdom.

He removed the gold necklace he wore and handed it out to the servant boy. “Here, take this. This should be enough to pay for your mother’s treatment at least for a while.”

“Your Highness,” the boy rasped. “I cannot possibly…”

“It is better than stealing. Consider this a help from a friend,” he said and pressed the necklace into the servant boy’s hand.

The boy frowned. “They would think that I stole it, too.”

“Then tell them to come to me. If you need help, you should come to me, too.”

The boy was now crying in gratitude. He almost dropped to his knees but Sehun held him up by his shoulders. “Thank you, Your Highness. Thank you. Thank you so much!”

“Do not go about thieving again,” Sehun sighed. “And I will try to resolve this matter about your wages.”

“Thank you. I cannot thank you enough.”

Sehun smiled. He looked at the joy in the boy’s eyes and melted for a moment. He loved the feeling. He loved giving that sort of joy. But it would be a short-lived joy. He needed to something about it.

How many more in the kingdom were struggling like this boy?

And punishing the boy without a trial was outrageous. Rune Degenhard was cold and cruel. Would he have done this if he had known about the boy’s dire situation? If he would have, then he was the cruellest man alive.

“What is your name?” he asked the servant boy.

“Luca, Your Majesty,” the boy said, smiling through his tears.

“Very well, Luca. No more stealing, all right?”

“I promise, My Lord,” he said.

Ruffling the boy’s hair, Sehun brushed past him and headed for the feast hall. He looked down at his hand. Baram would mock him endlessly if he came to know that Sehun had just ruffled a servant’s hair.

 When he entered the feast hall, Aurelia rose to welcome him with a kiss on his cheek. Cassius and Jordanes greeted Sehun with bright grins. Among them was an unfamiliar woman, overdressed and stoic. Beside her on the floor, a platinum-haired boy knelt, keeping his head low. He wore a silver collar around his neck.

Sehun could remove his eyes from the boy for a moment. A slave. He was a slave boy. Sehun had heard that a few Vracrovians still practised—and took pride in—slavery. His father, mother, and Aeja detested the idea itself, but Baram welcomed it. These slaves were more like pretty accessories to catch the eye.

The boy was dressed in a simple tunic, no trousers, but wore an earring in one ear and had diamonds hanging from his collar. When he raised his head a little, Sehun noticed how beautiful the boy was. Envy burned his guts briefly. He was no longer the prettiest boy in the room.

But a beauty like that was unnatural. The tips of his ears were also slightly pointy. His lips and cheeks were as pink as a freshly bloomed War Rose.

“We hope you forgive us for not making time for you sooner, Prince Sehun,” Aurelia said, snapping Sehun back to reality.

“It is no problem, Aurelia,” he said and accepted the chair Jordanes pulled out for him.

“Sehun, please meet Lady Drusilla, the Duchess of Canteria, our cousin,” Cassius introduced.

The Duchess had her legs crossed and eyes fixated on Sehun. “Pleasure to meet you, Prince of Hestona,” she said in a deep, gruff voice.

Sehun tried not to grimace. “Pleasure is all mine, Lady Drusilla.”

“Greet him, pet,” she told her slave and turned his face using her shoed foot.

The boy bowed his head and in a gentle, sugary voice, he said, “It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Your Highness.”

“This is Seneca,” Lady Drusilla scoffed.

Sehun already hated her more than he hated Rune and he had not even known that it was possible. He faked a smile and turned his attention to the food. He was already fuming about what had happened to Luca. He did not want to lose his temper right now.

As they ate, they made little conversation. It mostly about politics and occasionally, the attention turned to Sehun. Lady Drusilla asked him what his intentions were for agreeing to marry the High King. Sehun had answered that it was in the best interest of the two kingdoms. She then queried him of his expertise with members of a court.

“Oh, Drusilla, will you leave him be?” Aurelia snapped, jumping in to rescue him.

“I just don’t see why you chose him for Rune,” Lady Drusilla drawled. “Surely there must be better prospects.”

“Jordanes and I had personally selected him,” Cassius said grimly. “Do you have a problem with our judgment, Drusilla?”

That silenced her. But only for a short while. “Is any of you doing anything about Marrova? It seems the situation there is worsening by the second.”

“I believe Rune is working on it,” Jordanes said.

The slave boy, Seneca only ate from the Duchess’ hand and every time he did, Sehun saw Cassius leering at the boy.

“One of these days, either Cassius or I will go down there,” King Jordanes added. Cassius was possibly not listening. His eyes were on Seneca as the boy shyly munched on the food that was fed to him.

Sehun then found himself staring at the slave boy, too. Seneca was definitely not Vracrovian. He did not have any distinctive feature that was recognizable.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Lady Drusilla said when she caught Sehun staring at her slave and Sehun’s eyes shot up to meet her smirk. She stroked the slave’s face with the back of her fingers. Seneca obediently leaned into her touch. “My chambermaid found him abandoned at an orphanage as a babe. No one would take him.”

Frowning, Sehun asked, “Why not?”

Lady Drusilla chuckled. “Oh, you haven’t figured it out? He’s a _Cambion_.”

Sehun almost choked on his own spit. His eyes bulged out and looked at Jordanes, Aurelia, and Cassius. They did not seem like it was a joke. He then looked at the slave who had his head hung. His sylphlike, lithe frame was small and beautiful.

“I don’t think I heard you right,” Sehun muttered. “Did you say… _Cambion_?”

Lady Drusilla shifted in her chair. “You heard me right, Prince.”

Sehun gulped. Though he had never met a _Cambion_ before, he had heard plenty of them. Many in the Second Realm carried _Incubus_ and _succubus_ blood but not many were children of _Incubi_ and their female counterpart, _Succubi_. _Cambions_ were born to the Lilin-demons and the humans they had impregnated. He had Cletus and his parents tell him and his siblings many stories about how the _Cambions_ came to be and why they were entirely harmless, though back in the olden days, some were said to possess magical abilities.

It would explain Seneca’s surreal beauty.

“Cousin,” Rune’s voice averted everyone’s attention from Seneca when he strode in with Captain Chase at his side.

“Rune, darling,” Lady Drusilla chimed and rose from her seat to greet her cousin with a hug. “I was hoping I’d catch you before I left.”

“I’m sorry. An urgent matter came up. How are you?”

“Better than you, apparently. And you are getting married?!”

Rune shook his head lightly, almost rolling his eyes. He had not even noticed Sehun’s presence in the room. Or he was pretending like he had not. “Amongst many other travails,” he sighed.

As a servant took his overcoat and another made space for him at the table, Sehun kept his eyes on Seneca. He had never met a _Cambion_ before. He was both intrigued and spooked. How were these people dining with a demon-blood in the same room? It terrified him. If his mother had been here, she would have drowned the entire palace in holy water. But he supposed even the _Cambion_ was not as terrifying as Rune Degenhard.

Seneca was staring at Rune. He looked alarmed and scared stiff and did not take his eyes off Rune until the High King pinned him with a threatful look. The slave boy quickly looked away as his cheeks pinked.

 “I see that you still keep your handsome Captain,” Lady Drusilla said once Captain Chase was out of sight and earshot.

Rune rolled his eyes. “How is your wife?”

“Turning to a hag,” she said and Sehun’s face crumpled in discomfort. She was a married woman with a young _Cambion_ for a slave and a raging lunatic for a cousin. Could this family get any more twisted?

“We were just talking about the issue of Marrova,” Lady Drusilla said, handing Seneca another piece of meat.

Sehun wondered what the problem in Marrova was all about since he had heard the district being mentioned for more than five times in the last few days.

“I barely have time to breathe, Drusilla. I am giving it as much attention as I could,” Rune said and Sehun could restrain the snort that escaped his nose. All eyes turned to him. When Rune finally looked at him, he was glaring. “Do you have something to say, Prince Sehun?” he asked.

“Yes, actually, I do,” he said. Well, there was no turning back now. “I am surprised that you are giving any attention at all. I’m just thinking since, you know, you are oblivious to the atrocities happening under your own roof. But then again, you were the one who passed these ridiculous laws in the first place, so I suppose I would not be surprised if you gave no damn about the barbarity in the rest of your kingdom.”

The High King’s face turned into a blank slate. He stared at Sehun, unblinking.

“What do you mean, Prince Sehun?” King Jordanes asked, frowning.

“The servant boy whom you wounded,” he snapped at Rune. “Have you bothered to find out why he stole from the kitchen? He has a family to feed, an ailing mother to looking after. You did not even bother to hold a trial!”

Rune scoffed then and almost smirked. “Your naivety and blind faith are refreshing as they are amusing,” he remarked and Sehun’s infuriation peaked.

“Rune—” Aurelia interrupted.

“No,” the High King spat, the humour dying in his expression. He now glowered at Sehun again. “I do not care about what or whom he was stealing for. He had committed transgressions and they will not go unpunished. With or without a trial, his hand will be chopped off for thieving in the royal household.”

Sehun jolted up to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. “Then hear this, too, so that you can calm your overbearing, proud ass! _You_ are the reason he had been thieving. You and your law that states that outlanders are only allowed one-tenth of their wages and the rest must be paid as tax. It is unjustifiable and outrageous! Have you buried your righteousness with your wife?”

Rune stood up and pointed a threatening finger at Sehun. “You will not waltz into my kingdom and fault my laws while eating off my table! Do you understand? Your mother had practically whored you on me for power and you willingly accepted to marry a widower, fifteen years your senior without blinking because you know that you could not do better. And you’re speaking of righteousness?! Oh, the hilarity. And don’t you fucking dare to ever speak of my wife again or I will rip that mouth open, understand?”

Sehun could stop the tears that broke from his eyes. Everyone gaped at him while Aurelia jumped up to hold Rune back. “Rune, calm down, please,” she muttered as Sehun wiped the tears that trickled down his cheeks. He had never been castigated so severely like this in his life. Not even Baram had threatened him with so much hostility before. And Sehun somehow knew that Rune meant every word he said.

He was humiliated, horrified, and utterly ashamed. He pushed the chair back and hurried out of the feast hall, stifling a cry. He waited until he was in his chambers to break into a sob. He wanted to go home this very instant. He wanted to collapse in his mother’s embrace and cry forever.

But if he did that, then whatever Rune Degenhard said would be true.

He sucked in a shaky breath and stopped his weeping. Picking himself up, he wiped his cheeks on the sleeves of his coat and stared at the patch of sunlight on the floor.

It was only their third meeting and things were now worse than before. To come to think of it, Sehun had actually thought that the High King might grow to be fond of him. He thought wrong.

Rune did not like him. Not in the slightest. He did not want to marry Sehun. And if he agreed to the marriage, he would continue to be repulsed by Sehun.

_Your mother had practically whored you on me for power and you willingly accepted to marry a widower, fifteen years your senior without blinking because you know that you could not do better._

It was not true. Sehun had clung onto the tiny hope that perhaps something beautiful might bloom between them after the marriage. He was open to the idea of falling in love with the man. But now, all that hope had been shattered. Sehun wanted nothing more than to stay away from Rune right now.

But he needed to persist. He needed to prove the High King wrong. But after what happened today, he doubted that he would even be allowed to stay here anymore.

*

As much as Rune tried to put the whole debacle during lunch yesterday out of mind, he could not.

The pangs of guilt would neither let him rest nor focus on his work. He had not been able to sleep all night and he had a few meetings, a tonne of letters to read, heaps of documents to sign. He loved how _equally_ his brothers divided their works with him. He shook his head and sighed.

“Get me some jasmine tea,” he told his secretary.

“Yes, Your Highness,” she rasped and scurried away at once.

A moment later, Cassius and Aurelia entered his study, both wearing similar but not unfamiliar expressions. Disappointment.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Rune said before they could say anything.

“Then you should know that we are thinking of all the profanities that ever existed to associate with you,” Cassius spat. “The Prince hadn’t come out of his chambers since yesterday.”

“Oh?” Rune said coyly. “I thought he would have run back home by now.”

“If this is your idea of getting him to break the engagement, think again,” Aurelia chided.

“I do not have an idea of getting him to break the engagement,” Rune retorted. “You heard what he said yesterday. I did not say that to provoke him. I was… angry. He is insolent, mouthy, and rude.”

“A perfect match for you, then,” she said, scowling. Rune’s own eyebrows knotted together. “I will have you informed that if he returns home and spreads the word of how you had mistreated him with disservice, it would not bode well for you or any of us. Imagine him marrying someone in the Cynthorian royal family just so that he could get back at you for treating him so unkindly. Who do you think the Hestonians would aid? You do not consider the consequences of your rash behaviour. You never do.”

Rune dropped his head in his hand and massaged his temples. “What do you want me to do?”

“Apologize!” they barked in unison.

“Though I do not think he will forgive you,” Cassius harrumphed. “I certainly will not if I were him.”

“You make it sound like I am the bad guy. Did you not hear what he said?” Rune hissed.

“And did he say anything wrong? This old ‘one-tenth’ law needs to be abolished, Rune. He was speaking for the good of our kingdom, of our people. He cares about everyone, outlander or not, and he is not afraid to stand up to the big bad bully if he had to defend the helpless. And if his outburst yesterday did not convince you of that, then I don’t know what will. Had it been someone else, they would not have dared to oppose you. But Prince Sehun wants to right the wrongs. And I think it would be good for both you and our kingdom.”

Rune exhaled exasperatedly and leaned back in his chair. “I can’t think of this problem right now. I have to work. Aurelia, do you think you could handle this Marrova problem?”

“Actually, I was thinking about it last night,” she said. “Maybe this would be a great chance for Prince Sehun to prove his worth to your court.”

Rune blinked, face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

“Send Prince Sehun to Marrova to straighten out the problem there.”

That sounded ridiculous. “He is a Hestonian. What does he know of our ways?”

“Seems to me like he already has a few ideas for an input. Trust me on this, Rune. He might be a Hestonian but he is marrying a Vracrovian.”

“He is not,” Rune spat.

“Yes, he is,” Cassius said. “Give him a chance, Rune.”

“I tried to!” he exclaimed, slamming his quill down. “And you saw what happened yesterday!”

“You are as stubborn as a mule! Can you even imagine how hurt he must have been? He had refused to eat any meal that was sent to his room.”

Rune frowned. “I didn’t… mean to…” he muttered and sighed. “Very well. If you think it’ll be a good idea to send him to settle the dispute in Marrova, then so be it. But Aurelia, you should go along and counsel him. Guide him if you must.”

“I would be happy to,” Aurelia said, beaming. “And good to know that you are coming back to your senses. Now, you have to work on making it up to him.”

Rune nodded his head. “Will you arrange for a dinner?”

“A private dinner?”

“A private dinner.”

Aurelia and Cassius exchanged a smirk. “Shall I have an engagement ring ordered, too?” she mocked.

“I am going to apologize, not propose,” Rune grumbled. “As per your request, I will give him a chance. And if he botches it up, he is out of the game. No questions asked.”

“Agreed,” Cassius said confidently.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F I V E

 

With jitters and misgivings, Sehun slowly wended his way to the garden where he was told meet the High King for dinner. He was so anxious that he found difficult to even swallow his spit and had been frightened by his own shadow a couple of times.

His spirits had been so low the entire day that he had been holed up in his bedchamber, reading a book he had borrowed from Aeja’s library. Though his stomach was grumbling for some food, he could not muster the appetite to eat. He kept replaying the High King’s harsh words on a loop and he could not get over the fact that not only Rune but everyone else thought of him as an opportunist.

He could have left for home last night but he did not know how he’d face his mother after all that dogged determination he was preening on before she had left. Besides, he did not want to stroke Rune’s ego by proving whatever impression he had of Sehun right.

“Ah, Prince Sehun,” a familiar voice called in the hallway and Sehun went dead in his tracks. He turned around and frowned at Captain Chase as the man approached him. Had he been there in the feast hall when Rune had lambasted Sehun so harshly yesterday? Sehun could not remember. He had been trying hard to forget yesterday altogether, he did not want to remember.

But the Captain was smiling at him. He stopped a few feet before Sehun and tied his hands at his back. Sehun was far too disconsolate and forlorn to manage even a small smile. He did not know what Captain Chase’s angle was. Was he a good man or just a jerk like the King he served? Did he also think of Sehun as a _whore_ that exploited the whole situation?

“Good evening, Captain,” he muttered and lowered his head when he found Chase’s grassy eyes boring into his own.

“Is everything all right?” he inquired.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Sehun rasped.

The Captain smiled sympathetically. “I heard about what happened at lunch with Lady Drusilla yesterday.”

Sehun sighed. “People do gossip a lot in this palace.”

Chase shrugged. “You cannot blame the guards and servants. It’s not like they have anything better to talk about.”

Sehun did not want to discuss this. He did not want to discuss anything. Especially not with the Captain of the High King’s Guard. He wanted to go back to his chambers and avoid Rune Degenhard and everything that was associated with him forever.

But he knew it did not work like that. He would have to confront the man at some point. Even if it were to just inform him that he would not be marrying the High King after all.

“Do not take it to heart,” Chase said with a sigh. “We have all seen worse fits of His Majesty. I wasn’t here when his late wife was still alive, but rumour has it that it was like the cockfight tournament every night in the palace. He fights like a stallion but also loves like one too, unfortunately. That’s just his character and I believe it is what makes him a strong leader.”

“I am getting awfully tired of listening to everyone defending his rudeness and intolerable petulance,” Sehun said, adjusting the cuff of his coat sleeve.

The Captain let out a soft chuckle, grinning wide.

Sehun groaned. “Everyone must think I am some pretentious child.”

“Not at all, Your Highness,” Chase said. “In fact, everybody applauds you for being so brave and confronting the High King the way you did. The only people that ever dare to speak that way to him are King Cassius, King Jordanes, and his wife. You can tell why.”

Sehun blinked. He did not know why. Why was Rune so lenient with his family but flared so fiercely with an outsider?

“He behaves differently around people he loves and cares for, Your Highness,” the Captain supplied an answer. “And I strongly believe that he would soften for you, too. Just hang in there for a little while.”

Sehun finally smiled. “Thank you for that, Captain Chase.”

“You are more than welcome to refer to me as Rayden, Your Majesty,” he said and flashed a smile that would thaw even the coldest of hearts. “Were you heading somewhere?”

“Oh, yes,” Sehun said, looking away from those enchanting eyes. If he had not noticed how handsome Rayden was before, he certainly was noticing it now. For a soldier, he was rather good-looking. But still, he was a soldier nonetheless. Sehun did not see himself befriending the man in the near future.

Rayden arched an eyebrow and Sehun realized he was gawking at the tall man.

“Um, the garden. I’m not sure where it is, though,” he said, clearing his throat.

“This way, Your Highness,” the Captain said and ushered Sehun the other way.

“Tell me, Rayden,” Sehun said as they meandered their way through the hallways. “What are the rewards of marrying your High King? Because thus far, I am seeing none.”

“For starters, Your Majesty, you would be ruling all of Vracrovia as the High King’s Consort.”

“The kingdom already has too many rulers, I would say,” Sehun muttered. “And it seems to me that the High King is greedy with his responsibilities.”

“That he is,” Rayden sighed. “When he was younger, he spent most of his months on the battleground and at the front. The number of the affairs of state and court politics can never match up to the amount of sweat and blood he’d shed in battles. He misses them. He keeps himself busy, even though he clearly needs to start asking for help.” He came to a stop in the corridor and faced Sehun. “And to answer Your Majesty’s question, I believe you will need to seek the answers yourself. But I can assure you that there are some wonderful rewards.”

He held the gates of the garden open for Sehun.

Beds and arches of summer flowers adorned the garden. A splash of pink, red, purple, and white dominated the area. A cacophony of flowery fragrances filled his nose. The sun had not set yet, but then again it was too early for a dinner.

He quietly followed Rayden to the beautiful white gazebo in the middle of the garden that was embellished with copious amounts of pink and red roses.

A table was set in the gazebo with lit, melting candles. Sehun walked gracefully around it, gnawing at his lower lip. This was romantic. His heart even skipped a beat. He blushed at the thought of Rune preparing something so romantic just for the both of them.

But then he recalled how the man had humiliated and disgraced him every time they had met. No, Sehun would not forgive him so easily.

 When he turned and looked at Rayden, he found the soldier staring at him. His eyes moved from Sehun’s lips to his eyes. Then as though he were stung, he looked away, clearing his throat.

“I will leave you to it then, Your Highness,” he said and turned on his heel.

“Wait,” Sehun found himself saying. Rayden paused. “Keep me company until he arrives.”

What was he requesting… Why did he need the company of a soldier? Especially the Captain of the Silver Bloods!

But Rayden smiled and agreed. “As you wish, Prince Sehun.”

“How long have you captained the Silver Bloods?” Sehun asked, just to make conversation as he moved furtively around the gazebo, brushing the soft petals of the roses with his fingers. He hissed lightly when the thorns grazed them.

“For about four years now,” he said.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven, Your Highness.”

“Hmm,” Sehun hummed and leaned against the rail of the gazebo. “Aren’t you too young to be a captain?”

Rayden smirked. “Contrary to popular belief, age does not really have anything to do with experience, Prince Sehun.”

“I have been told otherwise,” Sehun muttered, lowering his head. “Can I ask you another question?”

“Please do.”

“Do you think His Majesty prefers someone far younger than him?”

“He does not prefer someone as young as you, from what I gather,” Rayden said and Sehun frowned desolately. “But like I said, age has nothing to do with experience.”

“I lack in both, I believe.”

Rayden kept smiling and dropping his head every now and then in an endearing way. Sehun found it increasingly difficult to not to leer at the man so openly now.

“I can’t speak for your experience, but you seem to have… for the lack of a better word—ripened well,” the Captain remarked and Sehun’s cheeks crimsoned. He would shamelessly admit that he loved receiving compliments about his looks but the way Rayden Chase surveyed him from head to toe in such an inviting manner rang the alarm bells in Sehun’s head.

He started to say _thank you_ when they were interrupted by the High King.

Rayden bowed at once as Rune looked surprised to find him here. “Prince Sehun could not find the garden, My Lord,” Rayden explained before he was even asked any questions. “I will leave you two.”

“No, since that you’re here, stay. I have matters to speak with you about,” the High King ordered and Rayden, looking a little confused, bowed his head once more.

What matters could he talk about with his Guard’s Captain while having a romantic dinner with his potential fiancé? Sehun clenched his jaw. Perhaps this wasn’t a romantic dinner after all. Which was, in retrospect, a good thing because he did not want to play nice with this asshole.

But then his anger waned a little when the High King glanced at him, caught Sehun’s attention almost immediately, and smiled. He was _smiling_.

Was he drunk?

Rayden stepped out of the gazebo and stood his ground a few feet away. Sehun turned his attention to the High King again and mustered the man’s dashing looks.

Despite his bulky, solid, muscled, tall frame, Rune was a very statuesque—tall and dignified. When he was dressed well, he looked incredibly regal and powerful. He now looked more like a king than a soldier. And by Ydall, it was impossible for Sehun to look away.

He felt like a hormonal teenager, thirsting after handsome men. Not only a minute ago was he ogling Rayden. Now, there was little that he could do to not to admire the tight sleeves of the black shirt around those thick biceps, the deep cleft of the sternum where the shirt was left unbuttoned, and oh, God, the sun-kissed, bronze skin. Then there was the woody-brown hair and beard that complemented everything about him. Not to mention those two pools of cold, unforgiving eyes.

Rune Degenhard was a work of art.

Bastard.

He even made it hard for Sehun to stay mad at him.

One smile and Sehun was already yielding.

“Have I kept you waiting for long?” the High King asked.

Sehun blinked lazily, still staring at the man’s muscled arms. “No,” he let out in a sloppy breath.

“I was hoping that I would not keep you waiting once again, but something came up last minute and it needed my attention.”

Sehun was not even listening.

King Cassius was definitely the best-looking among the brothers. But when Rune wasn’t trying so hard to be an utter jackass, he looked far more enticing and handsome, in spite of looking like a beast. If Cassius was a star, Rune was a comet.

Sehun took his seat when the High King pulled out a chair for him before taking his own seat across Sehun.

The servants appeared out of nowhere carrying platters of extravagant foods and delicacies. He watched the High King knock back a cup of wine like it was nothing. Then his eyes raked the meal that was served.

“I dearly hope you fancy venison,” the High King commented lightly and raised his eyes to meet Sehun’s.

Sehun immediately dropped his to the bowl of soup. “I do not mind it,” he muttered. “It is not my favourite, however.”

“What is your favourite, then?”

Sehun looked up at the High King in surprise. Was he now interested in what Sehun’s likes and dislikes were? That was too much change in one day. Or perhaps Rune was making his way towards an apology.

“Respect,” Sehun answered curtly.

It took Rune aback. He stared at Sehun without blinking for a long moment before he leaned back in his seat and quaffed another cup of wine. “I believe I owe you an apology,” he said and it was the most insincere thing ever.

Sehun wanted to pick up the fork and stab the bastard’s eye. “Then make it a really good one,” he said, scowling.

Rune was either impressed or on his way to beat the heck out of Sehun. He was gripping the winecup with more force than necessary as his eyes lingered aimlessly at the candles. “I am sorry,” he said slowly, as though the words required a great amount of effort. “I hadn’t meant to… hurt you.”

Sehun swallowed when the High King lifted his severe blue eyes once more to look into Sehun’s deep brown ones. The jackass really was not making any effort.

*

It took all a shitload of effort for Rune to just stop staring at those eyelashes. He had never bothered to really _look_ at the Prince before and now that he was doing nothing but looking, he could not look away.

Sehun was as beautiful as his brothers exaggerated. Rune just never acknowledged it even though the boy had sought his attention twice now. He was aware of the fact that the Prince had dolled up and made himself look beautiful for Rune the first day. He had ignored it and never made a point to compliment him on his efforts to make himself presentable for Rune.

But today, his clothing was simple. He had not even worn his silver moonstone circlet or any other jewellery besides the small hoops of silver earrings. It was better because now there weren’t too many shiny things distracting him from Sehun’s beauty.

The rawness in the Prince’s youth caught his attention foremost. There was something both soothing and fiery in it. He was beautiful, that was a given, but he was also very young and… pure. Angelic.

For the first time in a very long time, Rune felt a desire to not only deflower someone but also treat him with so much sacrilege that he would be tainted for life. Marked with the stains of Rune’s impure hands.

His chest felt tight. He shook the debauched thought away at once before it could lead to unforgivable imageries.

For a moment, he sat in disbelief. One look and his mind was flooding with lewd thoughts. Where was his sense of guilt now?

“I don’t think I was fair to you,” he said, looking down at the beautiful design of tattoo on the back of Sehun’s hand while he waited a moment for Sehun’s reply. When the Hestonian Prince supplied none, Rune said, “I am not at all too keen about my engagement to you.”

Sehun sighed and finally stopped glaring. “I know that you preferred my sister. I am nothing but a poor substitute. But you had treated me like I am completely unworthy of your time.”

Rune frowned. There was so much pain in the way Sehun conveyed his feelings. “I apologize for it,” he said.

Sehun exhaled heavily and looked away, scowling again.

How many times must he apologize for this stubborn Prince to bury the hatchet with him? Rune was already getting tired of the evening and he still had tons of work to do.

“Look,” he said, sitting up straight. Sehun looked at him. “You can either accept my apology and help us both move on or you can continue to resent me and break the engagement. I am good either way.”

That had Sehun scowling even harder. “If this is your way of apologizing, it is no wonder you are constantly at war with your neighbouring kingdoms,” he spat and there it was again, the insinuation that Rune was not a good enough ruler.

Rune bit his tongue and focused on his breathing. He did not want to yell at the boy again. He was here to placate the situation, not aggravate it. So, he held his tongue.

“King Rune,” Sehun said at length with a steely pair of eyes. “If you do not wish to marry me, then please, do not feel obligated to. I am sure you can get hold of a better prospect for a consort who would benefit you better. You can spare us both the agony of tolerating each other for years to come.”

Rune swilled some wine, considering Sehun’s suggestion. The boy was okay with stepping out of the engagement and probably preferred it, too. But he had to make sure.

“Do _you_ not wish to marry me, Prince Sehun?”

Sehun outright laughed. “Would you be surprised if I have changed my mind after meeting you?”

“Not at all,” Rune answered, though he knew Sehun was trying to be facetious. “But I was told to give you a chance. And I am ready to. If you… are willing to give me another chance.”

Sehun was blinking vacantly now. He looked stumped and stunned by the proposal. He cast his gaze low. “I was hoping to marry you,” he admitted in a low voice. “But I do not want to be married to someone who hates me.”

Rune stiffened in his seat. “I do not hate you, Prince Sehun. In fact, I… I’m not sure I feel anything for you.”

“I’m not sure how that’s any better,” Sehun scoffed.

Rune licked his lips. “If you could prove yourself to be a good diplomat, you will certainly be one step closer to becoming my consort.”

Sehun frowned. “How do you want me to prove you that? I am not my sister. I cannot inveigle your court like she could have.”

“I do not mean that,” he said quickly. “I am merely presenting with an opportunity for you to make an impression on my court. The matters in Marrova are worsening by the day. I cannot head down there myself anytime soon and all the envoys I sent returned to me with nothing more than what I already have. It is a rather tedious issue and childish almost. I neither have the patience nor the time to look into it. If you are interested, I am happy to hand this matter to you to be sorted out. It should be fairly easy for someone like you.”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “For someone like _me_?”

“I do not mean it in a bad way. You are calmer and more collected than I. And this matter requires a great amount of patience and tolerance, which I lack. Aurelia has offered to go with you and guide you. It could be a good experience.”

He could not read Sehun’s expression. The boy did not seem angry anymore, but he was not exactly displaying any form of excitement either.

“You… want to groom me… to be your consort?” Sehun asked after a moment.

“Something like that,” Rune said, taking a sip of the wine. “You are very young. And court politics are not that difficult that master. With a little guidance, you’d get there in no time. I would like to see how you work with commoners in dealing with their problems. As a Hestonian, you would also need to get used to the Vracrovian ways.”

Sehun nodded slowly, as though he were brooding. He then fixed Rune with a sharp gaze. “Why?”

“ _Why_?”

“Why are you doing this?” he asked.

Sighing, Rune carded his fingers through his hair. “Like I said, it is a good opportunity for you to exhibit your talents and secondly… I am hoping that it would bring you closer to the family.”

_And to me._

After a moment of consideration, Sehun said, “All right. If you are willing to give me a chance, it is only fair that I give you one, too.”

Rune smiled. “It will take at least a week in Marrova. You won’t have much comfort there.”

“I have lived in a village in South of Kilvana for a month,” Sehun said, smirking. Rune’s eyebrows rose. That impressed him. He could never tolerate the dancing pansies for longer than a minute, let alone a month.

“Very well,” he said and glanced at where Rayden stood. “Chase!”

The Captain hurried to his side at once. “Yes, sire.”

“You are from Marrova, aren’t you?” Rune asked.

“I am, My Lord,” Rayden answered. “My adoptive family resides there.”

“Splendid. You will set forth to Marrova with Aurelia and Prince Sehun forthwith.”

Rayden’s eyes widened. “Oh.” He glanced at Sehun and then back at Rune. “Pardon my insolence but leaving your side might not be a great idea, Your Majesty.”

“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Chase,” Rune said. “You will guard Prince Sehun from now on. Thus, naturally, should any harm come to him, you will be held accountable for it.”

Rayden nodded exhaustedly, letting out a deep sigh. “If I must…”

“Take a couple of guards with you. But be discreet. Do not gather too much attention to yourselves.”

“Yes, My Liege.”

Rune rose to his feet and held Sehun’s gaze one last time before he turned to Rayden. Clapping a hand on Rayden’s shoulder, Rune leaned closer and said, “Keep him safe.”

Rayden bowed his head.

Rune convinced himself that he needed Sehun safe so that he would not have to go to war with Hestona, too. He needed Rayden and Aurelia to keep Sehun safe because the boy apparently tended to pick fights with men thrice his size.

There was no other reason for him wanting Sehun to be safe. Or so he convinced himself.

Just like how he had convinced himself that he _had to_ kill Vita with his own two hands and there was no other way.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S I X

 

Roads in Marrova were cruel. The carriage shook endlessly and Sehun almost implored the driver to stop a couple of times so that he could throw up and get a breath of fresh air.

Marrova was a small district in the south of Vracrovia where the sun spared no one. It was twice as hot as Maurland and three times drier. The crevices on the road rocked the carriage while the dry, hot wind parched Sehun’s throat.

Aurelia was half collapsed on Rayden, who did not seem as bothered as he should be with the heat meanwhile the sun was scorched Sehun and Aurelia.

Halfway there, Sehun had removed a few layers of his clothes. Now, only clad in a flimsy shirt and pants, he was still sweating like a sinner in a temple.

“I am going to die from a heatwave Aurelia cried at some point with an arm resting on Rayden’s shoulders.

“Me, too,” Sehun panted.

“How are you not bothered? You are not even sweating,” she asked Rayden, who laughed softly at them.

“I was born and raised here,” he said. “The heat is nothing new to me.”

“I feel sorry for you,” she then told Sehun. “I am a Vracrovian and even I couldn’t handle the heat. You must be tormented right now.”

Sehun grabbed the waterskin and drained its content. “Had the High King deliberately sent me to deal with Marrova just to torture me?” he asked and Aurelia scoffed.

“Believe me, if he had any intention to torture you, you’d be bound to his bed by now.”

If Sehun’s face was capable of getting any hotter, it would have. He glanced at Rayden, who was gazing out the window, paying no heed to Aurelia’s indecent comment.

“I don’t think he has any intention like that,” Sehun muttered.

“Oh, he does. He just hides it better than any of us.”

“I will take your word for it,” Sehun scoffed and chuckled. He was glad that Aurelia had tagged long. At first, he had thought that she might be a little overbearing and dominating, but she had been nothing but a great entertainer and a cheery companion for the past two days of their journey to Marrova.

Rayden, on the other hand, was not such a cheery company. He was always more focused on the surrounding, making sure that it was safe for the Queen and Prince. Certainly, he must not be taking Rune’s threat seriously, was he?

“What made you agree?” Aurelia asked.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. “Agree to what?”

“Actually, I have a bunch of questions, I shouldn’t have termed it so vaguely. I mean,” she said and sat up straight. “why did you agree to marry a man fifteen years older than you, though he hardly looks and behaves his age and is clearly attractive as hell, also, he’s a High King, but you surely must have had better options. And secondly, why did you agree to do Rune’s job for him by coming down to Marrova, though this idea was mine and it is brilliant?”

Sehun licked his chapped lips. “Well, the marriage had not been my idea. I was merely a pawn in the transaction. My mother wanted this marriage to happen. She believed that it would do me and the kingdom some good. And like you said… I was also flattered by his reputation. Until, of course, I had a taste of it myself. The only misgivings I initially had about him were that he just recently lost his wife and he’s a brutish, oafish… soldier.”

He looked at Rayden when the man’s gaze darted to Sehun sharply. There was something morose and sober in Rayden’s expression then.

“And secondly, I agreed to try to resolve this matter with Marrova so that he does not think of me as a completely incapable person,” Sehun added.

He had spent a few days before leaving to Marrova reading a pile of papers on what the problem in the district seemed to be. There had been constant turmoil in the district and many of the poor were dying from famine while the rich continued to exploit the land. There was also an ongoing dispute between two barons—Lord Markus and Lord Otis—who could not seem to settle their discourse over a piece of land that had initially belonged to both their ancestors.

Sehun was now sent there to act as a mediator between the barons and an investigator regarding the food shortages.  

Aurelia was grinning. “My brother-in-law is a tough nut to crack. But I love how he always seems to bring both the best and worst out of people and drive them crazy trying to impress him.”

Sehun looked away, flushed. “I am not trying to impress him.”

“If you say so.”

“We’re here, Your Majesty,” Rayden said as the carriage came to a sudden halt and Sehun was thrown forward, crashing against Rayden.

The Captain’s arms immediately wound around Sehun’s body to steady him as Sehun’s face was pressed against Rayden’s chest. Sehun quickly pulled back and straightened his shirt, clearing his throat.

“Sorry,” he murmured, not meeting Rayden’s eyes.

“It’s all right,” Rayden said and opened the carriage door. He helped Aurelia out first before he extended a hand to Sehun.

Sehun ignored it and climbed out of the carriage without the soldier’s help. Rayden curled his hand into a fist and stepped aside, wearing a miserable frown. But he quickly perked up to order the low-level guards driving the carriage to get the horses to the town stable.

“The lodgings this way,” Rayden said and pointed towards the bustling town.

Everywhere the sun touched was either dry or cracked or sweating. Men, women, and children scurried through the narrow streets of the town, wearing scanty clothes. They were all heavily sunburned and busy that no one paid attention to the newcomers.

“Forget about the lodgings,” Aurelia said. “I heard that your family lives nearby.”

Rayden smiled. “Yes, just down a couple of blocks. My parents are bakers. The house is just by the bakery.”

This part of Marrova was privileged. The buildings were mostly lots of shops, hotels, and restaurants. Caravans and vendors stood on every corner, selling all sorts of gimcracks.

No one recognized them as they wove through the crowd. Rayden stayed close at all times with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Nobody paid them any attention because they were dressed as travellers and Sehun, though usually preferred to don an earring or two wherever he went, had forsaken all sorts of ornament and opted for simple travelling raiment. The High King had advised them to lay low and it was probably the best idea.

Sehun came to a stop at a coconut candy vendor. They looked scrumptious and cooling. He wouldn’t mind devouring a few skewers. But he held no coins. Princes never went around with a pouch of coins. So, he looked at Aurelia.

Her attention was on the street dancers and she was clearly ogling the attractive, svelte women cavorting with each other.

So, Sehun sighed disappointedly.

“Candied coconut meat,” Rayden said out of the blue and started Sehun. “A Marrovan specialty.”

Sehun blinked at Rayden as the man purchased three skewers of the candy from the vendor. He then handed one out to Sehun.

For a moment, all that Sehun could do was stare at the taller man as the sunrays danced between the strands of his honey-brown hair and glimmered in his eyes.

A gasp broke from Sehun’s lips when he was shoved forward by a barbaric passer-by and he fell against Rayden once again. This time, he did not pull away immediately. Instead, he stared into Rayden’s eyes and was astounded when he found beautiful specks of hazel in them. For some odd reason, Sehun wanted to lick those eyes and taste them. They looked delicious.

Rayden had not moved for a moment either. Then he retreated a step and scratched the back of his head. “Here, Your Highness,” he said, handing Sehun the skewer again.

Sehun accepted it. It was the first time a common man had bought him something and he was not sure how to react to it. He took a bite of the coconut candy and chewed through it slowly.

Rayden was waiting for a compliment with a proud smile.

Sehun did not give him one. He quietly ate and joined Aurelia’s side. “They are exceptional,” she let out in awe.

They watched the dance performance, both bobbing their heads to the lively music.

“It is how Jordanes and I fell in love,” Aurelia said. “We share a passion for dancing.”

“I love dancing, too,” Sehun said, finishing the last bit of the candy. He frowned when he had no more.

“Oh, that’s unfortunate. Rune is not much of a dancer, though he is remarkable at it when he tries. But he hates it.”

“What doesn’t he hate?”

“Hmm.” She turned and faced him. “What are you eating?”

“Oh, candied coconut meat,” he told her and looked at Rayden who had been standing behind them all this while. The Captain handed Aurelia a skewer and Sehun leered at the last skewer in Rayden’s hand. He wanted it.

Rayden smiled, shaking his head lightly. He held his skewer out to Sehun, who took it instantly before Rayden could change his mind.

“That was good, but I need real food before I lose my sanity to this heat,” Aurelia whined, hooking an arm around Sehun’s.

How did Sehun’s mother ever consider this woman as cunning and crafty? She was literally the friendliest person Sehun knew.

“If we are heading to my parents’ place, they would be happy to feed us a good homecooked meal, Your Highness,” Rayden said.

“Then that is precisely where we’re going. And drop the _Your Highnesses_ ,” she groaned. “We’re not in the capital anymore. My first name would do.”

By the time they reached the bakery, Sehun was starving again. And oh, what he’d give for a cold bath right about now to wash off the sand and sweat.

He looked up at the signboard that read, **_Chase’s Bread and Bun._**

The two guards who were supposed to lug their belongings around were nowhere to be seen.

“Give me a minute,” Rayden said, grinning to himself as he walked up to the open bakery.

A woman was ranting and raving loudly over some spilled flour. She was a middle-aged woman with frilly red hair. “Do you think money grows on trees?!” she yelled at a young woman working at the counter. “I cannot believe this. This is why I should never have hired—”

She was cut off by Rayden’s arms that enveloped around her from behind and he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around until she screamed for help.

“Put me down, whoever you are, you little rascal!” she yapped and Rayden settled her back on the ground before she spun around with a rolling pin aiming at his head. She paused with a sharp gasp and bulging eyes. “Rayden!” she exclaimed, dropping the rolling pin and crush the man in a violent embrace.

“Mom,” Rayden chuckled, hugging her back as she broke into tears against his shoulder.

“Did you only just find your way home?” she chided, drawing back to hit her son on his chest.

“My line of work does not allow frequent holidays, Mom,” he said and wiped the tears from his mother’s cheeks.

Sehun stared, observed, melted. He missed his mother. And he was beginning to admire Rayden Chase. Soldier or not, to a mother, he was a child.

“I have brought… friends,” he said and looked back at Aurelia and Sehun.

His mother froze completely when she met Aurelia. “Oh, my God,” she gasped and started to bow before her son stopped her.

“Let’s not attract attention to ourselves, Mom,” he muttered.

“Oh, yes, of course,” the woman said frantically and opened the door inside the bakery. “Let’s get inside first.”

Once they were in the house, Sehun was finally able to catch his breath. It was cooling in here and the house was huge.

“Your Highness!” Rayden’s mother yapped as soon as they were safe within the walls. She took Aurelia’s hand and peppered it with kisses. “Queen Aurelia. I can’t believe my eyes.”

Aurelia smiled cordially and said, “It is nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Chase. Your son is an impeccable soldier and a very loyal friend. The High King sends his regards.”

“Oh, my,” the woman sounded like she might swoon. “Please, make yourself at home, Your Majesty.” She then turned to Sehun and grimaced. “Who is this young gentleman?”

“Mom, meet the Pri—”

“Her Majesty’s Counsel,” Sehun cut Rayden off.

Rayden and Aurelia pinned him with the same confused look. It could not hurt to have a little fun, Sehun thought. He wanted to see the look on everyone’s face when he told them that he was the Prince of Hestona and the future consort of the High King of Vracrovia. It would be hilarious.

“I’m Sehun,” he introduced himself.

“Oh,” Rayden’s mother mumbled. “You’re rather young.” She did not wait for a response as she turned her attention back to the Queen. “What can I get you, Your Highness?”

“Mom, we’re not here for a leisure stay,” Rayden told her. “We’re here to work.”

“I have Queen Aurelia in my house,” she said in disbelief. “And she’s sitting in my chaise lounge.”

Aurelia was laughing behind her hand. “Please,” she said. “Do treat me like I am simply your son’s friend.”

“And she is as humble as they say,” Rayden’s mother sighed. “Give me a moment. My husband and children are the working shed. I will go fetch them.” She spun around and paused. “And you, remove your dirty boots outside and get rid of that sword.”

Rayden groaned but he did not protest otherwise.

“You have a lovely mother,” Aurelia commented once the woman was out of sight.

“She can a handful sometimes,” Rayden sighed and looked at Sehun. “Why didn’t you let me tell her that you are the Hestonian Prince, Your Highness?”

Sehun shrugged. Rayden stared at him for a moment, the corners of his lips threatening to quirk up in a smile.

Rayden’s hair was all tousled and his skin was glistening with sweat, too.

“Brother!” a girl’s sharp voice boomed into the house before a teenage girl pounced on Rayden. “You have grown taller!” she cried, hugging his neck as her brother lifted her from the floor.

“And I could say the same about you!”

“Brother!” another cooed and two small twin boys came racing into the living room. Behind them, a woman around Sehun’s age and a man a couple of years older than her entered followed by Rayden’s mother and a man with greying hair, who must be his father.

This was a large family and Sehun was amused by every one of the members.

“Son,” the oldest man called and gave Rayden a manly embrace after each of Rayden’s siblings had their turn in squeezing him.

“Dad,” Rayden sighed and pulled back.

The father looked proud, his weathered eyes were glassy. “We have missed you.”

“I have missed you all, too.”

The attention quickly averted to Aurelia and she was pounced on by the younger children while the older children bowed and commented on how surreal it was to have Her Majesty in their house. The oldest was Michael, followed by Gemma, Karla, and the twins, Timothy and Tyler.

“You don’t have to stay at the lodgings,” Rayden’s mother said when he told her that they would leave shortly. “They would not provide half of the comfort that we can! Please, Your Highness. Give us the honour of hosting you.”

Aurelia beamed and said, “I would love to if your son is okay with it.”

Rayden shook his head. “You might not get any sleep with these little ones fawning over you, Your Majesty,” he said.

“Fortunately, I like the little ones,” she said. “I would, however, not mind a cold bath and a hearty meal.”

“Of course,” Rayden’s mother rasped. “Karla, show Her Highness the guest room. The big one. Michael, Gemma, you will help me make dinner! Oh, and Rayden, you should take a bath, too. You smell worse than an unwashed sock. Take your friend with you.” She nodded her chin towards Sehun.

 “This way, Your Highness,” Karla said and ushered Aurelia up the spiral staircase.

Nobody gave Sehun much of an attention except Rayden’s father who welcomed him to his home with a bright smile.

“Shall we?” Rayden’s gruff voice startled Sehun and he jumped a little before turning around to confront the man. Rayden smiled sheepishly. “My room is up this way.”

Okay, perhaps lying to the family that he was no royalty was not the brightest idea Sehun had had.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S E V E N

 

Everything about the night was once again enervating. Rune knelt on the floor of his bedchamber with his eyes clenched tightly. The voices would not ebb.

He held the tip of a dagger to his palm and slowly sliced it open. Blood dripped from his hand and splattered on the floor. _Stop_ , he ordered the voices.

They obeyed, faltering with every drop of blood he shed. Once he was allowed to breathe and think again, he rose to his feet and wiped the blood from the floor before winding a rag around his bleeding palm.

He returned to his study shortly after and sank in his chair by the desk. It had been over two days since Aurelia and Sehun had left the palace.

And it was all that he had been thinking about recently. So much that he was heavily distracted from his work.

He downed a cup of mead and slumped in his seat.

He had been unfair to Sehun. He could have made a better effort to seem polite. He _wanted_ to be polite. Now, the Prince detested him and Rune was ready to take the heat. So long it would make Sehun like him again.

Why did he even want Sehun to like him suddenly? Absence made the heart grow fonder they said. But it also made Rune’s cock grow harder each day.

It was all that everyone in the court talked about.

_When is the wedding?_

_Where will the wedding night be held?_

_How beautiful is he?_

_Will he bear your heirs?_

Meanwhile, the servants gossiped endlessly about how rough Rune would be to someone as delicate as Sehun and it only had the untoward images invading his every thought.

If only he had been kind and approachable, he probably would have been officially engaged to Sehun right now.

How did he go from hate to attraction with just one private dinner? He could not get those eyelashes, the beautiful curve of the upper lip, the pink tip of the nose, the plush lips, which looked even more delectable when they were pouting.

“Are you having another headache?” Jordanes asked when he entered the study with a bunch of scrolls for Rune to read.

“I am thinking,” he grumbled.

“About…?”

“About the Prince.”

Jordanes was mum for a moment. Then he slowly started grinning. “Are they good thoughts or bad thoughts?”

“Bad for me,” Rune groaned.

Jordanes took his seat on the other side of the desk. “What a progress. From calling him a pompous whore to having thoughts about him in his absence.”

“Can you spare me tonight?” he spat through his teeth. “I can’t believe I had been such an ass to him.”

“You can easily resolve this. When he returns, give him a ring and propose to him, you idiot.”

“I do not wish to marry him.”

Jordanes’ eyebrows rose. “Then what? Have you finally decided to stop being a celibate and take the boy to bed?”

“I do not want to fuck him either,” Rune snapped and scrubbed his beard. “I just want him to stay so that I can do the right thing.”

“The right thing would be to marry him, brother. But you no longer want him to leave, so that’s something, I suppose. Cassius will be happy when he hears.”

“This doesn’t feel right,” Rune sighed, resting his forehead against his clasped hands. “I don’t want to do something I’d regret.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, dear brother, but you only do the things that you’d regret.” He sat upright and smirked. “What do you think he meant when he said that you should reconsider your decision about the engagement before you get yourself into something you do not fancy.”

Rune arched an eyebrow.

“Or get yourself into _someone_ you do not fancy,” Jordanes chimed and Rune hurled a paperweight at his head.

“Get out.”

“The boy wants to get laid too, Rune. So, man up, propose, and take him to your bed already, will you?”

“I said get out, Jordanes.”

Once his brother had left him, Rune felt even more hopeless than ever. Jordanes had made it worse. He buried his face in his good hand and thought of the Hestonian Prince lying under him in his bed, panting and gasping, moaning and screaming his name.

“Fuck,” he spat and dropped his head back against the chair. A ring or a proposal might do the trick but he wanted to do something more.

Then it hit him. He summoned his clerk in the dead of the night and ordered her to bring him the files on the law that said only one-tenth of the wages should be paid to an outlander.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   E I G H T

 

The bath was cold as it was promised. Sehun soaked himself in the water for longer than an hour until his fingers began to shrivel up. Washing himself with sandalwood soap, he made sure that he was thoroughly cleaned before he stepped out of the bath and clothed himself in the silk robe that was lent to him. He hoped the guards had found their way to the house with his belongings so that he would not need to jump back into his filthy, sweaty clothes.

When he exited the bathroom, he found Rayden rummaging through the wardrobe in the small, but cosy bedroom. The sun was beginning to sink in the horizon and the air was getting a little colder and heavier.

Sehun cleared his throat to get the Captain’s attention and Rayden turned around with a folded shirt and a pair of trousers in his hands. His eyes instantly dropped to Sehun’s uncovered legs and chest, but he quickly looked away.

“I will go see where the guards are later after dinner. I hope you would find these comfortable for the time being, Your Highness,” Rayden said as he handed Sehun the clothes.

“Are these yours?” Sehun asked.

“The shirt is mine. The trousers are my brother’s. I thought they’d fit you better.”

“Thank you,” he muttered. “The bath is still cold if you want to bathe.”

Rayden nodded. He grabbed some towels and removed his livery and gauntlets before sliding into the bathroom. Sehun shaved at the basin and mirror with a blade he found by the basin before putting the clothes on.

The shirt was a couple of sizes larger but the trousers fit perfectly. When he was fully clothed, he perched on the bed and dried his hair with a towel.

Eventually, Rayden stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and water rivulets dripping from his hair, dripping down his glistening body. He did not spare Sehun a look as he ruffled his damp hair, making his way to the wardrobe.

Sehun had never seen the man without his black uniform. And now he was seeing the man practically naked. Rayden looked so warm, despite being dripping wet. Sehun let his eyes wander all over Rayden’s body that was exposed while the man sought for covers.

His sinewy but muscled body was ravishing. The stubble on his sharp jaw looked so good on him and so did the serpent tattoo on his arm. Sehun’s gaze gradually lowered to the gorgeous abdominal muscles and the fine trail of hair beneath his navel followed by the prominent waistline that was probably the hottest feature of his body.

Sehun only looked away when Rayden closed the wardrobe and turned around to stride back into the bathroom to get dressed.

He was out of breath. He was burning hot. And the climate was the one to be blamed this time.

He dropped back on the bed and sighed loudly. What was he doing? He was supposed to focus on marrying the High King, not ogle his Guard’s Captain!

But it was not just ogling. Sehun had ogled men before but this was feeling a little different. A little more serious and it alarmed him.

Rayden showed up again, unfortunately, clothed now, and he smiled at Sehun lying on his bed. Sehun was too exhausted to sit up. He could just fall asleep without dinner.

“Ydall curse me, but I would never have imagined the Hestonian Prince in my shirt and in my _bed_ ,” the soldier said.

Sehun’s stomach clenched in a weird way and his heart swelled. The bed smelled like Rayden. “Careful, Captain,” he drawled drowsily. “It almost sounded like you were flirting with me.”

Rayden cast his gaze low, lips quirking up in a smirk. “Perhaps I was.”

Sehun stopped moving for a moment as Rayden leaned against a sideboard, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Brother?”

Sehun jolted up from the bed at once when Rayden’s sister, Karla walked into the room. She glanced at Sehun and smiled.

“Mom’s calling you both down for dinner.”

Rayden nodded and pulled away from the sideboard. “Shall we?” he asked Sehun, smiling that smile that made Sehun weak in the knees.

*

There was enough food to feed a village. Sehun wondered why people in Marrova was dying from famine in the first place if a single family harboured so much food provision.

“This is spectacular,” Aurelia commented when she tasted the roasted creamy beans. Rayden’s mother was over the moon every time she received a compliment from the Queen but she simply replied with a dull _thanks_ when Sehun complimented her food.

It did not matter, anyway. Sehun’s entire attention was on Rayden.

Rayden smiled, chuckled, petted his little twin brothers as they climbed onto his lap and gave him a hard time all through dinner. While one clawed at the slightly shaven sides of Rayden’s head, the other yanked at his hair. They rubbed their cheeks on their brother’s stubbled jaw and fed him boiled baby carrots.

Eventually, Rayden stole a glimpse of Sehun and smiled flirtatiously. Sehun looked away for a moment before finding himself staring at the man again.

Why was his heart thumping so loud? Why was his face so warm? Why was he feeling these jitters he had never felt before?

 _He is a soldier,_ Sehun reminded himself. _See but don’t feel. Look but don’t desire._

He looked at Rayden again when he twisted his sister, Gemma’s ear for stealing a piece of meat from his plate.

This was a simple family and Rayden was a simple man. And yet, the depth of their joy was unmeasurable. Sehun wanted to be a part of it.

His family had never enjoyed a meal together while making joyful banters. The closest he had come to a banter was when Baram insulted him for mispronouncing a weapon’s name.

When dinner came to a close, they retired to the sunroom where Aurelia was given a chair to sit in while the rest settled on the cushions on the floor and sweetmeats and salty dried yam slices were served with tea.

“Some entertainment for Her Majesty,” Gemma said as Michael picked up the flute and began to make some music.

Karla and Gemma danced with a synchronization that stunned Sehun. Everyone clapped to give them a rhythm and a beat to dance to. Sehun laughed with everyone with Timothy and Tyler joined their sisters, mocking their dance moves, throwing their hands in the air like monkeys.

Aurelia was in heaven. “You will never get this sort of hospitality in the lodgings,” she cooed to Rayden and grabbed his hand, yanking him up to his feet. Rayden chuckled as he took Aurelia’s hand and waist, leading the dance.

Aurelia was a remarkable dancer and Rayden was not bad himself. Sehun hugged his knees to his chest and watched them waltz while the mischievous twins and the sisters danced around them without a choreography. A short moment later, Rayden’s parents joined them and Aurelia happily accepted Rayden’s father’s hand and they switched partners.

When his mother finally yielded to exhaustion and stepped away, Rayden’s gaze fell on Sehun. His bright smile dwindled as he held Sehun’s gaze for a moment. Sehun found it increasingly difficult to breathe. He looked away.

He only raised his head again when a hand was held down to him. “May I have this dance?” Rayden asked.

Sehun let out a shaky breath and slid his fingers over the older man’s palm. Rayden hauled him up to his feet and brought one hand to rest on the small of Sehun’s back while gently holding Sehun’s hand with the other.

They danced.

And Sehun was swept away.

He could not look away from Rayden’s eyes and Rayden made little to no effort looking away either. Their bodies were almost touching and Sehun was sure his cheeks were as red as though they had been slapped.

Then the music turned livelier. Rayden released Sehun’s waist and spun him around, mimicking the way Karla and Gemma danced with each other. Aurelia was guffawing as she joined them in the strange, but peppy dance. Sehun giggled as he clapped hands with Rayden from time to time.

The dance went on for a while until Sehun was out of breath.

When Michael finally stopped playing his flute, Rayden curled his arms around Sehun’s waist and pulled him so close that their noses were brushing as Sehun locked his hands around Rayden’s neck.

They panted, grinning at each other, eyes bouncing from their lips to their eyes. Sehun licked his lips staring at the sweat sheening on Rayden’s forehead. When their gazes met again, their smiles disappeared and Rayden was leaning in.

“Bravo!” Aurelia exclaimed and Sehun drew away at once.

“I need some air,” he muttered under his breath, though no one was listening to him, and hurried out of the sunroom.

Once he had made it to the corridor, he gasped for some air and was grateful for the mildly cold wind that stroked his face. Down below, the town of Marrova was still and quiet. But when Sehun paid closer attention, he found a drunk man floundering with a bottle of ale as he kicked a dog that snarled at him. Two women were kissing passionately in the dark alley, hands venturing beneath their skirts. A woman threw her husband out of the house and yelled profanities at him. Somewhere in the distant, a dog howled.

“Are you all right, Your Highness?” Rayden’s voice startled him and Sehun turned to look at him.

“Y-Yes,” he muttered and turned his face away. Rayden joined his side and leaned over the railing. Silence stretched between them and so did the heat. Sehun wanted to splash some cold water on his face.

“It feels to be back home after so long,” Rayden sighed, undoing a couple of his shirt buttons to beat the heat. Sehun glanced away.

“How… When was the last time you had been home?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Three years ago, maybe,” he said and turned to fix his eyes on Sehun.

Sehun swallowed. “I remember you mentioning something about them being your adoptive family.”

“Oh, yes.” He turned around and leaned his back against the railing. “I used to beg in the streets of Marrova for some morsels of bread. I used to starve every single night and I used to be so scared of the night.”

Sehun’s eyelids fell heavy. “What happened to your… real family?”

Rayden shrugged. “I don’t know them. I’ve always been on the street for as long as I can remember. I was eleven when the Chase family took me in. It was actually Mom who had found me when I begged her for something to eat.”

Sehun’s heart clenched. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t be where I am now if it weren’t for my past. Even at the age of eleven, I could work well with a knife.”

Sehun surveyed Rayden from head to toe. He looked warmer than he usually did now that he was clad in a simple white shirt and black pants.

“You are indeed fortunate to have found a family like this,” Sehun remarked.

“Tell me about it,” Rayden scoffed.

“I would never be in a family like this.”

“Well, the Degenhard family is a little rough on the edge but apart from the High King, they make a fine lot, too.”

Sehun’s face wilted. “I’m not sure… I want to be in _that_ family.”

Rayden stopped to take Sehun’s desolation in. He too had let go of his smile. “What do you really want then, Prince Sehun?”

_Right now, I want you to kiss me._

Sehun closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “I want to be free to love whomever I want,” he whispered.

“Surely not a _brutish, oafish soldier_ , I presume.”

Sehun frowned. “I did not mean to offend you.”

Rayden looked offended still. “We might not have the right and entitlement to near Princes like you, but you should know that we are never afraid to give our lives for you.”

Sehun’s heart was in his throat. He was ashamed and humbled. “I do not think ill of you, Captain Chase.”

“Then _what_ do you think of me?”

Sehun was unable to unlock their gazes. His breathing quickened. Why was he feeling this way? And how could he stop it?

Rayden pulled away from the railing and closed the distance between them. Sehun took a few steps back until his back was pressed against the wall and there was nowhere to run. He was not sure he wanted to run.

He raised his hands to Rayden’s abdomen and clutched at the shirt there. His eyes were on Rayden’s lips as Rayden’s were on his. He was going to lose his mind or his consciousness. His eyes fell heavy and his heart was hammering against his chest.

“Can I kiss you… Sehun?” Rayden asked in a whisper and his warm breath that grazed Sehun’s lips drove Sehun half mad. And God, his name sounded heavenly on his tongue.

Cupping a side of Sehun’s face, Rayden leaned in. Sehun clenched his eyes tightly and sucked in one last breath before Rayden’s lips touched his.

It was too many emotions all at once. He could not focus. He was paralyzed. As Rayden’s lips poised over Sehun’s gently, his hand rose to grip Sehun’s hip.

Sehun released Rayden’s shirt and slid his fingers into the other man’s hair, slowly moving his lips to kiss Rayden back.

God, he was damned.

 

**[ PDF version](http://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/c5f03d_eba955e41ec8403db387c3907f39fdc2.pdf) **

 


	2. Lord of the Incubus

 

 

 

 

 

L O R D   O F   T H E

I N C U B U S

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

H Y P E R I O N O V A

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  P R O L O G U E

 

Cassius woke with a jerk when the drapes were yanked apart to let the sunlight flood in.

“By Dymes,” Cassius rasped, blinded by the sun as the chambermaid scurried off the bed, gathered her clothes, bowed for Rune before bolting out of the chambers. “Great. Now you have made her storm off before I could have a chance to greet her with a _proper_ good morning.”

“I don’t care about your etiquettes in bed, Cassius,” Rune spat, fastening the gloves around his wrists.

“You should if you are to be married again.” His brother sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair, mustering Rune from head to toe with droopy eyes. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rune grimaced at his naked brother, nose scrunched up at the thick blend of perfumes that _always_ hung in the air in his prurient brother’s chambers. “Yes. And it is a private matter I need to take care of. I will not be bringing the guards along. I need you and Jordanes to fill in for me while I’m gone. And if anyone asks, tell them that it is confidential.”

Cassius frowned. “How long will you be gone?”

Rune shrugged, pinning the cloak around his shoulders. “I am travelling up north. It might take a week.”

Climbing out of the bed, Cassius pulled the robe on. “Why are you journeying up north all of a sudden? And up north? Alone, too.”

Rune ignored the question and clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I will be back soon, brother.”

Cassius’ gaze fell on the sword at Rune’s hip and the riding raiment he was clad in. He knew that was all that he would get out of Rune. He sighed. “Safe journey, brother,” he said and held onto Rune’s forearm to give it a shake. He of all people respected that everyone had their secrets and Rune was holding onto a big one. “Do you think it is prudent to leave the castle with your engagement around the corner?”

Rune clenched his jaw. Keeping Sehun and the marriage out his mind had been as difficult as it already is. If it had not been for the voices, it would have been even more impossible to not let Sehun bother his thoughts. For the first time, he was somewhat grateful for the voices, but it was not any better either.

He needed answers.

“Let me remind you that this engagement will not take place if the pretty Prince botches the job up and proves himself worthless to the court.”

Cassius shook his head. “You are cold, Rune. Would it hurt you to be a little lenient to the boy?”

Rune looked away. He wanted to be more than just a little lenient to the boy. But he needed Sehun to return first so that he could confirm that this heat was not only due to the absence and lust.

Last night had been the worst thus far. He had given in to his desire and had pleasured himself with his hand, and he was unable to help the images of the young Hestonian Prince that permeated his mind. It was flummoxing. Catching his breath was difficult. He had not had such desires for years since Vita’s death. But there it was—the insatiable, fierce hunger that was dragooning him to think and feel such ribaldry. 

Not only did Rune need a distraction from those obscene thoughts, he also needed a break from work and answers for the voices.

“Until I return, try to keep the kingdom whole for God’s sake,” Rune muttered and brushed past Cassius.

“Brother,” Cassius called. “I found something from the thieving servant boy.”

Rune raised an eyebrow.

“Apparently, your generous fiancé offered him his own gold necklace as a compensation in order to help the boy.”

Rune gawked at his brother in disbelief. “What?”

“So, you now also owe the Prince a gold necklace.”

Rune rubbed his forehead. Sehun had not even verified if the servant boy was telling the truth and he just donated an expensive of jewellery without thinking twice? Rune was not sure if he admired the generosity or the faith he put in people more. Either way, he admired Sehun for that.

He ordered his guards not to follow him as he wended his way to the stable. Pausing at the entrance, he sucked in a breath. Instead of heading for Destiny’s stall, he wandered to the deepest, darkest end of the stable. The grooms bowed in surprise, horrified by the High King’s unannounced presence in the stable.

“Your Majesty,” one of them rasped, hugging the brush to his chest. “Destiny isn’t saddled, My Lord.”

“I am not here for Destiny,” he said, glancing back at the tawny horse he had grown fond of over the more recent years. She was a beautiful mare, strong, and loyal. She was Vita’s horse. But she was no _warhorse_.

The grooms understood what he was insinuating and they led him to Nightflame. Rune’s heart drummed against his ribcage. Images of wars and battles flashed before his eyes. And the blood. The deaths. The glories he shared with his black, robust, nonpareil warhorse, which he had forsaken following his retirement from the battlefield.

“We will have him saddled up at once, Your Highness,” the groom said.

“I have a few necessities I need to be packed in the saddles,” Rune said and told the grooms where they could find them. While they scurried away, he approached the largest stall in the stable. It was also isolated. Like him, his warhorse was unapproachable. He heeded none but Rune, rode with none but Rune, was loyal to none but Rune. But also like Rune, he was unstoppable when he started. Which was why over the years, Rune had decided to lock him away, just like how he had locked away an essential purpose of his existence.

He pushed the stall’s gate open and stepped in.

Nightflame rose, huffed out a sharp breath through his flaring nostrils, and stood taller than Rune. His ears pricked as Rune surveyed the warhorse’s hooves, strong legs, sturdy shoulders, sleek black coat, silk-like mane, and two glimmering studs of eyes, resembling the black pearls. Rune saw himself in those eyes.

“Hey, pal,” Rune let out with a crooked, faint smile as he stepped forward. He raised a hand to Nightflame’s shoulder and stroked the smooth coat. The horse huffed and nudged his nose against Rune’s chest. Rune clenched his eyes and buried his face in the horse’s mane, fisting a handful of the silky strands. “I know you’ve missed me.” He pulled back and took Nightflame’s chin in one of his hands, stroking the horse’s nose with the other. “Ready to ride one more time?”

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   O N E

 

Birds chirped and cattle mooed in the morning in Marrova. It reminded him of the rural parts of Hestona, where the sun always shone and the air was always crisp. Homesickness washed over him. He might not miss Baram, but he immensely missed the rest of his family and Cletus, too. It had only been a couple of weeks away from home and he was already missing it greatly.

Marrova was welcoming, despite its harsh climate and forthcoming people. Maurland, however, was merciless. He would forever feel like a fish out of water there and in the palace. Perhaps it was too soon to speak, but he worried that he might never fit in the Degenhard family.

Still half asleep, Sehun nuzzled into the pillow, tucked safely in the blankets—not because he was cold, but because they shielded his skin from being burnt by the searing sun. The pillow smelled like musk, freshly cut grass, and soap. Like Rayden.

He had not slept this well in days and he wished that he could stay in bed all day. If he had been back home, he would have had all his plans cancelled and let Aeja step in for him once more. She was always there to save his rump and it happened far too frequently that their father had stopped expecting Sehun to show up altogether. But he could not slack and indolent now. The High King had conferred on him a responsibility, hence an opportunity to prove himself. It was the first time anybody had trusted him with such an important onus and Sehun could not afford to let him down. He did not want to let Rune down.

So, he cracked an eye open and greeted the sunlight sourly. The air in Marrova was dry and stale like a week-old bread. But it was at least fresher than the city air.

He glanced around the small room. Then he sat up and checked the floor where Rayden had slept last night. The bed had been big enough for two, but Sehun had not voiced an objection when Rayden offered to take the floor, insisting that the Prince took his bed.

Sehun really could not find his voice or set his thoughts straight after that kiss. It felt as though he had been drunk and it was Rayden’s lips against his, his hands on Sehun’s hips that had induced the intoxication.

It was like a dream.

Sehun lifted his fingers to his lips and touched them with a light brush. Heat rose to his cheeks. He did not know why he had wanted Rayden to kiss him or why Rayden had kissed him or why he had kissed the soldier back. But he knew that it _had_ happened and he could not stop thinking about it.

He hugged his knees to his chest and grinned to himself, burrowing his chin between his knees. He replayed the kiss in his mind for the nth time.

He remembered how Rayden had held him against the wall and kissed him, gentle but firmly. He had asked Sehun if he could kiss him but hadn’t waited for an answer. Perhaps he had seen right through Sehun and noticed the very real desperation. They had only broken apart to catch their breath before they were interrupted by the Chase twins. He recalled the warmth Rayden radiated. His ragged breathing, his prickling stubble, his gripping fingers. God, Sehun had fantasized a lot about his first kiss but this was far better than what he had imagined.

And it was with a soldier. Never in his life would he have ever thought that his first kiss would be gifted by a soldier. As much as Sehun was repulsed by them, he supposed he was indubitably attracted to one now. It was both strange and mystifying. Every time he thought of Rayden now, his heart raced. How could feelings like that sprout out of nowhere in the span of a day?

The timespan had nothing to do with it. It was the way Rayden looked at him. Sehun was finally beginning to notice and _acknowledge_ it. He did not care what any of this meant but he was starting to lust after the man.

Though he had expected Rayden to talk about the kiss later that night when they retreated to the bedroom, Rayden had simply smiled and prepared the bed for Sehun. They said their goodnights and went to sleep. If it hadn’t been for the fatigue, Sehun might not have gotten any sleep. He wondered if Rayden had thought about the kiss. Of course, he must have.

He had just kissed his High King’s potential fiancé…

Sehun’s head perked up when he heard Rayden’s family cheering cacophonously in the backyard. He shoved the blankets aside and climbed out of the bed, making his way towards the balcony.

The morning wind was warm against his skin, though the sun instantly scorched his forehead. He leaned over the railing and spotted Aurelia in the backyard, brandishing her sword, covered in sweat, and sobbing for air. On her opposite, Rayden wielded his sword with a cocky smirk, also bathed in sweat.

“I don’t wish to hurt you, Your Majesty,” Rayden said.

Aurelia grinned and swung her sword elegantly. “The only thing that’s about to get hurt here is your ego, Chase.” She lunged at him and struck Rayden’s sword with her blade.

Just like Rayden’s family, Sehun watched with astonishment and with his heart pounding. Rayden moves were graceful, calculated. He wasted no moves, no energy. Each of his swings and steps was conscious with strategy. It was hard to believe that someone as young and with a simple background could be so polished and skilled. He carried his sinewy, lithe, well-muscled body like a cat, using every movement to his own advantage.

But Aurelia was no less. Her defences were a little more aggressive and sabre-rattling. But she was just as elegant, it was impossible to take his eyes off her. The sound their blades clashing reverberated through the air as they leaped from one end to the other.

“Whenever you want to yield, Chase,” Aurelia said, lurching forward at another attempt to parry Rayden.

“She is extraordinary,” Karla squealed, eyes following Aurelia’s every move.

When the duel finally came to an end with neither yielding, Rayden bowed before the Queen, panting hard. “A worthy opponent,” he said.

Aurelia flipped her sword and drove it into the ground. “Likewise.”

Rayden’s mother served the Queen with a glass of water and ordered her son to take a bath. Aurelia then told Rayden to wake Sehun up so that they could get down to work and head for the town.

Sehun remained on the balcony for a little longer and watched Aurelia pamper the twins. She seemed great with children. It had Sehun wondering why she and King Jordanes did not have children of their own yet.

“Oh, you’re already up,” Rayden said when he entered the room and startled Sehun a little.

Spinning around, Sehun gawked at the man drenched in sweat for a moment before he lowered his predatory gaze and walked back inside.

“You were noisy,” Sehun muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I would have invited you but you were sleeping so soundly, I did not want to wake you.”

Sehun lifted his eyes and met Rayden’s ever-so-friendly smile. His eyes then travelled to the sweat beads trickling down the soldier’s biceps. “Thank you. For sacrificing your bed for me. I had a wonderful sleep.”

Rayden’s smile turned into a mischievous smirk. “I’m glad you did, though I certainly hadn’t.” He moved to the basin to trim his stubble with the blade before he grabbed his towel and turned to the bathroom. “Do you want to use it first, Your Highness?”

“No, you go ahead,” Sehun murmured.

Rayden began to strip.

Sehun turned away, flushed. How was Rayden so unbothered by the kiss that he sounded so calm and normal, as though it had never happened in the first place? Or was he regretting it? Perhaps was he guilty of kissing his King’s betrothed?

He waited until Rayden was out of the bathroom to start his interrogation. But as soon as Rayden appeared, wet and unclothed with only the towel wrapped around his waist, Sehun was forced to look away once more, blushing. Sharing a room with him was a bad idea.

“You may use the bath,” Rayden said once he was dressed in a simple pair of trousers and shirt. “And the guards found their way. Your belongings are right there.” He jerked his chin at the trunks in the corner.

Sehun rose from the bed and fidgeted nervously for a moment. “Are we… going to pretend like nothing happened last night?” he blurted out and bit his tongue as soon as he was done.

That halted Rayden in his tracks. He blinked. “What?”

Sehun sucked in a sharp breath and wrapped his arms around his body. “I mean…” he began in a tiny voice but paused, biting his lip.

“Rayden, Mom’s calling you,” Michael interrupted, popping his head into the room.

“Tell her I’ll be downstairs in a minute,” Rayden snarled at his brother. As soon as Michael had disappeared, he faced Sehun again and Sehun wished that he had never said anything. “I am not pretending like it never happened,” Rayden said carefully and started to edge closer. “It happened and it was fine, Your Highness.”

 _It was fine_.

Sehun stared at him. He could not figure out what Rayden’s angle was. Of course, he hardly knew Rayden and everything that happened had happened because Rayden had initiated it all. So, he was not sure what the man’s intentions were. Was he just flirting or was this something more serious? Why play such a risky game with the top prospect for the High King’s Consort?

Soldiers were disreputable, immoral, corrupt people who took the chance when they saw one. So, if Rayden had just been carried away by the moment last night, Sehun would not be surprised.

“Please, do not worry yourself over it,” Rayden added and looked a little guilt-stricken. Sehun noticed that last night’s intimacy had now perished, replaced by something cold and awkward.

“Don’t… _you_ worry yourself over it?” Sehun asked, frowning.

Rayden looked confused. “Did you… not want it to happen, Your Highness? Have I… overstepped?”

“No, no,” he said quickly. It was quite the opposite but Sehun was now more flummoxed. He turned his face away with his breathing quickening. “Why did you…?”

Rayden licked his lips. “I don’t know,” he said. “It doesn’t really matter.”

 _It doesn’t really matter?_ Sehun sighed and decided to let it go. They would have more time to talk about it later. He should not keep Aurelia waiting and Rayden probably should not keep his mother waiting. So, he nodded curtly and slipped into the bathroom without another word.

He would not deny that he felt a little crushed. And little did he know that his obsession with Rayden had just budded.

When he joined the family for breakfast, Rayden’s mother pinned Sehun with an odd, uninviting look. She glanced at the bright maroon shirt Sehun wore and then at the kohl he had lined his eyes with.

“Honey flatbreads?” she offered and Sehun smiled at her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Chase.”

She did not like him. It was as clear as daylight.

“Good morning,” Aurelia told him when he took his seat at her side.

“A very good morning, Your Majesty,” he muttered. Aurelia had taken a bath, too. But she was still clad in her riding raiment.

The rest of Rayden’s family was absent, except for Rayden’s father and Gemma, who were stringing beans.

Rayden’s mother plated Sehun a couple of browned flatbreads and a spoonful of warm dewberry jam. She then took her seat across the table while Sehun dug into the food. She observed him intently.

Sehun chewed as hastily as he could so that he could leave as soon as possible.

“We ought to head over to the district office before he goes off to lunch,” Aurelia said and took a sip of her tea. “Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Lita.”

Rayden’s mother grinned from ear to ear and her dark skin could not hide the red of her cheeks. She tucked her red hair behind her ear and chided Gemma when she snapped a bean.

When Aurelia had excused herself from the table to check on the preparations for their trip to the town, Sehun kept his gaze low on the plate, avoiding Rayden’s mother’s piercing glare.

“You say that you are Her Highness’ Counsel,” she said all of a sudden and Sehun swallowed the masticated food before looking up at the woman. “You do not look Vracrovian.”

“Oh,” Sehun mumbled. “I am not a Vracrovian. I am a Hestonian.”

Her face crumpled in something like disgust but she quickly straightened her expression out. “I see. I never imagined a Hestonian working in the Vracrovian royal household.”

Sehun’s eyebrows drew into a frown. “Why is that so?”

“Mom,” Gemma muttered at her mother’s side.

Mrs. Chase ignored her and shrugged at Sehun. “I always thought that Hestonians were more interested in primping themselves and looking pretty.” Her eyes lowered to the tattoo on the back of Sehun’s hand. “I suppose I am not too far off.” She sneered lightly.

Sehun drank some water and wiped his mouth with the napkin before he rose to his feet. “Thank you for the food, Mrs. Chase,” he said monotonously and started for the door, hands clenched into fists.

When he ran into Rayden outside, he did not spare the man a look and joined Aurelia’s side.

Perhaps Marrova would not be as welcoming as he had thought.

*

The market was the busiest in the afternoon. By the time they had gathered the documents and files they needed from the district officer, which of course involved bribing in spite of having introduced himself as the envoy sent by the High King.

“Perhaps I should not have agreed to bribe the officer,” Sehun said as they wove through the crowded market. “It wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“You did the right thing,” Aurelia said. She was scowling at the heat and the people. “Those officers don’t really care for the welfare of their own people. And while bribery may not be the right thing to do, it could get us what we need sooner.”

“Is that the ‘Vracrovian way’ all of you can’t seem to stop talking about?” Sehun mocked and Aurelia sneered.

Sehun was not sure he could ever get used to the ‘Vracrovian way’. He had never felt more like an outsider as he did in the morning when Rayden’s mother had looked at him with so much scorn and condescension.

Rayden and the other two guards remained close, but Sehun could not help but think that Rayden was keeping his distance. He had been avoiding Sehun’s gaze ever since Sehun had given him the cold shoulder in the morning. It was just one kiss, it was probably not a big deal. It was something that had happened in the spur of the moment. Yes, it had affected Sehun deeply but now that half a day had passed, the feeling was beginning to wane and he was more excited about the workload these documents and files entailed. Like Rayden said, it didn’t really matter. But now that the Captain seemed hesitant after how Sehun had shut him out completely this morning, maybe it did matter.

Aurelia had talked Sehun through the whole transaction between him and the district officer. She had also promised that she would help Sehun run the numbers on the proportion of provisions handed out to each household in Marrova later. Then tomorrow evening, they had plans to meet Lord Otis and Lord Markus during the Light Festival.

According to Rayden, the Light Festival was a festive holiday celebrated by the well-off people of Marrova on the fifth full moon. The poorer Marrovans, including the scroungers and undesirables, were not allowed at the festival.

For some odd reason, Sehun could empathize with the undesirables.

There was so much to focus on that Sehun was beginning to forget that the kiss had happened at all. It really did feel like a dream now.

He glanced back at Rayden and stared at him for a moment. Rayden was giving out orders to the guards, wearing a faint scowl. His oversized shirt was soaked in sweat and he probably smelled like it, too. Sehun wanted to latch his lips to Rayden’s sweat-slicked neck and suck the skin there.

By Ydall and Dymes, he was going insane. It was the heat and the crowd. Marrova was driving him mad with desire.

Did Rayden also feel this attraction last night? Was that why he had kissed Sehun? Was it all just heat and hormones? Some harmless flirting?

“Can I ask you something?” he muttered to Aurelia on their way back to the Chase residence. Aurelia arched an eyebrow at him. “Have you ever been so attracted to someone all of a sudden, although you didn’t really pay much attention to their existence before?”

Aurelia made a face. “I don’t think something like that has happened to me, but I am sure it is possible.” She smirked then. “Is a certain someone troubling your thoughts, Prince Sehun?”

Sehun halted and gaped at her in horror. But then he realized she was talking about her brother-in-law. He half expected guilt to wash through him but there was none. He could not be found culpable for what happened. He did not feel a sense of remorse. He did not care enough about Rune Degenhard to feel guilty. He was sure that Rune was not obligated to feel guilty if he were the one who had kissed someone else. They held no responsibility for each other.

He gave the Queen no reply.

He turned his attention to the gang of good-for-nothing street rats in the alley that was terrorizing bystanders. They were shirtless, their dark skin covered in soot and sand, and heavy tattoos. They were crying out crude slurs at defenceless men and women and were snatching possessions from children.

“Keep walking,” Rayden said gruffly from behind when Sehun came to a halt. “Don’t pay those scums any attention, Your Highness.”

Sehun kept walking. Aurelia looked just as annoyed at the hooligans but she strayed briefly to a stall that sold leather cuffs. Sehun waited for her, hugging the files to his chest. He refused when one of the guards offered to carry the pile of files for him. He was not as loose-limbed as everyone believed, especially that cocky jerk Rune Degenhard. He could manage to bear a few thick files.

“Do these look nice?” Aurelia asked, waving a pair of black leather cuffs at Sehun.

Sehun did not like them, of course. They were too rowdy for his taste. Another pair of brown leather cuffs looked more feminine and tasteful, but he supposed those were not Aurelia’s taste. So, he smiled and nodded.

While he waited for Aurelia to purchase the cuffs, he looked back at the street gang. There were four of them, all men, all scrawny and bony, and filthy. The tallest among them caught Sehun looking and he immediately muttered something to his ‘friends’ before they all glanced at Sehun.

“What are you looking at, you poncy quean?!” one of them spat and Sehun clenched his jaw, but he did not look away. Instead, he glared at the man.

Rayden was not looking back at the hooligans. He was staring at Sehun, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“Fucking pale whore!” another cried and thrust his hips forward vulgarly. “Did you get lost? Come here, you little twat. We’ll breed you real good.”

Sehun was grinding his teeth now, crushing the files in his arms. He had heard Baram speak so obscenely before and he was far worse than these fools.

 He looked up at Rayden.

Rayden smirked and beckoned with his head, nodding for Sehun to proceed. His hand on the grip of his sword tightened, though his lips were smiling in excitement.

 _Go ahead,_ he tacitly told Sehun.

Sehun slammed the files against a guard’s chest and raised both his hands to make the obscenest gesture he had learned from Baram at the hooligans. “Go suck your mother’s cock!” he crowed as loud as his voice could manage in the obstreperous market.

Rayden and the guards burst into a roaring laughter before they were joined by the astonished bystanders. Aurelia had dropped the cuffs she had bought on the ground along with her jaw.

The hoodlums gawked at Sehun for a moment before they drew their knives and daggers, and started towards Sehun.

Sehun was ready for a fight, even though he knew the chances of him winning against those four thugs were rather slim. He would still fight. Just like how he had fought Baram one time until he had passed out and woken up with a couple of fractured bones and countless contusions in his body while Baram only retained a small scratch on his arm.

“What did you say, you fucking—” The hooligan was halted right where he stood when Rayden drew his sword and spun around before he drove his booted foot into the man’s chest, sending him tumbling on the ground. He raised his blade and the man at sword’s point when he bounced back up to his feet.

“One more step forward and you’d miss having your head on your body,” the Captain spat through his teeth, snarling brutally. The hoodlum gulped nervously and took a step back. “If I see your lot around here again, I won’t be so merciful. Fuck off.”

As they scurried away, the people applauded Rayden for his bravery and though Sehun was just as mesmerized, he was little resentful about the fact that Rayden had stolen the show from him so soon. Nevertheless, he gawked at Rayden for a moment before looking away.

“I’ll remember to never get on His Highness’ bad side,” Sehun heard one of the guards mutter to his Captain.

Aurelia was staring at Sehun the rest of the way.

“What is it, Aurelia?” Sehun asked, flustered.

Aurelia shook her head and ran her fingers over her braided hair. “Rune is about to be damned,” she muttered and then quietly smirked to herself.

“What?” he said, looking confused.

Aurelia chuckled a little. “You don’t know Rune yet. If he had been here, those assholes would not have lived to see another day. But I was not expecting you to possess such a spark. He would have been impressed. But I think he is already impressed enough after how you stood against him the other day.”

“Impressed?” Sehun frowned.

“Yes, he’s… twisted. He loves a good fight. Which was why he loved Vita.”

Sehun cast his gaze low. “I’m not sure I want to be… like her.”

Aurelia brought a hand to his shoulder. “Good. Because I have a feeling that you will be better for him than she was.”

 

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T W O

 

The sunroom was a more comfortable room in the evening when the sun was beginning to set. Sehun and Aurelia had been holed up in the sunroom all day, studying the files.

“There is so much disorder in these,” Sehun commented. He had worked with similar files back home, but Hestonians had never been so unstructured. Just lining the numbers up was a tediously demanding job.

Aurelia seemed to be losing her patience, too. “It’s like a mare’s nest. The district officer would have to answer to this disoriented mess,” she sighed, rubbing her temples.

“Firstly, we need to appoint a trained bookkeeper at the offices,” Sehun said. Aurelia surprisingly agreed immediately. Sehun understood that she was just the advisor whereas Sehun was the one who was expected to come up with solutions to sort the disarray in Marrova’s municipality. But he was nervous. Clearly, Aurelia was more experienced than he was. He did not want to something foolish that would humiliate him. However, Aurelia had been nothing but supportive thus far.

“There seems to be a lack of land that can be cultivated,” Sehun added. Aurelia nodded again, keeping her eyes on the documents. “Most of the fertile lands are in the hands of the barons.”

“And they are fighting over them, too.”

“Are there a lot of farmers in Marrova?”

Aurelia handed Sehun a file. “It doesn’t appear so. But there are quite a few and they appear to be unemployed due to the lack of workable land.”

“If we could transfer some skilled farmers to Marrova when we find the land they could work on, we should be able to overcome the shortages of food. People are depending mostly on imported ration here and that needs to be changed. They need to start producing their own food. More people need to grow cattle and work the fields.”

“Farmers cannot be easily transferred, Prince Sehun,” Aurelia said. “They are more interested in their personal gains and they would want to keep what they produce.”

“You will just have to pay them greater incentives to move away from subsistence farming or produce more to allow surplus for trade.”

“I’m not sure that’s efficient.”

“We need to provide these people with the motivation. This need not be a long-term programme, but just a start-up initiative to get these people to get back into agriculture.”

“The climate may not allow it.”

“Find some form of agriculture that will be.”

Aurelia sighed. “As visionary as your solutions sound, we have to consider a number of limitations. Firstly, we need to generate a financial forecast for the Kings to approve and it should be in the best interest of the kingdom’s overall financial stability. If the expenditure levels are far greater than the revenues we hope to achieve, Rune, Cassius, and Jordanes will not give this a second thought. Secondly, the Master of Treasury might be a bastard about this whole idea. Thirdly, we have to acquire the lands from Lord Markus and Lord Otis, and I can promise you that they would not be settling for the lowest price.”

Sehun rubbed his chin. “Of course, I am of the wearisome tasks the course of action entails. But if you want an immediate, yet progressive solution to this, it will cost you more than you are willing to spend. In case you haven’t noticed, the district is heading towards a pitfall.” He nodded at the scattered mess of papers on the floor.

Aurelia seemed to consider it for a moment. She then sighed. “I will admit it is the best course of action, though potentially expensive. But if this is what you decided on, we’ll work towards that.”

Sehun smiled, cheeks filled with blood. This was the first time he had received an approval for his ideas and he could not help but feel a little proud. Even though he was not even halfway done.

“You will need to present the Kings with a number,” Aurelia said. “A _convincing_ number. And to do that, you will have to investigate how much land you plan to acquire from the barons and find out just about how many farmers you wish to have transferred to work the lands. See if they can be accommodated here. And find farmers who would agree to move. Set their wages. And these are just the easier half of the things you’ll need to do.”

Sehun’s smile faltered. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. It had been exhausting enough to just go through these files. He could not possibly imagine the work this solution necessitated.

But then Aurelia smirked. “But fortunately for the High King’s Consort, you would receive plenty of help,” she said.

That did not make anything sound any better. “But I am not the High King’s Consort,” Sehun sighed. “And by looking at things as they are, I might never be. I don’t even think I can’t propose a proper solution to this matter.”

“You already have, Prince,” Aurelia said and leaned back on the cushions. “I am surprised that you have the forethought. It is worth a shot.”

Sehun stretched his legs and reclined on the cushions. He gazed up at the purple streaks in the evening sky. “I suppose I won’t be getting any sleep tonight,” he muttered. He sat back up and looked at Aurelia. “As tedious as this matter seems, it is certainly not the most exacting task. I had expected it to be more challenging. Anybody could come up with a number of solutions, although the execution of the plans can be rather arduous. But this is no back-breaking issue.”

Aurelia threw an arm over her eyes and hummed. “Rune hates this sort of menial, dull work. It takes too much of his time and attention, but contributes little to the kingdom’s wellbeing.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun frowned. “These people are starving and dying.”

“Exactly. He is more of a… hands-on guy. Which is not a bad quality, but it takes a toll on some aspects of running the kingdom. And that is why he needs a consort, who can manage these menial tasks.”

Sehun was not sure if that was an insult or an encouragement.

“He needs someone who would complement his nature and would lubricate his court,” Aurelia added.

“And you think it’s _me_?” Sehun said.

“Only time will tell.”

Sehun fell silent. He had not had much room to think about his marriage to Rune in the past couple of days but it now sounded damper than a wet cardboard if he were to only marry the man so that he could take care of all these _menial_ tasks.

A conjugal life as dry as dust.

The door slammed open and the twins burst in before Mrs. Chase entered, bowed before Aurelia and grimaced at Sehun for being so disrespectful in the Queen’s presence. Sehun sat up straighter and folded his legs.

“Dinner is ready, Your Majesty,” she told Aurelia.

“Ah, yes,” Aurelia let out and rose to her feet. “Sehun, come eat. Rest for a beat.”

“No, I will continue with my work,” he insisted.

“Suit yourself,” she sighed and left Sehun to his solitariness.

He gathered the files and headed up to the bedroom. He needed to freshen up before he could burn the midnight oil over the rest of these.

When he exited the bathroom after taking a brief bath, he found Rayden prodding through the papers and frowning. He raised his head and looked at Sehun a moment later.

“Did you go through them all?” he asked in awe.

“Not yet. But halfway there,” Sehun muttered, lacing his shirt up.

“Wow,” Rayden let out. He had removed his sword and thrown on a tunic. He must have bathed, too. “I could never bother with these menial things.”

Sehun glowered bitterly. “It is a soldier’s trait, I suppose,” he uttered under his breath and put his worn clothes away.

“I beg your pardon?”

Turning to face the Captain, Sehun scowled. “Nothing. I need to work. Is it okay if leave the lantern on?”

Rayden glanced at the lantern on the bedside table for some reason and then looked at Sehun again. “Have you eaten yet, Your Majesty?”

Sehun sighed. “I would prefer spending the rest of my stay here in Marrova in the lodgings. See to it that preparations are made tomorrow morning.”

Rayden’s eyebrows furrowed. “Is something wrong? Has someone said something?”

“No. But I don’t need a sixth sense to understand that your mother is not too fond of my being here. It is all right,” he said quickly when Rayden began to scowl. “I do not want to be a pest to anybody. It would be better for everyone if I just moved out. Besides, I could use some quiet to go through these files, too.”

Rayden crossed the room.

The day was darkening into night outside. The crickets were chirping to the hum of the wind. As the heat of the day ebbed, the air began to settle.

“I am sorry my mother made you feel that way,” Rayden said. “I will take you to the lodgings first thing in the morning. But please, do come down to eat something now. And you must rest.”

Sehun pursed his lips as heart began to race. He tried to look away from Rayden’s eyes, but he found himself staring at his own reflection in those two orbs of green. “I am fine,” he murmured, lowering his head.

Rayden huffed out an exasperated breath. “What did she say?” he asked.

“Nothing. She didn’t say anything.”

Rayden was mumchance for a stretch. If Sehun’s heart beat any louder, he worried that Rayden could hear it. Then without a warning, his hand flew up to grab hold of Sehun’s wrist and he started hauling Sehun out of the room.

Sehun gasped but did not get a chance to protest as Rayden led him through the backdoor of the bakery and they were soon on the streets of Marrova.

Rayden only released Sehun’s wrist when they had crossed the road.

“Where are you taking me?” Sehun rasped.

Rayden turned around to look at Sehun but kept walking backward, grinning sheepishly. “Give me a chance to show my hometown off to you, Your Highness.”

Sehun blinked and blushed. “Why do you want to show it off to me?”

Rayden turned on his heel and wove through a small crowd of people. When Sehun fell a little behind, he extended a hand and took hold of Sehun’s.

“Mr. Shay!” Rayden yapped out of the blue at a vendor who was starting to close his stall.

“Rayden!” the man exclaimed in excitement, his huge moustache widening when he grinned. “Son!”

Rayden freed Sehun’s hand to give the man a tight hug. Sehun stepped away from them and watched them with astonishment. How could Rayden just fraternize with all kinds of people? Only in the morning, he was duelling with the Queen Consort of King Jordanes, and now he was embracing a dirty old street vendor.

Sehun’s mother would have been appalled but Sehun, as much as he detested the soldiering kind, could not help but find Rayden a little more charming than he did before.

“Are we too late?” Rayden asked. “We would like a couple of toffee apples.”

“Of course!” Shay chimed and grabbed two sticks of apples coated with toffee. When Rayden offered to pay him, the vendor refused and gave a side of Rayden’s head a playful slap. He then glanced at Sehun, who quickly looked away. “Oh, who might this beautiful young man be?”

Rayden’s gaze darted to Sehun and he smirked. “Beautiful, eh?” he let out and Sehun was so sure that there were butterflies flitting in his stomach right about now.

When they parted ways with the vendor, Rayden led Sehun away from the town and towards the thin, weak forest that surrounded the town. He handed Sehun one of the apples and Sehun did not refuse. It would at least distract him from the fact that he was wandering into the forest with a soldier who had taken the liberty to kiss him last night.

His mother would never approve.

He paused on the wooden bridge in the forest to lean over the railing and look at his reflection in the narrow ribbon of river that was full of debris.

Rayden finished his apple and tossed the stick into the water.

“Don’t!” Sehun hissed and scowled at the man.

Rayden raised his brows in shock.

“I am trying to ameliorate the current status of this district and you are dirtying it further,” Sehun spat and shoved Rayden away by the arm.

After a moment of staring, Rayden chuckled. “You do not look as intimidating as you think you do when you pout,” he remarked and Sehun’s face died.

“What do you mean I don’t look intimidating?”

Rayden did not answer as he wandered further into the woods. Sehun silently followed though he was not happy that Rayden did not find him intimidating.

When he finally stopped, he leaned against a tree and kept his eyes on Sehun, a corner of his lips quirked up. “You just left Queen Aurelia unguarded,” Sehun said as he finished the last bit of the apple before disposing of the core.

“I do not have orders to guard Her Majesty,” Rayden said. “I have orders to guard Your Highness.”

“Oh, right,” Sehun muttered and looked at the patches of trampled grass around him. “Is this place frequented?”

Rayden nodded. “It’s the lovers’ spot.”

Sehun’s eyes bulged out. “The what?”

“Lovers come out here to be intimate.”

Sehun’s throat tightened. “Out in the open?”

Rayden’s grin widened. “Love is too beautiful to be hidden away, isn’t it?”

“But it isn’t some public theatre for people to give audience to it either.”

“Fair point,” Rayden laughed. “But when I was younger, my brother and I would sneak out here—”

Sehun gasped, clasping his hands to his mouth. “You and Michael?!”

“Oh, my God, let me finish,” Rayden rasped. “It’s not like that. We would come out here to… well, watch other people. It used to be a great way of relief until I was old enough to step into the brothel. Then I knew what the real deal was like.”

Sehun wanted to walk away than listen to another word of this confession. “What a wonderful piece of detail…” he mumbled.

Rayden sneered. “What about you, Your Highness?”

“No, I’ve never beaten it off with my brother or stepped into a brothel,” he said, still avoiding eye-contact. “In fact, I try to stay away from my brother as much as I could.”

“Why?”

“Not everyone has loving siblings like you do, Captain.” He leaned his back against the tree at Rayden’s side. “My brother is a soldier, like you. In fact, he’s the Commander of the Hestonian army. He had never been kind to me. Aeja grew up in the shadow of my father, so he was always there to shield her. But I often became the victim of my brother’s tyranny. He is extremely temperamental and whenever he got angry, he would take it out on me. I hate him. He is ruthless, aggressive, and there’s nothing gentle about him.”

“Hmm… Sounds like someone I know and oddly enough, admire,” Rayden mused.

Sehun pinned him with a sidelong glance. “You are talking about the High King.”

Rayden bowed his head. “But I don’t think he would ever want to deliberately hurt you.”

“Records on him say otherwise,” Sehun sighed. “I do hope Baram would not be crowned as the next King of Hestona.”

“I hear Princess Aeja gives a pretty good fight,” Rayden said, smiling as though to comfort Sehun.

“Yes, she does. So, you can see that I’m the rut in the batch.”

“I beg to differ, Your Highness. Word on the street is that you are the most beautiful in all of Hestona. If I’m being, I am a little envious of the High King.”

Sehun met Rayden’s gaze then. He gulped and tried to turn his face away, but his breath caught when Rayden cupped a side of his face and held it in place.

“Why would you… be envious of His Majesty?” Sehun let out, eyes venturing lower to Rayden’s eager lips.

“Need I elaborate?” He shifted, pulled away from the tree, and trapped Sehun between the tree and his body.

Sehun slowly tensed up. He certainly did not mind some flirting but flirting with his fiancé’s Captain seemed both dangerous and thrilling. He had had plenty of palace guards leer at him with obscene thoughts, but none had ever had the guts to actually approach Sehun.

Rayden, amongst many other things, was brazen and audacious. Sehun liked that about him.

Sehun’s eyelids fell heavy as his heart began to thump in his throat. Rayden leaned closer, pressing his thumb harder against Sehun’s cheekbone.

Then Sehun raised his hand to Rayden’s chest to stop him. Rayden stilled. “Why are you doing this?” Sehun asked in a breathy whisper.

“Why…?”

“Yes, why,” Sehun said. “You can’t just kiss me out of nowhere and for the rest of the day pretend like it never happened.”

Rayden did not pull away. He frowned down at Sehun. “I was not pretending like it never happened,” he muttered. “I told you. It’s not a big deal.”

“For philanderers like you, perhaps,” Sehun spat and shoved Rayden back.

Looking shocked, Rayden rubbed the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. I promise you, I was thinking about all day, too.”

Sehun froze. “I never… said I was thinking about it all day,” he mumbled with his cheeks burning.

Rayden closed the distance between them again and placed one hand on the tree above Sehun’s head while the other curled gently around a side of Sehun’s neck. His fingers were warm like the sand on the roads in Marrova.

Sehun shuddered.

“If you want me to stop, just say so,” Rayden whispered, tilting his head a little. Sehun parted his lips but words failed him. He did not exactly want Rayden to stop.

Their lips met in the lightest brush and it took all of Sehun’s breath away. It was indescribable. The nonchalance in the kiss displayed a sense of carefreeness. It had no responsibilities clinging to it. It was just a motiveless kiss. But it was not necessarily empty.

Sehun tasted the sweetness from the toffee on the seam of Rayden’s lips when he pressed his tongue to it. He savoured it. His head was swimming in delirium. There was no meaning attached to this kiss. It was just simply meant to be enjoyed without being overwrought with emotions. In some ways, it felt a little bland.

But then Rayden gripped a side of Sehun’s waist and slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Sehun gasped into the kiss when Rayden’s fingers scorched his skin.

They came apart panting and Sehun wished that the forest would stop spinning around him. Or was it his head that was spinning? He didn’t care. He grabbed hold of Rayden’s tunic at the chest in a fist and yanked him forward for another deep kiss.

This time, he obediently parted his lips when Rayden’s tongue stroked them, demanding access. Rayden’s hands were somewhere on Sehun’s body. He could not concentrate on where. His entire attention was on the heat of Rayden’s mouth and tongue that was pressed against his own.

If a month ago someone had told him that he would be entangled in a scandal with a soldier, he would have outright laughed. But he supposed the joke was on him now.

Sehun moaned softly against Rayden’s mouth when his stubble grazed Sehun’s cheek while Rayden caught Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth. Tugging at it lightly, Rayden pulled back and released it, leaving the lip throbbing and tender.

They gasped for air, foreheads resting atop one another. Only then did Sehun realize that Rayden’s hand was groping his ass.

“We should head back,” Sehun exhaled shakily and slipped away from Rayden. He straightened his crumpled shirt and licked his swollen lips. “I… have work to do.”

Rayden dropped his forehead against the tree and groaned. “Right,” he sighed and straightened up.

On their way home, neither said a word to each other. Sehun was still working on calming his thundering heart and Rayden seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

The knuckles of their fingers brushed and Sehun’s heartbeat quickened again. Sehun was tempted to wrap his hand around Rayden’s but his first instinct was to pull his hand away.

The night sky was starless but the moon shone like the brightest pearl of the sea. Sehun had questions. He had so many questions. But he simply adored the night instead, walking alongside Rayden.

Then Rayden took his hand and laced their fingers together. Sehun felt his heart skip a beat that way for the first time ever.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T H R E E

 

When Rayden entered the room, Sehun lifted his tired gaze and smiled at the Captain. The wonderful smell of tea filled the air immediately.

“The lodgings are ready, Your Highness,” Rayden said as he handed Sehun the cup of tea.

“Thank you,” Sehun muttered and took a sip of the tea. It was lukewarm, which was apt for the searing afternoon. “But would you hate me if I said that I would like to remain here for a little longer?”

He was not ready to leave Rayden’s bed or room just yet. He liked the way the bed smelled and he liked sleeping in it while watching Rayden sleep on the floor. After the second night, he had also decided that he had never loved a man’s soft snores as he much as he loved Rayden’s before. He had spent half of last night watching Rayden sleep and the other half actually doing some work. So, he had not been entirely unproductive.

Rayden grinned. He shook his head coyly. “Not at all, Your Highness. But Queen Aurelia is expecting your presence in the sunroom.”

Sehun sighed. But he agreed to go meet her in a while. He then patted the bed beside him, smiling playfully at Rayden.

Accepting the offer for a seat, Rayden plumped on the edge and surveyed the papers on the bed. “Have you come close to finding a resolution?” he inquired.

“Quite,” Sehun answered. “I just need Lord Otis and Lord Markus to agree to sell some of their lands.”

“You mean the lands that were never theirs in the first place?” Rayden scoffed.

Sehun blinked, eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Rayden shifted on the mattress to face Sehun. “I have heard the hearsays. Their forebears squatted on the lands that were initially donated to the peoples of Marrova or at the time, it was called the Loraville.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. “How many acres of land are we talking about here?”

“Around one-third of Marrova, I believe.”

Sehun gasped and sprung up from the bed. “This is spectacular. Do you think we could find the documents that evidence this?”

Rayden frowned. “I’m not sure. Back in those days, these transactions did not have an account.”

“Of course, of course,” Sehun said, pacing the room and worrying his lip. “Would the district officer have any idea about this?”

“If he did, he would not speak. His loyalty may lie with one of the barons, if not both.”

“Then we will make him speak,” Sehun smirked.

“Threatening him would only get us so far.”

“I am thinking about threatening him on a larger scale.”

Rayden raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“How terrified do you think the district officer might be of the High King?”

Rayden chuckled despite himself. “On a scale from one to having his pants soiled, I would say he’d be bricking himself.”

“Perfect,” Sehun declared. “We will just have to use the High King’s name now. Also, I would like to pay a visit to the more rural areas of Marrova and talk to some people there.”

“I can send someone there.”

“No, I want to personally interact with the people,” Sehun said firmly.

“Are you sure, Your Highness?”

“Yes.”

Rayden sighed and bowed his head. “I will have preparations made for your trip down there tomorrow. Tonight, you have to meet with the barons at the Red Oak Inn. And then, later that night,” he said and rose to his feet. He approached Sehun and stroked Sehun’s cheek. “I am taking you to the Light Festival.”

Sehun stiffened and his eyes darted over Rayden’s shoulder to look at the open door. “Really?” he let out.

“Would you want to? Go with me?”

Sehun’s stomach clenched. He pressed a hand to Rayden’s chest and stood on his toes to brush his lips against a corner of Rayden’s lips. “Yes,” he breathed out.

“I have to head back down, Prince Sehun,” Rayden mumbled, a hand playing with Sehun’s shirt at the small of his back.

“You have orders to keep me safe, Captain Rayden Chase,” Sehun retorted, brushing the tip of their noses together.

“That I do,” Rayden sighed, eyes focused on Sehun’s lips. He swallowed and hooked an arm around Sehun’s waist. Sehun almost gasped but it was muffled by Rayden’s mouth that crashed against his. It was a rough, sloppy, brief kiss and Rayden withdrew almost immediately.

As he pulled away and stormed out of the room, Sehun stood shakily with his knees about to buckle. He did not care if any of this had any meaning but he wanted it. He hungered for the thrill and thirsted for Rayden’s vibrancy.

As he slowly sank into the bed, he dropped his face in his palms and tried to snap out of it. What was happening to him and what was he doing?

*

“Great, I could use a pint,” Aurelia remarked when they entered the inn that was emptied and rented out for the private meeting. It was Rayden’s idea that they meet the barons here so that they would all agree on the location. Sehun had not seen much of Rayden all day as he had been running all the errands Sehun needed him to run, including threatening the district officer to spill the beans. And it had indeed been successful. Rayden had been able to acquire the documents that were kept off the books.

A guard scurried away to fetch Aurelia her pint of cheap beer as the rest of wended their way to the table that was already occupied by a plump, overdressed man. He was glaring at the wall, tapping his fingers on the table.

He immediately shot up to his feet when he noticed Sehun and Aurelia’s arrival.

“Your Majesties,” he gasped and bowed.

“Good to see you again, Lord Otis,” Aurelia said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then turned to Sehun, took his hand and kissed it, too. “At least one of you is on time.”

“You will not depend on the old fool for your life, Your Excellency,” the baron spat sourly.

“Well, at least I can promise you that we are here to end the quarrel between you,” Sehun said and smiled cunningly.

They took their seats at the table and ordered a few drinks.

“Is it true that you would be marrying the High King after all?” Lord Otis asked in a low whisper and Sehun did not know why his first instinct was to look at Rayden’s reaction. Unfortunately, Rayden was as stoic as ever, standing guard near them but not near enough for him to be in earshot.

“It is true,” Aurelia answered instead.

Sehun frowned. But he shook the thought away and paid attention to the matter at hand. “Perhaps it is a good thing that Lord Markus isn’t here yet,” he said and drew out the documents. “And perhaps you would like to take a look at these, Lord Otis.”

The baron’s face was scrunched up in curiosity as Sehun slid the file across the table. He exchanged a sly look with Aurelia while the baron read through the documents. And with every page that he turned, his eyebrows furrowed a little lower.

“This can’t be,” he gasped when he was finished.

Aurelia snatched the documents from his hands. “This is an infringe of law, Lord Otis. You and your ancestors did only build a residence on a land that does not belong to you but also never paid the taxes.”

Fear flashed in Lord Otis’ eyes. “Y-Your Majesty—”

“This matter will be brought to the Kings and let me assure you that they are already vexed enough with your dispute with Lord Markus that they will not give this a second thought before stripping you off all the lands and possessions you own as compensation.”

“Oh, Dymes, please!” he cried. “Have mercy. I did not know!”

“Fortunately for you,” Sehun said. “You still have lands which belonged to your ancestors. If you return the lands that rightfully belong to the people of Marrova _and_ agree to a few more terms for the benefit of the future of your district, we might loosen the noose around your neck, Lord Otis.”

The inn’s door swung open and a tall, large man stumbled in. He hurried to the table and bowed hastily. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty,” he cried. “I did not mean to keep you waiting but my carriage was caught in the festival celebration on the streets!”

Aurelia smirked. “It is all right, Lord Markus. Join us. We have some news for you.”

Lord Markus blinked and looked at Sehun.

Lord Otis dropped his head in his hand after scowling at the taller baron.

*

“That went smoothly,” Aurelia commented when they exited the inn.

“You think?” Sehun grinned. “Thanks to Captain Chase. If it hadn’t been for him, we wouldn’t have gotten all this done so soon.”

Aurelia clapped a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Give yourself some credit too, Prince Sehun. Not only have you shut up the irritating barons but you are also helping Marrova. Now, you have to write a report to present to the Kings. I will guide you, of course.”

“Thank you, Aurelia,” he sighed in relief.

“Let us head home and get some restful sleep.”

Sehun glanced back at Rayden, who was a few steps behind, giving out orders to the guards. “You go ahead. I would like to check out the Light Festival.”

Aurelia did not ask for further elaboration as she started back to the bakery, escorted by the two guards.

When they were finally alone, Rayden took Sehun’s hand and smiled. “You were very good in there,” he said and Sehun crimsoned in delight. He had almost never been commended for such skills but the fact that Rayden acknowledged them warmed his heart.

“I am sure the Kings would have dealt the matter a lot better,” he muttered.

“Not without shedding blood, if I am being honest. So, no. I don’t see how that is any better.” Rayden squeezed Sehun’s hand lightly and pulled Sehun to walk towards the town.

Sehun could already hear lively music playing a few meters away and feel the beat of drums on the sole of his feet.

“Rayden?” he called, clinging onto Rayden’s arm.

Rayden came to a halt. “Yes?” he said, eyes glimmering, reflecting the lanterns that were hung all over the town.

“I want you to know that I didn’t kiss you the second or the third time because it meant nothing,” Sehun said. “I mean… No, I am explaining it poorly. It sounded a little better in my head. I wanted it… I don’t know why. I don’t even what our relationship is. I know that you said that it’s not a big deal and I probably sound like an infatuated teenager, but I want you to know that I do not see you as something… meaningless.”

Rayden was staring expressionlessly for a moment. Sehun blinked and started to look away. Then smiling softly, Rayden cupped Sehun’s face in his hands and kissed Sehun deeply under the moonlight that was accompanied by hundreds of lanterns.

*

Later that night, when Rayden had decided that the Light Festival was not as fascinating as it used to seem, he dragged Sehun into a dark alley, where they fumbled and kissed more until Sehun was sure he would not remember what his own lips used to taste like.

When Rayden’s hunger was sated, he pulled back to let Sehun catch his breath. Sehun chuckled bashfully and shoved Rayden away when the man smirked down at his swollen lips.

Leaning against the opposite wall, Rayden observed Sehun, head to toe. “When I first saw you,” he began, sounding a little short-winded. “my first thought was that what a lucky bastard the High King is.”

Sehun would have blushed harder if it had been possible. “I’m not sure the High King shares your thought,” he mumbled, frowning lightly.

Rayden laughed. “That is beside the point, but you are… beautiful, Prince Sehun.”

“Says the man who looks he had fallen out of heaven,” Sehun scoffed.

“And yet, it took you several days to finally acknowledge my being.”

Sehun sighed. “It was because you are a soldier,” he said, shrugging.

“Right,” Rayden let out and stepped closer again. “So… you’ve never kissed a soldier before?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Sehun muttered, lowering his eyes. Rayden’s grin turned slightly arrogant and proud.

“I am honoured, then,” he exhaled and tipped Sehun’s chin up gently before pressing their lips together. Sehun clenched his eyes tightly as Rayden’s hand travelled low to Sehun’s waist.

He shuddered against his body when Rayden slid his hand around the waistband of the pants. His fingers slipped under the shirt at the small of Sehun’s back and he began to stroke the protruding tailbone.

Gasping softly into Rayden’s mouth, Sehun broke the kiss. “Rayden,” he protested, hands against Rayden’s stone-hard chest.

“What?” Rayden murmured drunkenly.

“We… shouldn’t,” Sehun said.

“Do you not want to?” He pulled back and pinned Sehun down with a frown.

 _Do I not want to what_ , Sehun thought. But he was afraid to learn what the answer might be.

“As much as I want to play this game with you, I think I would like us to take a step back,” he said and Rayden’s jaw tightened.

“I am playing no games with you,” he snapped and drew back.

Sehun blinked vacantly. “Are you not? You are just flirting, aren’t you?”

Rayden looked surprised. “You think this is all just a pastime for me? That you are just a divertissement?”

“Your nonchalance hasn’t convinced me otherwise,” Sehun said calmly.

Rayden heaved a loud sigh. He took hold of Sehun’s forearm and pressed him back against the alley’s wall. “Look,” he said gently. “Whatever this is… it has just begun and I don’t want to ruin what we have by making it all serious. But that doesn’t mean I am taking you for granted. I like you, Sehun. I didn’t kiss you the first night because it was a game. Had it been another life where I would have had the right to court you, I swear by Dymes I would have slaughtered everyone that stands in our way.”

It felt like a knife to Sehun’s heart. He could perceive the sincerity in Rayden’s eyes. He could understand that Rayden did not believe he had a fair chance to court Sehun just because he was no nobility. And unfortunately, he was right.

Sehun lifted his head and brushed his lips against Rayden’s stubbled chin. “You have all the right to court me, Captain Chase,” Sehun said and in that instant, something flickered in the green of Rayden’s eyes. A lump rose in Sehun’s throat as Rayden looked down at him with heavy, limpid eyes. He did not look away until fireworks thundered across the sky and he pulled away with a start.

They gazed up at the sky and stared the colourful splash of light against the blanket of black. Then Sehun felt Rayden’s warm digits wrap around his hand. He looked at the taller man.

“I am definitely not any playing games now,” Rayden said and Sehun realized this was the first time Rayden had ever sounded and looked so grave, determined, and serious.

He almost believed Rayden.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F O U R

 

Foul fetors of decay and filth swirled in the air. There were no buildings, no houses. Just a poor travesty of pallets and torn, ragged clouts lying about. Men and women wore tattered rags, children were covered in sand and soot. They were all skin-and-bones.

They lived like rodents in fear. Fear of not being able to get their hands on their next meal. Fear of dying in the heat without shelter.

When Sehun stepped out of the carriage, his heart was stuck in his throat and he could not swallow. Tears welled in his eyes.

“Keep your guard up,” Rayden ordered the other two guards, who were grimacing at the surrounding.

“Are you all right?” Aurelia whispered to Sehun.

Sehun shook his head shakily. “This is atrocious,” he muttered.

“I know,” she sighed and squeezed Sehun’s shoulder.

“Why haven’t any of you paid any attention to this sooner?”

“Sehun, there are parts of Vracrovia that shares a worse fate than this,” Aurelia said, frowning. “It is a vast kingdom, you cannot expect it all to be paradise.”

“You have _three_ Kings, _three_ royal courts, almost fifty ministers—that is a flimsy excuse,” he snapped and instantly regretted sounding so conceited. “I’m sorry.”

Aurelia’s lips pressed into a thin smile.

As Sehun started towards the people, Rayden took his side, his hand ready at his sword. “Many of them are thieves,” Rayden informed.

“Why are they even branded as the undesirables?” Sehun asked, scowling.

“It has been that way for as long as I can remember.”

Sehun stopped before a small girl who was clothed in an oversized men’s tunic with holes and torn edges. She was hugging a dirty, ruined straw doll. He smiled down at her and dropped to a knee.

“Hello,” he said friendlily. The girl did not seem intimidated but she looked curious. She stared at Sehun’s face expressionlessly. “What is your name?”

“Liliana,” she answered in a tiny voice.

“Where are your parents, Liliana?”

She was silent. She stared at the way Sehun’s lips move and then she looked at Sehun’s ruby earring. Her eyes then dropped to the tattoo on the back of Sehun’s hand.

“Your Highness,” Rayden called.

Sehun ignored him and took hold of the girl’s small, dirty hand. “Don’t you have a family?” he asked.

The girl shook her head. Sehun’s heart sank. He released the girl’s hand and rose back to his full height, gulping the sob in his throat. He glanced around at the men and women leering at him in shock.

“Are these people unwilling to work?” Sehun asked.

“I do not think that is the case,” Aurelia answered. “Nobody would hire them.”

Sehun was fuming now. “We will hire them. The monarchy will hire them. You needed farmers and we have at least half of them here.”

“They are not farmers,” Rayden argued.

“Then we will offer them training,” Sehun said.

“That will cost more,” Aurelia commented.

“It is a solution where everyone benefits, Aurelia,” he insisted. “A win-win situation. We have the labour force right in Marrova. And these people need to make a living. I will not stand for discrimination here. And if anyone has a problem with it, tell them I answer to no one but the High King himself.”

“Who are you people?” someone asked from the group of homeless people.

“We have to come offer you aid,” Sehun said. “If you are willing to accept it, that is.”

They pinned him with scrutiny but then an old woman among them stepped forward. “Save our children from starving to death,” she pleaded and Sehun gritted his teeth.

“I will do everything I can,” he said, taking hold of the woman’s frail hands. “I promise.”

*

“Will you stop watching me?” Sehun mumbled a moment after he had caught Rayden ceaselessly staring at him from the corner of the room where he stood, leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest.

He could almost feel Rayden’s smirk when the Captain said, “It is really literally my duty to watch you, Your Highness.”

Sehun looked up from the files and bit his lower lip. “I ran the numbers based on the acres of workable land we acquired from Lord Markus and Lord Otis, and the labour force we could currently generate from the farmers available and the people out of employment we could train. We still need a large number of farmers but it is a problem we should present to the Kings. I believe our work here is almost done. We should be able to head back to Maurland in a couple of days.”

That drew Rayden’s brows together. “Oh.”

Sehun empathized with that ‘oh’. He felt the same way. But perhaps he could display it in a more demonstrative manner.

“Is Aurelia asleep?” Sehun asked.

“I believe she is downstairs dining with my family.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“I am supposed to keep an eye on you,” Rayden sighed. And then smirking faintly he added, “And I would like to do it for as long as I can.”

Sehun’s heart began to hammer against his chest. “I might take a while. Why don’t you go eat?”

Rayden did not reply. Instead, he dropped his gaze and let out a heavy breath. “So, you only answer to the High King, huh?”

Sehun blinked. He was not sure about how to interpret that question. “What do you mean?” he asked.

Rayden shook his head. “No, it’s nothing… It’s just that, when we return to Maurland, you will marry His Highness and…” he trailed off with a heavy breath.

Sehun rose from the bed, abandoning the parchments momentarily. His chest felt heavy as though an anvil had been placed on top of it. “He does not wish to marry me,” he said.

“And if he is willing to?” Rayden asked and Sehun frowned.

He wondered if Rayden would ask him to not to marry Rune. He wondered what he’d answer if Rayden implored him so. Did he really pine so for Rayden that he would sabotage his own wedding at the expense of breaking the alliance between Hestona and Vracrovia, and disappoint his mother in the process? All for a soldier?

All for himself…

“Rayden,” he let out, face wilting at the thought of him marrying a man he would never love while the man he was actually falling for was right there before his eyes, waiting for him to accept him and relinquish himself to him. “I don’t want to marry someone who is only just… willing,” Sehun said, hanging his head. “Marrying Rune Degenhard and diving into a pool of lava are not all that different. You have to understand that I never did happily agree to marry him.”

“I understand that you have a duty to your kingdom,” Rayden said. “I will not stand in the way, I promise. And I don’t want to distract you.”

Sehun opened his mouth but there was nothing that he could say. Soon, they would be back in the Vracrovian Palace and Sehun hated the thought of not being holed up in Rayden’s old room, on his bed that smelled like him while he stood there, watching him.

This life was so simple.

Perhaps he had been indifferent to marrying the High King of Vracrovia before and maybe he was hoping for some romance. But now that he had had a taste of the thrill and adrenaline that pumped through his veins when he was with a man who could spark all those emotions and feelings in him, he was sure that not even his hatred for Rune was as strong as the fire he felt in the pit of his stomach every time he was near Rayden.

Looking a little dejected, Rayden pulled away from the wall. “I suggest that you get some sleep, Your Highness,” he said and left the room.

Sehun sank back in the bed with untoward thoughts invading his mind.

*

As he lay in bed after taking a bath, he waited for Rayden to return to the room. One of the twins was crying downstairs. Otherwise, the night had gone quiet.

Sehun could not sleep. He was restless. His heart relentlessly drummed against his ribcage. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest.

An hour later, the door finally creaked open and Rayden sauntered in tiredly. His hair was a tousled nest and his shirt was dishevelled. He looked like he could use some sleep himself.

That was unfortunate. For Rayden.

He glanced at Sehun on the bed once and said nothing as he slipped into the bathroom after shedding his shirt.

Rising from the bed, Sehun closed the door and frowned when he realized that it had no bolt before he plumped on the bed again. He nervously twiddled with the sheets at the edge of the bed, gnawing at his lip.

When Rayden stepped out of the bathroom clad in only a pair of pants with water rivulets dribbling down his toned, bronzed body, dripping from his hair. Sehun crossed the room with trembling hands and stopping only a few inches away from Rayden, he raised those hands to curl them around the back of the soldier’s neck.

“What are you do—” Sehun silenced Rayden by smashing their lips together. Rayden dropped the towel on the ground and enveloped his arms firmly around Sehun’s torso like a serpent coiling around his body.

Sehun gasped into Rayden’s mouth as Rayden responded to the kiss with twice as force and desperation. His hands dropped to the back of Sehun’s thighs and he hoisted Sehun up from the ground, securing Sehun’s legs around his waist as he bore Sehun to the bed.

Dropping Sehun on the bed, he broke the kiss for a heartbeat to suck in a short breath before he crushed Sehun’s lips again under his own.

“Rayden,” Sehun rasped between the kisses, Rayden’s shoulder blades burning against his palms. “I don’t want to—”

“I know,” Rayden growled hungrily, his mouth abusing Sehun’s lips as it pleased. “I won’t deflower you just yet.”

Sehun’s ears rang at that. He could not have possibly burned any hotter. But at the same time, something cold descended upon his stomach. He could not breathe and he was not sure he minded it. He spread his legs apart and arched up into Rayden’s body, moaning into the kiss as Rayden pinned one of his hands to the mattress.

Sehun dragged his free hand down the solid muscles of Rayden’s chest and abdomen while savouring every bit of the kiss. Eventually, Rayden’s grips turned gentle and he lowered himself between Sehun’s thighs, grinding his crotch against Sehun’s. His hand fisted around the hem of Sehun’s shirt and he started to shove it up, drawing his hand up the side of Sehun’s body.

It felt like a jolt down his body. Sehun bit Rayden’s lip and earned a gruff groan from him, which drove Sehun half insane. He wanted to keep hearing the sound all night long. He wanted to feel Rayden sweat against him until the sun came up.

But Rayden scrambled off Sehun abruptly when they heard the knock on the door. Rayden cursed under his breath as Sehun sat up panting, adjusting his crumpled shirt.

The door swung open and Rayden’s mother stepped in saying, “Rayden, are you asleep—” she stopped herself when her eyes darted to her panting son standing without a shirt on the side of the bed before they turned to Sehun, who was completely dishevelled with his lips red and throbbing, cheeks crimsoned.

She clasped a hand over her mouth as her eyes bulged out and she spun around, bolted out of the room.

Rayden palmed his forehead and ran the hand through his hair, sighing loudly. “Fuck,” he spat.

Sehun swallowed hard and scrubbed his face with his palms. “I’m so sorry,” he let out and Rayden looked down at him frowning.

“No, don’t be, please,” he said and knelt on the floor before Sehun. He curled his hands around Sehun’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. “She is very dramatic. I will talk to her.”

Sehun’s face withered. “What would you tell her? She doesn’t like me.”

“I like you. She would just have to deal with it,” Rayden said and then lightly smirked. “Besides, we are forgetting the fact that you are the youngest Prince of Hestona.”

“Please don’t tell her that,” Sehun pleaded and Rayden looked baffled for a moment. “Not now at least. She would think I am…” he trailed off, unable to form the right words that would sound better than _whore._

He already had Rune tell him off for _whoring on him_ for power. He could not hear such an accusation again.

Rayden licked his lips and nodded his head. “All right.” He pressed a firm kiss to Sehun’s lips and rose to his feet. “I should go talk to her.”

Sehun nodded and kept his head low as Rayden walked out of the room.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F I V E

 

Vimoria was a small, albeit beautiful village at the foot of the mountain. The settlers were mostly former nomads. Although Rune had passed through the Vimoria many times before, he had never lingered around for too long.

He dismounted Nightflame and drew in a deep breath. They rode for three days without much rest and sleep, and Rune had never been more pumped. He could keep going for days more. His heart was fuller than it had been in ages, but for some reason, it had a hole that was an unfillable void. He was worried. But he was not sure whom the worry was for.

He pulled the hood down and took Nightflame’s reins in his hand as he ambled into the village. The villagers were simple people, most of them were farmers and traders. And they were friendly. Their houses were small, pleasant cottages and huts. Each of them had its own garden where crops grew. Mountain goats and yaks were everywhere he turned.

The morning was serene, almost soothing in spite of the mild coldness. Far ahead, a range of granite mountains stood powerfully.

Men and women stepped out of their houses to gawk at the outlander. The children ran to hide behind their parents, probably terrified by Rune’s size and the black beast he accompanied.

But one of the men approached Rune with a kind smile. “Welcome to our home,” he said in a thick northern accent.

Rune bowed his head. These people probably never left their village. There was no way they could recognize him as the High King of Vracrovia. “My steed and I would appreciate some food and water,” he said.

“Of course,” the young man said and led Rune towards a cottage. “Please, have a seat. I will see to it that your ride is fed well.”

Rune thanked the man and handed the reins. Nightflame huffed belligerently but calmed down when Rune stroked his nose, assuring him that it was safe.

When he had found a seat by the front door, he glanced around. A child waved at him from the opposite house’s fence. Rune smirked at the girl and waved back with two of his flexed fingers.

“Lavi,” the man called into the cottage when he returned. Rune mustered the man’s appearance. He must be in his late twenties. The fine muscles on his arm and the coal dust on his tunic suggested that he was a miner.

A moment later, a younger boy appeared with a swollen belly and rosy pink cheeks. His small frame was barely able to carry the pregnant belly. His hazel hair glimmered under the morning sun and when he looked at Rune, his brown eyes widened. “Who is this, Ahuviel?” he asked the other man in a small voice.

“A traveller, I presume,” Ahuviel said, curling a protective arm around the boy’s waist. “This is Lavi,” he introduced the boy to Rune. “And I am his husband, Ahuviel.”

Rune was a little astounded by how the man introduced his husband first before introducing himself. It was as though he was putting the boy before himself. That took some humility in a marriage. Rune could not remember if he or Vita had ever attempted to put their ego aside and prioritize each other first.

“Would you like some water first? The pottage is still cooking,” Lavi offered, finally smiling at Rune.

“I will be grateful for anything,” Rune said, unable to tear his gaze from the round, big belly. He must be carrying twins.

As Lavi disappeared back into the cottage, Ahuviel took his seat. “Where are you headed for?” he asked.

“Nowhere in particular,” Rune lied. “But somewhere north.”

Ahuviel smiled, although he did not seem convinced. “You have one majestic beast there,” he commented, nodding his head towards Nightflame.

“He was a gift… from my father.”

“You do look like you come from a wealthy background.” He smiled again. “I could never afford a mule, let alone a horse like that. Especially not with us expecting a baby… possibly _babies_.” His smile faltered and scratched his head worriedly.

“I take it your work does not pay you well enough?” Rune asked.

“I would not say so,” Ahuviel sighed. “I work the mines. But I would like to move away closer down south. I know many of us would. Life might be tranquil here but perhaps we could offer better for our children if we were closer to civilization.”

Rune made a mental note to remember to consider this matter when he was back at the palace. “Is it your firstborn?” he inquired.

“Yes,” Lavi answered instead when he appeared again with a coconut shell of water. He handed it to Rune and blushed deeply, rubbing his belly. Ahuviel lifted a hand to stroke his husband’s back endearingly.

Rune smiled at the boy before downing the water, slowly realizing that it was coconut water. “Thank you,” he said once his thirst was quenched.

“Do you need help?” Ahuviel asked and Lavi shook his head.

“You can rub my feet later, though,” Lavi said and Ahuviel made a face, but agreed with a heavy sigh.

“Of course,” he said and pressed a kiss to Lavi’s temple before the boy stormed back inside.

Rune cast his gaze low. The voices in his head have been quiet ever since he had started riding away from Maurland. Now that there was room for some thoughts, he wondered what Sehun was up to this very instant.

Which took him to the second thought as guilt attacked him mercilessly. He had been so harsh on the boy when Sehun had come in hope to _marry_ Rune, to take him as a husband. And Rune had treated him with nothing but scorn. He was not even sure why he had been so cold to the Prince. Perhaps it was the stress he was mired in back at the palace. But now that he had the time to clear his head, he really felt like a dick for treating both Sehun and his mother with disrespect. Even if Sehun agreed to marry him now, he would never like Rune again. And Rune was not sure which was worse—trapped in a marriage with someone who could never love him or falling for someone who did not love him back.

He had accused the Prince of being a whore for power…

He ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his face and grumbled under his breath.

“Is everything all right?” Ahuviel asked.

“Yes,” Rune muttered and glared at his rough hands. When he looked up at Ahuviel again and saw the man grinning, he sighed. “I feel like I’m running away.”

“From what exactly? You are not some sort of criminal, are you?”

“No, no,” Rune scoffed. “I am running away from… my fears.”

“Ah,” Ahuviel petted a goat that bleated at him. “The best way to get rid of your fears is to confront them, I am told.”

“I’m afraid my _fears_ are not so simple,” Rune muttered and stroked the goat’s stone-hard head when it skipped over to him. He scoffed and smiled at the goat, rubbing his thumb on its forehead. He then looked up at Lavi and the bowl of steaming hot pottage in his hands. It smelled wonderful and when Lavi handed him the bowl, Rune was forced to think of a scenario in which his own spouse would cook for him. And he wasn’t sure why he thought of Prince Sehun as the subject of the fantasy instead of Vita. And he thought he had gone mad when he realized he was picturing Sehun also with a swollen belly.

Having children of his own did not seem like a completely bad idea either…

In many ways, Ahuviel was a luckier man than he was. It was all that Rune could want and ask for. The simplicity of life.

When he was swallowed every last blob of the corn pottage, he took his leave and thanked the couple once more, promising himself that he would return the kindness somehow in the near future. He was the High King after all.

*

Temple of Za’themar stood tall and regal, like a mountain atop another mountain. The temple was large as the granite, snowy peaks of the mounts. It was indestructible, unreachable by those that truly sought it out.

Nightflame whinnied under him in exhaustion and Rune patted the horse’s neck before he dismounted. The great mountain had already been conquered, a few more flights of ruined steps remained in his path.

Rune pulled the hood over his head and stroked the black beast’s mane.

He climbed up the stairs, gripping Nightflame’s reins in his hand. Both their breathing was laboured as they trudged over the thick pads of snow. The Temple of Za’themar was still as he remembered. Grey and macabre.

He had not been here in over ten years. The voices wanted him to return. They _needed_ him to come back. And Rune could not wait to figure out why.

 When they reached the entrance of the temple, Rune swallowed hard and gazed up at the monumental doors of the Za’themar. He pulled the hood of his cloak down and unsheathed his dagger.

Pressing the tip of the dagger to his palm, he gashed it and watched a couple of drops of blood drip on the ground. He raised his hand to the door and drew his bloody hand along the holy inscriptions.

He took a step back and took hold of Nightflame’s reins again. His breathing shallowed as the door unlatched with a thunderous noise that echoed across the summit.

As it opened, Rune clenched his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. He then entered the temple, dragging Nightflame with him.

The temple was locked to the humans. But Rune was no human. As much as he longed to be.

The hollow, vast entryway of the temple was poorly-lit with only a few torches, just as he remembered. Nothing had changed.

Rune left the horse at the entrance and looked back when the door closed on its own. He kept a hand on the hilt of his sword as he ventured further into the temple.

Statues of Za’themar and His teachings were everywhere he turned to. Rune had all the inscriptions on the walls memorized. It had been part of his lessons back in those days. But he had abandoned the teachings a long time ago.

He stopped before a familiar wall. He lifted his wounded hand to the writings and drew his fingers along them. “ _Kaa-la tho’r ament-la virthovas_ ,” he muttered, reading off the wall. **Kill for virtue. Not for blood.** One of the first teachings.

He removed his cloak and wandered into the main hallway. The quiet was so loud that not even the voices could surpass it. His grip on his sword tightened.

He could almost smell them.

He came to an abrupt halt and spun around when a door slammed open behind him. His blood pounded in his ears when a screeching cry broke the silence and he felt the footsteps on the ground before he saw the demon bursting through the doorway, crawling towards him at a blistering speed. The web of its wings was ruined, rendering it flightless. Its sallow, greyish, decaying skin, bulging out eyes, viscous black blood trickling down its body, razor-sharp teeth, large pointy ears, the head-splitting shrill cry, the black claws of its hands, the deformed figure of a human—nothing about the Lilin-demon took Rune aback, though it had been years since he had last encountered one in its true, horrific form.

He stood his ground calmly, hand steady on the grip of his sword.

The _Incubus_ cried, bolting towards Rune, eyes hungry for revenge, for freedom. Rune could not help the smile that overtook his lips. He had missed this as much as he missed the battlefield.

As the demon leaped off the ground, ready to pounce on him, Rune drew his sword and slid aside, swinging his blade until it almost effortlessly struck demon’s neck.

When the _Incubus_ collapsed on the ground, Rune brought a boot to its back and stomped on it as it cried for mercy. Sparing the creature none, he drove his sword through its skull and heard it cry one last time before the silence was restored.

He yanked the sword out of the skull and mustered the thick black demon blood coating the blade.

“I see that your skills haven’t died with your integrity,” a familiar voice said behind him.

Rune got off the dead demon and turned around only to meet the High Priest of Za’themar. Rune drove his sword to the floor and dropped to one of his knees, bowing his head, holding onto the sword’s grip. “Master Erheath,” he rasped.

The High Priest did not respond immediately. Rune lifted his head and frowned at the old man. He supposed he could not call the man _old_. Erheath was at least 300 years old and he had looked like this for decades.

Rune rose to his feet and sheathed his sword.

“What brings you back, Rune Degenhard?” Erheath asked, pulling the hood of grey robe down. His hair and long beard were as grey as Rune had last seen them.

“The voices,” Rune said.

The High Priest’s eyes bored into Rune’s for a moment. Then he turned around, prompting Rune to follow him.

“You still resent me,” Rune said as he trod on the heels of the High Priest. “Master Erheath—”

“When you left the temple and the Circle, Rune, had I not told you that you would return, seeking our help again?” Erheath asked.

Rune frowned. “I left because I had a kingdom to run.”

“You left because you were greedy,” Erheath stated and it was not a statement Rune dared to argue with. Erheath saw all and knew all. “How did it bode for you, Rune?”

Rune clenched his jaw. “You could have warned me about… her. You chose to let me suffer as a punishment for abandoning the Circle.”

“You had chosen your own fate, Rune. We cannot interfere with it.”

When they reached the Hall of the Greats, Rune forlornly looked up at the statues of the archangels that preceded him and had upheld the glory of the Circle of Za’themar. All fourteen of them had wide-stretching black wings, each holding their weapon in their hands. Rune would never be one of them now. He would never earn his wings.

He had long deviated from them and Erheath was right. He had come to regret his decision. It was either the kingdom, the power over mortals or the duties to the Circle, the power over demons. The former had appealed to him more in his younger years.

“Erheath,” called Priestess Kelleiah when she entered the hall. Though not as old as Erheath, Kelleiah was just as influential. But she was nicer. She looked at Rune as she approached him.

Rune bowed before her. “Master Kelleiah,” he said.

“Rise, Rune,” she said. “What does the High King of Vracrovia do in the Temple of Za’themar instead of in his throne?”

Rune huffed exasperatedly. “You are mad at me too, I see.”

Like Erheath and the other priests in the temple, Kelleiah was also clad in grey robes. “We are not mad, Rune,” she said calmly. “But you had let us all down. But I suppose you have met the consequences of your decision.”

Rune balled his hands into fists. “I could not have known,” he spat. “I loved her. And I know, Za’themar damn me, I’d go to hell for it. But in the end, I had done right thing. I had shut down my humanity and turned into the beast you trained me to be. I had killed my wife with my bare hands. I did not ask to fall for a _Succubus_.”

Erheath turned and looked at him with a little kindness. “You are wrong, yet again, Rune,” he said. “You have no _humanity_.”

Rune felt a pang to his heart.

Erheath stepped closer. “You were meant to be the greatest of all Demon Hunters. You have the blood of the most powerful archangel and yet, you ran off to resume your duties as the High King of Vracrovia. You have made your choice and now, you must live with it.”

Rune ground his teeth. “I plan to,” he spat. “But these voices in my head wanted me to come here for some reason. I need answers.”

Erheath and Kelleiah exchanged a look. “You have strayed from the purpose of your existence for far too long,” Kelleiah said. She took Rune’s hands and held them in hers. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Rune took a breath and felt her energy course through his own body. “There is one among you,” Kelleiah exhaled, eyes flashing open.

“What?” Rune let out.

“A powerful one,” she said and released Rune’s hands. “A _Fallen_ _Incubus_.”

Rune’s heart stopped for a second. “What do you mean among us?”

“The voices, the _teachings_ are warning you. _Pivar a-vok in-tasaera lekme_ ,” she chanted and Rune’s breath caught.

“You must be wrong,” he said. “It cannot be a _Fallen_ _Incubus_.”

“You came seeking our help and what we have offered is more than you deserve, Rune Degenhard,” Erheath spat. “I believe you best be on your way.”

Rune’s heart sank. Erheath had always been a strict instructor, but he had never been this cold. Rune was not sure if any sort of apology would make up to the betrayal he had left the Circle with.

“I am sorry, Master Erheath,” he sighed. “I never meant to let you down… But I had dreams of my own.”

Erheath turned his back to him. “You will never be one of them, Rune. You know where you belong.”

Rune bowed once more before he took his leave. His throat felt tight. The urge and want to stay pulled him back, but he had left the temple, he had already left the Circle.

“Rune.”

He came to a halt and turned around to meet Kelleiah. “Master Kelleiah,” he muttered, dipping his head.

“I am sorry for your loss,” she said and frowned. “But I must warn you. I sensed a strong demonic aura around you. The _Incubus_ might be closer to you than you think. And it seeks revenge. Be wary.”

Rune stilled for a moment. His breathing quickened. Images of him slaughtering through countless demons flashed before his eyes then.

“Thank you, Kelleiah.”

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S I X

 

His first kill had been when he was just eleven years old. Even at that age, his strength had been unmatched by a mere mortal. It was also when Rune had first learned that he born to his father, the King of Vracrovia at that time, and an archangel. He had slit the throat of a demon and ripped out its heart without so much as flinching when it saw it creeping from under his father’s bed in the dead of the night.

Rune had had a lonely childhood. As a widower and the King, his father was never around. It was before he had gotten married to the Princess of Lathvel and had begotten two more sons. Until then, it was up to Rune to keep himself entertained.

But as he grew older, his powers and skills began to fledge. His father, noticing the alarming growth, decided to send Rune away to the Temple of Za’themar—to be trained as a Demon Hunter, which had been Rune’s ultimate calling.

Ever since Rune would spend all the winters up in the Temple of Za’themar. He was trained with two other Demon Hunters, but none came close to beating his calibre. He had been Erheath’s best pupil in almost two centuries.

The winters were his favourite and he could not wait to return to the temple every year. His father had told everyone that Rune was away for academic purposes, which was not exactly a lie. Most of Rune’s time there at the temple involved him memorizing and learning the teachings.

But as he stepped into adulthood, the duties in the kingdom and on the battlefields appealed to him more. Whenever he was not serving his kingdom, making his father proud, he would be away, hunting the Lilin-demons, killing them in the most painful ways possible.

The horrors of butchering the demons while they cried for mercy haunted his sleep for years. And after he had met Vita, he had completely abandoned his quest to eradicate the demons residing in the Second Realm.

He shoved the doors of Cassius’ study open and strode in without announcing himself. He had not rested or slipped out of his sullied riding raiment. The minute he reached the palace, he needed to make sure that his brothers were all right.

And Cassius was… better than all right.

Rune froze to a halt and his blood ran cold when he found Drusilla’s _Cambion_ pinned to the bookshelf with Cassius blocking every escape.

Seneca was trembling like a leaf, two times smaller than Cassius’ size and he let out a soft whimper out of fear when Cassius edged even closer. The pointy tips of his ears were red and his lips were quivering. Cassius was holding him hostage and possibly terrifying him in the name of flirting.

Rune marched to his brother and grabbed Cassius by his coat at the shoulder before yanking him away from the _Cambion_. Seneca gaped at Rune in horror then. He wanted to flee but he looked too terrified to even move.

“Rune,” Cassius gasped. “You’re back.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Rune sighed, putting himself between his brother and Seneca.

Cassius blinked blankly and glanced briefly at the _Cambion_. “I was doing _nothing_ and now that you’re here, I’d probably not be doing anything either.”

Rune shook his head, rolling his eyes. He turned to Seneca and said, “Leave us.”

The earrings on Seneca’s ears jingled when he nodded his head hastily and hurried out of the study. Even in a hurry, he moved as gracefully as a dancer.

“What a piece of art,” Cassius sighed and then glowered at Rune. “I am happy that you have returned, but I do wish you hadn’t now.” He crossed his arms over his chest and perched on the edge of his desk. “Do you know how long it had taken me to earn his trust enough that he would follow me to my chambers alone with me? I had one shot at it.”

“He is a _Cambion_ , Cassius,” Rune spat. “And Drusilla’s slave at that.”

“So? Are you trying to tell me that he would be less efficient in the bed or what exactly is the point that you’re trying to make?”

Rune exhaled exasperatedly. “Where is Jordanes?”

“With Drusilla,” Cassius mumbled annoyedly. “It’s good that you’re back. Get rid of Drusilla. She’s been hogging this palace up for days and if it weren’t for her pretty _Cambion_ , I would have lost my patience.”

“I am in no mood to bother with her right now,” Rune sighed and helped himself to the carafe of wine. He paused when he lifted the winecup. Then shaking his head lightly, he put the cup away and decided that he needed to focus. And getting drunk again would not help much.

“You need a bath and a shave,” Cassius commented. “Where did you go?”

Rune turned around and faced his brother. “Has there been any news from Marrova?”

Cassius smirked. “Are you inquiring about your fiancé?”

Rune gritted his teeth. “Yes, I’m inquiring about my fiancé.”

Cassius’ eyes popped out. “Seriously? Um… Aurelia wrote us a missive, which arrived yesterday. It read that they should arrive back in Maurland in four to five days. And Prince Sehun is working hard and they are almost done with their work there. Things are apparently looking good.”

“Get the royal lapidary,” Rune ordered as he started towards the door. “I want two engagement rings made and tell him he has four days. One with blue diamonds matching my eyes for him and one with brown axinites matching his eyes for me. White gold. Find out what Prince Sehun’s ring size is.”

“Hold on!” Cassius gasped and held Rune in his place. “You are not joking?!”

Rune sighed heavily. “And make preparations for the announcement of the engagement. A party, whatever. But not too grand and fussy. But grand enough for me to show off to my court.”

Cassius was beaming. “Where the hell did you go that you have returned as a changed man?! Never mind that, I will spread the news and talk to the royal lapidary.”

That was one load off his chest. Rune knew Cassius would make it grander than necessary and perhaps it was not a bad thing. Rune needed to make a grand enough gesture for Sehun to forgive him.

“Oh, and our courts are deliberating about the abolishment of the one-tenth law for outlanders,” Cassius informed him and Rune finally smiled.

“Great. Do not bother me for the next couple of days.”

“Rune, you still have other duties…”

“Which is why I have you two bastards as my wingmen.” With that, Rune stormed out of the study.

*

When Rune woke in the middle of the night, he sat in the dark for a long moment, wondering where the voices had gone. Was it all that they wanted him to do? To go to the Temple of Za’themar? To be reminded of his teachings? To be warned of the _Fallen Incubus_ that was amidst them?

Rune slid out of the bed and splashed some cold water on his face. He trimmed his beard and threw on a shirt. He grabbed the key before he exited his chambers and made his way to the dungeons.

“ _Theval-mi k’war nith miyarr qa’li Za’themar_ ,” he chanted under his breath on his way through the abandoned hallways.

When he reached the dungeons that were now locked down, he paused in his tracks and drew in a sharp breath. “ _Ragzarth-vorz_ ,” he said to himself and started towards the room at the far end of the dungeons.

**Glory in valour.**

He had not recalled these teachings in so many years. Not after he had slain Vita with the Shadowfang.

He unlocked the room and pushed the door open. Locking the door behind him, he lit the torchwoods and stood frozen for a moment. His breathing quickened when flashbacks of his battles with the Lilin-demons blinded his vision.

The weapons had collected dust but they exactly where he had last left them. The sabres, the katanas, the crossbows, the silver arrows, the silver swords. His feet moved forward.

His mouth was dry as he surveyed the blessed Za’themar amulet in the display case and at its side was the Shadowfang, a sword as black as a shadow, forged from the bones of an ancient _Fallen Incubus_ , which had been gifted by Master Erheath to him for exhibiting quintessential skills. He had not wielded it in a decade.

He picked up the amulet and studied the shape of the medallion for a moment. It was the mark of Za’themar and the Circle. It was not a mark he had been allowed to forget for that he bore the mark on his body, inked to his skin. Rune thumbed the vertical mark engraved on the medallion and bit his lip. Then fastening it around his neck, he removed his shirt.

The medallion burned against his sternum. He wrapped his hand around the Shadowfang’s grip and felt his blood course through his veins, the heartbeat in his neck. He yanked the sword from its stand and gave it a swing in his clutch effortlessly, as though it was another limb.

He raised his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror ahead and the reflection in the mirror behind him. His heart thundered. He stared at the mark of Za’themar on his back. It ran along his spine like a snake. He remembered being extremely terrified when he was prompted to get the tattoo when he was only fifteen. As he grew, the tattoo stretched with his body. It had taken almost half of his back.

He returned his attention to his front. The Shadowfang in his hand felt like it had returned home, where it truly belonged.

“ _Ragzarth-vorz_ ,” he told himself again and smiled at his reflection. “Wherever you are, you fucking hellhound. I dare you to come find me now,” he spat, knowing well that the _Incubus_ would have heard him, even if it were miles away from him.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S E V E N

 

Jordanes burst into the training arena and halted dead on his way when he found Rune in the ring, drenched in sweat, worn to the bone, but had not taken a single minute of respite. He had missed this. He had missed fighting, the adrenaline, the feeling of having Shadowfang in his hand and never disappointing him.

“You are still going…” Jordanes exhaled in astonishment. “Rune, it has been five hours and you have destroyed twenty-eight poles.”

Rune rammed his blade against the pole and snapped in half. Sobbing for air with a heaving chest, he faced his brother and smiled. The sweat dripped from his eyebrows and washed his face. “Twenty-nine.”

Jordanes looked like he had been slapped by a ghost. “I haven’t seen you like this since you were like… twenty. Cassius told me that you haven’t touched your winecup ever since you returned. Did you go on some spiritual pilgrimage or something? You are seriously worrying us. And… you’ve gotten your old sword back.” He eyed the Shadowfang and grimaced.

Rune’s secret was his alone to keep. To his brothers, he was an abnormally large man with unexplainable strength and their father’s favourite, which explained the extra exotic accessories. Besides, Cassius and Jordanes were often horrified by the macabre weapons Rune loved wielding, even on the battlefield.

Keeping them in the dark was the safest for them.

“What has gotten into you?” Jordanes asked concernedly. “I have a feeling this is not due to wedding jitters… Unless you’re planning to kill Prince Sehun on your wedding night.”

“You seriously think I would need _this_ much effort to kill him?” Rune scoffed. “Besides, I have other plans for our wedding night.”

Jordanes now looked pleasantly surprised. “You were away for a week and we have the old you back. What is this miracle?”

It was no miracle. Rune needed to get back in shape if he needed to hunt down the _Incubus_. The voices, the teachings would not have persisted so hard if it weren’t important. Rune still had people he needed to protect and he would not take any chances.

Rune sheathed the Shadowfang and pulled his shirt on. It instantly stuck onto his sweat like a second skin. When he stepped out of the ring and approached his brother, Jordanes’ eyes bulged out and he gaped at Rune’s body for a moment.

“You are no mortal,” Jordanes sighed. “I am very sure you are trying to show off, just to impress your fiancé. You are going to terrify the boy.”

Rune shrugged. It was part of the reason, he supposed. To impress Sehun. But Jordanes might also have a point.

“Speaking of your fiancé,” Jordanes said and pounded his fist on Rune’s thick chest. “You need to get ready for the celebration. And that means a long bath and some fancy clothes.”

“Aurelia is usually the one that fusses over such things.”

“And since she’s not here, I’m filling in for her. And Cassius is off chasing Seneca somewhere. The poor boy…” He rubbed his temples. His eyes then fell on the medallion against Rune’s chest. He arched an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the creepy amulet Father had gotten you from some kingdom?”

“Yes,” Rune answered curtly. He grabbed the Shadowfang and started towards his chambers.

*

“Smile,” Aurelia told him and Sehun looked up at her, realizing that he had been sulking so palpably. “You did a good job. Don’t be so nervous. If that bastard continues to be a jerk about it, I promise you I will give him a good smacking on the head.”

Sehun smiled. But it was not at all what was running in his mind. He looked at Rayden. He was gazing out the carriage window. They hadn’t had a chance to talk to each other ever since they left Marrova.

Sehun was certain that Rayden’s mother loathed him. She had not even wished him a safe journey or bade him goodbye. She was even sounding a little bitter to Rayden. Sehun could not help but brood over the fact that he had been the sole cause of the rift between Rayden and his mother.

He had proven to Rune that he was not completely worthless. But it was the time that Sehun had put a foot down and told the High King that he had no interest in this marriage. Besides, neither did Rune. Sehun would just make it easier for the both of them.

Of course, his mother would be let down but it was a few awkward dinners against a lifetime of a torturous marriage. On top of it all, Sehun knew what he really wanted now.

The carriage came to a halt.

“There’s a celebration,” Rayden said with a frown as he opened the carriage door.

Sehun’s eyes widened. “A celebration?” he muttered. “For what?”

“I hope it’s a party to welcome us back or I have a really useless husband,” Aurelia snorted.

Sehun was definitely far too underdressed for a party with so many guests. As they were escorted into the palace by both Jordanes’ Guard and Rune’s Guard, Sehun nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek. What was happening?

“Aurelia!” Cassius exclaimed when he welcomed them in the hallway. The palace was crowded. Chatters and whispers chased him in the hallways.

Aurelia and Cassius embraced each other before the King turned to Sehun. “Your Majesty,” Sehun said and bowed his head.

“I knew this would be a marvellous idea!” Cassius said and crushed Sehun in a powerful hug.

“It was _my_ idea, Cassius,” Aurelia groaned, rolling her eyes. “What is going on in the palace? Has Rune killed somebody? Is it someone’s funeral?”

“I think Rune killed the grouchy Rune,” Cassius mused as he ushered Sehun towards his chambers. “It’s your engagement party. He is planning to propose tonight.”

Sehun froze completely, as though in paralysis. Cassius stopped too and blinked at him. “An… An engagement party?” Sehun stuttered. “But… He… What?”

“Yes, I think he’s been possessed, too. But it seems like a good spirit, so I’m turning a blind eye to it. What is the matter, Prince Sehun?”

Sehun felt his stomach knot. He shook his head lightly and searched for Rayden among the guards. But he was nowhere to be found. Aurelia had disappeared too.

“King Cassius,” Sehun called desperately. He was overwrought with anxiety that he could not breathe easy. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

Cassius’ eyebrows furrowed and he pursed his lips, studying the distress in Sehun’s expression for a moment. “Is everything all right, Prince?” he asked in a calmer tone.

“Yes, but… I…”

“Can you get ready first?” Cassius implored. “We will talk later. Rune’s court is waiting eagerly to meet you. And… so is Rune.”

Sehun could not believe his ears. He did not want to believe any of this. This was all too sudden and he had not anticipated the High King to jump into it this soon. What happened to loathing Sehun’s guts? What happened to never wanting to remarry? No, this could not be happening.

*

Rune impatiently paced the gazebo in the garden. The evening sky was freckled with stars, glimmering like a diamond mine. For the first time in a very long time, Rune was _admiring_ the stars and the moon.

The flowers in the garden had all bloomed. Cassius had done a marvellous job with the gazebo, too. The splash of white and faint purple flowers was as grand and expressive as it could get. Tonight was all about impressing Sehun.

The guests must be feasting now. It would give him and Sehun some time alone. Rune cleared his throat and chided himself for not having rehearsed this sooner.

He should start with an apology. Then a compliment to praise Sehun’s diligence. Followed by a confession that he did not completely hate the Prince. No, that was not right. A confession that he… was very much interested in marrying the Prince.

It did not sound like a good enough argument. He needed to come up with a better strategy.

But what if this was all just a bad idea after all? What if he started to detest Sehun when they met again? No. Rune wanted to give this a shot and he hoped Sehun did, too.

He carded his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. He looked down at his black coat, embroidered with gold. Did it even look good on him? He never really cared about what he wore. But Sehun seemed like someone that fancied men who took an effort to look good. So, Rune earnestly hoped that he looked like someone who took an effort to look good.

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the Shadowfang hanging at his hip. He wondered if Kelleiah had been right after all. If there really was a _Fallen Incubus_ thirsting for revenge, why had it not attempted to destroy Rune already?

He shook the thought away. He could not worry himself with all the things at once. One matter at a time.

On a second thought, would this marriage be safe for Sehun? Rune had kept his secret well hidden from Vita until the very last day they had been together but did he want to divulge it to Sehun? Would Sehun react well to any of it?

 _Hi, I’m a Demon-Hunter_.

Perhaps that could wait.

His line of thoughts snapped when he heard approaching footsteps. He turned around.

He was not sure if his heart shattered in half or if it were finally mended as a whole again. Either way, it hurt.

He stared at Sehun, unblinking.

Sehun kept his head hung low as he approached the gazebo. His beautiful sun-blonde hair was styled and swept neatly, the rose on his cheeks were as pink as his lips, his pale skin was lightly sunburned, but it was beautiful nonetheless. His coat was unbuttoned at his chest. Thin strings of gold ran down his smooth, milky chest from the gold necklace that was tightened around his neck. His coat matched Rune’s, except that it was white with gold embroideries, and Sehun wore it a lot differently. On his head, the silver moonstone circlet shone under the starlight.

Rune had never paid so much attention to anyone. Not even to Vita. And all that he could think about next was how much he would love to tear apart everything Sehun wore and ruin his perfect composure on his bed.

And when he was done, he wanted to make sure that Sehun was all right.

Rune’s breath seized.

When Sehun reached the gazebo, he finally lifted his head and met Rune’s heavy blue eyes with disconcerted brown ones.

Rune’s brows drew together in a frown. “Prince Sehun?” he called. Sehun swallowed and bowed his head, but he could not even manage a small smile. His face had wilted and Rune hoped that it was just exhaustion.

He held out a hand to the Prince and Sehun considered it for a long moment before he eventually took the hand.

*

He needed to be brave. There was in no way Rune Degenhard had done all this grand preparation out of genuine interests. He never even wanted to marry Sehun in the first place. Why now?

Sehun slid his fingers into Rune’s huge, strong, calloused hand and let himself be drawn up into the gazebo. Rune did not release his hand.

Sehun lifted his gaze once more and mustered the High King. He was not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him but Rune looked somehow… larger. And brighter. He looked like he had been sleeping better lately. Sehun’s eyes then fell on the peculiar black sword the High King was carrying. Apart from all that, if he had not admitted how handsome this bastard was before, he surely was admitting it now. And once again, Sehun was briefly lost in the icy blue eyes for a moment.

Rune freed his hand and leaned against the rail of the gazebo. “How do you think it went?” he asked.

Sehun swallowed before speaking. “Better than I thought it would,” he admitted. “We have a lot to discuss, Your Majesty.”

“Rune.”

Sehun looked up at the man and blinked.

“You may call me by my name,” Rune said, clearing his throat. He glanced away momentarily and took a deep breath. “I hope you had learned something from it.”

Sehun bowed his head. “I have.”

Silence filled the distance between them. Sehun drew his gaze along the bunches of flowers that adorned the gazebo. He then fixed his eyes on Rune again. “Should we go inside?” Sehun muttered. “There are… guests waiting for us.”

He did not really want to go inside but it would certainly be a better option than to stand out here alone with this man. But on second thought, perhaps this was the right time to have a private discussion before the evening proceeded any further.

“I’m the High King and you are my prospective consort. The entire kingdom can wait on your account, Prince,” Rune said and Sehun’s chest tightened.

What was he doing? Why was he suddenly being _nice_?

It certainly couldn’t be because Sehun had come up with a potential solution to the Marrovan situation, could it? Rune could not have agreed to marry Sehun based on just that.

Rune even looked… happy.

“You do not look well,” Rune commented, frowning. “Is everything all right?”

Sehun nodded quickly, though he was worried that he might throw up any moment now. “I… I’m fine.”

Rune smiled half a smile. “I have… um, some good news for you. I am… working towards abolishing the one-third law for outlanders’ wages. We might be settling with a fraction around two-fifth.”

A reflexive grin overtook Sehun’s desolate face. “Is that so?!” he chimed in disbelief but then his grin waned. “You… did that for… me?”

Rune licked his lips. “I believe it was in the best interest of more than one party.”

Even so, Sehun’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you,” he let out, jaw falling slack.

Rune nervously ran a hand through his hair and Sehun realized that he sort of liked that habit of his. Rune looked at least ten times more attractive than he did before Sehun had left for Marrova. It made him wonder what had happened to this man while he was gone.

“I wrote your mother a letter of apology, too,” Rune said.

“You… did?” Sehun let out.

Rune pulled away from the rail and stopped a foot before Sehun. “Prince Sehun,” he began with his eyes cast to the ground first but then he brought his head up and looked into Sehun’s eyes. His gaze was piercing, torturous, even more ruthless when it was with kindness. Sehun’s blood pulsed in his temples and he was forced to look away. He preferred the cold, dead eyes. They were easier to despise.

Sehun shuddered with a jolt of shock when Rune brought his fingers to his chin and lifted it so that their eyes could meet again. “Your Majesty,” Sehun protested softly, turning his face away but then Rune’s fingers slid up Sehun’s jaw and he cupped a side of Sehun’s face in his hand.

Frozen, Sehun stopped breathing for a length. He did not dare look away then. He was in High King Rune’s grip, he was not going to turn away. But he would have if those two cool oceans did not look down at him with such longing.

“I know that we do not know each other very well and I have left a horrid impression on you,” Rune said in a low, deep voice. “But my eyes searched for you when you weren’t there and my heart ached when I couldn’t find you… I am sorry and I would like us to start over. I screw things up time and again. But this is a second chance life is giving me to do over.” He let go of Sehun’s face and slid the hand into the pocket of his coat. He pulled out a small black box and Sehun was a few seconds away from passing out.

He gaped at Rune as the High King extracted a white gold ring, embellished with blue diamonds and held it up.

“Prince Sehun of Hestona, will you the honour of holding my hand and never letting go?” Rune asked, smiling nervously. “Will you marry me?”

Sehun’s eyes bounced from Rune’s glimmering eyes to the ring. He panted as his head spun a little. He thought of Rayden. He thought of how ugly this marriage would be if he agreed to it. He thought how unfair it would be to Rune, too.

“No,” he blurted out in a raspy breath.

His eyes flitted up to discern at Rune’s reaction. And he was terror-stricken with his heart in his mouth when Rune’s smile completely disappeared and the joy was washed away.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun breathed out, eyes stinging with tears. “I do not love you and I know that I never will. I cannot go through with this marriage. I’m sorry.”

Rune retreated a step and turned his back to Sehun, clenching the ring a brutally tight fist. His shoulders were tense and he hung his head.

“R-Rune,” Sehun stammered. “You never wanted to marry me in the first place. And you don’t have to do it just for the sake of the alliance. There must a better way which we can both benefit from. I cannot marry someone I—”

“You hate?” Rune spat through his teeth.

Sehun fell silent. He was close to tears. He did not know why this rejection was affecting him so much now. “I just can’t,” he let out.

For a long minute, neither of them said anything more. Sehun could not surmise what was running in Rune’s head right now. He could only hope that he would understand.

Rune turned at last and Sehun’s hair rose on the nape of his neck when recognized the grim look on his face. “And if I refuse?” Rune said monotonously, taking a step forward.

Sehun took a step back for every step Rune advanced. “You cannot force me to marry you,” he said and his voice sounded like a weak whimper.

“Quite the contrary actually,” Rune said and the murderous look he wore sent a chill down Sehun’s spine. “Did you think that you could toss me around like a toy and embarrass me in front of my court?”

“N-No—”

Rune’s hand flew up to grip Sehun’s neck and he slammed Sehun back against the post of the gazebo. Sehun gasped and winced at the sharp pain on the back of his head as Rune’s grip tightened around his neck. A tear trickled down the corner of his eye as he sobbed for air, clawing at Rune’s wrist. He could even fight Baram, but he did not find the strength to fight Rune.

He yielded and begged pitifully with his gaze.

“I will ruin your kingdom with you,” Rune growled, baring his teeth. “If you think this is some sort of payback, think again. I would go to war with Hestona before going to one with Cynthoria. And you will be held accountable for it.” He released Sehun’s neck and his hand climbed up to grip a side of Sehun’s head. “You _will_ marry me.”

It was an order.

Rune pulled his hand away from Sehun’s head and grabbed hold of Sehun’s wrist. Sehun squirmed, weeping quietly as Rune forcefully slipped the ring on his finger. “Try taking this off and I will chop your finger off,” Rune snarled and shoved Sehun’s hand away.

With that, he strode off, hands balled into fists at his sides. Sehun fought for breath as he slid down the post and dropped to the ground, staring at the ring on his finger with bleary eyes.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   E I G H T

 

As the night came to an end, the sun began to rise. Rune mowed down every target board, wood post, punching sack that was in his way. The day was beginning to brighten and so was his rage.

He swung and flipped the Shadowfang in his hand before driving it through another post, slicing it in half. The anger continued to bubble in his chest ceaselessly and being around such an infuriating crowd was the last thing he had needed last night. He would have killed them all.

Why was he so angry?

He could not find an answer and it made him all the angrier. He knew that there was a possibility that Sehun would refuse to marry him. But why could he not accept it when it was realized? Why was it that he had felt as though the entire world had crumbled around him and on top of him when Sehun told him that he would never love him.

Perhaps he was angry at the unfairness of this situation.

For the time first time in forever, Rune had wanted something and also for the first time ever, he had not gotten what he hungered after.

He roared out a groan and struck his sword across another post.

“You ditched your own engagement party last night,” Cassius said, announcing his presence when he entered the training arena.

Rune did not pause. At least this way, he could take out of his anger much more efficiently rather than getting drunk and causing innocent people harm.

“Rune,” Cassius called and Rune could almost _hear_ his eyebrows furrowing.

He stopped and panted, facing his brother. “Leave me alone, Cassius. I am in no mood for your lectures.”

“I know,” he sighed. “And if history has taught us anything, it taught us to never mess with you when you are on warpath. But please, talk to me, brother.”

“I said get out, Cassius,” Rune snapped and Cassius flinched.

“Something happened last night,” Cassius said. “Hasn’t it? You and Sehun barely looked at each other, even though you only stayed at the party for less than ten minutes. We all noticed that Sehun was wearing the ring but he was found crying miserably in his chambers last night. What did you do to him?”

“He can stop victimizing himself,” Rune bayed, driving his sword into the ground he stood on. Cassius shuddered.

“Rune, I thought you were going to play nice,” his brother said with a disappointed moue.

“I was going to. But I was foolish enough to believe that I could be that sort of a man.”

Cassius looked confused. “You are marrying him, then?”

“He will marry me,” Rune declared. “Whether he likes it or not.”

*

He could not take his eyes off the ring.

The bed was warm but he was shivering and his teeth were clattering. It was a new day but he was not able to get the events of last night out of his head.

An engagement ring was supposed to be a symbol of love and promise. But this ring was a symbol of ownership. Rune had claimed the ownership of Sehun. And the blue diamonds reflected Rune’s unforgiving eyes.

Sehun had wagered with his mother that he could get Rune Degenhard to marry him. How he wished he could go back on his words now…

He looked at the doors. He was horrified to step out of the chambers but was twice as terrified of staying in. What if the High King decided to pay him a visit? Where would Sehun run to hide then?

He wished that he would never see Rune again.

He wanted to tear the ring away from his finger and hurl it across the room. But he could not muster the courage because Rune’s threat was very real.

The sleepless night had caused him further fatigue with the exhaustion from the journey into the bargain.

He needed to write a letter to his mother urgently. She could solve this situation but he wasn’t sure that she would side with his cause, especially not after the High King had willingly wanted to marry Sehun.

Sehun rose from the bed and sat at the small desk. He wrote to his sister instead, imploring her to come to Vracrovia forthwith. Of course, she would be far to occupied with her own schedule, but she was a better option than reaching out to his parents or Baram.

Once he was done, he sealed the letter with a wax and rose from the desk.

There was a knock on the door.

Sehun froze with his heart leaping in horror.

But then his body completely relaxed when Rayden entered, shutting the door behind him.

“Rayden,” Sehun gasped and bolted across the chamber. Rayden secured his arms around Sehun when the latter pounced on him, eyes brimming with tears. “Oh, God.” He pulled back and took Rayden’s face in his hands before peppering it with kisses. His stubbled cheeks, chin, forehead, the apple of his cheeks, his jaw, and finally, his lips.

“Are you all right?” Rayden inquired, quickly breaking the kiss. Sehun frowned when Rayden pulled away completely.

“No, I’m not all right,” Sehun rasped.

Rayden’s gaze dropped on the shiny ring on Sehun’s finger. “I couldn’t be there at the party last night,” he said. “I… was busy.”

What was he talking about? That did not matter at all.

“I cannot marry him, Rayden,” Sehun said in a thick voice. “He is cruel and he’s heartless!”

“Keep your voice down, please… Your Highness.”

That halted Sehun. He stared at Rayden in disbelief.

Rayden’s eyes kept falling to the ring and closed them briefly, drawing in a breath. “Don’t fight him, Sehun,” he muttered under his breath.

“Are you scared of him, too?” Sehun asked.

“It’s not the fear of him,” Rayden said. “He doesn’t bite as much as he barks. You would know that once you get to know him better.”

Sehun could not digest what he was hearing. “What are you trying to say?”

“I see that you have accepted his proposal already.”

Sehun looked at his ring and grimaced. “I did not, Rayden. He literally put the ring on me.”

The door was opened again and Aurelia sauntered in. “Sehun?” She paused when she found Rayden in the chamber.

Rayden bowed.

“What are you doing in here?” Aurelia inquired.

Sehun bit his lip and grabbed the letter from the desk. “I wanted him to send a letter to Hestona for me,” he said and handed Rayden the letter.

Rayden bowed one more time and frowned as he left them alone.

Sehun sat on the bed, crestfallen. He was sleepless, restless and agitated. He could not think straight.

“Why don’t you join me for breakfast and we can talk about how _romantic_ Rune’s proposal was,” Aurelia said facetiously.

Sehun looked up at her. That was it. He could not contain it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and buried his face in her stomach, breaking into an uncontrolled sob.

“Seh…” Aurelia gasped but stopped herself. Instead of asking any questions, she stroked Sehun’s head and let him cry it all out.

*

After another lonely dinner, Rune found himself back in his study around countless paperwork that needed his immediate attention. He was still in the mood to be holed up in the training arena, but the kingdom wanted him as much as the demons did.

His secretary realized his sour mood instantly and kept her distance. Just in case.

“Rune,” Aurelia crowed as she entered the study and Rune let out a heavy sigh, lifting just his eyes to glower at his sister-in-law. She stood still with a lockjaw, looking daggers at Rune. “You have completely lost it, haven’t you?”

“Did he come whining to you about how I browbeat him?” Rune scoffed, shifting the papers.

“He is a boy! You are a grown-ass man! A High King at that! Does it make you _proud_ to scare a boy almost half your age to submission like that?!”

Rune stilled in his chair. When she put it that way, it did seem a little pathetic

“You can have my head for saying this but you should be ashamed of yourself. You bully him because he keeps enduring it because he is powerless.”

“You think?” Rune spat and jolted up to his feet. “Believe me, Aurelia, he is _not_ powerless and you’d be surprised to find out how much power he already has over me!”

Aurelia shut down completely. Her face was crumpled in confusion. “What do you mean, Rune?”

Rune huffed and scrubbed his beard. “Can you just leave me alone?”

“Rune, tell me what’s wrong.”

“He refused to marry me, Aurelia! That’s what’s wrong!”

Aurelia was taken by surprise. “So, that’s why… you…” she trailed off, shaking her head. “Even so, that does not justify what you did to him.”

“I know,” he said. “But I am not trying to justify shit.”

“Why did you lose your temper for that? I thought you had zero interest in marrying him. If not him, then another candidate for a consort, you said.”

Rune clenched his teeth. He did not have the answer to that question, though he had asked it himself many a time. “I do not wish to speak about this anymore. Where is the report on Marrova?”

Aurelia scowled. “Rune—”

“Where is it?” he demanded once more.

She sighed and said, “Sehun is preparing it.”

“Tell him to prepare it sooner and bring it to me personally. If he refuses—”

“What? You’ll cut him into pieces?”

Rune paused.

“He is not Vita, Rune,” Aurelia said calmly. “He will not fight you back the way she did. He will not match up to your level. He will give in, he will cry, he will be broken. He is very young and he is clearly no Vracrovian. You cannot proceed with this marriage if your intention is to hector and coerce him relentlessly like this. Even I know that you are not that heartless.”

All of Rune’s walls crumbled with that.

He sank in his seat and closed his eyes. Aurelia was right. Sehun was not like Vita. He was fragile and delicate, even though he liked to look tough. It was one of the disadvantages of taking a young, sensitive consort.

“God, I’m stupid,” Rune muttered to himself as his anger dissipated altogether.

“He completely hates you now.”

His eyes flashed open and he frowned. “I don’t know why I did it… I just couldn’t… accept it.” He lowered his head.

“Rune, if you truly want the boy, then court him like a sane man.” With that, she stormed off.

Great. Now he would not be able to concentrate on any of his work.

Rune spent hours just pondering. He did this far too often. When even the littlest of things infuriated him, he lashed out without thinking, having lost his temper and it would take him some time to recover and reflect upon his actions. But by then, they would be beyond repair.

He snapped back to reality when the Falco, Rayden, and Polydora entered the study.

“My Lord,” Falco said. “We have tightened the security in the palace, as per your orders, sire.”

Rune nodded. “Chase, appoint more guards at Prince Sehun’s quarters,” he ordered and Rayden did not respond immediately. Instead, he stared at Rune for a long moment. “Chase?” Rune called again and only then did Rayden bow his head.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he muttered through his grit teeth and Rune studied the sudden and strange change in his Captain’s attitude.

“Is all well?” Rune inquired.

It took Rayden a moment to respond again. He gave a curt nod. “Yes, sire.”

When he was left alone again, he leaned back in his chair and pictured Sehun sobbing in his pillow because of Rune. It was bad enough that he had already made the boy cry once and he had done it again.

If Rune had one enemy, it was his temper.

Groaning, he rose from his chair and headed out of the study. He had no plan of what he would say but apologizing for the nth time sounded like a promising idea, though he was certain that Sehun would not forgive him this time. And Rune had no idea on breaking the engagement either.

 _Court him_.

He stopped outside Sehun’s chambers and pinned the guards posted at the doors with a sidelong glare. Then he sighed and pounded his fist on the door.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Again.

Nothing.

Grinding his teeth, he pounded once more, tempted to kick the doors open. But then he realized that he had already terrified the Prince enough.

“Prince Sehun,” he said instead, hoping that his voice would be heard. “I…” he began but stopped himself. A ‘sorry’ would not make do. He was not sure anything would. He had raised his hand to the boy and it was unforgivable.

With Vita, it had been different. She had fought back every time Rune had lost it. But Sehun had surrendered. Rune took no pride in hurting him like that.

His own chest hurt just at the thought of it.

“I wish to speak with you,” Rune said.

There was still no answer.

Letting out a heavy breath, he pulled away from the doors. He would come up with a better way to apologize tomorrow. But breaking the engagement was not an option.

Rune wanted Sehun.

*

Sehun hugged his own body, burying a side of his face in the pillow. The knocking stopped and Rune’s voice faded. Sehun heard him walk away.

The night was cold, surprisingly. The new moon made way for the darkest night of the month. Sehun thought that his bedchamber was colder and darker than it was outside. He shivered under the covers and kept his eyes tightly closed.

The eeriness that settled in the air was spine-chilling.

*

His ears were clogged with the dissonance of the voices. His body was slick with sweat. There was no nightmare. He needed to wake up.

Rune roused with a jolt and panted. His bedchamber was pitch black and his head was pounding with the voices urging him to wake up.

Clasping his hands to the sides of his head, he clutched at his hair and groaned. And then they disappeared all of a sudden.

Rune dropped his hands to his sides and glanced out the open doors of the balcony. The medallion against his chest began to burn his skin.

As his breathing calmed, he looked at the doors of his chambers and stared at them.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

Something was wrong.

*

Sehun had just begun to drift off to sleep in the dead of the night. But he was restless. Though he was cold, his forehead was coated with a thin layer of sweat. The fine hairs on his arms rose and he shuddered.

He shoved the covers aside and mumbled half-asleep.

His eyes flung open.

He heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

His heartbeat quickened. He did not dare sit up or look behind him. The footsteps drew closer.

His breaths trembled. This must be a nightmare. And then the sound of the footsteps stopped.

The weight on the mattress shifted.

Sehun swallowed and slowly turned. In the murky darkness, he was met with the shadowy, ill-defined figure. Sweat drenched his skin then as he felt his eyes throb. The horror wrung his guts and he wanted to scream. But he could not find his voice. It was as though he were paralyzed.

The fear engulfed his thoughts. He gawked at the horns on the decaying creature’s head. The terror overwhelmed Sehun’s body. He could not move.

The demon slid closer and brought a scaly, bony hand to Sehun’s hip. It had sharp, long black nails. Sehun lifted his gaze and looked at the demon’s face.

In a flash of dread, Sehun was finally able to get a grip and he rolled off the edge of the bed. He broke into a scream and the demon leaped up, latching onto the ceiling.

It looked very much like a human, but nothing like one at the same time.

He cried for the guards, scrambling up to his feet. No one came to his rescue. He picked himself up and went hell for leather towards the doors.

Gasping, he glanced back at the demon as it dropped back to the ground and started crawling after him.

Sehun burst out of the chambers and desperately called for the guards. The hallway was deserted.

This had to be a nightmare.

But he ran. He ran as fast as his feet to carry him and when he looked back, the demonic creature was galloping after him. He could not outrun it.

Just as the creature had caught up to him, Sehun was forced to a halt when he crashed against Rune’s powerful body. He gasped, looking up at the man as Rune curled a strong arm around Sehun’s body and yanked him aside as the demon bounded off the ground, ready to pounce on him.

It managed to sink its claws in Rune’s arm, dragging them down to lacerate the skin deep enough for the arm to bleed. Rune released Sehun and lifted his sinister-looking black sword before striking the blade across the demon’s neck, beheading it with a single blow.

It dropped to the ground lifelessly after one last cry.

Every wisp of air was knocked out of Sehun’s lungs. He stood paralyzed, unable to think or do anything. His eyes eventually fell on the tattoo along Rune’s spine on his back before Rune turned around to face him.

He was bleeding. Blood trickled from his upper arm to the tip of his fingers.

Rune took hold of a side of Sehun’s face with his bloody hand and said, “You need to wake up.”

“Wh-What?” Sehun managed to get out in a weak croak.

Rune gently stroked Sehun’s cheekbone with his thumb, eyes fixated on Sehun’s. “Wake up. This is not the reality. _Incubi_ sire children by raping humans in their sleep. Wake up. It’s safe now.”

Was he asleep?

Sehun’s eyes flashed open and he gasped loudly, jolting upright in his bed.

“Sehun, Sehun, calm down, it’s okay, you’re safe,” he heard Rune’s voice before he felt his hands on his shoulders.

In a frantic fit, Sehun scurried off the bed and threw himself into Rune’s arms. He sobbed in fear, trembling unchecked. The metallic stench of blood flooded his senses.

He pulled back with tears staining his cheeks and blinked at Rune’s shirtless body before he noticed the bloody gashes on Rune’s arm.

“What the hell is… happening?” he asked through the sob.

 

**[ PDF version](http://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/c5f03d_de4b3a854f1341c59ae17059ad485ade.pdf) **


	3. Death of the Incubus: Part One

 

 

 

 

 

D E A T H   O F   T H E

I N C U B U S

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

H Y P E R I O N O V A

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#  P R O L O G U E

 

Quiet and peace were restored to the night but the tremor persisted. Sehun, having lost his appetite to sleep, was now mired in confusion and dread. He tried to stay calm and composed, but he could not stop his hands from shaking like a leaf in a brutal windstorm.

Had it all just been a nightmare? Evidences prompted otherwise. It had all seemed too real to be just a bad dream. The terror had been real, the fear for life had been real, the demon had been real, and the metallic stench of the blood oozing from the deep gashes in the flesh right before his eyes was as real as a man’s wonder of what death entailed.

Rune hissed sharply and blenched, glaring up at Sehun. “Can you be a little gentler?” he spat through his teeth and Sehun clenched his, glowering down at the man.

His shaking hands were probably not the best instrument to minister to the wound on Rune’s arm right now but the High King was as adamant as a pack mule, insisting that he did not want to wake the entire castle up by heading to the infirmary for “ _a small cut_ ,” as he had so humbly put.

“You are an overgrown _child_ ,” Sehun snapped under his breath but he was more careful now with the blood-stained damp rag, skimming the edges of the gashes gently.

“A child?” He seemed to have taken offence. _Good._

“Yes. You throw a fit every time someone doesn’t cater to your whims or upsets you. Just like a child.”

Rune turned his head away, scowling. It was not the reaction Sehun had expected, but Rune looked equally exhausted as Sehun was. He did not seem like he was particularly enjoying Sehun tending to his wound either but he had no other choice. He did not want to explain himself to his brothers and sister-in-law about how he had gotten the ghastly wound and Sehun was not going to let the man suffer in pain for the entire night just because he was too proud to admit to the discomfort. Besides, he had gotten it in the first place in order to protect Sehun.

Which brought him back to brooding about what the hell had just happened. Rune winced and grimaced every time the rag touched the cuts, but otherwise, he looked too collected for someone who had just slain a demon in _someone else’s_ sleep.

Downing another cup of wine, Rune slouched further, hanging his head as Sehun briefly left his side to refill the water in the basin. When he returned to the desk where Rune was perched on, Sehun mustered the courage to demand the answers he needed to stop his head from spinning in a spiral.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” he asked in a low voice, placing the basin of water on the desk beside the High King. He eyed the uncanny black sword resting against the wall and shuddered.

Rune remained silent. He picked up the carafe and dribbled its content onto the wound on his arm, biting his lip fiercely. Letting out a groan, he closed his eyes and then leaned his head back on the wall.

Sehun wetted the cloth again and proceeded to clean the wound. “I’m terrified,” he muttered, frowning. Rune opened his eyes and looked at him dolefully. “What just happened?”

“How are you not bothered by this?” he said, looking at his arm. The lazy blatancy in his attempt to change the topic was appalling. But Sehun simply shrugged.

“I have seen Baram come home with worse ones and…” He paused to roll a sleeve up. Rune’s eyes widened at the faded scar along the inside of Sehun’s forearm. Sehun was slightly taken aback by the anger that flashed in Rune’s eyes then.

“Who did this?” he snarled and Sehun felt his heartbeat quicken for a moment. The sincerity in Rune’s exasperation was both surprising and alarming.

“Uh,” Sehun began, pulling the sleeve back down. “It happens when you lose a swordfight with my brother. He shows no mercy.” He picked the rag back up and wiped the blood drying around the cuts. He kept his eyes on the medallion resting against Rune’s chest. The symbol on it looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “In many ways, you remind me of him.”

If the chamber had been any brighter, Sehun could have confirmed that it was hurt that softened Rune’s impossibly ruthless glare. He looked away tiredly and stared at the floor while Sehun dragged the cloth along his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Rune said at length in a low murmur.

Sehun froze with his hand gripping the rag against the High King’s arm. _Your sorry means nothing to me,_ Sehun was tempted to say. But it would have been a lie. The apology was genuine and he knew how many walls Rune might have needed to break to come to it. But he needed more than just that.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked.

Rune fell silent again. There it was. The pride, the arrogance, the incompetence to humble himself before the inexperienced, naïve, young prince.

Huffing a heavy sigh, Sehun dropped the rag into the basin. “You need to go to the healers,” he said. “It’s too deep.”

“I’ll be fine,” Rune mumbled and when Sehun pinned him with a black look, he sighed and said, “I’ll go in the morning.”

When Rune started to get off the desk, Sehun rasped, “You haven’t told me what’s going on.”

“It’s better that you don’t know,” Rune said at last.

“It was… real, then,” he let out before bringing his head up to meet Rune’s steely gaze. “The… creature. How… What was…” He took a breath. “I was… _asleep_. That means… it wasn’t real, was it? But your arm… you’re hurt. How? You… killed… that thing.”

Rune ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t exactly… kill it. It cannot be killed in an astral realm… There are many alternate realities. Astral realms are one among those. These _creatures_ take advantage of it because when asleep, our minds and souls are momentarily trapped and lost in these alternate realities, leaving our bodies unconscious in the real world. Let’s just say that I… possess the ability to access these astral realms when… I’m need to.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. He was more confuse than he had been two minutes ago. “What are you saying?”

He exhaled loudly and reconsidered. “It’s better that you don’t know,” he repeated and started towards the door. “Sleep peacefully and do not worry about this. Everything is fine.”

“How can you say that for sure?! And if it had all been in my sleep, how were you there and what is that sword? You said that… _Incubi_ sire children by… Does that mean it was trying to—” he stopped himself when Rune turned his back. The tattoo that ran along the cleft of his powerful, muscular back caught Sehun’s attention once more.

Rune did not entertain Sehun any further. He kept walking away, gripping the sword in one hand.

“Please,” Sehun gasped and caught Rune’s arm to stop him as the High King reached the door. That was when Rune spun around, seized Sehun’s wrist in his free hand and yanked it until Sehun was slammed against the door. With all the wind knocked out of his lungs, Sehun panted, staring into the dilated pupils of Rune’s eyes.

His heart started racing and he dug his fingernails into Rune’s uninjured arm as the older man closed the small distance between them. Rune paused, eyes lowering to Sehun’s trembling lips.

“Tell me,” Sehun exhaled, his own eyes looking up at Rune’s lips.

“Don’t be afraid,” Rune let out in a low, gravelly voice. “No harm will come to you for as long as I’m around.”

Sehun released Rune’s arm and dropped his head, casting his gaze low. He had never seen a more defined body than Rune’s. Every muscle was chiselled to perfection, every battle scar was worn so beautifully against his deliciously bronze skin. It completely distracted Sehun for a moment.

 _For as long as I’m around_. He did not know what to make of that promise. It sounded an awful lot like a vow for life. It made him look down at the glimmering ring on his finger.

Rune pulled away then. “Get some sleep. The sun is almost up.” With that, he yanked the door open and stepped out.

Sehun heard him bark out a few orders to the guards outside when they inquired him about the wound in shock. Sehun slumped back against the door and tried to focus on his breathing. Nothing made sense and he was exhausted. He dragged his feet to the bed and collapsed on it, praying that this had all been just a bad dream after all, and when he woke up in the morning, all would have gone back to normal.

Well, not entirely normal. Being betrothed to Rune Degenhard changed everything now. He buried his face in the pillow, comforted by the rising sun. This might all just turn out to be a nightmare. Including his engagement to the Vracrovian High King.

He sighed for Rayden then. He needed to see him right away. But it would have to wait. For now, he needed to sleep this befuddlement off so that he would have recouped the strength to extract the answers he sought out of Rune when the morning came. For now, he took Rune’s promise as gospel and let himself drift off.

His eyes flung open when the image of the bloodless creature flashed behind his eyelids. He shivered and drew the eiderdown to his chest. He felt foolish, like a child having been frightened by a nightmare. He realized then that he missed his mother. A moment later, he softly cursed Rune under his breath for leaving him alone after all that had just happened.

#  C H A P T E R   O N E

 

Aurelia was the first to hear the news. It came as no surprise, of course. She was usually aware of everything that occurred in the palace.

She burst into the infirmary just as the healers were finished patching Rune’s arm up. “By Ydall, it’s true!” she crowed before Rune could lace his shirt up.

“Did I mention that the guards in this palace gossip too much?” Rune mumbled, grabbing his coat once he was done lacing the shirt.

“How bad is it?” Aurelia asked, frowning. It was so like her to inquire about Rune’s welfare first. Had it been his brothers, they would have been more interested in badgering Rune about how he had gotten the wound. Sometimes, Rune was grateful for Aurelia’s presence. Other times, she could be a bossy virago, keen on getting up Rune’s nose. But either way, he loved her. Having grown up with only brothers, Aurelia filled the sister position rather well.

“Not that bad,” Rune said unconvincingly and lifted a hand without wincing too much when the healing cuts on his arm stung.

Aurelia’s eyebrows furrowed deeper. “Then I can yell at you.”

“I’m afraid your lambasting shall have to wait. I have work to do.”

Work was an understatement. He had problems to face. Nuisances to get rid of. That included the _Incubus_. He needed to find out why it was targeting a Begetter. Of course, it was to sire a child but it must have been desperate enough to show up in its true form in Sehun’s sleep. It had another purpose.

_A Fallen Incubus thirsting for revenge._

But why target the Hestonian Prince? Was it because of his association with Rune? Or did it have other reasons? Whatever it was, it would not be long before the demon returned.

“I will need Your Majesty to return to the infirmary in the mornings so that I can treat your wounds with these simples,” said the royal healer, holding out a couple of jars.

Aurelia wrested them from his hands and handed them to a servant. “Take them to the High King’s chambers,” she ordered the servant. “You will not be needed for that,” she then told the healer. “I believe he has a fiancé to take care of him now.”

Rune blinked at her. “That’s not his job,” he said.

Aurelia grimly glared at him. “But _your_ job is to court him, and your brothers and I have been building the bridge for you. Don’t mess this up again.”

“I might as well appoint you three as the royal pimps,” he muttered under his breath as he exited the infirmary. “Is a date set for the wedding?” he asked his sister-in-law as she tagged along with him to the study.

Aurelia looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “You got engaged two nights ago, Rune.” She then smirked. “But desperation is a nice colour on you.”

“I am not desperate,” he lied. “However, I see no point in delaying the inevitable. The sooner, the better.” The sooner Sehun got shifted to Rune’s own quarters, the better.

“You cannot rush a wedding, for crying out loud. You haven’t even sought his parents’ blessings and you went through with the engagement without their presence.”

That halted Rune in his tracks. “Seek their blessings?” he scoffed.

“Yes,” she said and crossed her arms against her chest. “That’s how we’re doing it this time. The right way. You will have to include Sehun’s family in all the discussions regarding the marriage. Unless you want Sehun to feel like an outsider at his own wedding.”

Rune frowned. “This all seems very… complicated.”

“Well, you married Vita in a temple in the midst of a war… But like I said, you’re going to do it the right way this time round. I also heard that you left the Prince’s chambers rather late last night.”

Rune rolled his eyes and proceeded towards the study. “Nothing happened,” he said.

“Oh, I believe you. But that’s what makes me more curious now.” There wasn’t sarcasm in her tone. “Did you two talk it out? Have you reached a compromise? Did you apologize?”

“No, no and yes,” Rune answered curtly. “I’m working on it.”

“Whatever it is, work on it faster but please, don’t do it again. Try to stay away from his quarters. The last thing we need right now is some sort of a scandal for everyone to gossip about. Do not taint Prince Sehun’s name, just in case things don’t work out the way we intend them to. He doesn’t deserve to bear such humiliation.”

Rune paused at the door of his study and raised a hand to Aurelia’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. I am hell-bent on making them work out the way I intend them to.”

Aurelia smiled. “At least I’m glad that you are willingly marrying him now.

“Yeah, but the same cannot be said for him.” Rune shoved the door open.

“And whose fault is that?”

Rune sighed. “Just set a date for the wedding, please. And arrange a meeting with his family.”

“I wonder why the sudden change of heart,” Aurelia said, leaning against the doorframe. Rune had no answer to that except that he felt this natural instinct to be there for Sehun. “I hope you don’t end up breaking each other, Rune. And I believe Sehun will be a good thing for both you and the kingdom.”

Rune nodded. “I hope so too, Aurelia.” He meant it. Aurelia knew that he meant it, too.

She turned around to leave but stopped. “You’re not going to tell me how you got your arm injured, are you? Because I have a feeling Prince Sehun is not the type to inflict such a brutal pain even on the biggest asshole in history.”

“Training faulty,” Rune answered and shrugged. Aurelia did not buy it but she pestered him no more.

*

Gathering the report on Marrova he had generated, Sehun nervously found his way to the High King’s study in the afternoon.

He hugged the files to his chest before raising a fist to knock on the door. It was opened shortly after by a short woman, who immediately bowed when she recognized him. “Your Royal Highness,” she said.

Sehun cleared his throat. He was tired, in spite of having slept in all morning after last night’s event. When he roused, he had been more confused than ever. Should he tell someone about it? Should he leave? Should he return to Hestona? If it everything had happened his sleep, was he even in any sort of danger in the first place? Most of all, could he even trust what Rune had said?

“You must be the King’s Clerk,” he said and managed a small smile. “Is His Majesty… in?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Highness. He left for his prayers a while ago. You should be able to find him at the Palace Shrine.”

Sehun glanced down the hallway for a moment before facing the clerk again. “How long will he take?”

“I’m not sure, Your Highness.”

He sighed. He could not wait around all day to meet the High King and get his answers. He would go mad. “Can I trouble you for some directions to the shrine?”

*

The temple was small and pristine. The scent of burning incense sticks and sage swirled in the air pleasantly, welcoming him into the sanctuary. But as soon as he stepped foot into it, he shuddered, gawking at the ancient swords on display stands along the walls of the temple, alongside the candles. Cobblestones paved the path to the mighty Menhir with the scriptures of Dymes and Ydall engraved on it. Before it, Rune knelt, shirtless, head hung, hands wrapped around the grip of demonic black sword that was propped up vertically with its tip driven into the floor.

 _What sort of praying was this_ , Sehun wondered. Vracrovians were strange but he knew this wasn’t entirely their way. The High King was up to something bizarre.

But he respected it nonetheless. He quietly walked up to the Menhir and knelt beside Rune, his eyes once again refusing to tear away from the enchanting, yet frightening tattoo on Rune’s back. He momentarily leered at the bandaged arm and for a length, he wasn’t sure if he were horrified that it had not been all just a nightmare or relieved that he was not imagining things.

The High King did not open his eyes or lift his head, though Sehun knew Rune was aware of his presence. Sehun looked away and closed his own eyes, hands resting on his lap. He prayed in silence, although after a moment, Rune’s ragged, heavy breathing was all that he could hear and focus on.

He clenched his eyes tightly. He prayed for his family, for his people, for kingdom, and his heart ached strangely when he found himself thinking about Rayden. He prayed for Rayden and his family. Then he thought of Aurelia. He prayed for her, too. He never prayed for himself. But now, he wanted to. He prayed to be saved from this loveless marriage with this ruthless man next to him.

When he finally opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find Rune staring at him like a predator watching its prey. It made Sehun’s cheeks warm. He hated the fact that he crumbled so easily beneath the gaze of those two icy orbs.

He deliberately looked away and frowned when his eyes landed on the bandage around Rune’s arm. Replacing the sword in its scabbard, Rune rose to his feet and picked up his shirt before holding a hand out to Sehun.

Sehun considered Rune’s large, calloused for a moment, but he chose to ignore it as he stood up on his own. Rune withdrew his hand, surprisingly not scowling. He smiled instead. He looked happy. It was a strange look on him.

“I was not expecting to see you here, Prince Sehun,” Rune said and his voice echoed through the temple as he pulled his shirt on.

“I thought this could the only place I might catch you in your privacy,” Sehun replied offhandedly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that it’s entirely private,” he said, smirking as he gestured Sehun towards the Menhir. “Were you looking for me?”

Sehun gnashed his teeth. “Please, do not play coy,” he said in a low voice and it actually sounded like a desperate plea. “And please, do not tell me nothing happened last night.”

“I was not going to,” Rune said, lacing his shirt up.

Sehun grabbed the files from floor and hugged them in his arms. “Then tell me what’s going on. You said that it’s an… _Incubus._ And was it… trying to rape me in my sleep? What would have happened if you hadn’t been there?”

“How do you think _Cambions_ are born?” Rune asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sehun swallowed. Rune and his family even welcomed a _Cambion_ into their homes. Why was Sehun even surprised that Rune was not as shaken as a normal person should have been after encountering a demon.

“What are you not telling me?” Sehun asked, frowning miserably. He was afraid and he was tired of concealing it. If it would get Rune to talk, then so be it.

Rune sighed. “I will tell you.” He looked at the ground for a moment and then said, “You might as well know about it if you are to marry me.”

 _I do not want to marry you_ , Sehun almost said. But he hung back and bit his tongue.

“How are you feeling?” Rune inquired.

“I believe I’m the one who should be asking _you_ that question,” Sehun retorted, looking at Rune’s arm.

An endearing smile tugged at the corners of Rune’s face. “I am used to this. But you must have been pretty shaken.”

Was it genuine concern? Sehun could not figure out what Rune’s true intentions were anymore. Especially why he was so keen on marrying Sehun now after humiliating him repeatedly for not being up to the mark. Whatever his intentions were, they were potentially fraught with danger. Sehun decided to tread carefully, in case the High King was sincere about the threats he had made that evening.

Rune ushered Sehun out of the temple and towards the garden nearby. When he raised a hand to the small of Sehun’s back, Sehun flinched away and Rune quickly dropped his hand to his side. They walked in silence. The corridors in this part of the palace was quiet and unfrequented. It was tranquil, despite the afternoon sun that seared all that its rays touched.

“What is that?” Rune asked and Sehun looked up at the taller man confusedly before he realized Rune was talking about the files he was holding.

“Oh, it’s the report on Marrova,” he said and looked sullen when Rune pulled a face. “I made it as succinct and laconic as I could, so that it wouldn’t take too much of your time going through it.”

Rune smirked then. “If only everyone else had your shrewdness,” he chuckled and Sehun blinked. “I mean it in a good way,” he said quickly.

“I am anything but shrewd, Your Majesty,” Sehun muttered, feeling a little embarrassed by the praise.

“You have managed to understand a very important trait of mine in only a few days and you have tried to work with it. That deserves some credibility.”

“What important trait?”

“My lack of patience with these—”

“Menial tasks, I reckon,” Sehun finished it for him.

They found a bench by the birdbath in the garden and Rune was considerate enough to maintain a comfortable distance between them as they seated themselves.

“I hope it hadn’t been too dull of a work for you,” Rune said.

Sehun shook his head. “Anything but that,” he replied. “I like meeting new people.” And he was not going to deny that his time with Rayden made it all the better. He let out a heavy breath, wondering when they’d meet again.

He needed to make things right with Rayden. He had to talk to him. But the way Rayden had taken off the other day worried Sehun. They had nothing solid between them, they hadn’t even said much to each other. And yet, the thought of Rayden walking away from him stirred him a form of anxiety in his stomach, which he couldn’t quite comprehend. It was as though he had become obsessed with the man. It would be unfair if Rayden walked away now and Sehun would not have it.

“Let us have a look at it later in my study,” Rune said and Sehun was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man and watched the sunlight dance between the strands of Rune’s deep brown hair. His eyes were so much bluer now and they were staring right into Sehun’s brown ones.

“You might not find it so impressive,” Sehun muttered, settling the files on the bench beside him.

“Believe me, I already have.”

Sehun bit his lip, looking away. Had _this_ been the High King he had met the first time, things might have gone in a completely different direction. Rune Degenhard was impossible to not to be liked when he tried to be nice. Not to mention that something must have happened to him while Sehun was gone that one week because he looked refreshed, enthusiastic, and different. So much different when compared to the grumpy, tired, tetchy man Sehun had first met.

It made him wonder if this was all just an effort for Sehun.

His heart swelled momentarily but then he recalled how merciless Rune’s hand had been when it gripped Sehun’s neck the other day. Rune was explosive. There was no telling when he’d go off.

“Please, do not try to divert my attention,” Sehun said quietly. A few blue birds chirped excitedly as they dived into the water in the birdbath. The warm wind howled subtly, caressing Sehun’s cheeks.

Heaving a sigh, Rune sat up straighter. “All right,” he said. “It was indeed an _Incubus_ that terrorized you in your sleep last night.”

Sehun held his breath. Rune was telling him after all.

“The Lilin-demons, _Incubi_ and their female counterpart, the _Succubi_ in their true form, sire children from men and women in their sleep. And their children, the _Cambions_ , are entirely harmless. But the Lilin-demons are menacing, to say the least. If they do it repeatedly, it could even kill you.”

“I… have heard of them. But I didn’t know they showed themselves in their true demonic forms,” Sehun said with a lump climbing up his throat.

“They usually do not. They take the forms of humans and they leave as soon as they have gotten what they wanted. Most of the time, they don’t do much damage.” A frown knotted Rune’s eyebrows together then. “But some have other purposes… And they are malicious in more than a way. _These_ demons want more and they are desperate. Like the one that came for you last night.”

“Why… me?”

“You are a fertile Begetter,” Rune said and if only Sehun had not been too horrified, he would have blushed. “But I don’t think that’s the only reason.”

“And how do you fit in all of this?” Sehun asked with his heart thumping like a galloping horse’s hooves.

Rune gnawed his lower lip for a moment and scrubbed his bearded jaw. “It’s going to sound silly,” he said.

“At this point, I’ll believe anything,” Sehun said. “But… you’re not… one of them, are you?” He remembered how Seneca had looked terrified and ashamed under Rune’s gaze.

“I am not,” Rune scoffed, letting out an amused laugh. “Quite the polar opposite, actually.” He drew out the medallion he wore. “This is a talisman of Za’themar.”

“The God of Victory,” Sehun gasped, finally recognizing the symbol.

“Yes. Have you heard of the giant warriors from the ancient wars?”

Sehun nodded. Aeja was obsessed with the study of the ancient wars, Sehun had heard a thing or two about them during one of her teachings. “My sister is an expert on them.”

“Well, tell her it’s a waste of time. It is all a lie spun by idle men.”

Sehun almost chuckled when he imagined the hot debate that would have commenced right now had Aeja been here. She would have given Rune a piece of her mind.

“The ancient wars were between Za’themar and Alkov’eth, the God of the Underworld.”

“I know.”

Rune’s eyes briefly dropped to the ring on Sehun’s finger. He sighed and looked up at Sehun’s face again. “Did you know that it was the archangels that won the war for Za’themar? And just like _Cambions_ , children of the progenies of the archangels still walk the ground. Some of which had even made a name for themselves.”

Sehun’s breathing shallowed. “You mean to say you’re…” he trailed off.

Rune pinned Sehun with an earnest look. “I know this might be hard for you to believe,” he muttered slowly.

“Does… everyone know?” Sehun asked when he found his voice.

Rune shook his head immediately. “No one does. My father… He did, of course. It is better to keep it a secret, although I doubt it would make much difference if everyone found out.” He paused. “Drusilla’s _Cambion_ knows.”

“Seneca?” Sehun rasped. “But you’re not worried that he might tell others?”

“He wouldn’t. If you knew him, you’d know why.”

“And what about me? You’re telling me all this. Aren’t you… afraid that I might tell people?”

Rune did not seem to have taken it as a threat. Sehun did not mean it as a threat either. Rune was right. It wouldn’t make much difference if people knew but there certainly must have been a reason why he had decided to keep it a secret.

Sehun froze when Rune took his hand. For a moment, all of Sehun’s concentration shifted to Rune’s large hand that was wrapped so ungracefully around his own slim, bony fingers. His palm was rough, as a result of having wielded swords more often than having touched a lover, but it was also warm, welcoming, notwithstanding the lack of gentleness.

Rune thumbed the engagement ring, frowning. “I want to marry you. I do not wish for us to have secrets between us. And believe it or not,” he raised his gaze and met Sehun’s. “I want to protect you. I want you safe. And unless my judgment of your character is completely flawed, I will gladly trust you with not only this secret but everything that I am and have.”

Sehun’s blood pounded in his ears while his heart throbbed. He withdrew his hand harshly and looked away before his eyes could give away anything. But his crimsoning cheeks had already succeeded in that.

“It’s a pretty big coincidence,” Sehun murmured a moment later.

“What do you mean?” Rune asked.

He faced the Vracrovian High King again. “The demon targeting me under your roof.”

Rune blinked. “You’re afraid that you’re in danger because of me?”

“Can you promise that I wouldn’t have been spared if I were back in Hestona? Or anywhere away from you?”

Rune’s eyes narrowed then. “I would never intentionally put you in harm’s way,” he said with a surly expression. “But now that I know that you have been targeted, I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to protect you.”

“You mean, it will return?”

“Possibly,” Rune said and Sehun’s breath caught.

“How can you defeat it then?” he gasped, jolting up to his feet.

“Only when it confronts me in the real world. But it was weakened last night, it wouldn’t return to terrorize you in your sleep anytime soon.”

Sehun’s blood ran cold. So, he had no option but to stay at Rune’s side for good now. It was as though the universe was forcing them to be together.

“How do I get out of this mess,” he muttered to himself, panting slightly.

Rune rose to his feet and caught hold of Sehun’s wrist. Paralyzed once more, Sehun looked up at the tall brute. Rune was frowning guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know that I am impossible to be liked but… I’m sorry. I hope you will soon find the heart to forgive me.”

That did not mean he was given Sehun the option to break the engagement off. He was only placating the situation.

Sehun recoiled from his touch again and pulled his wrist free. “How do you know all this?” he asked, digressing from the topic.

Rune pursed his lips into a thin line.

“If you are a descendant of an archangel,” Sehun began in a breathy whisper. “what about Cassius and Jordanes?”

“They are my half-brothers. We only share the same father. My mother died at childbirth.”

“Oh, yes, I… I know,” Sehun muttered, lowering his eyes when he recalled the fact that Rune had never even seen his mother. “So, she… she was—”

“There you are!” Aurelia’s voice broke all tranquillity in the garden. Sehun spun around and greeted her with a bow of his head. Aurelia glowered when she noticed the grim look on Sehun’s face. “What did he do now?” she grumbled, looking daggers at Rune.

“Nothing,” Sehun said quickly. “He did… nothing.” He glanced at the High King nervously. The last thing he needed right now was for Rune to think that Sehun was whining to Aurelia about his mistreatments.

But Rune did not react. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

“Cassius and I were hoping that you would join us for lunch,” Aurelia told Sehun.

“I’d be happy to,” Sehun said, smiling faintly. Aurelia took Sehun’s arm and pulled him away.

“You can come to, if you want,” she told, looking back at her brother-in-law.

Rune snorted. “How nice of you to invite me,” he mumbled as he followed, gathering Sehun’s files. “I thought you would have completely forgotten me in Prince Sehun’s presence.”

“Oh, he jokes now, too,” Aurelia scoffed. “Look at what you’re already doing to him, Sehun.” She chuckled and patted on Sehun’s arm encouragingly.

Sehun could have sworn that he saw Rune look away, flushed and flustered.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T W O

 

Drusilla did not take her eyes off her _Cambion_ pet. And she kept one of them on Cassius, too. Rune found it entertaining as always, but his concentration was mostly on Sehun, who hadn’t touched his food and did not seem too interested in taking part in any of the conversations.

It was all out there now. Well, not _all_ and certainly not the important ones, but Rune had divulged enough to trouble Sehun for one day. When they managed to get more privacy, Rune promised himself that he would try to convince Sehun that everything would be all right.

Though he did not quite believe it himself.

The voices hadn’t bothered him the whole day. So, that must mean things were safe for the time being. He tried to relax and save the worry for later.

Earlier at the shrine, when Rune opened his eyes, only to see Sehun praying so diligently… so beautiful amidst the flickering flames of the candles… It felt as though Rune’s prayers had been answered. He hadn’t prayed for anything in particular, but the thought of Sehun had been in every one of his prayers. He had not been able to help it. He had wished the moment had lasted forever.

It was also the moment when Rune realized that this attraction towards the Prince was developing into something more serious, more dangerous.

“Why hasn’t Jordanes joined us? Even Rune is here,” Drusilla said and took a sip of her wine.

“He is away,” Aurelia replied. She lightly nudged Cassius’ elbow to get his attention that had gone astray a long time ago. He was not even trying to be discreet with his lust for Seneca at his point. The _Cambion_ , on the other hand, tried everything he could to avoid Cassius’ predatory gaze.

Cassius licked his lips when Seneca opened his mouth obediently to eat the morsel of cornbread dipped in mint sauce right from Drusilla’s fingers and as Seneca lowered his head, kneeling on the floor, chewing gracefully, Cassius exhaled a loud sigh.

Rune glanced at Sehun for a brief moment before he turned his attention to the files resting idly on the table. He picked them up but before he could flip them open, Aurelia interrupted.

“What are those?” she asked.

“The report on Marrova,” Rune answered and Aurelia jumped in her seat.

“I read it. I think it is wonderful,” she said and shot Sehun a grin, which was missed because Sehun wasn’t paying any of them any heed. He was forking the bits of boiled beetroots disinterestedly. “Prince Sehun has come up with really good proposals.”

“I am looking forward to them,” Rune said, hoping that it would capture Sehun’s attention but he, too, failed.

“Cousin,” Cassius called, looking over at Drusilla. “While we are on the matter of good proposals, I have an enticing proposal to make.”

Drusilla leaned back in her chair, legs crossed and shaking. She smirked. “This proposal better not involve my beautiful pet,” she drawled, stroking Seneca’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“Name your price, Drusilla,” Cassius said.

“If you want my _Cambion_ , Cassius, you might have to hand over all your wealth to me,” she said in a steady voice.

Seneca’s head shot up and he looked spooked. Rune half-expected him to jump up and run away as far as he could from Cassius.

Cassius smiled. “Is he really worth the price?” he asked.

“Oh,” she chimed and gently took Seneca’s chin in her hand. “You’d be surprised to find that he is worth way more than that.”

“Won’t be much of a surprise,” Cassius muttered, leering at Seneca with a flighty smirk that had Seneca looking away with pinking cheeks.

Drusilla looked down at the boy. If Rune did not hold such great aversion for the demons and their offspring, he might have admitted that Seneca was one of a kind and his beauty was unmatched.

“Why don’t you go rest in the room for a while?” Drusilla told the _Cambion_ , carding her fingers through his hair.

Seneca nodded and rose from the ground. He bowed before everyone and particularly avoided Rune’s eyes as he slipped out of the feast hall.

“You are letting a beauty like that go to waste, Drusilla,” Cassius commented once Seneca was out of earshot. “He certainly can do more than just be your accessory.”

“Please, Cassius,” Aurelia said. “Think with your big head for once and not your little one. You can find boys far worthier. Quit pestering Drusilla and the boy. He clearly has no interest in you.”

“And that’s what makes him all the more irresistible,” Cassius said. “Besides, he is just playing hard to get.”

“I beg to differ. The boy fears you,” Rune chimed in. “And you propositioning him incessantly is bound to cause some discomfort.”

“It has more to do with the fact that you are annoyed that your charms are not working on someone for once,” Aurelia added and Cassius glared at them both.

Drusilla clicked her tongue, breaking the strife. “In any other circumstance, I would have settled for a reasonable price, Cassius,” she said. “And I understand your desire to own a _Cambion_ of such quality. But unfortunately, Antonia and I have already signed him up as one of the prizes for the Glathalor Championship winners.”

“You what?!” Cassius yapped, hand clutching at the knife. “Drusilla, please, tell me that you are joking.”

“But of course, you can always buy him back from the winner. You are one of the Kings after all. There isn’t a price you can’t pay.”

Cassius rubbed his temples in frustration. “So, he would rather be given away to some filthy mud-wrestler than yield to a King?”

“If you just want him to spread his legs for you once, that can be arranged, Cassius,” Drusilla said, swilling the wine.

Cassius scowled then. “Regardless of what you may all think, that is certainly not my intention.” He shot up to his full height and took his leave.

Rune had not seen Cassius lose his cool in a long time. If he were so piqued by Drusilla’s news, he must truly care for the _Cambion_.

He looked at Sehun once Cassius had stormed off. Sehun was now staring at the door through which Cassius disappeared. Rune opened his mouth to ask Sehun to join him in his study to go through the report, but Drusilla cut in.

“You will be taking part in the championship this year, wouldn’t you?” she asked Rune.

Before Rune could answer, Aurelia said, “He has the role of a husband-to-be to play, I’m afraid. The wedding should take place sometime during the championship.”

“That is a shame,” Drusilla sighed. “But I am looking forward to the wedding. It will be the grandest event of the decade.”

“Rune prefers a small, closed wedding with only family,” Aurelia said. “I’m not sure what Prince Sehun hopes for.”

Sehun was now drawn into the conversation. He looked even more miserable. He glanced at Rune and then fixed his gaze on his own plate of food.

“What do you prefer, Sehun?” Aurelia asked.

Sehun was silent for a long moment before he finally said, “I had always dreamed of a wedding that would involve the commoners. I would want to be closer to them, I want them to know me, who I am.”

Rune stilled in his seat. The vulnerability and naivety in the Hestonian Prince which he had once thought to be shortcomings now seemed endearing. Rune found himself smiling.

“It is a fair request. I believe a wedding out in the bailey where the people can attend would not be a bad idea,” he said and Sehun looked at him, frowning heavily. Rune blinked at him, wondering what he had said wrong this time.

He still did not have the heart to marry Rune and they were talking about his marriage when he had not even given his consent to it, ergo the lack of enthusiasm.

“I agree,” Aurelia said, beaming at Rune. “Splendid idea, Sehun.”

Drusilla scoffed but made no comment.

“If you’ll excuse me and Prince Sehun, cousin,” Rune said as he rose from his seat. “We have work to do. Prince Sehun, if you’ll join me in my study.”

Sehun nodded and wiped his lips with the napkin, though he hadn’t eaten anything, before excusing himself from the table.

As they meandered their way to the study, Sehun held onto his silence the entire time.

“Are you all right?” Rune asked eventually, unable to endure the crestfallen look on the Prince’s ashen face.

Sehun’s eyes flitted up and he tiredly stared at Rune. “I’m not sure,” he muttered.

“You look pale. Perhaps you should call it a day and get some rest,” Rune suggested.

Sehun shook his head. “Come what may, be it demons or a wedding, the people come first. The matter of Marrova cannot wait. It is worsening by day,” he said.

Rune smiled. “I appreciate your impartial concern for _my_ people, although you hold responsibility towards them. There’s definitely more to you than meets the eye, Prince Sehun.”

“Same can be said for you, Your Majesty,” Sehun said without a hint of humour in his dull voice but Rune could tell that the Prince did not share Rune’s good nature entailing that remark.

“I know it is a lot to digest,” Rune sighed. “But please, ease your mind of it. I assure you nothing will happen.”

Sehun stopped in the hallway and glowered. “This marriage is happening,” he said accusatorily.

Rune exhaled a heavy breath. “Yes, it is. And I do not wish to discuss this. It’s happening and it isn’t something I’m willing to reconsider.”

“Then you cannot ask me to stop worrying, Your Excellency,” Sehun spat scornfully and brushed past Rune, heading towards the study.

*

“Bring in and train new farmers,” Rune read off the report and looked up at Sehun, who was perched on the edge of the chaise lounge across his desk.

Sehun looked back at him worriedly. “I know, it’s an expensive project. But I ran the numbers and in the long run, this would generate the kingdom more profit through taxation. And I know, I might sound too presumptuous with the proposed solutions but—”

“No, it’s brilliant,” Rune cut him off. Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise. “I actually happen to know a few potential farmers who would be willing to join such a programme.”

“Really?” Sehun gasped, face lighting up with excitement for once.

“And job well done with acquiring the lands from Markus and Otis,” Rune said, truly impressed by Sehun’s work on such short notice. “How did you get them to agree?”

“I might have taken a rather dishonourable route,” Sehun muttered with embarrassment.

Rune let out a breathy chuckle, shaking his head. “In that case, remind me to teach you more about foul routes. You’d actually bring me better results than half my court.”

Sehun was glowing, clearly overjoyed with Rune’s approval, though he seemed to be trying to contain it.

Rune picked up quill to sign the report. “Would you object to your appointment as the head supervisor of this project?”

“What?” Sehun gasped, springing up to his feet. “Are you serious?”

Rune smiled at him. “Give yourself some credit, Prince Sehun. You have done a good job here.”

Sehun rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I have never… received a feedback like this. In fact, I have never been trusted with anything to begin with. My father and sister always took care of these matters… I am…” He paused, met Rune’s gaze, blushed deeper. “Thank you.”

Rune swallowed hard. “You’re welcome.”

They did not look away from each other immediately. Rune fought wanted nothing more than to cross the room in that instant and kiss Sehun until he was out of breath but he reigned the desperation in, convinced that it would not help his case in any way.

Clearing his throat, Rune looked away first. “The villagers in Vimoria, north of Vracrovia might be a good place to start if you are looking to recruit potential farmers,” Rune suggested, recalling Ahuviel, who was seeking an opportunity to move to a town with better facilities for his husband and soon-to-be-born children.

“Is that so?” Sehun chimed excitedly. He moved closer to the desk and leaned over it, propping his hands on top of the desk. Rune dragged his eyes all the way from Sehun’s stomach to his face. “Are you sure you want to entrust me with such a huge project? I’m sure your ministers would be far more experienced than I.”

“That might be true,” Rune sighed. “But I should remind us both that I was prompted to get a consort as soon as possible so that I can fire some of my ministers, who think and make decisions with their asses. They care more about the stream of solution that profits _them_ the best. It is nice to have a fresh mind in the court for once.”

Sehun looked both ashamed and over the moon. His lips were twitching with smiles, but he was probably too proud or perhaps too shy to manifest his happiness outwardly. Nevertheless, the rose on his cheekbones yielded a few confessions his lips refused to utter.

He was making it impossibly harder for Rune to keep his hands to himself.

“I will ask Cassius to introduce you to the Master of Treasury,” Rune said. “You should discuss the budget of your project with him and I should probably warn you that he is a rock-ribbed man that is impossible to please.”

“I have pleased the High King. How much harder can pleasing him be?” Sehun scoffed and stiffened when Rune smiled mischievously. “Uh,” Sehun began, bringing his slender fingers to fidget with the long, thin gold chain he wore around his neck. “I…” he trailed off, glancing at the window in order to avoid Rune’s stare.

“Is your head much clearer now?” Rune asked to make sure that Sehun wasn’t still brooding about last night and everything that Rune had told him earlier today.

Sehun, unfortunately, shook his head. “I have… so many questions. But I also don’t see the point of asking them,” he said in a timid voice.

Rune licked his lips. “Do you perhaps… want to go home for a couple of days?”

Sehun stared at him in shock. “Am I allowed to?”

“I am not holding you captive against your will, am I?” Rune chuckled.

I am marrying you against my will, Rune expected Sehun to say.

But instead, Sehun sucked on his bottom lip, leaving it red and swollen before he said, “What if… the _Incubus_ …”

“It won’t return for a while,” Rune promised him.

Sehun shook his head. “I can’t leave. I’d like to get down to this Marrova business as soon as I can.”

Rune smiled then. “All right.”

He was not sure why he had even expected the Prince to respond with unkindness. Sehun had never wholeheartedly tried to hurt Rune’s feelings this whole time Rune had been a jerk to him.

He got off his seat and circled around the desk to reach Sehun. He stopped when he saw Sehun taking a step back to maintain the distance between them.

“I don’t want you to worry about this,” Rune said. “I need you to trust me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sehun’s eyes momentarily dropped to Rune’s sword at his hip. “There is something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

“I want to tell you _everything_. I want you to know the real me. I want you to know everything about me. And as unbelievable as it sounds, I care about what you think of me.”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something but then hesitated, face scrunched up in reluctance.

“What is it?” Rune asked.

“Nothing,” Sehun muttered. “I recalled that you do not like it when I talk about your late wife.”

Blood drained from Rune’s face. “I had not meant it… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it.”

The deep brown eyes looked up once more. They were full of questions, hesitance, and worry. “Did she know?” Sehun asked at length. “About you?”

Rune clenched his teeth. “She did,” he said, in all honesty. “She always knew, even though I never told her. Vita and I… had many secrets, which we refused to share with each other.” He winced when the cuts on his arm stung again. “We never concentrated on our marriage as much as we did on our battles, arguments, disagreements. There was… a lot of discord. It is what I’m trying to avoid with you and me. I want everything to be out there in the open, so that I can focus on what matters. _You._ I loved her and I might continue to love her. But I will not mask the flaws in our marriage and relationship with the superficialities. We were both egoistic, selfish, greedy at times. When I believed that we both wanted the same things, I was being too naïve. Because she had her heart out on something I could have never imagined. She did not want what I wanted and I did not want she wanted.” He took Sehun’s hand and pulled him close. “I want what’s mine to be yours and all that’s yours to be mine, Sehun. Give me another chance.”

Sehun’s wide eyes were glistening now as they stared up into Rune’s. His parted lips were fighting for breath silently. The light tremor in his fingers was muffled by Rune’s hand.

“I…” Sehun began but he was interrupted by the knock on the door.

“Your Majesty,” the King’s Clerk entered with Rayden at her side. His secretary floundered when she found Sehun and Rune in such close proximity.

His Captain’s eyes instantly shot to the Hestonian Prince and as though he was scorched, Sehun withdrew his hand from Rune’s and stepped away.

“If you two don’t have a good enough reason for barging in here, leave,” Rune snapped through his grit teeth.

“We have a problem, Your Majesty,” his secretary said and Rune looked at Rayden.

“There are skirmishes in West Colta,” Rayden said in a steady voice.

Rune huffed out a breath. “Where have you been all day?” he asked his Captain.

“I was at the barracks, My Lord. I beg pardon, I was ill in the morning.”

Rune nodded. “Are you feeling better now?”

Rayden bowed his head.

“Now, tell what these skirmishes in West Colta are about.”

Rayden’s eyes momentarily turned to Sehun once more and Rune did not miss the way Sehun was staring at Rayden, as though he were unnerved.

“Cynthorian mercenaries are terrorizing the borders, sire,” Rayden said, looking back at Rune. “One of the local guards managed to flee the attack. He is being treated at the infirmary as we speak. Children are being held as hostages.”

Rune fisted his hands. “Dispatch the Silver Bloods and Cold Talons immediately,” he ordered. “Get to West Colta and put an end to this right away. Kill them all if you must.”

“No,” Sehun exclaimed. “They are holding children hostages! You cannot risk their lives. What is it that they are demanding?” he asked, turning to Rayden again.

“We don’t know for sure,” Rayden answered.

“These mercenaries were probably hired by Cynthorian officials to cause nothing but a big debacle,” Rune said.

“Get them to withdraw the mercenaries from your borders instead of aggravating the problem,” Sehun said and though it did not sound patronizing, it sounded an awful lot like a plea. “Do not let the children or other civilians get hurt.”

Rune considered it. He sighed and looked at his Captain. “Head over to West Colta and try to mollify the situation. If they do not listen to reason, then you have my permission to _make_ them surrender.” He glanced at Sehun and added, “But make certain that none of the civilians is harmed.”

Rayden nodded his head. “Yes, sire.” He spared Sehun one small look and bowed his head for the Prince before taking his leave.

“Should I draw up official orders, Your Majesty?” his secretary asked.

“That’s what you get paid for, don’t you?” Rune shot back and she scrambled away in a frenzy after bowing. Massaging his temples, Rune turned to face Sehun, whose expression was sullied with despair. “Welcome to the Vracrovian chaos,” Rune sighed.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T H R E E

 

It wasn’t the “Vracrovian chaos” that daunted Sehun. It was the “Rune chaos” that terrified him now. Everything that was associated with the man spelled danger.

Demons, archangels, wars. What had Sehun gotten himself into…

Staring at the paint brush in his hand, he wondered if the colours were waning from his life. Rune was bringing him into his dark, desolate world, and it paralyzed Sehun with fear. It reminded him of the speech his parents had given him when he was on the brink of adulthood.

“ _Things will get complicated hereafter. You will be expected to face them with courage and confidence_ ,” they had told him. This was him growing up now.

But they certainly hadn’t warned him about _Incubi_ that could rape him in his sleep to sire children and marrying a descendant of an archangel.

He wondered about Rune then. The High King had not mistreated him even once all day and Sehun had practically spent the entire day with him. He wasn’t a bad company when he was not stressed with work, ready to bark everyone that approached him. And if Sehun had completely misinterpreted the situation, he thought that Rune was even trying to flirt. He was horrible at it, in any case. Rune was anything but pretentious and superficial. He put forth what he truly was and it was charming. He was honest, earnest, and truthful. His way of courting was subtle but Sehun dared say that it was effective.

Even if he could not bring himself to be fond of the bastard anytime soon, he supposed he could tolerate Rune Degenhard from time to time. Especially when the High King was in a good mood.

_Give me another chance…_

Sehun shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was he wanting to give Rune another chance, even though he was certain that he would be happier if Rune let him off the hook altogether?

 _Another chance_. It would not kill him to give him another chance, would it? But did that mean Sehun wanted to give this engagement a chance, too?

The rap on the doors cracked his eyes open and he rose from the bed to welcome Aurelia in. She was bearing a tray with two terracotta jars and two glass canisters in her hands.

“Good evening, Prince Sehun. Did I bother your thoughts?” she inquired, grinning wide.

“Absolutely not,” Sehun lied.

“I wish to speak with you for a moment, if it’s a convenient time for you.”

“Of course.”

Aurelia sat down on the bed and patted the space beside her. Sehun took his seat. She picked up the terracotta jars and handed them to Sehun. “These are simples from the healers to treat the mysterious wound on Rune’s arm, which I’m sure you know more about how he got it than I do.”

Sehun dropped his gaze, flushing. Rune had entrusted him with the secret, Sehun would never betray it unless the situation necessitated him to do so. Even if he didn’t like Rune, he was no tattletale.

“What do you want me to do with these?” he asked, nonplussed.

“You’ll need to apply them on his wound every morning for a week,” Aurelia said as though it was plain obvious.

Sehun stared at her. “Why… should I do it?” He was a prince, not some servant, even by the Vracrovian standards.

Aurelia smiled. “I think he would prefer it be you than the healers,” she said gently.

Sehun swallowed. Before he could voice his objection, Aurelia picked up one of the glass canisters. “What’s that?”

“Scented sweet rose oil imported from the Third Realm. It soothes the inflammation and lasts longer than any other oils. I can attest to that.”

Sehun looked at her puzzledly. “Should it be applied after these?” He lifted the terracotta jars.

Aurelia laughed. “You certainly can’t be serious,” she said and when Sehun blinked in confusion, she looked at him with a funny frown. “Oh, Dymes,” she sighed. “This should be a conversation between you and your mother… But we’ll improvise. I heard that Rune has been visiting you in your quarters at ungodly hours. I don’t know much about you, but I sure do know a lot about Rune and Vita’s embarrassing scandals around the palace. You should probably know that once Rune’s composure is broken, he can get rather… insistent. And aggressive.”

Once Sehun had caught her meaning, he could not stop his face from turning completely pink. He almost choked on his own breath. “Oh, my God, Aurelia!” he gasped. “We did not… We didn’t…” He anxiously looked at the canister. “There will be no need for that. I’m not planning to… to…” he trailed off, biting his tongue.

“You might not be, but I cannot promise you Rune is thinking the same,” she scoffed. “It’s better to be prepared. Though I hope you do wait until your consummation at the bedding ceremony.”

“Consummation?!” Sehun exclaimed, mortified. “Bedding ceremony?”

Aurelia flinched. “Surely you must have been informed that the Vracrovian Kings and Queens are required to hold a bedding ceremony on their wedding night.”

Sehun wanted this discussion to end. The Vracrovians might be very open and outspoken about such matters but as a Hestonian, Sehun wanted the earth to swallow him up right then and there. He could not even imagine a wedding night with Rune, let alone with ‘spectators’. It was a worse nightmare than having an _Incubus_ haunt his sleep.

“This,” she said and picked up the other canister holding red liquid as viscous as blood. Sehun recognized it. He wanted to just die before the embarrassment could kill him.

“ _Kethras,_ ” Sehun muttered. It was a well-known elixir brewed from special herbs that would suppress the fertility of Begetters, thus blocking the process of fertilization upon ejaculation.

“I’m glad you know,” Aurelia said, smirking. “Saves us one embarrassing conversation, at least.”

“Aurelia, there is really no need for any of this.”

 “Just keep them,” Aurelia said, sliding the canisters over to him. “But if you don’t want to do anything, tell him that. He will respect it.”

Sehun’s eyes fell on his engagement ring. “It didn’t go so well the last time I tried,” he muttered.

Aurelia was mum for a moment. She then raised a hand to Sehun’s shoulder. “Beneath all that masculine arrogance, there’s something vulnerable. It’s just very well-fortified right now. But I think he’s willing to let you in, Sehun. For Rune, that’s a miracle.”

Sehun’s throat was parched. Bidding Aurelia a good night, he secured the canisters and jars in the bedside drawer.

*

When he stepped out of the bathing chamber, clad in a pair of brown breeches and a maroon silk robe, he found the chambermaids floundering about. He then looked at Sehun who was standing uncomfortably by the doors, surveying the bedchamber that was mostly washed with white and grey. He was grimacing.

Rune cleared his throat and Sehun snapped out of his trancelike state before his gaze darted to Rune. He dipped his head lightly and Rune bowed his head, too. He did not know what to think. Sehun was here, in his bedchamber, twiddling with the hem of his coat nervously like a child that was sent to be reprimanded by his preceptor.

The sun had barely come up. Sehun was bathed and clothed in a silver coat. What was he doing here, Rune wondered. So early in the morning, too.

“Good morning, Prince,” Rune said, running a hand through his damp hair. “Is… something wrong?”

“No,” Sehun said quickly. He then gestured Rune at the jars and rolls of bandages resting on the sideboard.

Rune stared at the jars for a moment. “Aurelia…” he groaned, sighing heavily. He could not believe she had asked the Prince to tend to Rune’s injury after all. “I apologize for whatever she told you to do,” he harrumphed. “There will be no need for that, Prince Sehun. Please, return to your quarters.”

Sehun hesitated. “How… is your arm?” he asked timidly.

“Better.”

Sehun held Rune’s gaze for a moment before he picked the jars up. “Since I am already here, let me help you,” he said and Rune’s eyes widened.

His heart, on the other hand, fluttered like a hormonal teenager’s heart.

“Are you… sure?”

Sehun licked his lips.

Rune ordered the chambermaids to leave them alone before he took his seat on the edge of his bed, covered in black silk sheets.

Sehun told him to remove the robe first and it sounded like a command. Rune looked up at him. Well, if he were getting married to Sehun, he might as well get used to having another person to order him around. But Sehun’s orders could be the only one Rune might actually listen to. A thirty-five-year-old extremely erratic High King cowering at the orders of his twenty-year-old fiancé. That would be a winning gossip in the palace.

But he discarded the robe and sat in silence as Sehun worked on removing the wet bandage. “Really, you don’t have to do this. I have a palace of staff, who can attend me,” Rune said.

“I don’t mind,” Sehun murmured. “Besides, I was hoping to catch you before you went off to start your day, Your Majesty.”

Rune’s curiosity peaked. “You wanted to talk to me?”

“I would appreciate it if you would let my family attend the wedding,” Sehun said, frowning.

“The wedding will not take place without all of them present and they will all be involved in the preparations for the wedding, you have my word,” Rune promised him. Sehun paused with his hand resting on Rune’s shoulder. The intricate, enchanting design inked on the back of Sehun’s graceful hand had always caught Rune’s attention. He wished he had the guts to tell Sehun how beautiful everything about him was.

It was only after a moment did Rune realize that Sehun was spacing out while unconsciously skimming a scar on Rune’s shoulder with the tip of his forefinger. It sent a jolt down Rune’s spine.

Rune wanted the moment to last forever. Except that if Sehun’s hand remained on his shoulder any longer, he might just lose his self-restraint and yanked Sehun to his bed.

He cleared his throat and Sehun jumped with a start. He withdrew his hand and fetched the jars. “You heal fast,” he commented as he scooped up some of the green, reeking simple.

“There are advantages to having an archangel’s blood running through my veins,” Rune retorted and smiled up at Sehun’s pink, plush lips.

“Are there… others?” Sehun asked, gently applying the simple on the jagged wound. “Like you?”

“Many,” Rune said. “We are as common as the _Cambions_.”

“What does this… tattoo mean?”

Rune pursed his lips for a while. Then sighing, he said, “It’s our mark. We are trained at the Temple of Za’themar. When we graduate, we get the mark inked to our bodies.”

“And these… strange letters?”

“The teachings of Za’themar. They are runes.”

Sehun smiled bashfully then and it was the most beautiful thing Rune had ever seen. “How apt.”

Rune gritted his teeth when Sehun’s slender fingers ran down his biceps. “Is that all that you wanted to talk to me about?”

Sehun was cautious as he applied another layer of the other simple. This was cooler than the other. “I have so many questions,” Sehun breathed out. “But… I’m not sure why I even want them answered.”

Rune gulped the lump that rose in his throat and remained mum as Sehun bandaged his arm. When he was done, Sehun washed his hands in the basin of water before he glanced around the chamber again.

Rune pulled the robe back on and rose to his feet. “I talked to Cassius last night,” he said, gathering Sehun’s attention. “I believe you have a long day ahead of you. He will introduce you to the Master of Treasury today. I thought I should you give a forewarning.”

Sehun bowed his head. “I hope I will be able to get in his good graces.”

“You need not,” Rune scoffed. “You are my betrothed. You don’t have to be in anyone’s good graces but mine. And I believe you already are.”

“Why am I?” Sehun asked, eyebrows knitted together.

“What do you mean?”

“You detested me from the first moment you saw me. You didn’t want to…” He struggled to get the words out. “You… were so disinterested.”

“I have no convincing answer to that,” Rune said. “Except that ever since you left for Marrova… I couldn’t stop… thinking about you. I know I don’t sound persuasive and my recent… actions have spoken otherwise but… I’m not fooling around with you. I need you to know that. This is real for me. I am willing to try. I want this marriage to work out and be more than just a political arrangement.”

Sehun seemed to consider it. He looked worried and Rune felt helpless. Every time he neared the Prince, the latter recoiled further away from him.

“I will try,” Sehun said under his breath, keeping his eyes lowered. And for the time being, it was good enough.

“Thank you,” Rune said. “I…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I will never raise my hand to you again. I’m sorry that I lost control the other day. I… I…”

And here Sehun was… making Rune stutter and scramble for words like a young boy confessing his love.

Sehun winced. He nodded curtly. “I should go look for Cassius,” he muttered and turned on his heel.

*

By the time Sehun had found Cassius in one of the drawing rooms, the sun had come up and the palace was up and about.

“Prince Sehun,” Cassius said, all smiles. “Come in.”

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Sehun said as he joined Cassius at the table.

“My brother had me going through all the pages of the report last night,” he complained before he ordered the servant to pour Sehun a cup of tea.

Sehun frowned. Looked like the High King did not trust Sehun’s judgment after all. “For a second opinion?” he asked King Cassius.

Cassius scoffed. “Not at all,” he said. “He had strictly told me to not to let myself or anyone else meddle in this project. All decisions belong only to you.”

Sehun’s breath caught at that. “Really? Perhaps it is not so prudent to trust me entirely.”

“Rune does not seem to doubt your competency and neither do I. Have faith in yourself, Sehun,” Cassius said, smirking.

Sehun could not take his eyes off Cassius’ statuesque frame for a moment. How could a man with such elegance and poise in his beauty have a brother who was all rough and ragged? Not that Rune was any less handsome than Cassius was. Just in his own, different… unruly way. And if Sehun was being honest to himself, he would have easily preferred Rune for a husband if he only needed to judge by the appearance. Especially now that he had had the chance to see what lied beneath all that covers. Rune’s body was God’s artwork. The scars were embellishment, complementing his bronze, beautiful skin. Like the one on his shoulder that Sehun had been mesmerized with earlier today. And now that he was imagining Rune’s body, he might as well address the fact that he had such a powerful back, and God, that tattoo.

Too bad Rune was such a cantankerous prick.

Or at least, he had been.

“How did you sleep?” Cassius inquired, sliding Sehun the cup of warm tea.

Sehun took a sip. It burned his tongue. He grimaced with a pout and lowered the cup. “Better than last night,” he said.

“You don’t look so well-rested,” the King said. Sehun jutted out the burnt tip of his tongue to let the cooler air of the room soothe it. Cassius blinked at him and Sehun quickly pulled his tongue back in. Cassius then smiled. “I just realized that you are soon to be the youngest member of our family. But I do hope it changes rather quickly and the title will be handed over to someone more deserving.”

“Do you mean Seneca?” Sehun blurted out and Cassius stiffened.

“Dymes, no!” he laughed. “I meant a child, Rune’s child, the future heir of Vracrovia.”

It was Sehun’s turn to go stock-still. He picked up the teacup and took a small sip. It burned again, he put it down.

“And what made you think I meant Seneca?” the King asked with a raised brow.

Sehun fingered the rim of the warm teacup. “I’m sorry if I overstepped, Your Majesty.”

“I thought I preferred that you call me Cassius.”

Sehun smiled. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I know it is not my place to discuss your relationship with the… with Seneca.”

Cassius leaned back in his seat. “Well, now that you have prompted it anyway, let’s talk about Seneca.” He tapped his fingers on the table. “Tell me what you think of him?”

Sehun chewed on the inside of his cheek and wondered why his opinions would matter. “He is very beautiful. I know nothing of him, so I cannot comment on anything else.”

Cassius straightened up in his seat. “When I first met him, my first thought was that I need to save him, protect him. Beautiful, that he most certainly is. But the delicateness triumphs everything. When you see a pretty flower, your first instinct is to pluck it, treasure it, keep it to yourself. But then you would have to watch it slowly wilt away. The life in the delicate petals withers away like they had been plagued by a grievous disease. He is just like a blooming flower right now. I’m worried that if plucked him, he would wilt away.”

Sehun’s throat tightened. He now understood why Cassius was not only famed as a libertine, but also as a passionate lover. It was a pity his brother shared none of Cassius’ gift of seduction. Rune was a soldier, a brute that had no regard for benignity and romance.

Cassius’ infatuation with the _Cambion_ did seem to stretch past just a temporary lust.

“I see why half the realm is in love with you, King Cassius,” Sehun remarked and Cassius broke into a laughter.

“It is rather sad when you realize in spite of being chased after by half the realm, that the one I’m in love with wants nothing to do with me.”

Sehun offered the King a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry, I too had misjudged your intentions.”

“Do not be sorry for it,” Cassius sighed. “I know, my reputation precedes me.”

There was a knock on the door. “Sire, Lord Griffiths is here,” a young man said and Sehun presumed it was King Cassius’ secretary.

“Send him in, Lukas,” Cassius said.

A moment later, a short, plump man with greying beard and hair stepped in, wearing a scowl on his forehead. Sehun recognized the man from the engagement party. He was draining carafes of wine rampantly while harassing young servants. If only Sehun had not been so flustered and shaken by Rune’s proposal that evening, he might have hauled the swine of a man over the coals. “My Lord,” the man said and bowed.

“Thank you for being on time for once, Griffiths,” Cassius said and nodded his head towards the unoccupied chair. “Meet Prince Sehun of Hestona, Rune’s fiancé. Sehun, meet Lord Griffiths, our Master of Treasury.”

Sehun stood up and paid the older man his respect despite of having nothing but ill thoughts of the man. “I am pleased to meet you, Lord Griffiths,” he said monotonously.

“Likewise, Your Highness,” Griffiths said, bowing before Sehun. “I believe I wasn’t given any details when I was summoned.”

“Sit,” Cassius said and Griffiths took his seat. “I called you here on behalf of the High King. Rune would like you to work with Prince Sehun in drawing up a financial estimate for an undertaking. You’ll find all the details you’d need in this report.” He slid Lord Griffiths the files. “They are a little rough, I believe. I need you to provide some numbers Prince Sehun could work with by the end of this week.”

Sehun waited nervously while the Master of Treasury skimmed through the report with a frown plastered to his brows. He definitely did not look like a man that would could be easily pleased.

“With all due respect, I do not need a week, Your Majesty,” Griffiths spat. “I can already tell that this campaign will result in loss for the kingdom. Whoever that wrote this report must be out of his depth. All this approximation is nothing but blind faith.”

Sehun’s heart dropped.

Cassius took a loud, heavy breath. “Rune believes otherwise. Unless, of course, you want to try to convince him that he is wrong.”

Griffiths was glowering now. “I do not dare to pester His Excellency, but I must advice you to divagate from this course of action. Marrova is too small a district and it would be improvident to run through such a hefty amount of resources. It would generate very little benefit to the kingdom.”

Cassius pinned Sehun with a sidelong look. Sehun cast his gaze low.

“Nonetheless,” Cassius told Griffiths. “it is your job to make sure that this doesn’t turn out so unfavourably for us.”

Griffiths frowned. “Sire—”

“Griffiths,” Cassius harrumphed. “if you are incapable, Jordanes, Rune and I would gladly let you retire, and find someone who can work with us without continuous pessimism.”

The Master of Treasury sealed his lips and grimly nodded his head. He looked up at Sehun a moment later and pulled a face. “I will see what I can do, Your Majesty,” he sighed at length and excused himself.

Sehun raised his head when he felt Cassius’ hand fall on his shoulder.

“Do not let him get to you,” the King said with a comforting smile. “He is a bigger asshole than Rune but he would come around soon.”

“I do not want to let any of you down,” Sehun said. “Maybe it would be wiser to hand this assignment over to someone who is more experienced.”

“It isn’t a matter of experience, Sehun. Believe me, Jordanes and I did not blindly agree to choose you as a potential consort for our dimwit brother.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked.

“I mean, we investigated enough about you after your sister’s refusal to marry Rune. The charities you have funded, the frequent visits to rural provinces that need attention, your kindness, your patience, your gentleness most of all, are what we value and what we believed would complement Rune’s capricious, hostile personality. We want you to bring some changes in him. _Good_ changes. And we are surprised that we are seeing results only after a few days of your presence.”

Sehun could not come up with a response. He kept mum, hanging on tenterhooks.

From Rune’s confession earlier today, it seemed clear now that he was trying to attach more meanings to this marriage of convenience. His sudden change of heart was still baffling to Sehun, but he supposed Rune was just as puzzled as he was. He couldn’t explain this pull he felt towards Rayden and likewise, Rune might not have figured out the cogent reasons for his sudden decision to give the second marriage a try. Besides, it wasn’t like there were inviolable rules for these sorts of things. Feelings and emotions did not come with a compendium. But it had Sehun wondering now if Rune was genuinely acting based on his feelings or if there were some other hidden agenda. Or perhaps he was just concerned about the welfare of his kingdom after all. The latter seemed rather disputable considering how Rune had progressed from not even sparing Sehun a look to never being able to take his eyes off him.

This marriage was inescapable, unless Rune himself decided to let Sehun off the hook. So, Sehun decided that all his efforts to incite and fan the flames of Rune would result in nothing but pointless futility. It would be like ramming his head up a wall, hoping that it would break. Sehun also had responsibilities to his kingdom. An alliance with Vracrovia would be beneficial for both kingdoms. He needed to think like a prince now, not some lovelorn pup. This was how it was going to be. He could not change it, not at the expense of kindling risks for all the parties involved. It was a gamble, he realized, he wasn’t ready to play.

He would marry Rune, therefore.

It would be a marriage of convenience, as it was initially discussed. Sehun would concentrate on his work, rather than his marital life. Besides, it was rarely that royalties found true happiness and love. He was a prince, that was too much to ask for.

 _That_ was the Vracrovian way.

“What are you thinking, Prince Sehun?” Cassius said, withdrawing Sehun from of the pool of thoughts.

“Nothing worth sharing,” Sehun said, smiling. “Just random thoughts.”

“If you are up for it, I would like you to personally meet some of the ministers today at lunch. Rune would not be attending. I believe he has more important errands to run. It’ll just be you and me.”

Sehun nodded. “I’d be happy to.”

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F O U R

_Lunch_ ended a few hours before midnight. Exhaustion had become apparent in both Sehun and Cassius’ face. The ministers, with a winecup in their hands, harboured more energy than a five-year-old with a stick of candied grapes. If Cassius had not told Sehun how important it was for him to earn the affinity he needed from these ministers to function efficiently in Rune’s court, he would have bailed right after Lord Davies started making sheep eyes at him. At some point, he even let his stubby fingers slide down Sehun’s knee. _Rune should hear about this_ , Sehun had thought. But then he reconsidered. Why would he even want Rune to hear about this? So that he could watch him break this old pervert’s skull open? So that he could take pride in his future husband’s possessiveness of him? So that he could once again publicly exhibit that he was Rune’s property now?

This would have all been charming if only they were what Sehun truly wanted. They _were_ what he truly wanted… just not from Rune.

“I am sorry,” Cassius said with a tired, piteous smile when he accompanied Sehun to the door after the ministers had taken off.

“Please, don’t be,” Sehun rasped. “You were only trying to help me fit in better. I appreciate it. Thank you, Cassius.”

“You looked like you were suffocating,” Cassius laughed. “I hope you will have a good sleep. Your real work starts tomorrow.”

“Good night, King Cassius,” Sehun said and bowed his head.

“Good night, Prince Sehun.”

Instead of returning to his chambers, Sehun wandered into the garden.

The night was cold and the air was heavy. The darkness was thick. He looked at the flowers that had closed themselves up as he wrapped his arms around his body. A storm might be coming their way tonight. Or the cold. Snow days were rare in Vracrovia but Sehun had heard that when they did decide to visit, they were merciless and they marked the beginning of a brutal winter. They usually lasted a day or two before the heat would take over again.

The work would keep him distracted. But for how long?

He wondered if Aeja would send a reply to his letter.

Speaking of which…

He turned on his heel when the idea struck him. “You there,” he called when he found the first guard he saw in the corridor.

“Your Royal Highness,” he gasped and bowed.

“I had asked Captain Chase to deliver a letter for me. I need to talk to him regarding the matter. Can you tell him to come see me forthwith? In my quarters, perhaps.”

“Right away, Your Highness,” the guard said and bowed once more before he darted in the direction of the barracks.

He didn’t really know where he stood with Rayden right now. Or if he even wanted anything more to develop between them. But he needed Rayden. He needed to know that he hadn’t misinterpreted the longing look he had seen in Rayden’s eyes yesterday in Rune’s study. He had to confirm that this yearning was mutual.

He returned to his chambers and nervously paced the area, clenching and releasing his fists relentlessly. The last time they had talked privately, Rayden sounded like he had wanted to end things between them. It was as though they were forced end everything before it even started. Sehun could not let that happen. For the first time in his life, he wanted someone and this could not end so abruptly. Not yet. Not until he had exhausted every last one of his options.

He wondered if Rayden would even show up tonight. He had to obey the High King’s future consort’s orders. He would show.

Sehun wasn’t sure why he was walking towards the bedside drawers now and why he fished out the canisters. He held the canister containing _Kethras_ and eyeballed it fixedly. His heart was racing like a raging bull released from its cage.

Fetching himself a cup of water, he let a couple of drops of the _Kethras_ dribble into it. He then idly watched the ripples of red on the surface of the water, licking his lips. _I have gone insane_ , he thought. But he knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

He picked up the cup and drained its contents in a single gulp. The was tinged with the _Kethras’_ sweetness as it trickled down Sehun’s throat. He had never tasted the _Kethras_ before. So, he never knew what its side effects might be.

But as the night wore on, his body did not feel any different. Except that he was nervous, of course. But that wasn’t the _Kethras’_ doing. Maybe nothing would happen. Maybe they would just have a talk and Rayden would ask to be excused. Maybe whatever that was between them had perished the moment he wore the engagement ring.

There was a knock on the door. Sehun turned with a start but his face wilted when a servant stepped in.

“Your Royal Highness,” she bowed, bearing a small black strongbox. “I did not mean to trouble you so late, but His Majesty sent you this.”

Sehun annoyedly beckoned her to leave the strongbox on the sideboard. He did not want to think about Rune or work or anything the strongbox held right now. He had had enough of the Rune show for a lifetime.

“And this,” the servant said, handing Sehun a folded note. With eyebrows furrowed, Sehun accepted it. He waited until the servant left before he tossed the note onto the bedside table without reading.

 He straightened up to look at the door that creaked open again.

“Did you forget some—” he cut himself short as his heart leaped in his chest when Rayden shut the door behind him before locking it.

Sehun’s stomach shifted uneasily and his heart began to hammer against his ribs. He couldn’t swallow. Rayden stood still in the dark, a hand still idling on the doorknob. It felt as though there was a void between them to be crossed and if either of them moved, they’d fall into it. Sehun could feel the pulse pounding in his temples. Rayden was looking right at him now.

“Your Highness,” he said in a low, whispery voice that choked Sehun. Neither looked away.

“You… said yesterday that… you were ill,” Sehun began with a sob in his throat. “Are you… all right?”

Rayden nodded. “I am fine,” he muttered. “I delivered your letter to the courier.”

Sehun could not care less about the letter. He needed to formulate some sentences before Rayden could turn around and leave.

“I am leaving first thing tomorrow to West Colta,” Rayden said then. “Don’t know when I’ll be back. It might take a couple of weeks.”

Sehun was practically fighting for breath now.

He wasn’t sure who moved first but in just a heartbeat, they were running into each other’s arms with fiery desperation. Sehun buried his hands in Rayden’s hair as Rayden crushed his lips beneath his own. God, he had missed this. He had missed the heat of Rayden’s mouth and skin. He had missed the way Rayden’s hands both gracefully and demandingly gripped his hips before they ventured a little further to grope Sehun’s ass. Sehun let him. He was too overwhelmed by his own eagerness to feel more of Rayden’s skin to be bothered with anything else. He would trust his body in Rayden’s hands.

Their lips battled for dominance before Sehun easily gave in and parted his. A soft moan betrayed him when Rayden’s tongue slithered in and pressed against the ridge of his mouth.

As Rayden slipped his hands past the waistband of Sehun’s pants, Sehun clutched at the soldier’s shirt and ripped it open. Sehun gasped into Rayden’s mouth when rough, determined fingers stroked his tailbone. He splayed his hands over Rayden’s burning hard chest, grinding his hips against Rayden’s.

Then like the snow sticking to the ground, Rayden’s touches turned gentle but firmer. He slid his hands into Sehun’s tunic and drew them along Sehun’s back, pressing Sehun’s body tightly against his.

Sehun caught Rayden’s lower lip between his teeth and gently tugged at it, and he was rewarded by the seductive low groan that escaped Rayden’s throat. As nervous as Sehun was, he was not going to stop Rayden.

As Rayden lifted Sehun off the ground and bore him to the bed, Sehun clung onto his neck and kissed him greedily. They only broke apart when Rayden had lain Sehun on the bed and came up for some air. At the pace his blood was stirring in his loins, Sehun could care less about suffocating. He grabbed the back of Rayden’s head and drew him down to smash their throbbing mouths back together.

Rayden was simple and uncomplicated. He made Sehun feel all this fire almost effortlessly. It was the simplicity that had Sehun wanting more and more of this man. The complexity that accompanied Rune’s name seemed hideous in comparison.

“Rayden,” Sehun panted breathlessly when Rayden dragged his kisses to Sehun’s neck while his hands fumbled to rid Sehun of his tunic. Rayden clasped a hand over Sehun’s mouth to muffle his moans as he latched his lips to Sehun’s nipple.

Sehun arched his body into Rayden’s, entangling his fingers in Rayden’s hair as his nipple bruised and hardened. He burned in embarrassment but the heat of the lust was greater. He wanted to sweat against Rayden’s skin all night long.

“Get out of these,” Sehun groaned exasperatedly, tugging at Rayden’s clothes. Smiling faintly, Rayden knelt up between Sehun’s legs and began to strip. Sehun licked his swollen lips and panted, eyes eagerly raking Rayden’s unclothed body. He was surreal, divine. Beautiful.

Sehun sat up, bringing his hands to the sides of Rayden’s torso, and brushed his lips against Rayden’s hard abdominal muscles. He looked up at the man with parted lips and Rayden caressed a side of Sehun’s face softly as an encouragement.

Swallowing hard, Sehun dropped his head again and nuzzled into the fine trail of hairs beneath Rayden’s navel while his hands worked on releasing Rayden’s belt. As Sehun worked on unlacing and lowering Rayden’s breeches, Rayden the gently stroked Sehun’s hair.

His heart was now beating in his throat. He wasn’t sure if he even knew how to do it right. Of course, his brother and sister had talked enough about their sexual experiences with him. Baram liked it rough and Aeja only had experiences with other women. So, Sehun decided to make do with whatever advices that he had been given.

His mouth turned dry as he took Rayden’s thick cock in a fist. It was already hardening and pulsating. Rayden brought his fingers to Sehun’s chin and lifted his face so that he could press a soft kiss to Sehun’s tender lips. It felt like an approval.

Sehun sank in and brushed his lips against the purpling cockhead. He licked the precome off his lips and looked up at Rayden once more. Rayden’s half-lidded eyes were focused on Sehun’s mouth that was teasing his cock. His hand was steady around the nape of Sehun’s neck.

His stomach knotted up like a tangled rope. He couldn’t calm his nerves but it was too late to back down now. He pressed his tongue to the slit of the cock and Rayden moaned roughly, his fingers tightening around Sehun’s hair. He clenched his eyes and threw his head back as Sehun wrapped his lips around the cockhead.

Hollowing his cheeks, Sehun sucked him, sliding his tongue along the underside of Rayden’s rapidly hardening member. Sehun’s own cock was twitching painfully as he humped against the mattress. Saliva dribbled down the corners of his mouth as Rayden’s cock slammed against the back of his throat.

“Come here,” Rayden rasped and pulled Sehun up to kiss his mouth sloppily. He broke the kiss to pepper a side of Sehun’s neck with wet, hot kisses. “Can I have you, Sehun?” he panted into Sehun’s ear, sucking on the earlobe.

Sehun held onto Rayden’s shoulders and brought their chests together. “Yes,” he gasped as Rayden gripped his ass.

 He reclined back on the bed and tried to calm himself while Rayden drew his hands along the sides of Sehun’s torso before he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s pants. He slowly pulled them off Sehun and knelt up again.

It felt as though he were engulfed by a wildfire. Sehun looked away, tempted to cover his bare body with the eiderdown as Rayden’s eyes continued to leer at every inch of his exposed skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered and Sehun’s heart swelled. He wanted to look beautiful. For Rayden.

He yielded without a fight when Rayden descended upon him, lowering himself between his thighs.

“Wait,” Sehun mumbled against Rayden’s mouth and reached for the drawer.

“I got it,” Rayden said when Sehun’s hand fumbled with the canister of oil. He took it from Sehun and spilled a generous amount of the oil on his fingers.

Sehun reddened, sinking his teeth into his lower lip, watching Rayden smear his cock with the oil and stroke himself for a moment.

Outside, the rain began to pour.

And as Rayden slid into Sehun, the storm and Rayden’s mouth muffled Sehun’s raspy cries.

*

Rayden’s body kept him warm in the cold long after the storm had calmed. Neither fell asleep, in spite of their fatigue. The bedchamber smelled like scented oil and sex. Sehun’s stomach, twisted in knots, nauseated him. It was as though whatever that they had done sickened him.

Everyone had warned him the first time would be more bad than good or pleasurable, and while it wasn’t necessarily as cruel as Sehun was taught to believe, it did not seem… _complete._

Was this all what the hype about lovemaking was? Though the pain had subdued eventually, enough for Sehun to feel some pleasure, there was something missing. Was Rayden half-hearted about this whole deal? Was Sehun the one who was doing something wrong?

Perhaps this was how he was _supposed_ to feel in his first time. This emptiness, this meaninglessness after it was all over. Nevertheless, it did not make him feel any different towards Rayden. His heart still fluttered when he recalled the way Rayden had moaned when Sehun clutched and throbbed around him.

It was just that his body was refusing to come to terms with what they had done. This felt more like a sloppy relief of frustration than lovemaking.

Sehun lifted his head from where it was resting on Rayden’s chest to look up at Rayden’s face. Rayden met his gaze, fingers playfully drawing patterns on Sehun’s back.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asked, stroking a side of Rayden’s stubbled jaw with a hand.

“Am _I_ okay?” Rayden snorted. “I should be the one asking you that.” He sighed and propped himself up on his elbow. “I was… I know I wasn’t…” he paused, reconsidered. “What I mean to say is that, I would have made you feel better if only I had the time and we didn’t do it… here. And I was… beyond desperate. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Sehun swallowed, shook his head, and lowered his eyes. “I am all right,” he lied, splaying his fingers over Rayden’s warm chest. He momentarily stared at his engagement ring. “It was… very nice for me, Rayden.”

And it was.

“I… I don’t want this to end,” Sehun admitted in an embarrassed breath. “I want you, Rayden.”

Rayden cupped Sehun’s cheek and coaxed him into a light kiss. “I want you, too,” he muttered against Sehun’s lips.

Sehun settled his head back on Rayden’s chest and closed his eyes. “I wish things were different,” he whispered. “I wish you and I had never left Marrova. I wish we could just… leave and be together.”

Rayden stroked Sehun’s hair, sighing. “I should go now,” he said and pressed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

 _Please, stay until I’m asleep_ , Sehun wanted to say. But he held his tongue and shifted as Rayden got off the bed and began to gather his clothes from the floor.

Sehun drew the eiderdown to his neck and quietly watched Rayden dress. He wished he had the courage to beg the man to stay. But perhaps it was better than he didn’t. He could use some space and time to recover himself, to get rid of this nausea.

“Be safe,” Sehun murmured sleepily once Rayden was done lacing his shirt. Smiling, Rayden leaned over and brushed their lips together.

“For you, I will, my Prince.”

Sehun closed his eyes as he heard the door closing behind him. He wanted to sleep this weariness off and hopefully, his longing for Rayden wouldn’t have increased tenfold tomorrow morning.

Falling in love with his future husband’s Captain was the last thing he needed right now amidst all this mess.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   F I V E

 

Snow day was coming. The birds were migrating south. The summer flowers were withering, shying away from the rapidly chilling weather. Snow day might arrive in a week or two. Sehun was not the only one looking forward to it. Every servant he had encountered that day could not stop talking about both the snow day and the Glathalor Championship.

He spent the entire day listening to lords and ladies about their suggestions and opinions on the Marrova campaign. Cassius was away, and so were Jordanes and Aurelia. Rune had not been around for two days now. Sehun was left on his own.

Eventually, as he sat at the desk he had borrowed from Rune without asking in his study, racking his brain over all the proposals that were sent to him, Lady Drusilla paid him a visit with a scroll in her hand.

“Lady Drusilla,” Sehun greeted her with the small smile that he could manage with the throbbing headache and burning sore waist below that made it almost impossible to stay seated for too long. Repercussions of last night’s events.

“Ah, isn’t Rune back yet?” she asked, looking disappointed to find Sehun in Rune’s seat.

“I believe he isn’t. I’m not sure where he is either,” Sehun said. “Anything I can help with?”

Drusilla scoffed. “I don’t think there is anything you can really help with here. But some other people are convinced otherwise.”

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “Some other people, do you mean the High King and his family by that?”

“I am his family, too,” she retorted. “Anyway, I wanted to see you. I am leaving today. I hope to see you at the championship. I also hope you don’t mind that I signed you up as the honorary contender.”

She handed him the scroll.

Sehun took a moment to read through the invitation to the Glathalor Championship.

“And by honorary contender, I mean that you will have to participate.”

Sehun blinked at her. “Participate? Isn’t the Glathalor Championship for wrestlers and duellers? Swordfighters?”

“The fiercest of them, yes,” she said and then smirked. “Oh, wipe that frown away, Prince. You will not be getting your hands dirty. You see, it is a tradition. When one is the honorary contender, they must choose a champion who would defend their honour by winning them the prize, which is my _Cambion_ this year alongside a large lump of gold and gems.”

“A champion?” Sehun muttered sourly. “Is it necessary that I participate in this?”

“It could be a great way for you to hobnob with us Vracrovians. It’s a huge tournament.”

Sehun considered it for a moment. “Why are you trying to help me?” he asked.

“I’m not,” Drusilla scoffed. “This is Cassius’ idea. He thinks it’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

Sehun leaned back in the chair and smiled. “If my champion wins me the prize, Seneca will be brought back into this family. Clever.”

“And it is an opportunity for you to present yourself to the commoners.”

Sehun nodded. “What if my champion loses?”

“Choose one that _won’t_ ,” she spat, scowling. She reminded Sehun of his mother at that moment. “You have two whole kingdoms at the tip of your fingers. Finding the best warrior in them should not be too difficult for you. Anybody would serve you… And I mean in more than one way.”

Sehun did not appreciate her sordid remark but he decided not to comment on it. It was clear that she was not overly fond of him, so it was best to not to aggravate the situation.

He thought of Baram immediately. He had witnessed first-hand what sort of a skilled fighter his brother was. But Baram would rather fight to dishonour Sehun than to win him any prize.

He then thought of Rayden. Perhaps Rayden would fight for him, wouldn’t he?

“Do you have any suggestion?” Sehun asked Drusilla.

She rolled her eyes. “You are marrying a man who has a winning streak for eight years straight.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped. “ _Eight_ years?” he let out.

“But he stopped participating in it after… well… after Vita. He usually donated the prizes away. He simply participated for the thrill and fun of it. But I doubt he would do it again. You can try convincing him to do it for you.”

Sehun frowned. “How important is winning?”

“Do you like your honour tarnished?”

Sehun sighed. “I will ask him, then,” he said. “But he is going to say no, isn’t he?”

Drusilla shrugged. “It’s up to you to get creative then,” she said and winked before she left to Sehun to his thoughts.

*

The bruises on his neck were starting to fade as the week came to an end. Sehun tightened the collar of his coat and dusted his cheekbones with rose powder. He drew a few deep breaths, twiddling with the ring on his finger. As the nausea receded and he had had enough of work for one day, he had some time to think about what happened last night.

He had slept with his fiancé’s guard. While it was undoubtedly treason, it was also betrayal. To both Rayden and Rune. He also wondered if Rayden would grow bored of him now that their appetite for each other had been whetted. He earnestly hoped that he wouldn’t.

He wasn’t even married to Rune yet and everything had turned chaotic. Demons, pressure to fit in, the championship, and on top of all, an affair with the Captain of the High King’s Guard.

He was beginning to miss the mundanity of his life back in Hestona. As dull as it was, it was peaceful.

Adjusting the cuff of his sleeve, he turned around and his eyes gaze fell on the neglected note on the bedside table, which made him look at the strongbox that was still left unattended on the sideboard.

He picked up the note and opened the seal.

_Dear Sehun,_

_I must apologize for my abrupt departure. I hope to return soon with a surprise that would please you. For now, these will keep you entertained if nothing else does._

_Yours._

 

“Mine…” Sehun muttered to himself and felt his heart clench. Rune had made it clear that Sehun was _his_ the instant he had forcefully put the ring on him. But was Rune truly Sehun’s? He wanted to crumple the paper and toss it away.

But he found himself locking it safely in the chest by his bed. He then grabbed the strongbox and opened it.

He found bottles of paint and a set of paintbrushes. He let out a breathy laugh and took a bottle out. It was a rare colour of red paint that was difficult to find and rather expensive.

Worrying his lip for a moment, he ran his fingers over the paintbrushes. They were imported from Alkenia. Also very costly and hard to come by. And at the bottom of the strongbox, there was a gold chain with a small, round medallion. He took it out and inspected it. It was an amulet with similar runes that were borne by Rune’s medallion and tattoo.

Was it to protect him? He put it on. Rune was making an effort after all. Perhaps it was Sehun’s turn to make one.

He gathered the strongbox and his own set of paints before heading towards the High King’s quarters.

The guards stopped him outside the chambers. “Your Highness,” one of them said and bowed.

“Am I not allowed in there?” Sehun asked.

“No, of course, you are, Your Highness,” the other said and opened the doors for him. “His Majesty had made it clear that you are free to access every room in this palace.”

_I want what’s mine to be yours and all that’s yours to be mine._

Sehun smiled at the guards. “Can I ask you both for a favour?”

They exchanged a look and nodded excitedly. “Anything you need, Your Highness.”

“I would like an apron from the kitchen and some cloths. Also, could you help me move some of the furniture around?”

The guards grinned at each other and then at Sehun. “We would be happy to.”

*

“There you are!” Aurelia exclaimed when she barged into the bedchamber. “I have been looking everywhere—”

“Be careful! Watch your step!” Sehun cried and Aurelia froze in place with her hands held up. Only then did she notice the mess Rune’s bedchamber was in. She gawked at the moved furniture before looking up at the colourful murals on the walls.

“Oh, my God,” she exhaled, mouth hanging open.

Sehun looked away, flushed. He stuck the paintbrush in the back of his ear and jumped off the stool. “I’m almost finished.”

Aurelia gaped at the mural of the sea and mountains before turning to the huge feather of colours on the adjacent wall. “This is unbelievable…”

Sehun smiled bashfully. “Thank you.”

“How long have you been doing this?”

“I started last night. I haven’t slept any. I wanted to finish it before he returned.”

Aurelia turned and faced him, looking awestruck. “I have never seen so much colour in his rooms. Ever. This is… This is beautiful.”

“Do you think he’d like it?” Sehun asked worriedly. “I just took the liberty… And… only now I’m thinking that it might rub him off the wrong way.”

“If it does and if he says one mean thing about this, I promise you, I will personally run a spear down his good-for-nothing mouth.”

Sehun laughed at that. The guards—Buck and Tes—looked exhausted from shifting the furniture all night long, also sleeplessly. Sehun decided that he would reward them later. For now, he let them take a nap on the chaise lounge, their limbs messily tangled together.

“I didn’t like how grey and white the chamber looked,” Sehun admitted. “He might not like it… But I just thought—”

“Don’t worry,” Aurelia said, clapping a hand on Sehun’s back. “He might not like it. But he is going to be nice about it. I need to get Jordanes and Cassius to come see this!”

“In a while,” Sehun said. “Let me finish this.”

Aurelia nodded and started towards the door before she paused. “Oh, yes. I was looking for you to tell you that a date has been set for the wedding. It is exactly a week after the Glathalor Championship.”

Sehun’s heart sank. “Is that in three weeks, then?”

“I believe so. We’ll just Rune’s approval.” She stopped and licked her lips. “Is the date okay for you, Sehun?”

Why would his opinion matter if Rune held the right for all the final decisions? “I don’t really mind,” he muttered and picked up the blue paint. “I should finish this and get some rest.”

Aurelia flashed a faint smile before she sauntered away. Sehun looked up at the unfinished mural. Why was he even doing this? Was he repaying Rune’s recent kindness? Or did he genuinely want to please the man for once? Impress him?

So, was this what they did now? Give each other surprises? What happened to hating each other’s guts? Wasn’t this that kind of story?

*

“You’re beautiful,” Rune said, unable to cloak his smile with his usual lour. He had spent four days visiting districts that needed his attention, meeting people that sought his counsel, and the rest of the days making preparations for Sehun’s family’s visit and looking for the best horse Vracrovia had to offer. Fortunately for him, Maurland served.

The white steed was now stabled alongside Nightflame, who didn’t particularly like his new neighbour. He angrily and tiredly huffed at the other horse as he settled in his stable after a week of exhaustion.

“Brother!” Jordanes called as he strutted into the stable. “You’re back.”

Rune accepted his brother’s harsh embrace and patted on Jordanes’ shoulder as he pulled away. “I really do not think I sounded like a convincing solace to the people. You and Cassius should do it next time.”

“That’s what you are getting married for, so that your consort can take care of the people. He is a smoother talker than you are. Speaking of which, why are you in the stable instead of inside, getting out of these smelly clothes and falling into your fiancé’s arms?”

“I sent someone to summon him down,” Rune said, trying not to look embarrassed like a besotted youth. “I got this for him.” He stepped aside to let Jordanes take a look at the white beauty.

“Wow,” Jordanes let out, running his fingers through the horse’s mane. “What’s his name?”

“Starlight,” Rune said and Jordanes smirked at him naughtily.

“A star to go with your night?” he asked, winking.

Rune rubbed the back of his sore neck. He would kill for a warm bath and a good sleep right about now.

“By the way, the date for your wedding is set. We have less than three weeks to make all the preparation.”

“Do it however he wants it done,” Rune said. “Flowers, grand, simple, with commoners as witnesses, whatever that pleases him.” He paused for a moment. “Is he all right?”

“What do mean is he all right?” Jordanes asked with a raised brow. Rune knew Sehun was all right. The voices would have warned him if he weren’t. He wouldn’t have left Sehun if he didn’t know for sure that it was safe for him. They couldn’t always stick together, could they? But this would end soon when Rune got rid of the _Fallen Incubus_.

Licking his lips, Rune shook his head. “Is he… okay? Fine? Healthy? Safe?”

Jordanes grimaced at him. “Just because you’re gone for a few days, we weren’t going to eat your precious Prince up. He is more than _fine_. He’s been holed up in your chambers for the past two days.”

Rune’s eyes bulged out. “ _My_ chambers?”

Before Jordanes could elaborate any further, the stable doors opened again and a pair of guards ushered Sehun in.

The instant Rune felt his heart stop at the sight of Sehun, he realized that he was indeed done for and was falling hard.

Sehun entered the stable looking confused and curious. He then smiled at the horses longingly. Rune failed to comprehend that look. A moment later, Sehun’s eyes turned to Rune and they widened with surprise.

Rune smiled at him.

“You’re back,” Sehun rasped when he reached Rune.

“I hope my note reached you,” Rune said and bowed his head to greet the Prince as he should have the first time they met. He took Sehun’s hand and brushed his lips on the back of it. Sehun’s fingers twitched as Rune’s beard grazed the smooth, unblemished skin.

Sehun withdrew his hand gracefully and at an attempt to shy away, his eyes fell on Starlight before they turned to look at Nightflame who had already gone to sleep.

“I received your note,” Sehun said. “And your gift.”

Jordanes was suppressing a laughter. He clapped on Rune’s back and said, “I’ll leave you two to it, then.” He excused himself and ordered the grooms in the stable to give them some privacy, which really was not necessary, but Rune was grateful for it.

“I got you another gift,” Rune said and stroked Starlight’s forehead.

Sehun’s eyes widened as his jaw fell. “What?” he let out.

“He’s yours.”

Sehun’s lips stretched into a broad grin. “Oh, my…” He raised his hands to the horse’s fair mane. He looked like a child that had earned his first coin for behaving. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Rune said.

That was a lie. He would like Sehun to say many things. For instance:

_I’m happy you’re home._

_I can’t wait to marry you._

_I_ want _to marry you._

_Kiss me._

_Fuck me hard until I forget how to breathe._

_I love you._

“I never had my own horse,” Sehun muttered. “Mother said I am a reckless rider and I fell off my horse too often for her to trust me with one of my own. She never let me ride them on my own.”

Rune stared at him amusingly.

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I know. How could a prince not know how to ride a horse… But it’s not my fault. _They_ don’t like me.”

“That is impossible,” Rune laughed. “You were probably gripping them the way you grip your fork.”

Sehun faked a scowl. “And you are insulting my cutlery skills now. What is wrong with the way I hold my fork?”

“It oftentimes seems like you are about to stab someone with it.”

“You probably already know who that _someone_ might be, Your _Majesty_.”

Rune was surprised when he found himself laughing and Sehun blinked in shock, too, which quickly eased into a small smile. “Here,” Rune said and took Sehun’s hand, guiding it to rub the horse’s forehead. Sehun had gone still under his touch.

Rune hated how rough-hewn his large hand was, cupping Sehun’s slender, gentle hand. “The snowstorm is coming our way,” Rune exhaled, drawing Sehun’s hand down Starlight’s nose. “The air has gotten heavier. We weren’t expecting one this year.”

Sehun was not listening anymore. He was either mesmerized with the horse or he was distracted by Rune’s hand lying atop his.

Sehun only snapped out of it when Rune retrieved his hand. “So, this is the surprise you mentioned in your note,” he muttered, keeping his head low.

“No,” Rune said, eyes dropping to the Za’themar amulet Sehun wore around his neck. His chest tightened. The amulet belonged to Vita, though she never wore it. Rune had given it to her for her protection but she had locked it away and he had only been able to find out why towards the very end.

“No?”

“No,” he said and smiled. Sehun’s eyes narrowed. “The surprise will be here sometime this week.”

“Well,” Sehun pulled away from the stall, blushing. “I have a… surprise for you, too.”

Rune almost asked if he had heard him right. “A… surprise? For… me?”

Sehun nodded, pursing his lips tightly. Then after a moment, he said, “It’s… um, in your bedchamber.”

Could anybody really blame Rune for the indecent, filthy ideas and imagery that overtook his mind that instant? A surprise, waiting in his bedchamber, Sehun’s blushing cheeks, shy mien… Rune was suddenly remembering that he was a man with a sexual drive. He could be a depraved, unsparing beast if he wanted to be. In bed, too. So, if Sehun did not stop biting his lip or blushing day in, day out, he might just lose his restraint.

He was tired and he needed sleep. But the punch-drunk feeling might encourage him to do things he didn’t particularly think would work in his favour.

“Can I… look at it now?” Rune asked coyly, eyeing Sehun from head to toe.

Sehun nodded, smiling innocently. If only he knew how dirty and wild Rune’s imagination was running right now… “You might not be very pleased with it.”

“I think I w-will be,” Rune breathed out as he followed Sehun out of the stable. Whispers and gossips chased them as they walked through the hallway with Sehun leading the way.

The gossips would probably be along the lines, _the High King is chasing his new consort’s ass_ or _the hard-hitting High King is following his new lover’s orders now like a good pet._

Rune could honestly care less about the gossips. But he would strongly endorse them if they could speed up the process of Sehun pining for him.

“Your Majesty,” the guards stationed outside his chambers greeted him in unison.

“Tes, Buck,” Sehun said and offered them a smile. Rune grimaced. He had befriended the palace guards?! And had learned their names, too! Rune had been seeing these guards for over a year and he had never bothered to learn their names.

The guards opened the doors for them.

Sehun ushered Rune into the bedchamber. “If you don’t like it, please don’t yell at me. I will have it fixed for you,” Sehun said worriedly.

Rune looked away from him and fixed his eyes on the walls.

The splash of colour, the vivacity in the paintings that gave the walls life, the meticulous details in the murals... all of them expelled the darkness and death that had stained these walls for five years since Vita’s death. The sunlight that poured through the windows and balcony washed over the murals like a blessing.

It took Rune’s breath away. He dragged his feet to the wall with the mountains and studied the blue of the lake. Then he looked at the blue of in the strands of the feather. Then at the blue of the dove’s eyes. They reminded of the blue of his own eyes.

With his heart pounding wild, he turned to face Sehun, who was looking at him like a student eagerly waiting for his preceptor’s approval. He frowned.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispered, hanging his head. “I don’t even know why I thought it’d be a good idea. I am so—”

“It’s beautiful,” Rune cut him off when he found his voice.

Sehun looked up at him, eyes full of surprise. “What?”

“I said it’s beautiful,” he said, a lump choking his throat. “Please tell me you weren’t the one who did all this.”

Sehun smiled shyly. “Well, Buck and Tes helped move things around. I couldn’t have done it without them.”

Rune’s stomach clenched painfully. He glanced back at the murals and studied them. “And to think that I doubted your talents.”

“Well, it is a rather useless talent,” Sehun chuckled.

“Don’t say that,” Rune muttered, looking at him again. “These are so beautiful.”

_But what’s more beautiful is that you painted them. On my walls. Now, you will forever be etched on them._

He had fallen in love again.

And this time, with the right person.

“I ought to have a diamond bracelet made for the hand that made this,” Rune commented and saw Sehun blush.

“I wasn’t expecting anything in return,” Sehun replied. “They were painted with the paints you gave in the first place.”

“Still,” Rune sighed. “Tell me what you want. _Anything_.”

Sehun bit his lip and played with the Za’themar chain around his neck. “Actually, there… is something I wanted to ask you. Though it isn’t why I did all this, I promise.”

Rune scoffed out a breath. “Ask me. Anything you want.” He would pawn his soul to get it for Sehun, if he had to.

Sehun moved to stand by the desk. “Lady Drusilla… signed me up for the Glathalor Championship as an honorary contender.”

“She did what?”

“Don’t be mad at her,” Sehun said quickly. “I am completely fine with it. It is a good idea. I want to help Cassius and I also want the people to know me better.”

“How would it help Cassius?” Rune asked confusedly, though he was on the verge of losing his temper at Drusilla for doing something without consulting him first.

“Seneca is the prize,” Sehun said and Rune groaned.

“You chose Cassius as your champion, then? He will unquestionably lose. Trust me.”

“No, no,” he said and heaved a sigh. “I didn’t choose him as my… champion. I was hoping that… _you_ would be my champion.”

Rune blinked, lifted his eyebrows, and said, “What?”

Sehun looked embarrassed. “Considering how…” he paused to muster Rune’s size and built from top to bottom. “you… are and… you’ve also won the championship many times.”

“That was when I was in my twenties,” Rune said. “I haven’t participated in it since…” he trailed off, no longer finding it appropriate to talk about his late wife to his fiancé.

“You couldn’t have been any tougher back then than you are right now,” Sehun said, sounding desperate.

“Why would I even want to win the _Cambion_ just so that Cassius can have his fun?” Rune grumbled.

“It’s not just about winning Seneca for Cassius. It’s also about… defending my honour,” Sehun admitted embarrassedly.

Rune cocked an eyebrow. “So, this is about you not losing face?”

Sehun exhaled heavily. “How can I convince you to participate?” He was pleading now. He looked nice, vulnerable like this.

“You can’t,” Rune said decisively.

“Fine. I’ll just have to get creative after all, I suppose,” Sehun spat and spun around before storming out of there. Rune shook his head and turned to survey the murals once more.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S I X

 

Griffiths scowled at him, Sehun had complained to Rune this morning when they met at breakfast.

He scowled at everyone, Rune had told Sehun. He also said that he was working on firing Griffiths as the Master of Treasury as soon as Cassius or Jordanes found someone to replace him.

Now that he was sitting in the High King’s study, which he temporarily shared with Rune, with Griffiths, he could not escape the man’s judgmental glare.

Polydora, Captain of the Golden Hawks, was hanging about in the study following Rune’s orders to shadow Sehun at all times. He was probably worried about the _Incubus_ returning to terrorize Sehun now that it had been a couple of weeks. Sehun was sure he would have asked Rayden to do it if only he weren’t away.

“The project’s budget seems doable,” Griffiths said, grumbled actually. “But there is a risk budgeting, which looks pretty hefty to me.”

“His husband is paying, why are you so bothered, Griffiths?” Polydora commented from where she was settled sloppily on the chaise lounge. Sehun stared at her in astonishment and then at Griffiths who did not reply, but had gone red in humiliation.

“Actually, the people are paying. It is their taxes we live off. And he is not my husband yet, Polydora,” Sehun said gently. He wasn’t even sure why he said it. Was he still hoping that this marriage would just somehow miraculously not happen and everyone would have a happy ending?

“Potato, _po-taa-to_ ,” she mumbled under her breath, flipping through a file uninterestedly. She was afraid nobody, Sehun presumed. She often looked almost as intimidating as Rune.

Sehun shook his head, though he was rather entertained by Polydora’s presence and remarks from time to time. “I would like to pay the potential farmers from Vimoria an incentive before bringing them into Marrova. And I was wondering that… all these Cynthorian miscreants that have pledged guilty to their crimes and are done with their time in prison, they haven’t been allowed back to Cynthoria. And they are unemployed, aren’t they?” Sehun asked.

“I believe so,” Griffiths drawled.

“They also need to make a living,” he told Griffiths and watched the man’s face pull in disagreement.

“I do not like where this is headed, Your Highness. These Cynthorians are lawbreakers and illegal expatriates. I am certain the Kings will not warrant this effort of yours.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Sehun said firmly. “I have the list of unemployed Cynthorians in Vracrovia. Most of them are in Maurland. They can work. It is a viable labour force. They will be willing to work with us for a minimum wage.”

“I would still suggest that you seek the approval of the High King.”

“This is my project. I get to make the decisions. Those were the High King’s orders.”

Griffiths nodded his head sourly. “That can be arranged,” the Master of Treasury said, clenching his teeth. Then a moment later, he said, “I hear that you are the honorary contender at the Glathalor Championship this year. It will be the first time a Hestonian will be taking the throne.”

Sehun miserably failed to hide the frown behind a weak smile. “I am informed.”

Griffiths rose to his feet. “I will see you there next week then, Prince Sehun,” he said and bowed before taking his leave.

“Have you already chosen a champion, Your Highness?” Polydora asked out of what seemed like genuine curiosity.

Sehun shook his head. And then looked at her pitifully. “Will you be my champion, Polydora?”

She snorted out a laugh. “As much as I would love to say yes, you should choose someone who has a chance of winning against bulls, blades and bastards, Your Highness. You would not want to send someone out there just to lose and bring you shame. Besides, why are you even asking me when you have the former commander of the largest army in all of Second Realm wrapped around your dainty little finger?”

Sehun pouted. “I already asked. He refused.”

“That stinks,” she murmured and sat up. “I could rally up some candidates from the guards if you want.”

“I would appreciate it. Thank you.”

“No prob—” She was cut short when the doors were pried open. A guard rushed in and hastily looked for Sehun.

“Your Highness,” he gasped breathlessly and bowed. “You are summoned to the throne chamber at once, Your Grace.”

Sehun stood up from the desk. “Who summoned me?”

“Uh… The Kings.”

“All of them?”

“It’s, um… It’s your family. They’re here.”

Sehun’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He did not wait another moment as he darted out of the study and practically jogged to the throne chamber.

He was completely out of breath when he reached it. Rune, Cassius, Jordanes, and Aurelia were already greeting his family. They were all here. Even his father, who was shaking hands with Rune, gripping it and staring into Rune’s eyes like he was warding off death!

Baram was ogling Cassius, no doubt. He was leering at Cassius like he was about to rip Cassius’ clothes apart and bend him over right then and there. Why did he even bother to show up…? He had a fresh new scar on his right cheek. His hair was shorter. He must have had a cut recently. Sehun used to think that Baram was huge, strong, and that he was the most powerful man Sehun had known, but now that he stood side-by-side with Rune, Sehun came to the realization that Rune was a beast compared to what Baram was. But unlike Baram, Rune was handsome, rather charming nowadays even. There was a time when Sehun had compared Rune to Baram but the very sight before his eyes proved him wrong. Rune was nothing like Baram. The temper was an issue, but Rune wasn’t an abusive, sadistic, cold-blooded fiend. Rune liked horses, he liked his vegetables thoroughly cooked, he valued family, he cared for his people, and most of all, he wasn’t selfish.

In comparison, Baram was a waste of space.

And Aeja was wearing a gown for once! It was probably just to leave a good first impression on her in-laws but Sehun liked her better when she was in her training attire. She was way more beautiful than Sehun was, of course. But she had never been vain about it. At her side, Nathania stood in her riding raiment, a few inches taller than her lover. He couldn’t believe his mother had allowed Aeja’s beloved to tag along! Though Sehun dearly loved Nathania as he did his own sister, his mother considered Nathania to be too rough on the edges and an ill-bred woman who did not deserve Aeja. But Aeja had her own mind. Unlike Sehun, she would never tolerate their mother’s condescension.

“Mother!”

All heads turned his way.

“Sehun!” his mother cried out as Sehun ran into her arms. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you more,” Sehun said, nuzzling into her hair that always smelled like lavender.

When he pulled back, he turned to his father. “Son,” his father said, grinning from ear to ear as he pulled Sehun for an embrace.

“Thanks for coming, Father,” he sighed against his father’s shoulder.

“How could I miss my son’s wedding?!” he exclaimed and Sehun was once again reminded that the wedding was in two weeks. He had lost track of the preparations that were happening in the palace at the moment. There was the snow day preparation, the Glathalor Championship preparation, and of course, the wedding preparation.

“Have you met—” he started, turning around to Rune.

“Oh, I’ve met my son-in-law,” his father said, smiling sternly. Rune was smiling, too. Genuinely, Sehun thought.

“Where’s Cletus?” Sehun asked.

“He stayed back to take care of matters at home,” his mother informed him.

Sehun frowned. “So, he won’t be here for the wedding?”

Why did he care? Even _Sehun_ didn’t want to be at his own wedding!

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart. But he sent his well wishes to both you and… Your Majesty,” she said, grimly looking at Rune.

“I believe I owe you an apology in person,” Rune said and dipped his head.

“And to make it up to you,” Cassius said. “you are all to attend the feast tonight to celebrate my brother’s engagement with Sehun.”

“Also, to celebrate his recent efforts to make one of our districts a better home for the settlers,” Aurelia added.

His parents looked surprised.

“Your Excellency,” Rune said to Sehun’s father. “I would be honoured if you would join me and my brothers for a cup of our finest wine in my study.”

The Hestonian King looked pleased. “I would love to,” he said. “I believe we have matters to discuss.”

“Baram, you are welcome to join us.”

“When will I ever say no to wine and beautiful company?” Baram said in a gruffy voice, looking at Cassius in particular. Sehun almost warned them to not to let Baram tag along, but he decided to hold his breath and turn to his attention to sister and her lover instead.

“Aeja,” he let out and embraced her. Nathania ruffled his hair from where she stood and Sehun smiled up at her while hugging his sister.

“Let me see it,” Aeja gasped as she soon as she pulled back and grabbed Sehun’s hand before gawking at the engagement ring. “Bloody Dymes… I can’t believe you’ve scored such a prize, Sehun! He is generous and not to mention, he looks like a stallion. Why did I ever say no to him…?”

“Because you love _me_?” Nathania said cheekily, draping an arm over Aeja’s shoulders. Sehun’s mother rolled her eyes. While Aeja had fair, blonde hair like Sehun, Nathania’s hair was as dark as a raven’s feather. She always had it up in braids.

“Let me show you to your rooms,” Aurelia said and ushered them out of the throne room.

*

“So, tell me, King Rune,” Lucius mused as he accepted the drink from Rune.

“Oh, please, you are family. There is no need for such formalities. Call me and my brothers by just our names,” Rune said.

Lucius looked doubtful. “I would ask you to call me ‘Father’ if only I weren’t just eight years your senior.”

Rune smirked. “We can all just stick our names, Lucius,” he said and took his seat on the armrest of the chaise lounge beside Cassius.

“Anyway,” Lucius said and took a sip of the wine. “After her visitation, my wife came home crying out profanities and curses at you. She had me convinced that you are a… I quote her when I say, ‘a graceless, ill-mannered brute’. I can see now that it was all exaggeration.”

“Not one bit of it was an exaggeration,” Cassius commented and Rune knocked the back of his head with his knuckles.

“That’s true,” Jordanes conceded.

Rune clenched his eyes momentarily and drew a breath. “And I sent a letter professing how sorry I am for my inexcusable behaviour at that time,” Rune told Lucius. “It was entirely heartfelt, I swear by Ydall.”

Lucius finally smiled. “I almost sent a carriage to bring my son home and cancel the alliance,” he sighed. “But he looks… rather happy _and_ useful here.”

“He looks spoiled anywhere,” Baram scoffed from where he stood leaning against the bookshelf, nursing a cup of wine in his hand.

“Baram,” Lucius chided gently. “Be nice for once. And be happy for your brother.”

Baram facetiously bowed his head. “Of course, I am happy that he finally managed to whore his way into the Vracrovian dominion.”

Rune clenched his fists. But he lost his grip when he realized that he too had insinuated the very idea to Sehun the other day.

_Your mother had practically whored you on me for power and you willingly accepted to marry a widower, fifteen years your senior without blinking because you know that you could not do better. And you’re speaking of righteousness?!_

_In many ways, you remind me of him._

Rune could not have hated himself more in that moment. He looked up at Sehun’s brother and silently made a promise to himself that he would not let that remark go unnoticed.

“I will not tolerate your effrontery here, Baram,” Lucius warned him and Baram only scoffed, shrugged and returned his lewd stare to Cassius. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Jordanes said. “He sounds more Vracrovian than we do.”

Baram pinned him with a glare and Jordanes replied with a smug smirk, crossing his legs. The battle of words could not be won with Jordanes. An ignorant swine like Baram would always lose.

“I see all the preparation is already being made,” Lucius commented to divert the attention.

“Oh, hardly,” Cassius said. “Those are the preparations for the Glathalor Championship.”

“The Glathalor Championship,” Baram echoed. “I always hoped that I would spectate it one year.”

“You are in good time, then,” Cassius said, still sounding friendly but Rune could tell that he was tempted to drive a fist through Baram’s mouth if it would stop him from leering at him. “It’s next week.”

Baram grinned. “At last, I don’t have to completely regret coming here.”

“You know what, Baram,” Rune said and rose to his feet. “Perhaps you should participate in it, if it interests you.”

Baram blinked. “I didn’t know outlanders could participate.”

“So long you are on the soil of Vracrovia, anyone can take part,” Rune said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You have a strong chance of winning.”

Flashing a crooked grin, Baram rolled his shoulders back and nodded. “It would be an honour. And you are right, I do have a strong chance of winning.”

Rune smiled thinly and closed the distance between them. He was a little taller than Baram, a little bigger too. “You should then know that your brother is the honorary contender this year and _I_ am his champion. Which means, you will be battling head-on with me.” Baram looked like Rune had put the fear of God in him. Rune smiled once more and patted on Baram’s shoulder. “You do you have a strong chance of winning. But… you won’t.”

He withdrew his hand and turned to face Lucius.

“We should probably let you have some rest before dinner, Lucius,” he said and gestured at his brothers to follow him. “Falco,” he called, turning to the Captain of the Cold Talons who stood by the door. “Show them the way to their rooms, will you?”

Baram gave Rune a black, threatful look before he slipped out of the study.

“Are you serious?” Jordanes rasped when they were alone.

Rune leaned against the desk and scratched his beard. “He asked me to fight for him. He never… asked me for anything before. How can I say no?” he said, shrugging. “And I really want to beat that scum-fuck’s ass.”

“So, you are _actually_ going to participate in the championship?!” Cassius asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Rune rolled his eyes. “Not because I want to win you your precious little _Cambion_. I am defending my betrothed’s honour… while also making a mincemeat of that dick weasel.”

“I don’t care. Gets my work done,” Cassius chimed. “I always have it my way in the end anyway.”

“And whoa, all this possessiveness,” Jordanes snorted at Rune. “Aurelia was right. You _are_ love-struck.”

Rune shoved past his brothers, shaking his head. “Get ready for dinner. I have a second chance at impressing my in-laws, I do not want to screw this up again.”

“Second chance at wooing your baby boy, you mean.”

Rune grabbed the candleholder from the sideboard and flung it in Jordanes’ way.

*

Sehun’s heart was leaping like a wild goat. Excitement coursed through his veins as he surveyed all the extravagant gifts his family had brought him and Rune to congratulate them on their marriage. He knew there would be more in the future, especially from the Hestonians who would love to congratulate their young Prince getting married. But this was already too much.

He gaped at the trunks of jewellery, gold, and rich clothes. The opulence blinded him for a moment. During his stay in Vracrovia, he had reduced the number of accessories he wore. Now, he only donned only the amulet of Za’themar Rune had given him and the engagement ring. But oh, he missed dolling himself up.

“Mother thought you would need to stock up your wardrobe here since this is your home now,” Aeja said when she sauntered into his chamber. “And I think she went a little overboard with it.”

Sehun mirrored her smile and sighed. “I cannot believe I’m getting married,” he said, plumping on the edge of his bed.

“Hey, help me get the full picture here,” his sister said as she took her seat beside Sehun. “Mother had this conception that the High King was a jerk. She almost considered calling off the engagement. And then I got your letter, too. But… you don’t seem like you’re as miserable as we all thought you would be and King Rune certainly doesn’t seem like he intends to make you miserable.”

Sehun pursed his lips and picked up a ruby bracelet from the one of the trunks. “I was… miserable, I suppose. A few weeks ago. But now… things have somehow changed.”

Aeja stroked Sehun’s hair at the back of his head. “What went wrong, then?”

Sehun let out a heavy breath. “He wasn’t a very nice man, Aeja,” he admitted. “He has this horrible temper that no one could predict. He is making an effort to be polite but you’ll never know when he’ll go off. But,” he turned and met his sister’s brown eyes. “he is different now.”

“You mean he changed?”

“No, of course not. I mean, no one can change in just a matter of few weeks. But I think we just met when he was not ready and he was out of his element. Then I suppose he gathered himself and he’s… well, he’s…” he trailed off, unsure of what Rune was to him now.

A friend? A protector?

“Are you happy with marrying him?” she asked, frowning.

Sehun bit his lip. He didn’t know if he should be honest but most of all, he didn’t know the answer himself. “I must tell you something,” he said in a low voice and took his sister’s hand in his. “Please, don’t tell anyone. Especially not Mother.”

“Why would I ever?” she scoffed. “What is it? Tell me.”

Sehun swallowed, wondering how he should begin. “I… I slept with the High King’s Captain.”

Aeja’s eyes would have fallen out if she had opened them any wider. “Sehun,” she gasped.

“I do not love him, Aeja,” Sehun said. “I am marrying him because I am forced to. But… But this man, Rayden…” he smiled to himself, feeling a little out of breath. “I… I like him. I like him so much.”

Aeja was quiet. She was frowning disappointedly. Then at length she said, “It isn’t fair to King Rune, don’t you think?”

Sehun’s heart dropped.

“You cannot do this to him, Sehun,” she said calmly. “You should tell him that you don’t want to marry him.”

“You think I haven’t tried? He is _making_ me marry him. He even threatened the peace between our kingdoms when I told him that I did not wish to marry him.”

“Oh, my goodness,” Aeja rasped. “He did that?”

“And more,” Sehun sighed. “But he apologized for it and… has been trying to right his wrongs ever since. He even got me this beautiful horse… Starlight.”

“We have to tell Father.”

“No,” Sehun said. “It’s too late for that.” He stood up and straightened his shirt. “I will marry him. I have my duties, too. I do not want to disappoint anyone anymore.”

“And meanwhile you will continue to keep seeing this… Rayden?” Aeja asked with a condescending look.

Sehun rubbed the back of his shoulder. “I want to. But it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter, Sehun,” she said and rose to her feet. “Nobody deserves to be trapped in a loveless marriage. Not you, not even Rune. If you don’t think you can ever come to love him, then it’s best that you don’t do it. Because I saw the way he looked at you when you walked into the room. He is _happy_. Don’t drag both of you down for some cheap thrill.”

“What do you mean he’s… happy”

“He loves you, you idiot. If you haven’t even figured that out yet, then perhaps you shouldn’t marry him after all.” With that, she stormed off.

Sehun sank back in the bed and stared aimlessly at a wall. “Darling,” Sehun’s mother chimed, walking into the bedchamber. “Ah, you’ve already opened them. How do you like them?”

When she carded her fingers through his hair, Sehun leaned into the touch and locked his arms around his mother’s waist before resting his head against her stomach.

“Is everything all right?” she asked, patting the back of his head. “Sehun?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I’ve just missed you so much. And… I will miss you even more when you leave again.”

“Well, that’s part of being married,” she said and sat beside him. Smiling, she gently stroked his cheek. “Are you absolutely certain that you want to do this? Forget about everything that I’ve said. Just be honest. Is he trying to keep you happy?”

Sehun did not find the need to lie. Rune was indeed trying to keep him happy. “Yes, Mother.”

His mother did not seem so convinced. “I’ll still keep an eye on him,” she said and grinned, looking at the trunk of clothes. “Do you like them?” She pulled out a pair of lacy white drawers from the trunk and Sehun almost choked on his own breath, eyes popping out.

“Mother!” he yapped, wrenching the drawers from her hands to stuff them back into the trunk. He then realized that the trunk was full of them. All in different patterns and colours. “What did you bring me these for?!”

“For you, of course. I think you should wear these for your wedding night,” she said and drew out another pair of white drawers that with laces and pearls.

Sehun burned in embarrassment. “Please, Mother,” he begged and his mother broke into a laughter. “Besides, I don’t think I’d be needing them for the wedding night.”

“Oh,” she said. “You’re right. You’ve got a point.”

Sehun burned hotter. “No, I do not mean it that way! I mean, the Vracrovian… tradition is to… hold a bedding ceremony for the consummation.”

“So?” his mother scoffed, arching an eyebrow.

“You knew?” Sehun rasped. “And you didn’t warn me about it?!”

“It’s not an issue, Sehun. I am certain King Rune will have you forgotten all about the people who’d be witnessing.”

“Mother, please!” he exclaimed and his mother laughed harder.

“I also got you this extremely improper pair of knickers,” she said and fished out a tight, short pair of knickers that was all lace. “But I would advise you to don it when there is more privacy so that your husband can truly appreciate them.”

Sehun shook his head and jumped up to his feet. “I am going to leave you to yourself, Mother,” he told his mother, who was still guffawing, and hurried out of the chambers.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   S E V E N

 

Sehun hated sitting at the same table for dinner as Baram and he was sure the revulsion was mutual. Baram hadn’t said a word to him and Sehun did not need the power of clairvoyance to know that Baram envied him or perhaps even hated him for climbing up to a position stronger than his own through a marriage. He had always preened on how he would best Aeja in succeeding their father and how he would be the best King Hestona had ever had. But now that Sehun practically outranked him, his ego must have been scalded.

It was fine. Sehun didn’t care. He wouldn’t care if Baram never talked to him for the rest of his life. Maybe the bastard might be even brooding about the fact that he could not browbeat Sehun around back at home anymore. But it wasn’t like he didn’t have other victims to terrorize.

But dinner wasn’t bad. For the most part, Nathania, Jordanes, Cassius, and Aurelia kept the conversations entertaining and light. Sehun’s parents only chimed in when the topic of the wedding arose. Aeja made small talks with Rune every now and then, and she certainly did not seem like she was going to hate Rune any soon. Sehun felt foolish for whining to her about Rune and telling her about Rayden. She was clearly going to root for the man who was complimenting her on her matchless skills and wisdom, not for the man who was absent.

It had been some time since Sehun had thought of Rayden longingly. Absence made the heart grow fonder, they said. But Sehun did not find his heart growing any fonder, which was strange because he was convinced that he wanted to see Rayden, touch him, have him again in his bed.

But then he looked at Rune. Whenever Rune missed a lunch or a dinner, Sehun would wonder where he was and he would also wonder if Rune had eaten anything. Was he training? Was he working? Was he stressed? Was there anything that Sehun could do to relieve him of the stress? Was that just the sense of obligation as the High King’s Consort or was it genuine concern?

The latter did not make much sense since he didn’t care about Rune.

He didn’t care about Rune.

 _Did_ he?

He shouldn’t even be comparing Rune with Rayden. His feelings for Rayden were unexplainable. For Rune, he had a clear idea of what he felt for the man.

Or he was just fooling himself.

A bridge was being built between him and Rune. And once finished, it might be indestructible. It was stable, steady, strong. Whereas, what he had with Rayden was like rowing a boat across an uncalm ocean. And yet, he was so sure that he wanted Rayden and felt nothing but indifference for Rune?

As dinner came to an end, Rune rose from his seat. “I must go pray, I’m afraid. I hope you’ll excuse me,” he said and bowed his head.

Sehun’s mother seemed pleased with Rune’s behaviour all evening. She was even making jokes with her future son-in-law a moment ago. Everything was fine.

Like the calm before the storm came.

“I will join you,” Sehun said and shot up. His parents looked at him proudly. Aeja and Nathania weren’t paying attention. Aurelia, Cassius, and Jordanes exchanged similar-looking smirks.

“Sure,” Rune said nervously and led the way.

They walked to the shrine in silence. The night was bitterly cold. Sehun wished he had worn his coat.

“I thought you would have liked some time with your family,” Rune commented after a moment.

“I would have but Baram is there,” Sehun muttered, glancing at the starless sky.

“I can see why you are unable to stomach him.”

Sehun turned and looked at Rune. “I wish he never came.”

“Why is it that you two can’t seem to stand each other? You are brothers after all.”

Sehun dropped his gaze low. “Not all the brothers are as loving as yours.”

“I am a loving brother too,” Rune scoffed and Sehun smiled, despite himself.

“Yes, you are… What I mean is that it’s just Baram’s character. I tried to work things out between us but he… he just doesn’t like me. He doesn’t enjoy my company, simply put.”

Rune nodded his head considerately. “Do you really want to pray with me? You can just retire to your chambers.”

“No, I’ll pray.”

They entered the temple and Sehun watched Rune kneel before the Menhir. He hadn’t been carrying his sword around all day, which was probably a good thing since Sehun’s mother could be very judgmental about the sinister looking weapon.

Sehun knelt beside Rune and they prayed. This time, Sehun did not ask for anything. Because his thoughts were conquered by Rune. He was nervous about the wedding. Should he beg Rune to let him off the hook? Did he even want to stop the wedding?

He could be friends with Rune and marry him.

And then what? Have an affair with Rayden? Or someone else? How many? For how long?

All while Rune was…

Aeja could not have been right about Rune being in love with him. She knew nothing about Rune. She couldn’t just perceive something like that from the way Rune looked at Sehun…

When he opened his eyes, Rune still had his closed. Sehun watched the candleflame flicker for a moment before he looked up at Rune again. Hesitantly, he brought a hand to Rune’s arm.

Rune’s eyes flung open. His gaze was languid, gentle when it met Sehun’s.

“How is your arm now?” Sehun asked in a low whisper.

Rune was staring at him. His piercing blue eyes were still a torture. “It’s healed,” he said. “Thank you… for asking.”

Sehun let his hand remain on Rune’s arm for a minute, his fingers poising over the black fabric of his shirt that was stretched over the solid muscle. Then consciously, Sehun retrieved his hand.

“I must know something,” Sehun said gently. “Will you answer me with nothing but honesty?”

Rune glanced at the Menhir and then back at Sehun. “I have been anything but honest to you from the very beginning,” he said and it sent a pang of guilt to Sehun’s heart.

Rune was the paragon of honesty. He hadn’t even spared his greatest secret from Sehun. Sehun, on the other hand, had let himself be defiled by this man’s guard, under his own roof, while being engaged to him.

That was when Sehun felt dirty. He hadn’t thought of it before but now, he realized that what he had done was depravity, betrayal. He might have not felt bad about it if Rune hadn’t been looking into his eyes with so much sincerity and hope of for something new.

It almost made him want to look back into Rune’s eyes with just the same.

“This is no longer a marriage of convenience for you, is it?” Sehun asked, eyes stinging with hot tears.

Rune took a moment to respond. “I never considered marrying you until I was absolutely sure that it would not be just a marriage of convenience for me.” He took Sehun’s hands and held them gently in his. “This is how I should have done it. On my knees, with absolute certainty.” He paused. Sehun’s breath caught in his throat. “Will you marry me, Sehun?”

This was a second chance for Sehun. To say yes. To say yes and be honest about it. And something told him that if he said no, Rune would let him and his hands go.

Now that he had the chance to say no, the chance to stop the disaster that he believed was waiting to happen, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

He didn’t know why.

He never knew why. What was so complicated with Rune that he could never remain firm in a single decision about how he felt about the man? Why was everything so superficially simple with Rayden? But with Rune, everything was just complex. When it really should be the other way around.

Sehun ended up not giving an answer as he withdrew his hands from Rune. Rune let go.

Neither of them said a word for a long moment. Then Rune got onto his feet and held a hand out to Sehun.

Sehun took it and let himself be drawn up.

“This is the surprise I had for you,” Rune said. “Your family.”

Sehun was shaking. It could have been the cold or the fact that he was simply trembling because of the warm sensation that spread over his chest.

“I cannot thank you enough for it,” Sehun muttered. Rune lightly pressed a hand to the small of Sehun’s back, leading Sehun out of the temple.

“You shouldn’t have to. It is nice to have so many people around at once.”

“Didn’t… Queen Vita have a family? I never hear anything about them,” Sehun asked reluctantly.

Rune’s face crumpled with obvious anxiety. “She didn’t.” His answer was curt and short. It was clear that he did not want to discuss it any further.

Sehun frowned, unsure of why he was hurt by the fact that Rune would never let him into that part of his world. Sehun would forever be an outcast in that sense. Did he even want the access to all of Rune’s world?

“There you two lovebirds are,” Baram’s voice boomed in the corridor and Sehun’s stomach immediately clenched. “I was hoping to talk to you, little brother.” He approached them with a bottle of mead in his hand, God knew where he stole that from.

 _I do not_ , Sehun wanted to say. But he didn’t. Just like how he didn’t tell anyone when Baram cut his arm. Just like how he didn’t tell anyone when Baram simply stood back and watched while his “friends” harassed and groped his own little brother. Just like how he didn’t tell Baram off every time he hurt Sehun on purpose.

“Congratulations, you little cum-twat!” Baram cooed, throwing a heavy arm around Sehun’s neck before he quaffed a mouthful of the mead. “You knew you won’t get the throne, but look at you now, you’re the Vracrovian High King’s bitch. See? Things always work out fine in the end.”

His arm was choking Sehun’s neck. His eyes began to water but then Baram released him, only to bury his nasty hand in Sehun’s hair. He gripped and tug at it, like he always loved to when he wanted Sehun to squirm helplessly.

“I will miss you back home—” Baram started but before he could finish, Rune grabbed his hand that was holding the mead bottle and twisted his wrist hard enough for Baram to lose his grip on the bottle.

Rune caught it before it could fall to ground. Sehun’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when Rune smashed the bottle against the wall before pointing the sharp end at Baram’s throat. “You have three seconds to let go of your brother and apologize to him for being a fucking piece of shit, and go back the way you came,” he said calmly, through his teeth, but the threat was as real as the night around them.

Baram froze, eyes bulging out. His grip loosened around Sehun’s hair as he stepped away. “I see the game has changed,” he snorted, though there was a slight tremor in his voice. He never had anyone stand up to him before. But Rune did not only outrank him, he was also infamous for his deadly decisions made out of sheer anger.

“Apologize,” Rune ordered.

Baram, grinding his teeth, turned to Sehun. “I _apologize_ ,” he said sarcastically.

“You will not lay a finger on him hereafter; do you understand?” Rune spat.

“What? You own him now?”

“Darn right, I do. He is _mine_. Touch him again and I will have your head, even at the expense of a war with your kingdom, Prince Baram.”

Baram smirked. “I can’t wait for us to meet as opponents at the championship, Your Majesty,” he said and coyly bowed before he stomped away, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Sehun did not know what washed over him then as he ran into Rune’s arms and collapsed against his chest, breaking into a sob.

“Thank you,” he gasped through his tears. “Thank you.”

Rune had gone still. He dropped the other half of the broken bottle and carefully curled his arms around Sehun’s quaking body. “I did promise you that I would protect you from demons,” Rune sighed and Sehun only sobbed harder into his chest, half chuckling.

He then pulled back and blinked at Rune with tears clumping his eyelashes together. Rune was gawking at him like he was witnessing a miracle. Sehun quickly pulled away and wiped his face.

Rune cleared his throat and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“What did he mean,” Sehun said in a thick voice. “when he said he can’t wait for you to meet as opponents at the championship?”

Rune smiled complacently.

*

He would never forget the moment Sehun had cried in his arms. It was one of the greatest forms of intimacy. One should be able to trust someone enough to be able to melt and cry in their arms. Though it had only been for a brief length, Sehun had let go of himself and trusted Rune. He must have been grateful for having someone to stick up for him. And Rune was ready to stick up for Sehun in more than a way.

Everything was going to work out fine. For once.

Rune stood at the front of the stable, gnashing his teeth. The voices had kept him up almost all night but he wasn’t going to let his restlessness ruin the whole day. Danger was around all the time. For all that he knew, he could be walking amongst demons right now. He had been married to one for three years before he suspected anything.

“Something wicked this way comes,” he muttered to himself, stroking Starlight’s mane. The horse huffed and nudged his nose into Rune’s hand. Rune let out a chuckle and looked at Nightflame, who looked unenthusiastic, though he was wagging his tail exasperatedly. He then gazed at Destiny in her stall. It was time for her to rest, Rune decided. She had ridden enough. She was no warhorse.

He ought to keep not only Sehun safe but also everyone else in the palace. He needed to stay alert, just in case. But if the _Fallen Incubus_ really just wanted revenge, then it would come straight for Rune. He wasn’t sure why it hadn’t already.

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” Sehun’s sister, Aeja greeted as she walked up to him.

Rune grinned at her. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Waiting for my very lucky brother, are you?” she smirked.

“Lucky?” Rune said, arching an eyebrow.

“When they said that you were interested to have my hand in marriage, all that I thought was that ‘why would I ever want to give up my chances of succeeding my father and ruling Hestona just to be a widower’s consort’.”

Rune smiled. “Have your thoughts changed since?”

“After meeting you, yes,” she sighed and then chuckled. “I am very happy with Nathania. I cannot imagine a life without her.”

Rune bowed his head. “I understand. You need not explain yourself… You are a wonderful pair, by the way.”

“My mother doesn’t think so,” she laughed. “But it doesn’t matter. Anyway, yes. My brother is indeed very lucky to have found a home and a husband like you. Not to mention the key to one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Second Realm.”

She turned her attention to Rune’s black beast. She gawked at him in awe for a while. “Is he yours?” she asked.

“Yes. That’s Nightflame. This is Starlight,” he said, patting on the white horse’s shoulder.

“Oh, it’s the horse you got Sehun,” she said.

Rune licked his lips. “He told you about it?” _Did he say anything else about me_?

“Yes,” she said. “What a contrast.” She eyed both the black and white horses, looking baffled. “But you shouldn’t have. He doesn’t ride horses.”

“That’s why I’m here, waiting for him.”

Aeja beamed mischievously. “Sehun should consider himself very lucky to have the High King of Vracrovia giving him horse-riding lessons.”

Rune swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. “Would you mind if I asked you something, Princess Aeja?”

Aeja shook her head, looking curious.

“I… I don’t really know much about him. His past, his childhood. What he likes, what he dislikes. Well, of course, I’ve learned as much as I could during his stay here. But I don’t think I’ve made it too far.”

Aeja smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Sehun is very… simple. I know he likes to make himself look pretty but it is just cosmetic. Inside, he is very simple, uncomplicated. He enjoys the little things as much as he loves extravagance. He never caused any trouble but he isn’t overachiever either. He’s… always _enough_ and modest. So, please, do not worry about not getting to know him. You probably already know him. He doesn’t have… a lot of layers. He sees something that he likes, he believes it religiously henceforth that he can never hate it and that he will forever cherish it, even if he eventually stops giving it his attention. He loves like that too, I suppose. The wrong way first… then the right.”

Rune couldn’t really follow her. But he did not want to press her any further.

“He killed a pet mouse like that once,” Aeja snorted. “He had stopped caring for it but still continued to claim that he did. When it died, he was more guilty than he was grieving.”

“Am I the mouse? Is that what you are trying to say?” Rune asked, cocking an eyebrow and Aeja broke into a laughter.

“No. How could I ever compare a panther to a mouse.”

Rune appreciated the compliment. Aeja was nothing like Baram, despite being his twin sister. She was nothing like Sehun either. But she was charming nonetheless.

“Sehun,” she chimed and Rune turned to look at Sehun walking towards them, wearing a faint smile, with Polydora accompanying him. He looked tired, his eyes sleep-leaden. He must have been up all night too, but he was probably catching up with his family unlike Rune who was slitting his palm so that the voices would stop tormenting him and realize that he had gotten the message.

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Aeja said and bowed her head at Rune. She pecked on Sehun’s cheek before walking away. Polydora found a seat and began to polish her sword.

“Your sister is very nice,” Rune commented as Sehun stroked Starlight’s head.

“Yes. Baram is the only black sheep of the family. The rest of us are pretty normal.”

“I wouldn’t use the word _normal_ ,” Rune said and took hold of Starlight’s reins. He handed them to Sehun, who blinked at him vacantly.

“What is this about?” he asked.

“You have to learn to ride,” Rune said and noticed Sehun’s face pulling. “Don’t frown. I promise, I won’t let you fall.”

Sehun fidgeted with his Za’themar pendant worriedly. His eyes then casually turned to Nightflame. “He is yours, isn’t he?” he asked.

Rune walked over to Nightflame and rubbed the horse’s neck. “My father gave him to me. He said that Nightflame would protect me.”

“While you’re protecting everybody, someone is protecting you,” Sehun muttered, leaning his face against Starlight’s.

God, he was so beautiful.

“Come on,” Rune harrumphed and walked back to Sehun. He gripped the sides of Sehun’s waist and felt Sehun shudder against his body as he helped the Prince mount the horse. “Don’t spook him. Don’t pull his mane. Don’t kick him unnecessarily.”

“Don’t pull his mane?” Sehun asked as Rune looked down to readjust Sehun’s foot position on the stirrup.

“Yes, don’t,” Rune murmured without looking up.

“Like this?”

“Fucking—!” Rune growled when Sehun slid his hand into Rune’s hair all of a sudden and mercilessly tugged at it in a tight grip.

“Sorry!” Sehun gasped, quickly withdrawing his hand from Rune’s hair before Rune could seize his wrist and twist it instinctively. “I… don’t know… why I did that,” he muttered, cheeks reddening.

Rune gaped at the Prince. “Don’t… do that again,” he said, rubbing his scalp.

“I won’t. I’m sorry,” Sehun said, trying to hide a smile. He looked happy. Very happy. That happiness was worth losing his sleep over, Rune decided.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   E I G H T

 

Embers of fire were dying on the hearth. The snow day came and left like a hushed storm. It lasted for a three days and three nights, freezing and killing everything that flowed. Now, its white purity and bitter coldness remained as remnants. The icicles on the tree branches, the frozen water in the well and birdbaths, the thick fields of snow that caused an inconvenience for everyone. Sehun worried about the less privileged people in the city. He knew that the snow would melt, the frozen rivers would thaw in a couple of days when the heat would briefly return to warm them before it would make way for the winter. But the couple of days would be difficult to manage in a cold like this.

Before dinner, Sehun wandered about the palace, searching for his sister, Nathania, his mother, Cassius, or Aurelia. But nobody was around. He had wrapped himself up in the thickest overcoat he owned, though he was almost tempted to borrow one of Rune’s bigger, cosier ones.

“Your Highness!” someone cried behind him in the hallway.

Sehun spun around to see the servant boy, whose hand Rune had injured, running towards him. Sehun grinned. “Luca, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” he panted, flashing a proud smile. “I can’t believe you remember a simple servant’s name.”

“Well,” Sehun chuckled. “how is your mother?”

“Better,” he cooed happily. “A lot better. The High King visited her a few days ago while he was away. I cannot believe he was in our little hut! He promised that he would pay for all the expenses for mother’s treatment. And my wages are also increased! When I thanked him, he said that you’re the one I should say my thanks to. So, thank you, Your Highness. Thank you so much.”

Sehun’s heart fluttered like the wings of a flitting butterfly. “You’re… welcome.”

Luca bowed and took off. Sehun bit his smiling lip, his chest feeling all warm and fuzzy in this cold. He turned around and almost screamed when he found Polydora standing behind him.

“When did you even come?!” he gasped, holding a hand to his chest to calm his pounding his heart.

“Sorry, if I’ve startled you, Prince,” she said, not sounding one bit apologetic.

Sehun grumbled. “Have you seen any of my family?”

“I saw your brother harassing the cook in the kitchen a moment ago.”

“I shall avoid the kitchen, then.”

“The High King is outside in the courtyard, though, if you’re looking for him.”

Sehun pursed his lips as he started towards the courtyard. “I wasn’t really looking for him…”

He found Rune in the courtyard with the horses. Starlight was hoping over the snow like an excited pup while Nightflame puffed out clouds through his nostrils, judging the sprightly white horse. Rune held out a shiny red apple to Nightflame as though to bribe him to be nice to Starlight.

Sehun hugged his body and stepped onto the snow. “He isn’t too fond of Starlight, is he?” he asked and Rune turned around.

He smiled, despite looking pleasantly surprised. “He isn’t fond of anyone but me, really,” he said and handed Sehun an apple. “But he might like you.”

Sehun cautiously brought a hand to touch Nightflame’s strong neck. It reminded him of Rune’s own powerful-looking neck. The horse twitched away from his touch at first. But when Rune encouraged Sehun to hold out the apple, Nightflame turned to him again. He ate the apple from Sehun’s hand and Sehun giggled, the horse’s saliva smeared all over his palm.

He looked up at Rune mischievously, holding the hand up. Rune blinked and then scowled. “Don’t you dare,” he warned him, taking a step back.

Sehun trudged over the snow, advancing a few steps. “Oh, the mighty Rune Degenhard, High King of Vracrovia is afraid of a little horse spit in his hair?”

“My hair?!” Rune laughed out. “You wouldn’t dare, Princeling.”

Sehun lunged at him but frowned disappointedly when Rune caught his wrist without even really trying. He smirked down at Sehun, lifting Sehun’s hand up, his grip firm around Sehun’s wrist.

That was when Nightflame knocked his head hard on Sehun’s back, sending him lurching forward before Sehun crashed against Rune and they lost their footing in the snow.

Rune staggered and tumbled to the ground first before his hand that was gripping Sehun’s wrist yanked Sehun down as well. Sehun toppled over the large, warm body and groaned in pain when his forehead rapped Rune’s hard chin.

Rune had not released his grip on Sehun’s wrist as Sehun froze on top of him. Their chests heaved laboriously. The tip of Sehun’s nose was cold and his lips were quivering. But his face was otherwise hot. He raised his head and looked down at Rune’s insanely blue eyes that were reflecting the sky, boring into Sehun’s eyes. Rune’s hand slowly loosened around Sehun’s wrist and he brought the hand to lightly rest it on the small of Sehun’s back.

Then they heard the servants’ giggles from the corridors. Sehun quickly scrambled off the High King and brushed the snow off his clothes as Rune got onto his feet.

“I should go change,” Sehun muttered and started towards the stairs with his heart clamouring in his chest.

When he glanced back, Rune was rubbing Nightflame’s nose, smirking at the horse and whispering, “Thank you, pal.”

*

Nathania did not respond when Aeja called her the first time. She was busy with her shoelaces.

“Nat,” Aeja called again, scowling this time.

“Yes, darling?” Nathania muttered without raising her head.

“I asked you if this is outfit is good enough.”

“You look good in anything.”

Aeja huffed angrily. “Nathania Lara Winton, if you don’t look at me right now or so help me!”

Nathania’s head shot up at once and she looked at her lover before her eyes turned to Sehun. “Oh, you meant him.”

Aeja crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, of course I meant him. We’ve been doing this all day. Now, do these earrings go with his coat?”

“Aeja, it’s not a big deal,” Sehun muttered.

“Since when did you stop caring about diamonds and jewellery?” his sister scoffed.

Since he realized he wanted his fiancé’s Captain. Since he had seen his fiancé slay an _Incubus_ in his sleep. Since he was entrusted with a huge responsibility to help an entire district of people. They had all put matters into perspective. Not that he didn’t not want to adorn himself but he was busier worrying about other important things now.

“It looks good,” Nathania said.

The royal tailor seemed to be losing his patience. Sehun was also exhausted from having tried on countless outfits since morning.

“Is this all that Vracrovia has to offer?” his mother commented from where she sat at the desk in Sehun’s chambers.

“We can certainly try to please you if you specify what you’re looking for, Your Majesty,” the tailor said.

“White. _Moon_ white,” his mother said. “With gold embroideries. High collar, pearl buttons. Do something extravagant with it. It is the Prince of Hestona’s wedding after all. He ought to look his best, don’t you think?”

The royal tailor bowed. “I will bring you some sketches first thing tomorrow, Your Majesty.”

“You should pick an outfit to wear to the tournament,” Aeja suggested. “You only have three days.”

Sehun groaned tiredly. “I cannot try on more clothes today,” he said and took off the heavy green coat.

“I am sorry to interrupt,” Aurelia said when she entered as the tailor took off.

“Queen Aurelia,” Aeja greeted. “You just missed all the fun.”

“It wasn’t really that fun,” Sehun’s mother remarked. “You should fire your royal tailor.”

Aurelia did not reply. Her grim, worried expression alarmed Sehun.

“Aurelia?” he called. “Is everything okay?”

“Sehun, you should go see Rune in his study right away,” she blurted out.

Sehun was surprised to hear that. Shouldn’t Rune be preparing for the championship that was in three days? “Why?”

Aurelia’s face scrunched up distress. “You need to hurry,” she sighed and ushered Sehun out of the chambers. “He wants to talk to you.”

Sehun made his way to the High King’s study with his heart in his mouth. Aurelia looked spooked and extremely worried.

His heart began to pound harder when he found a small crowd in the study. He recognized most of them from Rune’s court. They were all frowning, scowling as Sehun coursed through them.

He found Rune standing by his desk, leaning over it with his hands gripping the edge of the desk, his back facing Sehun. His shoulders looked tensed. The sleeves of his shirt that were rolled up to his elbows showcased the protruding veins in his forearms.

He was disgruntled.

He turned around before Sehun could even call for him and the glower that was etched on his eyebrows, the anger that flashed in his eyes almost made Sehun’s flesh creep.

“You sanctioned a bloody employment order for the Cynthorian renegades without consulting me?!” Rune roared, slamming the files on the desk.

Sehun flinched, startled. “I—”

“You have no authority to back this sort of endorsements! Did you even bother to have recourse to the Vracrovian laws or do you have absolutely no regard for them, too?!”

Sehun’s breaths seized. He was on the verge of tears. He didn’t let them fall, though. He clenched his fists and teeth and stood still.

“Rune,” Aurelia started but even she didn’t dare to go near him.

“I will not have criminals working under for me, especially not the runaways from fucking Cynthoria!”

“These laws are absurd,” Sehun shot back and he saw Aurelia shake her head as a warning. He pursed his lips and fell silent.

“Then go back to where you come from if you are going to insist on making your own laws!” Rune yapped cruelly. “Let me make it clear to you that you have no right to meddle with Vracrovian laws. _I_ alone make them, do you understand?!”

Sehun closed his eyes and lowered his head. A tear trickled down his cheek. He couldn’t move his hands, so he did not wipe it away. He looked up at Rune again and nodded curtly. “Y-Yes… Your Majesty,” he let out shakily.

Rune’s anger began to recede from his expression. He huffed a loud sigh and turned his back to Sehun again, propping his hands on the desk. “Withdraw the seal of approval at once,” he spat at his secretary, hurling the files to the floor.

He did not wish to see Sehun anymore.

Sehun drew a trembling breath and turned around. Everyone in the room eyed Sehun with either pity or scorn. He was utterly mortified. He couldn’t breathe, he could think straight. All that he could think about was he never wanted to see Rune ever again.

“Prince Sehun,” Polydora gasped as she hurried after him.

“Please, let me be alone,” Sehun mewled with a sob choking his throat. He could no longer hold back the tears as they betrayed his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

When he had practically run to his chambers, he was glad that Aeja, Nathania, and his mother were gone. He locked the doors and collapsed on his bed before sobbing into the pillow.

*

“This is why you should never have considered someone as green and naïve as the Hestonian Prince for a consort, My Lord,” Griffiths said and was further buttressed by the other ministers.

Rune rapped the table with his knuckles, seated in his chair. His outburst was outrageous but necessary. These ministers and his court would never have taken Sehun seriously if they kept thinking that Rune was simply mollycoddling a baby. Yes, he had been furious that Sehun was constantly attempting to make him look like a feckless ruler. But the severe lambasting was only to demonstrate to these noblemen that he was not advocating Sehun just because they were betrothed.

“His ideas are reckless, to say the least,” Griffiths added. “Marrova needs attention, yes. But if he continues to head this project, it would lead to more dire consequences, Your Grace.”

Rune lifted his eyes lazily to look at the man.

“I agree,” Lord Davies said. “As pretty as he is, I doubt that he would be much use to us out of bed.”

“Us?” Rune echoed, arching an eyebrow.

“What Lord Davies means is that he should be a part of your court, Your Majesty,” Griffiths said. “As a consort even. But just not as the High King’s Consort.”

“I’m sure he would find the attention of other men just as comforting. A pretty doll, if nothing else,” Lord Davies added. “You can certainly put him to some other use.”

“Hmm…” Rune nodded his head and then faintly smiled. “Davies, Griffiths,” he said as he rose from his seat. “You two are hereby interdicted from my court. And Griffiths, you are fired.”

Both Lord Griffiths and Davies’ jaws fell in horror. “My Lord!” they cried in unison.

“You should be grateful that I haven’t driven my blade through your guts. Anyone else has anything to say about my fiancé?” he asked the others, jaw tightening. “Just because I have the right to reprimand him, it doesn’t mean you are allowed to carp at him. He is the Prince of Hestona. You will respect him as you should. If I hear another disparaging word against him, I won’t hesitate to rebuild myself a new court. Now, get the hell out. All of you.”

Aurelia was standing in the corner with her arms crossed on her chest. She shook her head disappointedly when Rune looked at her before she too ambled out of the study.

Rune pushed his hair back and out of his face and scrubbed his bearded jaw. He had been too harsh, yes. But he was also a High King before anything else. He could not afford Sehun any leniency just because he was his consort. This would be a valuable lesson for him.

But nevertheless, he should apologize. Or at least explain himself. With the wedding next week, the last thing he needed was Sehun hating him.

He soon found himself standing in front of Sehun’s door with his forehead pressed on it hopelessly. He eventually mustered the courage to lift a fist and knock on the door.

The guards were looking the other way but they would probably talk about how Rune had pathetically waited outside his fiancé’s chamber.

“I know you’re in there,” Rune said. “Open the door, please.”

Sehun did not respond.

“I am not afraid to break down these doors,” Rune then threatened him.

And then a moment later, the lock clicked. Rune let himself in and closed the door behind him before he found Sehun standing in the dark with his arms hugging his body, shivering in cold. He had left the balcony doors open. Rune walked past him and pulled the doors shut before turning around to face the Prince.

He did not need more brightness to know that Sehun’s eyes were red and swollen from crying. His face was all puffed up. Rune sighed, his heart aching almost unbearably.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a low voice.

Sehun scoffed, shaking his head. “You always are,” he said, voice thick and hoarse.

“I know,” Rune let out. “I screw things up far too often for me to keep count.”

“What is the point of even apologizing, then?” Sehun’s tone was harsh, but Rune figured that he deserved it. “Why are you even here? To tell me that you didn’t mean to humiliate and yell at me in front of all those people? That excuse is really getting worn from being overused.”

They stood in silence for a stretch before Rune broke it once more. “Look,” he said gently, advancing a few steps towards Sehun. “I admonished you back there as your King. Not as your husband.” Sehun looked like he took a sudden fright when he heard Rune say that. “I need you to understand that we need these barriers. We should not mix these things together. What happened in there was a High King reprimanding his consort. Not a husband patronizing a beautiful person, inside out, with whom he could not stop falling in love with every passing day they’re together.”

Sehun shut his eyes when Rune cupped his chin and jaw gently in his hand to lift his head.

“So, I’m not really sorry for that. What I am sorry for is for making you cry,” Rune whispered, lowering his fingers from Sehun’s chin and down to his throat.

A tear rolled down Sehun’s cheek then. “I… I cannot forgive you this time,” Sehun breathed out. “No matter what your explanation is. When you said that you wanted what’s yours to be mine… it’s not true, is it?”

“Sehun,” Rune exhaled, frowning as his fingers curled around the side of Sehun’s neck.

“You take me for granted, too. Like everyone else.”

“No,” Rune let out, pressing a thumb to a corner of Sehun’s jaw. “I would never take anyone for granted. Never. I have a past to attest to that.”

Sehun snivelled and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He drew away from Rune and shook his head. “Just… leave.”

“Sehun…”

“I want to be away from you for a while, please.”

Rune licked his lips and sighed. “All right.”

*

Long after Rune had left, Sehun sat in his bedchamber shivering in cold. The fire had died out on the hearth and he didn’t think he would care if he froze to death.

He could not marry Rune. This was what his life would be like if he did. One day, everything will be all rainbows and sunflowers. The next, Rune would break all of Sehun’s walls and destroy him by validating that he was actually worthless. Rune could find a consort a hundred times better than Sehun. _Vita_ would always be better than Sehun.

And he didn’t know why the idea pained him.

He had thought that he could tolerate this, that he could learn to live with Rune’s temper. That he might even start feeling something for the man, if he hadn’t already.

But he could not do this. He did not want a life so volatile and unpredictable.

He would rather settle down with a simple soldier like Rayden than suffocate every day, not knowing when his husband would flip again.

He might not have been so upset over Rune discrediting him in front of so many people if something like this had happened a few weeks earlier. But now, it hurt. It hurt because he could not differentiate the High King Rune with his… husband. He knew that he would not be able to do that. He would get his heart broken again and again.

He needed to leave. Leave and not come back. He knew he wasn’t thinking straight, but he needed to leave. He grabbed a cloak and charged out of the chambers. Fortunately, Polydora must have gone to take a rest. The guards did not question him either since Sehun had permission to go wherever he wanted.

So, he headed for the stable in the dead of the night.

“Who’s there?” a groom gasped when he opened the stable doors. His sleepy eyes widened when he recognized Sehun. “Your Royal Highness.”

“I have to urgently head to the city. I need Starlight bridled and saddled,” he ordered.

The groom looked baffled. For a moment, Sehun thought that he might call the guards to inform the High King about it. But he didn’t. He quickly saddled the white horse and within moments, Sehun was bolting across the drawbridge, heading towards the woods to take a shorter route.

He only slowed down when he was certain that he was far enough. He pulled Starlight’s reins to slow him. They both puffed out clouds against the biting cold wind.

The woods in the middle of the night would have terrified him if only he hadn’t been already too traumatized with everything else. He dismounted the horse and sobbed for air, leaning against a tree.

He rubbed the cold sweat off Starlight’s neck and shivered into his cloak. Then gazing up at the bright, round, pearl-like moon, he thought that he would stay here forever. In the cold, dark forest.

He looked back at the narrow path they had followed. The forest wasn’t dense enough for them to get lost. There was even a road that was frequented nearby. And the moonlight was bright enough to keep him company.

Sehun slid down the tree and sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. He would not be able to stay here in this cold for long, but he would take whatever peace that he could get.

The woods smelled like ice and loam. The wind plucked the leaves from the branches. Sehun picked one of them that fell on his lap.

“Why do I feel this way?” he whispered to the wind, to the trees, the leaf he held between his fingers. “Why can I never figure out anything that concerns him…?”

Most importantly, why did he now _want_ to be a part of Rune’s world? Why was he trying to replace Vita? Where did this sudden need for Rune’s undivided attention and affection come from? Until yesterday, he was convincing himself that he would never feel anything but indifference for Rune. Was he just… fooling himself then?

He looked up. The canopy was still thick, though as the heat would continue to wane, the branches would thin. The cold breeze screamed in his ears.

He jumped with a start when Starlight whinnied and pranced frantically, unnerved as though he were thrown into panic.

“Starlight,” Sehun gasped as he sprung up to his feet. He tried to grab hold of the horse’s reins as Starlight neighed viciously and rose on his hindlegs. Sehun stumbled a few steps back and tripped over a root, slamming the back of his head against the tree.

He groaned and shook his head, lunging forward to calm his horse down. But before he could reach Starlight, the horse galloped away in a frenzy. “No!” Sehun rasped and froze in place when he heard the rustling noise among the trees long after the sound of the horse’s hooves had faded.

His heart stopped beating for a second as he frenetically looked around him. Fraught with terror, he looked up at the overcast that shrouded the moon, eating its light.

The woods grew darker. Sehun swallowed hard, retreating a few steps. He didn’t even know which way the palace was. His own breaths deafened him momentarily when the forest turned quiet as a graveyard.

 _Oh, God_ , he panted, lifting a hand to the amulet of Za’themar around his neck. Except that it wasn’t there. He had it removed in the morning while trying out the coats for the wedding.

He clenched his eyes tightly and shuddered at the cold. He wasn’t asleep, was he?

He heard the twigs snap. His eyes opened. He dared himself to look up at the branches of the tree under stood under.

The lifeless eyes of the demon looked down at him, its claws buried into the bark of the tree as it crawled down. A colony of bats screeched as they flitted across the inky sky. Sehun lost his voice in his paralysis. Before him, more shadows emerged from the trees.

The stench of decay overtook his senses.

That was when he broke into a sprint into the depth of the woods with fear alone driving him to survival. The sorrowful clouds chased him. The shadows, the bats, the demon, too.

_Rune. Rune…_

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   N I N E

 

Rune’s hands were trembling. His lips were quivering. He couldn’t breathe with ease. The voices were screeching in his head ceaselessly. The night was getting old and cold.

His brothers and King Lucius did not seem like they were going to leave him be tonight. He was on the verge of barking at all of them to get out of his chambers and let him get some sleep. Especially after that argument with his fiancé, whom he was supposed to marry in a week’s time.

“I understand that you have your duties, Rune,” Lucius said. “But need I remind you that my son is rather new to all this. When I heard about what you did, I realized that my wife had been right all along.”

“We do apologize on behalf of our brother,” Jordanes said. “You can understand that he is under a lot of pressure, with not only the wedding but also the championship.”

“King Lucius,” Cassius said. “I for one do think it’s right for us to meddle in his affair with his fiancé. Prince Sehun can handle his own problems.”

“He is my son. I am allowed to worry for him,” Lucius argued.

Rune downed another cup of wine and groaned. “I am very tired,” he said, rising to his full height. “If you don’t mind, Lucius, can we continue this discussion tomorrow?”

“No! Absolutely not,” the man rasped. “You are to be my son’s husband. Deliberately humiliating him is unacceptable.”

“I was not trying to humiliate him,” Rune spat impatiently. “With all due respect, your son needed to know what he did was wrong. And had I been lenient to him, he would become the subject of ridicule and derision, and I will not stand for it. I promise you, Lucius, that I do not intend to hurt him. And that I… I do love him.”

Cassius and Jordanes gawped at him stupidly.

Before Lucius had a chance to reply, the doors sprung open and the guards gushed in, their faces terror-stricken. “My Lord!” one of them cried. “You need to come down at once!”

Rune’s eyebrows furrowed. “What has happened?” he demanded, already hurrying out of the chambers.

“It is your horse, sire,” another guard exclaimed. “He has gone berserk!”

Rune halted dead in his tracks for a very brief moment before he raced to the stable as fast as he could run.

The grooms were screaming, the guards struggling to hold down Nightflame as he stood on his hindlegs and neighed ferociously to fight off the guards.

“Nightflame!” Rune commanded as he shoved past the crowd and gripped the reins, yanking them down to placate the beast. But Nightflame whinnied and sprung up again violently. The voices were splitting Rune’s head in half. “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” he panted when Nightflame lurched towards the gates.

Rune’s scowl hardened when his eyes fell on the white horse galloping into the bailey. Starlight…

“Where is Sehun?!” he yapped at the guards.

“His Highness took the horse and left some time ago, Your Majesty,” a groom blurted, his face had paled as though seeing Starlight return without its rider had snatched his soul away.

It had snatched Rune’s soul away, too.

“Dispatch the guards! Spare no corner of Maurland!” he cried the orders as he mounted Nightflame, who was ready to dart. “Search for him!”

Nightflame thundered past the gates and the drawbridge without Rune even reining him. _Please, please,_ Rune prayed with his heart cracking against his chest as Nightflame streaked towards the woods. _Please, be all right._

*

They did not slow their pace even as they leaped over protruding roots and fallen trees. Rune had his guts twisted in knots, blood pulsing in his temples. He could not feel his mouth. The fear was unbearable. The fear of losing Sehun. He would never forgive himself for his lack of attention, for not taking extra precautions, for being so arrogant, assuming that he had it all under control.

He reined Nightflame as the beast sped past the trees through the brutally cold air. The leaden darkness was almost impenetrable. It was macabre. The moon had shied away. The thick overcast occluded the eyes of the heavens. It was here. The _Incubus_.

He hadn’t even brought his sword along. He didn’t care. He would rip the demon’s heart out with his bare hands if he had to. Just let Sehun be safe.

They raced through a mob of bats. Nightflame knew where he needed to take Rune. His horse would not stop until Sehun was safe either. After all, Rune’s beast was every bit like him.

He was completely out of breath when the grey clouds began to drift away and the moon shed its light upon the frozen river. Rune reined Nightflame to a stop when his eyes spotted Sehun kneeling in the middle of the frozen river, amidst the snow.

Nightflame halted and retreated a step when his hoof cracked the ice.

Rune dismounted the horse and gasped for air.

“Sehun!” he cried.

Sehun turned his head halfway around and looked at Rune, eyes widening with both shock and relief. “Don’t come any closer,” Sehun cried back at him. It was only then when Rune realized that the river was still flowing and that the ice formed on the surface was very thin. Sehun was kneeling without making any motion because the ice was already breaking around him.

Rune gripped his hair and groaned helplessly, eyes stinging with tears. Sehun was too far away. There was no way Rune could reach him without a rope or something. The sound of the ice cracking rang in Rune’s ears.

Sehun glanced at Rune with tear-stained cheeks. Then all at once, the ice caved around him.

“No, Sehun!” Rune screamed and lunged forward, charging across the field of ice without wasting another heartbeat as Sehun sank into the river. “Sehun!” He crashed onto the hole in the ice and frantically plunged his arm into the freezing water. He wasn’t breathing. His face was covered in sweat, his vision was blurred by tears as he shoved the snow away to look for Sehun beneath the ice.

The instant he caught sight of Sehun’s faint grey shirt cloak, Rune balled his hand into a tight fist and drove it against the ice. It cracked but did not give in. Growling in agony, he hammered his fist repeatedly into the ice on the edge of his sanity, paying no heed to the breaking bones or the oozing blood that reddened the water.

He punched through the ice one final time before it shattered and collapsed. He then dove into the hole of water and caught Sehun’s waist.

Hauling him out of the freezing water, Rune bore Sehun to the shore before laying him down on the solid ground. “Please,” he pleaded with the cold water dripping from his own hair, his clothes completely soaked. He cupped the sides of Sehun’s face and was devastated when his eyes fell to Sehun’s bluish lips. He wasn’t breathing.

Rune bowed his head and pressed his mouth upon Sehun’s, breathing his air into Sehun before straightening back up to place his hands in the middle of Sehun’s chest, pumping it steadily. Then pinching Sehun’s nose shut, he delivered a few more of his own breaths and pressed his hands powerfully against Sehun’s chest.

“Come on, Sehun,” he begged through his tears and leaned over once more. That was when Sehun jerked upwards, coughing out a mouthful of water. “Sehun,” Rune gasped, grabbing the sides of Sehun’s head and pulled him close. Sehun buried his face in Rune’s chest and sobbed for breaths, hand fisting the sleeve of Rune’s wet shirt. “It’s okay. You’re safe now,” Rune panted into Sehun’s damp hair, pressing his lips against Sehun’s temple.

 

 

#  C H A P T E R   T E N

 

Streaks of sunlight poured through the uncovered windows when he roused. He greeted the brightness wryly and clenched his eyes again. Exhaustion and debility kept him from shifting on the mattress that felt too hard to be his own. The pillows smelled different, too. They smelled nice. Comforting. Homely. Safe. Rune.

He cracked an eye open and stared at the mural he had painted on the wall before him. He then lazily closed the eye again and nuzzled into the pillow.

“Sehun?” he then heard his mother whisper before he felt her fingers slide in his hair.

He lazily stirred and turned on the bed to look at his mother. “Mother?” he croaked out hoarsely.

His mother smiled down at him, bleary-eyed. “Hey, sweetheart,” she whispered and stroked his forehead. “How are you feeling?”

Sehun swallowed with difficulty. His throat felt tight and his body was sore. But other than that, he felt well-rested and warm. That was when the gruesome memories of last night flooded his mind and he shuddered against his mother’s touch. “What… happened?” he mewled.

“You drowned in the frozen river, darling,” his mother said, still keeping her voice low. Sehun remembered that part. His eyes watered when he recalled the horror of suffocating and freezing with paralysis, unable to swim his way back to the surface in the river’s current.

When he tried to sit up, his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and prompted him to stay reclined. Sehun glanced around the bedchamber and found Rune sleeping in a chair with his head leaned back.

“He hasn’t left your side,” his mother whispered to him, adjusting the eiderdown. “He just fell asleep a moment ago after I managed to assure him that I will look after you. And believe me when I tell you he. didn’t even trust your own mother’s competency to care for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Sehun said, not really sure what he was apologizing for.

“Don’t be. I’m happy, Sehun. Not that you almost drowned. But because you are safe and,” she paused and glanced at Rune. “I now know that he genuinely cares for you. I almost died when he brought you home in his arms last night. You were unconscious, shivering, and pale… By Dymes, I lost my sanity for a moment. But he was more shaken that I was. He looked terrified and nobody had been able to calm him down.”

Sehun hid half his face in Rune’s eiderdown and sniffed it. “Really?” he muttered, looking at Rune again. His gaze fell on the bandage on Rune’s hand. “What happened to his hand?”

“He apparently punched through inches of ice to save you,” his mother sighed. “To think that you wouldn’t be here… if it weren’t for him…” She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“He… what?” Sehun rasped and sat up.

His mother smiled and pressed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “Your fever has come down. I will go get you something to eat.” She rose from the bed and faltered in her steps. She looked back at Sehun and smiled. “I’m glad that you have someone to take care of you, darling. And I will be expecting a clarification of last night’s event as soon as you are healthy,” she added in a stern tone.

Sehun exhaled heavily and nodded. After she was gone, Sehun leaned back against the headboard of Rune’s massive, lavish bed and fidgeted with the black silks and eiderdowns he was cocooned in.

Eventually, Rune stirred in his seat and roused, scrubbing his beard with his good hand. He sat up straight and frantically looked in Sehun’s way. Sehun offered him a tired, shy smile to reassure him that he was all right.

“You’re awake,” Rune said in a deep, sleepy voice and rose from the chair, walking over to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Instead of answering, Sehun reached out to curl his fingers around Rune’s bandaged hand. “You punched through the ice?” he asked, looking up at the High King.

“A few broken knuckles hardly seemed like a big deal compared to your life,” Rune said, smiling faintly. He sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head. His eyebrows were drawn together at the bridge of his nose, his eyes were still red and swollen, he looked restless and guilt-stricken. “I wouldn’t have,” he began in a gruff, miserable tone. “ever forgiven myself if… if anything had happened to you… If I hadn’t found you in time…”

“But you had,” Sehun breathed out. “I had a feeling that you would,” he admitted embarrassedly. It might have been blind faith or hope. But he had known Rune would find him.

“I shouldn’t have been so lax about it. I’m so sorry… And I’m sorry that I had… hurt you and…” he swallowed hard, planting his face in his hand.

“It was also my fault,” Sehun said with a frown as he brought a hand to Rune’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have sanctioned anything without seeking your approval first. And I… It was foolish of me to ride into the woods in the middle of the night with everything that’s been going on. I’m sorry, I have been more of an inconvenience to you than a help. I have been acting like a child… I’m sorry.”

Rune took hold of Sehun’s hand on his shoulder and brought it to his lap. “When I pulled you out of the river and you weren’t breathing…” he paused to suck in a deep breath with his eyes closed. “I realized that I need—”

He was cut off when the doors sprung open. Rune released his hand and rose from the bed as his and Rune’s families barged in. Everyone but Baram, who probably would have been more satisfied had Sehun actually drowned to his death.

“Sehun!” Aeja squawked and rushed to hug him. “You scared the bloody heck out of all of us.”

“Son,” his father let out as everyone gathered around the bed.

“What were you doing in the woods?!” Aurelia grated.

“Is it because of what Rune did? Sehun, you didn’t have to go to that extent. If you don’t want any of this, just say it,” Jordanes said worriedly. “You don’t have to put yourself in danger like that.”

Sehun’s eyes searched for Rune who had stepped away from everyone. Rubbing the back of his neck, Rune then walked out of the chambers.

“Son, why did you run away?” his father asked.

Sehun gulped and looked up at everyone. “I… I just needed some air… and a change of scenery. I’m sorry to have caused everyone so much trouble,” he said. “Can I… rest… for a while?”

“You should,” Nathania said. “You can all nag him later. For now, let’s leave him be.”

Sehun laid back down as Nathania ushered everyone out. Sehun wished Rune would return so that they could finish their conversation.

But he found himself drifting off to sleep again. In the vulnerable state, his mind was cast back to last night when he was kneeling on the breaking ice. Death was inevitable, he had thought in that moment. The demon that chased him had vanished. As a last thought, Sehun did not think of his family, he did not think of himself, he did not think of anyone but Rune. He had wondered in that instant if Rune would shed a tear when they pulled Sehun’s drowned corpse from the river after a day or two. However, he had not expected to be resurrected by Rune’s kiss of life. It was a kiss that had given Sehun his life back.

It was their first kiss.

*

He ended up staying in Rune’s bed all day and he wasn’t planning to return to his own room that night either. He bathed and dressed in Rune’s chambers with the help of the servants and his sister. His mother and Aurelia visited from time to time with his meals, which had been mostly just soup and pottage.

As the night fell, Sehun felt sleep tug at his eyelids again.

“Are you sleepy?” Aurelia asked as she removed the tray from his lap.

“Yes,” he sighed. “I should return to my chambers, shouldn’t I?”

“I don’t think Rune is complaining about having you in his bed,” she said, smirking. “He is busy with work and the preparations for the championship. The snow has melted.”

“Will he still be participating? His hand is broken,” Sehun said.

“I’m not sure he will but you shouldn’t go either.”

Sehun frowned. “I must. Don’t worry, I will be fine by tomorrow. And can you help me find a champion?”

Aurelia nodded. “I’ll think of someone. Worst case scenario is that Cassius wouldn’t have Seneca spread his legs for him. But I’m sure he’ll find a way around this.”

“I’m afraid that my brother would win,” Sehun said, frowning. “And he will show no mercy… I do not want Seneca to be another of his victims.” He could already imagine Seneca’s tragic fate that was in store for him if he fell into Baram’s hands.

Aurelia now looked concerned. “I will come up with a solution.” She ordered the servants to gather the tray and close the drapes. “I hope you will sleep well. Good night, Prince Sehun.”

Sehun lied down and stared at the oil lamp on the bedside table. This time next week, he’d be married. He would officially be Sehun Degenhard, the High King’s Consort.

He woke in the middle of the night when he heard a noise. He pulled heavy his eyes open and squinted at the darkness. When he discerned Rune’s figure in the room, he relaxed and hugged the eiderdown.

Rune unlaced his shirt before removing it. Sehun’s breathing shallowed as he tried to make out the well-defined muscles of Rune’s body in the dark and all the scars it bore. He was a dishevelled mess. Had he had any sleep? Had he even rested since last night? Had he eaten? Had he been worrying about Sehun all day?

Instead of stepping into the bathing chamber, Rune leaned over the small desk in his bedchamber and hung his head. “I… killed her,” he said in a breathy whisper. Sehun blinked. Rune hadn’t even looked in his way but he must have known that Sehun was awake by the sound of his breathing.

He killed whom, Sehun wondered.

Rune’s voice was shaky and guttural when he spoke again, as though he were on the brink of tears. “I killed Vita,” he said. “With my own… hands… She was…” he paused and swallowed. Sehun had stopped breathing, too. “a _Succubus_. I hadn’t known… I loved her. And I continued to love her… But she… she wanted the power, the ability to sire strong, powerful _Cambions_. With the blood of both a demon and an archangel. That’s why she chose me. Her seduction was… inescapable. I fell for it almost instantly. I just couldn’t… look the other way. I wanted her. Even when I knew that the feelings were far too superficial to be real. Even when I knew that we were destroying each other. The love was… peculiar. It was more like an obsession of her, of her seduction. If I hadn’t made her drink the _Kethras_ every time we were together, she would have already sired a child from me and left. The day I killed her… she had lost her forbearance and in desperation, she showed herself in her true form… in my sleep. She had underestimated me… When I woke, I brutally… murdered her before she could flee. She didn’t love me. But I kept on fooling myself that her love was as real as mine when it had been a façade, a false pretence. She had many _Cambions_ , scattered all over the Second Realm. She had killed many men. She was a demon. And yet, just for a moment, I had hesitated. I could have let her live… I almost did. I told everyone that it was an assassination… And as a punishment, I would forever live with this grief of killing the woman I had loved.”

A warm bead of tear trickled down Sehun’s cheek. He never could have imagined any of this. The burden that Rune must carry on his shoulders for the rest of this life… Murdering his own wife…

Everything was out in the open. Rune had betrayed all of his secrets to Sehun. He had brought all of his walls down. He was letting Sehun in.

Sehun could have used this as the reason he needed to get out of everything. But his heart opened instead. If a Demon Hunter could love a _Succubus_ against all laws of nature, what were the odds saying that Rune would not love Sehun with everything that he had?

Rune straightened up and looked at Sehun with bloodshot eyes. “I am not going to force you to marry me,” he whispered. “I want you to be happy. I want you to find love. I am letting you go, Sehun.”

Sehun closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed a sob. Then as his eyes fluttered open, he pushed the eiderdown aside, gesturing Rune to join him in the bed.

Rune looked hesitant. But he eventually dragged himself to the bed and climbed in. Sehun snivelled and settled his head back on the pillow as Rune tucked them in the eiderdown. They lay in utter quiet and tranquillity for a length, staring into each other’s eyes with the heat of Rune’s shirtless body radiating all over Sehun’s hands that were pressed against Rune’s abdomen.

“No,” Sehun breathed out at length, drawing a hand up to Rune’s chest. “Don’t let me go.”

Rune clenched his eyes, causing a tear to roll down the corner of his eye. Sehun had never seen him so vulnerable. It was devastating. It was also when Sehun realized that he wanted to hold onto Rune for the rest of his life. He could keep convincing himself that he did not want Rune, but this was the reality. He wanted to come back to Rune and he wanted Rune to come back to him every time they walked away from each other.

He didn’t care if it were love or not. This was happening, right now, this very moment. He did not want Rune to fight alone any longer.

Rune cupped a side of Sehun’s face, as gently as his rough hand could manage, and pressed a firm kiss to Sehun’s forehead. Then languidly, he lowered to kiss Sehun’s eyelids. His lips tenderly grazed Sehun’s eyelashes as Rune’s beard pricked the apples of Sehun’s cheeks. He then kissed Sehun’s cheekbones, his fingers sliding into Sehun’s hair.

All of Sehun’s fight drained from his system. He was left with nothing but need. The need for the comfort Rune’s touches were offering. The need to let go and trust his body, his heart, and his soul with this man. If Sehun had known what carnal passion was before this, he had completely misunderstood it. It wasn’t at all about desperation and lust. This—the feeling of home, safety, and comfort, and the fact that Rune’s aggression and boldness had entirely mellowed into gentleness and hesitancy for Sehun—that was what lit Sehun’s fire.

He loved the scent of Rune’s skin. It smelled like earth, musk, and the rain. Sehun held onto the bulging biceps of Rune’s arm as he felt Rune’s warm breath touch his lips. He could not calm his thundering heart. Their foreheads touched. They closed their eyes. Sehun’s fingers tightened around Rune’s arm.

He lost himself when Rune’s warm lips brushed his. It felt like falling into a void of nothingness but at the same time, it was also like coming to the surface for a breath of air. The world simply fell away. Sehun did not dare breathe or move. His upper lip was seized between Rune’s lips. His cheeks were red from either the ardour that engulfed him or Rune’s beard. The kiss was chaste, delicate, eloquent. It expressed more meaning than words ever could.

Rune pulled back and they took shallow, shaky breaths. Rune’s eyes searched for Sehun’s, for assurance that this was all right, that Sehun was all right. The bed was suddenly too small and the distance between them was too large. The night was too dark but it wasn’t dark enough. His hands on Rune’s burning skin wanted to feel more. But more than that, he wanted his own skin to be felt by Rune’s calloused hands.

When Sehun closed his eyes again and leaned in, Rune drew his hand to a side of Sehun’s waist and pulled him close until their bodies were pressed tightly together until there was no space between them. Sehun let out a soft gasp but it was muffled by Rune’s lips that crashed against his. He could feel Rune’s heart beat against his chest and Rune’s cock hardening against his thigh. Sehun was abashed and put out of countenance. He had never felt this way with Rayden. The confidence had been there to keep him progressing. But now, he was rendered completely helpless and he was nervous, afraid, and embarrassed with all of his self-assurance drained away. But simultaneously, he was also filled with aplomb because he trusted Rune. Perhaps this was what it was supposed to feel like.

Rune secured his arm around Sehun’s waist and kissed his harder. When Sehun opened his mouth to steal some of Rune’s air to breathe, Rune slid his tongue in and kissed him more assertively. Sehun reclined on his back and Rune propped himself up on an elbow, slithering a leg between Sehun’s thighs.

Sehun’s moans resonated across the bedchamber as Rune licked the walls of his mouth before he retracted to bite and suck Sehun’s lower lip sensuously. He then slowly began to grind his groin against Sehun’s thigh and when Sehun raised a knee to rub his thigh harder on Rune’s rapidly hardening cock. The throaty groan that Rune growled into Sehun’s mouth drove Sehun off his head. He pressed his hands on Rune’s back as Rune picked up the pace of his thrusts on Sehun’s hip. Sehun came up for air when Rune finally broke the kiss and latched his lips on Sehun’s neck.

Sehun brought a hand to fist it in Rune’s thick, soft mane of hair, and let out a loud moan when Rune sank his teeth into the skin of his neck before swiping his tongue over the bruising spot.

“Sehun,” Rune panted into Sehun’s ear with a hand tugging at the hem of Sehun’s shirt. Sehun’s eyes rolled back when Rune palmed his crotch over the flimsy fabric of Sehun’s drawers.

Rune’s ragged breathing, gravelly moans, abusive lips that were wounding Sehun’s lips, neck, jaw, and collarbones, and his hand fondling Sehun’s aching cock left Sehun completely sore for more. He hastily shoved the eiderdown aside and dug his nails into Rune’s back, mouth desperately searched for Rune’s. He sloppily kissed Rune’s bearded jaw and cheek before his lips finally found Rune’s again.

Just when Sehun thought he might just come in his drawers if Rune continued to kiss him so brutally while humping against his thigh, Rune growled bestially and ferociously prised Sehun’s shirt up. Sehun gasped out a jarring breath against Rune’s tongue when Rune splayed his coarse, long fingers over the flat planes of Sehun’s heaving stomach before he hooked them into the loose waistband of Sehun’s drawers. Sehun shuddered and let out a struggled whimper when Rune’s hand glided into the drawers.

Sehun weakly bleated and clutched at Rune’s hair as Rune stroked the inside of his thigh. He then slid his under and ruthlessly clenched Sehun’s ass. A fire settled in Sehun’s stomach, deep-seated. He was eager with baiting breath to know what Rune would do to him next.

He had never experienced an eagerness so thick and violent. His body was thirsting to find out where Rune’s hand would reach next. He never knew there could be so many stages of pleasure. The wait, the teasing, the inability to predict what was next increased his appetite tenfold.

And then Rune’s fingers slithered down the skin beneath Sehun’s balls and Sehun completely lost the soundness of his mind. He raised his knees and plated his feet firmly into the mattress, hands gripping onto Rune’s hair and shoulder blade as the tip of Rune’s finger prodded into the sensitive rim of muscles of Sehun’s opening.

“Rune,” he gasped as Rune disjoined their lips and seized Sehun’s hand with his bandaged hand before pinning it to the pillow at the side of Sehun’s head. He then stroked Sehun’s puckered opening with a finger and tightened his grip on Sehun’s hand against the pillow.

Sehun’s hips bucked up from the bed when Rune slid the finger into the warm, tight orifice. Rune stared languidly at Sehun’s face that was crumpled with painful pleasure and pulled the finger out.

Sehun gawked at Rune breathlessly as the King brought the finger that had been inside Sehun a moment ago to his mouth and sucked on it.

It was the filthiest, obscenest, most intimate thing Sehun had ever seen. He had had sex before but Rayden had not made it so dirty and erotic. But Rune… Rune was destroying every barrier that could be between two men making love. Sehun could not take his eyes off Rune. The fact that he couldn’t anticipate Rune’s next step made it all the more exciting. He had always thought sex was all about giving. But now, he felt as though he was receiving. Rune was making him feel good first. And he was driving Sehun insane.

As Rune brought the spit-slicked finger back into Sehun’s drawers and impelled his opening once more with the finger, Sehun moaned aggressively. Rune’s eyes were keen on Sehun’s parted and panting lips. The fact that he was watching Sehun while sliding his finger in and out of him reddened Sehun with shame. But he could not help the moans that escaped him. And then Rune withdrew the finger. He sucked on his middle and ring fingers, smearing them with spit.

Sehun’s back arched off the bed and he was now making noises he didn’t even know existed when Rune pushed both fingers into him. He was out of breath as the chamber was filled with his fervent, raw moans. Rune eventually covered Sehun’s mouth with his own and kissed him intensely, his fingers fucking Sehun violently and forcefully. Sehun’s toes curled into the mattress and when Rune broke their kiss, Sehun sank his teeth into Rune’s shoulder to muffle his loud cries.

He was vulnerable, weak, and tender. But he wanted more. It was a form of pleasure he had never imagined or experienced. Rune’s fingers scissored through his tight hole at a vicious pace, curling around a bunch of nerves, stroking sensitive spots Sehun didn’t know could arouse him so feverously.

He was writhing and trembling, biting into Rune’s shoulder, as Rune’s fingers reached as deep as they could and massaged his warm insides. He lifted his legs and locked them around Rune’s waist to allow him a better access. Rune puled out his fingers and spat on them before pushing them back in. This time, he thrust three in and Sehun whimpered out a breathy, crying moan, holding onto Rune’s sweaty back. The discomfort and the burning pain only added to the pleasure. It was indescribable, unexplainable. The feeling of deriving pleasure from pain was hideously dirty and beautifully venereal. He did not want it stop.

“Come for me,” Rune panted in a rough voice, lips pressed against Sehun’s cheek. A few more strokes of his fingers that stretched and softened the tightness, and Sehun was climbing to the height of his pleasure.

He came untouched, spurting out ropes of white onto his stomach. Rune did not pull his finger out immediately. He slowed the pace while Sehun caught his breath, coming down from his high. As his fingers now gently kneaded Sehun’s soft insides, Rune kissed Sehun again, lazily now. Sehun throbbed around Rune’s fingers before Rune withdrew them and stroked the outside of the now swollen and tender opening for a moment, rubbing it in circles with his fingers.

Sehun’s head was spinning like he had been drunk. Rune pulled back from the kiss and looked into Sehun’s half-lidded eyes, his fingers still caressing the puckered, warm throbbing opening.

Sehun then drew his hands down Rune’s sweaty abdomen, all to the waistband of Rune’s breeches. “I want to…” Sehun said in a breath. He wanted to return the favour. He wanted to make Rune feel good, too. He wanted to find out what other beautiful noises Rune could make if he had Sehun’s mouth wrapped around his cock, which by the way must be monstrously long and thick, judging from the size of his erection that was prodding into Sehun’s hip.

They flinched against each other when the thunderous knock on the door startled them. Rune’s eyebrows immediately pulled into an annoyed scowl before he shouted, “What?!”

“Your Majesty?” It was Falco’s voice that came from the other side of the door. “I am sorry to interrupt your sleep, but it is an important matter.”

Rune growled as he got off the bed and made sure that Sehun was covered and safe under the eiderdown before he grabbed his shirt which he had discarded earlier. Pulling it on, he left it unlaced as he pried the door open with more aggression than necessary.

“You better have a solid reason for knocking on my door after I’ve clearly ordered everyone not to bother me tonight,” Rune snapped at the Captain. Sehun sat up, drawing the eiderdown to his chest.

“It’s Captain Chase, sire,” Falco said shakily. “He and the guards have returned, and they are terribly injured, My Lord.”

Sehun’s heart stopped for a second. _Rayden_.

Rune’s anger dissipated and he now sounded concerned. “How is Chase?” he gasped.

“He retains a ghastly cut on his leg and some other wounds in his body. They are all at the infirmary, Your Majesty.”

“The mercenaries? What of them?”

“They apparently agreed to a truce but ambushed our men instead.”

Rune clenched his fists. “I’ll be down in a moment.”

Falco bowed his head and hurried away. Rune closed the door and turned to Sehun.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But I have to go.”

Sehun pushed the eiderdown aside and climbed out of the bed. He braced himself on the bedside table, unable to stand straight from all the soreness. “I’ll go with you,” he said.

“Are you sure?”

Sehun reconsidered. He didn’t want to see Rayden now. Not when he had just surrendered his body and heart to Rune. He still cared for Rayden, he needed to make sure that he was all right. But not now. Not like this. In light of all these new discoveries of feelings, he needed to reassess on what he truly wanted.

He sank back in the bed and lied down uncomfortably. Rune returned to the bed momentarily to lean down and press a kiss on Sehun’s lips. “Get some sleep,” he whispered.

“You should get some sleep, too,” Sehun muttered, a hand clinging onto Rune’s unlaced shirt.

Rune smiled lovingly. He kissed Sehun once more before he pulled away and stepped into the bathing chamber.

*

The infirmary was almost empty when Sehun visited it in the afternoon. He hadn’t slept so rested and peacefully in a long time. The exhaustion and the safety of Rune’s room, of his bed and the smell of Rune’s skin etched all over his own, gave him a sense of security. It had changed him. It was as though drowning in the river and coming back to life changed everything. As absurd as it sounded, Sehun preferred that explanation to the explanation that suggested he was falling in love.

He had woken up in the morning with the taste of Rune’s mouth linger on his lips. He didn’t find Rune in the chambers. He either never returned last night or he left early in the morning. Either way, he did not come back to the bed.

The championship and the wedding were all that everyone talked about in the palace. Sehun was forced to pick out an outfit to wear tomorrow at the tournament earlier today. His mother wouldn’t stop badgering him at breakfast about where Rune slept last night since Sehun had taken his bed. And then she started commenting on how bright Sehun was glowing that morning. Her eyes were judgmental and knowing. She knew. She could tell what the reason was behind her son’s endless smiles, frequent blushes, and frisky mood after having almost drowned only a day ago.

Everything was finally falling into place. He now just needed to tie all the loose ends.

But the moment he saw Rayden in the infirmary, his determination faltered and he was instantly drawn back into the muddle. His chest felt tight.

Rayden was perched on the edge of the bed with a bandage around his shin and forearm. He looked tired, annoyed. But when his eyes met Sehun’s, the look of chagrin disappeared and he smiled with hope.

Sehun was crushed by it.

He managed a small smile and walked over to the Captain. “Rayden,” he let out, looking around to make sure that the healers weren’t paying attention.

Rayden started to climb off the bed but Sehun halted him. “Your Highness,” Rayden said, sneaking a hand into Sehun’s. Sehun’s heart sank as Rayden interlaced their fingers. Sehun withdrew his hand and turned to the healers.

“Can you… give us some privacy for a moment, please?” he asked and the healers obeyed at once.

“How are you?” Rayden inquired when they were alone.

Sehun pursed his lips and nodded. He then stared into Rayden’s green eyes for a moment. “What happened in West Colta?” he asked, placing a hand on Rayden’s knee.

“An ambush. It was my fault,” he sighed. “I never should have trusted them.”

“No, it was my fault,” Sehun said. “I always believe that hostility and violence will bring no good to anybody but Rune had been right. You should have just gone on the offensive.”

“Rune?” Rayden echoed, arching an eyebrow. “You are on first name basis with him now?”

He wasn’t sure what basis they were on now. But he did not wish to discuss this with the man his body apparently still craved for. He looked at Rayden’s lips and remembered how they had been all over his body that night. He couldn’t remember how it had felt. Instead, he recalled how Rune had pleasured him last night.

“I heard that you are the honorary contender at the Glathalor Championship tomorrow,” Rayden said with a smile when Sehun didn’t give him an answer. “I wish I were your champion.”

Sehun’s heart fluttered the same way it had when he had first noticed Rayden’s advances. “I wish you were, too.”

Rayden would never fight for Sehun. He was too nonchalant and apathetic by nature for that. If not Sehun, then someone else. Sehun doubted that Rayden was even in love with him. Of course, Rayden had _never_ insinuated even once that he loved Sehun. This might all just be a thrill for him and Sehun had been desperate enough to indulge him.

But his feelings for Rayden had not changed one bit regardless of the more recent events. He still wanted Rayden to push him against a wall and kiss him, do things to him that would please Rayden. But after all that, Sehun wanted to return to Rune and fall asleep in his arms. That would please _Sehun_.

It felt like an ugly disease—his obsession with Rayden. And wrong. So wrong.

“Sehun?” Rayden muttered to catch his attention again. Sehun sighed and cupped Rayden’s stubbled cheek.

“I’m getting married next week,” he said and waited for Rayden to respond.

“I know,” the soldier replied nonchalantly. Sehun retrieved his hand and frowned.

“I must… go,” he said and began to retreat. Rayden caught his hand then.

“I want to see you tonight,” he said in a low voice.

Sehun shook his head. “We can’t… I sleep in Rune’s rooms now.”

Rayden’s face wilted then. First with disappointment, then with something like exasperation. “I see,” he spat with a lockjaw.

Sehun’s stomach clenched. He wanted to lunge at Rayden and embrace him in his arms. But he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Rayden’s lips before pulling away. “Get well, Rayden,” he said and turned around. A part of him warned him that he would eventually seek Rayden again. And he believed it.

A strong, painful grip on his arm halted him outside the infirmary and Sehun hissed, spinning around to snarl at whoever that had caught him. But his body was thrown into panic when he saw Baram grin at him viciously. He released Sehun’s arm and took a bite of the apple he was holding.

“Now, now,” he drawled. “I wonder what your ‘husband’ would say about your dirty little affair with his Guard’s Captain.”

Sehun froze, unbreathing and with his blood pounding in his ears. “Baram…” he let out shakily, throat tight with horror.

His brother smirked and clapped on Sehun’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, little brother,” he muttered, leaning into Sehun’s ear. “Your nasty little secret is safe with me.”

It sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine as Baram then withdrew and winked before he strutted away. Sehun clenched his eyes and slumped against a wall.

 

**[ PDF version](http://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/c5f03d_0ff7b9ef9a0642b49b7483ad6d2cf726.pdf) **

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

# C H A P T E R   E L E V E N

 

Warmth returned to Vracrovia as the cold died. The sun thawed all that was frozen. Heat licked at the back of Sehun’s neck when he stepped onto the balcony overlooking the crowded amphitheatre.

Commoners swarmed the amphitheatre, hollering for their champions. The cheers and the thunders of the drums were ear-deafening. Sehun clutched at his coat by the stomach, gnashing his teeth. He was overwrought with anxiety, considering how this could all be either make it or break it for him. This would be his first public appearance amidst hundreds of Vracrovians as the High King’s future consort. He could not back out of it now.

“Why are you still here?”

Sehun spun around to meet Nathania’s confused expression. “I can’t do this,” he let out shakily, running out of breath, as he wobbled back into his room.

Nathania caught his shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Easy there, Sehun. You just have to make an appearance at a sports event. You’re not getting married yet.”

Sehun sucked in a sharp breath. His head was spinning. “I don’t think I can do that either,” he mewled, leaning against his sister’s fiancée.

Nathania heaved a sigh. “Do not go, then.”

“I cannot chicken out now, can I?”

“I’m afraid not.”

Sehun groaned. He moved to stand before the mirror and mustered his reflection. His sister had picked out the most extravagant red and gold coat he owned. The slit of his white shirt was open all the way down to his pierced navel, showcasing the golden ring on it. The fine gold chains around his neck rested on his chest. He had even donned his simple gold coronet to uphold his identity as the Prince of Hestona. His mother had insisted that he tinted his cheeks with some rose powder. It had been a while since Sehun had dolled up so profligately. He would definitely stick out like a sore thumb among the Vracrovians.

“Shall we?” Aurelia asked when she entered the bedchamber.

Sehun turned around and faced her with a worried frown. “Have you found me a champion?”

Aurelia nodded her head. “Yes, I have. You need not worry. Come on now.”

“Wait,” he rasped. “What if he loses?”

“He won’t.”

“How can you be so sure? Baram is contending! He has never been trounced.”

“Well, the worst-case scenario is that Cassius does not get into Seneca’s pants.”

Sehun shuddered in horror. “No, Aurelia. The worst-case scenario is that _Baram_ gets into Seneca’s pants. And my honour gets tainted.”

“Is your brother really so despiteful?” Aurelia mused.

Nathania scoffed. “He’s a pig,” she said.

Sehun’s heart was pounding in his chest. What if Baram decided to tell Rune about him and Rayden?

“I doubt Prince Baram will be triumphant,” Aurelia assured him. “Let us go. Everyone is excited to see you.”

There was no way for him to get out of this. He just needed to get it over with. Just when he thought the storm had calmed, another was brewing.

When he reached the amphitheatre, the crowd quieted before whispers and gasps were exchanged. “Wave,” Aurelia muttered to him.

Sehun calmed his racing heart and managed a smile. He held a trembling hand up and waved as gracefully as he could. The crowd cheered and applauded, hailing his name.

“You are sweating,” Aeja remarked when Sehun joined her side and took his seat. King Cassius winked at Sehun from where he sat. Jordanes took his wife’s hand and led her to her seat on the dais. Rune was nowhere to be seen. Sehun frowned.

He looked around and found Rayden standing at the back alongside Polydora and Falco. He met Rayden’s gaze and held it for a moment before looking away. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized Rayden was staring him down with longing in his eyes.

He tightened his fists on his knees and fought the urge to look back at Rayden once more. He glanced ahead at the bulls in the cages.

“Stop slouching,” his mother chided and Sehun straightened up in his seat. “Everyone who’s here is looking at you.”

She was right. All eyes were on him. But only one green set mattered to him.

He caved and turned his head halfway around to look at Rayden. This time, Rayden licked his lips, eyes boring into Sehun’s.

“Sehun,” his sister hissed when she noticed what he was doing. “Stop.” She grabbed his hand and averted his attention.

“What’s going on?” his mother inquired.

“Nothing, Mother,” Aeja said, smiling unconvincingly.

“Welcome to the 78th Glathalor Championship!” the Master of Ceremonies cried out. “Our honorary contender of this year is Prince Sehun of Hestona, High King Rune Degenhard’s prospective consort!”

A round of applause thundered in the amphitheatre. Sehun was on the verge of biting his fingernails off out of anxiety.

“Son, are you all right?” his father asked, stroking Sehun’s arm.

“Yes, Father,” Sehun lied. He was no longer sure where the fear spawned from. Was it the fact that he was a part of Vracrovia now and that his marriage to Rune was now inevitable? Was it the fact that Baram would win this championship? Or was it the dread of Baram divulging Sehun’s secret to Rune? Of course, Sehun feared Rune’s wrath but he was more concerned about how disgusted and betrayed Rune would feel if he found out.

He could not stop thinking about the night. It haunted him. In a good way. He still tasted Rune on his lips, still felt Rune’s touch on his body. It was as though Rune had engraved his name and memories all over Sehun’s skin. The worst of it all was that Sehun’s heart did all sorts of things when he recalled how he had writhed and moaned under Rune that night.

“Our first contender, Garrett of Helstor!” the Master of Ceremonies announced as a large, beast of a man stepped into the arena. Sehun eagerly sat tight in his seat. Perhaps Baram had a chance of losing after all. He wondered if Garett of Helstor would be his champion today. “Our second contender, His Royal Highness, Prince Baram of Hestona!”

Sehun’s father shot up to his feet to cheer for his firstborn. The Master of Ceremonies introduced two more men before he beckoned at the crowd to quiet down. Sehun looked at Aurelia worriedly. He wasn’t sure which one of them was his champion.

“Now, this would be an honour to not only the beautiful Prince Sehun of Hestona, but also to every single one of us Vracrovians here!” the Master of Ceremonies exclaimed. “We would not be surprised if this turned out to be his ninth victory at the Glathalor Championship! Let us bow to the High King of Vracrovia, Rune Degenhard!”

Sehun choked on his spit and coughed, eyes bulging out, as Rune stepped into the arena, clad in nothing but a pair of pants, unlike the rest of the contenders who were armed to the teeth, clad in full armour. The amphitheatre resonated with screams and cheers, every Vracrovian man in the arena brandishing his sword to extol the High King.

When he took his position among the other contenders, the fine hairs on Sehun’s nape rose. Rune already looked like a winner and he seemed confident enough, too.

Sehun’s stomach churned and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when Rune looked directly towards him with an easy smirk.

Was he… flirting?

In the midst of almost a thousand spectators?

“He cannot participate,” Sehun gasped quietly.

“What?” Aeja asked.

“His hand is hurt.” He looked at Rune’s bandaged hand and frowned. Sure, Rune might have the upper-hand since he had archangel blood running through his veins. That was probably why he forsook all sorts of armour for a fair fight. Nonetheless, this was foolish and risky.

The fact that Rune was doing this for Sehun in spite of everything filled Sehun’s chest with something warm and fuzzy. He could not comprehend how and why his heart fluttered the way it did.

Baram pinned Rune with a scornful look and Rune met his gaze with blatant complacency. Sehun’s breathing quickened as the first round of the championship commenced. Bullfighting.

Sehun silently prayed that Baram would get torn apart by the bull’s horns. Not that he wanted Baram to die but he would not mind if Baram got hurt enough before the next round. Sehun was not sure if Rune could even wield a sword with his injured hand.

Baram survived the bullfight. The same, unfortunately, couldn’t be said for the bull.

He could barely sit still in his seat when it was Rune’s turn.

“Breathe, Prince Sehun,” Cassius told him, raising his winecup. “Your sweetheart is not the one who is in trouble there.”

“He worries for his husband,” Jordanes teased.

Sehun wasn’t sure if it were the sun or the embarrassment that made his cheeks hot.

Sehun was holding his heart in his hand when the bull was released from its cage. It thundered across the arena, racing towards Rune with an unsparing speed and ferocity. Rune readied himself, planting his feet firmly in the sand.

“He’s not wearing any armour,” Sehun commented.

Cassius snorted. “He’s a show-off.”

Sehun almost clenched his eyes shut when Rune caught the raging bull by the horns and spun it around before bringing it to the ground. Unlike Baram, Rune did not try to kill the bull. Instead, he locked his legs around the bull’s neck and attempted to placate it, slowly bringing it under his control.

When he succeeded, he staggered to his feet as did the bull. Bowing its head, the bull gradually began to retreat.

Rune was panting, sand and sweat covering his tattooed back. Though the rest of the crowd cheered ecstatically, Sehun remained bereft of speech and breath. Rune hardly struggled.

“Not a scratch on his body,” Jordanes said.

“Look again,” Aurelia told her husband. “His hand.”

Sehun’s eyes darted to Rune’s hand and the blood seeping through the bandage.

“What a man indeed,” Sehun’s father remarked in awe.

“Do you regret refusing him now?” Nathania asked Aeja playfully. Aeja groaned and shoved Nathania’s hand off her lap.

One of the contenders did not make it to the next round, which was swordplay. Fortunately, Baram was not chosen to be Rune’s opponent, though Sehun could tell that Baram was hoping for it.

It was an easy round for both Rune and Baram.

“The final round of the Glathalor Championship,” the Master of the Ceremonies announced while Rune and Baram were attended. “Wrestling!”

“Your brother has no chance of winning, but let us cheer for him,” Sehun’s mother said.

Sehun grimaced at her. “I am supporting my fiancé, Mother,” he declared boldly, much to his mother’s surprise.

“Baram is your brother, Sehun,” she said, sounding disappointed.

“I do not care if he is,” Sehun spat.

“The prize for this year’s winner is a bag of golds and rubies along with a _Cambion_ from the royal household,” the Master of Ceremonies said, holding a hand out to Seneca, who was brought to the dais, dressed in rich, colourful clothing. He looked miserable.

God, Sehun hoped Rune would win. If not for his honour, then at least for Seneca. He could clearly picture what Baram would do to someone as pretty and delicate as Seneca. He would ruin him.

Cassius was gritting his teeth, all of his attention now on Seneca. He finally looked concerned.

“Rest assured, Cassius. Our brother will be victorious,” Jordanes reassured Cassius upon noticing his distress.

“He better be,” Cassius sighed.

As the fight commenced, Baram launched himself at Rune, with the ferocity of the bull he had killed. Rune did not look like he wanted to placate Baram. He wanted to break Baram and God knew Sehun hoped he would.

Rune’s hand flung up to grasp Baram’s neck before Baram managed to lay even a finger on him. He was sent flying to the ground when Rune booted him in his chest. Grunting like an animal, Baram pushed himself back on his feet and lunged a fist at Rune. The latter took it to his face but quickly recovered before grappling an arm around Baram’s neck to yank him down to the ground.

Sehun did not realize that he was holding his breath until he glanced up at the sky that was leaden with overcast. A lightning split the sky in half before a head-splitting thunder followed. The crowd did not stop cheering. Baram and Rune did not stop exchanging blows as the rain began to pour.

They fought relentlessly but even with the armour, Baram was no match for Rune’s strength and determination. Bathed in rainwater, Rune planted one last blow in Baram’s skull before he drew Baram to the ground and locked him in place. Within seconds, Baram slammed his hand on the wet sand, conceding defeat.

Rune climbed off him and gave Baram’s bleeding face one last stomp before he was announced as the champion of this year’s Glathalor Championship.

Sehun sprung up from his seat, grinning from ear to ear. But before he could approach Rune as the rain ceased, some of the women from the crowd surrounded Rune and offered him gold, bottles of wine, and overtures to join them in their beds. Rune refused politely.

Sehun balled his hands into fists.

“Tonight, we shall celebrate my brother’s ninth victory!” Jordanes announced. Cassius was overjoyed, too. Seneca was also finally smiling.

Sehun’s mother looked ashamed. She shook her head and took off.

*

“Are you not coming down?” Aeja asked when she found Sehun pacing Rune’s bedchamber restlessly that evening.

“In a moment,” Sehun muttered and plumped on the bed. “On second thought, why should I?”

“Um… Your champion won? And he also kicked your brother’s ass for you.”

Sehun huffed exasperatedly. “I will be down in a while. Leave me be until then.”

His sister did not press him any further and left the chambers. Sehun scrubbed his face in his palms and took a deep breath.

He glanced around Rune’s bedchamber. He had overheard Cassius and Jordanes talking earlier about surprising Rune with the most beautiful courtesans to not only celebrate Rune’s victory at the championship today but also to celebrate Rune’s last days as a bachelor.

Not that Sehun cared about Rune spending a night with courtesans. It was just that he had not had an opportunity to spend any time alone with Rune ever since that night they had spent together in Rune’s bed.

There was a knock on the door. Sehun rose to his feet when Rayden sauntered in with a blank expression.

“Rayden,” Sehun muttered, swallowing hard.

“Can we talk?” Rayden asked as his eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

“Here? Now?”

“Yes.”

Sehun blinked at him. “No, we cannot,” he said. “It’s Rune’s chambers. How can you—”

Rayden cut him off when his hands flew up to cup the sides of Sehun’s face before he kissed him full on mouth. Sehun pressed his hands on Rayden’s chest, ready to push him away. But he froze and mellowed into the kiss as his breathing shallowed.

“I miss you,” Rayden whispered against Sehun’s lips and kissed him once more, deeply, passionately. All that Sehun could think of was the way Rune had kissed him that night with his fingers mercilessly curling inside him.

“Rayden, stop, please,” Sehun panted, pulling back from the kiss. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Rayden slid his fingers into Sehun’s hair and gripped it. “But you _want_ to,” he breathed and smashed their mouths together. Sehun fisted Rayden’s black uniform shirt and kissed him back. His mind felt numb.

When Rayden finally withdrew, he smiled down at Sehun and swiped his thumb along Sehun’s lower lip. “This doesn’t have to stop, Sehun,” he said, caressing Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. “No, this must,” he let out. “I don’t want to do this to him.”

Rayden retrieved his hand and frowned at Sehun. “Have you thought about what you’re doing to _me_ , then?” he spat through his teeth.

Sehun was taken aback to hear that. It sounded like an accusation, like betrayal. “Rayden—”

“You do not love him,” Rayden said. “And I love you. I’m not even asking you to choose. You have to decide what you truly want, Sehun.”

With that, he stormed off, leaving Sehun breathless and more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

 

# C H A P T E R   T W E L V E

 

Rune hissed at the healer as he replaced the torn, blood-stained bandage around his hand with a new one.

“Pardon me, Your Excellency,” the healer said.

Rune pursed his lips. He was in no mood to yell at anyone tonight. His blood was still pumping with the ferocity and excitement from the championship. He had forgotten how fulfilling it felt to win. And to defeat a bastard he loathed was even more gratifying. Though he had initially convinced himself that he did it all for Sehun, he could not help but relish in his complacency. He had participated in the championship for Sehun’s sake, but none of it had felt forced. Rune was content to indulge Sehun.

“Well, you look lively tonight,” Aurelia commented when she joined him in his study.

Rune arched an eyebrow at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aurelia smirked, eyeing Rune from top to toe. “What I mean is that you dressed well and you look… healthy.”

“Oh,” Rune let out, running his good hand through his hair. “I feel overdressed. It was Cassius’ pick.”

“No, you look great. An outfit befitting a champion,” she said and leaned against the sideboard. “It was a wonderful surprise for him.”

Rune rubbed the back of his neck. “I just hope he liked it. He looked… unnerved back at the amphitheatre.”

“I heard he’s having wedding jitters.”

The healer bowed and took his leave once he was done bandaging Rune’s hand. Rune took another look at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted the lapels of his deep blue coat. “Well, he isn’t the only one,” he breathed out shakily.

“You’ve done this before, though,” Aurelia pointed out.

Rune turned around and faced her with a frown. “Yes, I have. In the middle of a war, in armour, with a sword in my hand. Not on an excessively decorated wedding dais in an overly elaborate outfit, and not with someone so… delicate and… breakable. Not with someone who’s so ritzy and feisty.”

Aurelia laughed. “Ritzy, he may be. But Vita was twice as feisty.”

“If history is any indication, I did not handle her very well.”

“You loved her immensely, nonetheless.” She closed the distance between them and adjusted Rune’s medallion. “And you can fool us _and_ yourself all you want, Rune, but you have fallen in love with Sehun, too.”

Rune closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. “I’m not fooling myself anymore. But I’m not sure he loves me. Or if he will ever be able to.” He turned his back to Aurelia, remembering the brief night he had spent with Sehun. He had let Sehun see the most vulnerable side of him. Everything that followed had been wonderful. He just hoped Sehun had not yielded out of pity.

He raised a hand to his shoulder where the mark of Sehun’s teeth still resided, slowly healing and fading. Rune had not been able to abandon the memories of Sehun panting beneath him or the beautiful noises he had made. He had not been able to blank out the taste of Sehun’s lips, the scent of his skin.

What haunted his every thought relentlessly was Sehun’s voice.

  _Don’t let me go._

“Only time will tell,” Aurelia sighed. “You just need to start having a better control over your temper, Rune. Do not mess things up twice… or thrice… or is it for the hundredth time now?”

Rune groaned.

“And you cannot live in your study forever,” his sister-in-law said. “Go back to your chambers. Prince Sehun is not there just so that he could sleep alone in your bed. But for now, let us go and have fun at the celebration of your victory.”

“I have a feeling Cassius overdid it.”

“Oh, he definitely did.” She hooked an arm around Rune’s. “There are Alkenian courtesans waiting to indulge your, I quote one of them, ‘virile desires’.”

“By Ydall,” Rune exhaled heavily.

*

Sehun found himself in the east wing where Baram’s chambers were. His mother looked up at him where she sat by Baram’s bed.

“You have finally come to see your brother?” she asked.

“You should be grateful, Mother. He had never come to see me when I was the one bedridden,” Sehun retorted.

“I just thought you might be more interested in eulogizing your fiancé at his celebration.”

Sehun shook his head, smiling. “I thought you said you are happy that he is a good man.”

“He is a good man,” his mother sighed. “It was just hard to see my son get thrashed so unkindly.” She glanced at Baram, who was asleep.

“It was a competition, Mother,” Sehun said, though all that he wanted to say was, _he deserved it_. But then he looked at Baram’s bruised face and frowned. Baram was his brother after all. He might think that he wanted Baram hurt but he never meant it. Or at least, it was not something that made him _happy_.

“I will be right back,” his mother said and left Sehun by Baram’s bedside.

A laughter escaped from Baram’s swollen lips as he cracked an eye open. Sehun stared at him. “How are you feeling?” he inquired.

Baram laughed harder and propped himself up on his elbows. “Ironic, isn’t it?” he spat. “That you think your fate would be any different than mine when the most capricious asshole of the Second Realm finds out that his fiancé is fucking his Captain.”

Sehun’s heart stopped beating for a moment. “Baram, please—”

“Oh, you think your secrets are safely tucked away in this bubble that no one can touch, don’t you?” he snorted.

Sehun clenched his eyes. “What must I do for you to stop this?” he begged.

Baram leaned back on the headboard and picked at the bandage around his arm. “I believe there is nothing you’re capable of doing, brother. You are and always will be an incompetent worm that whored his way into power. Unlike you, Aeja and I have the birthright to claim the throne. The best you can do is spread your legs for a man twice your age and seduce him into letting him share his throne with you. I feel sorry for you actually. So, go on, little brother. Have your fun with your husband’s dog. I won’t judge.”

It was not anything new or worse compared to what Baram had told Sehun over the years, but it did not mean it was any less hurtful.

“You are a horrible person, Baram,” Sehun said, eyes brimming with tears.

“Oh, _I’m_ horrible?! I wish you could hear how paradoxical you’re sounding right now. I’m not the one lying to a man who I’m about to marry. But then again, I don’t like the bastard. So, I don’t care if you ruin him.”

“I’m not trying to ruin him,” Sehun said. “I would never want to hurt him.”

“Sure, sure.” Baram shrugged and then winced. “Turns out you’re not all that innocent, huh.”

Sehun spun around and hurried out of the chambers when he decided that he had heard enough. There was only one way for him to get out of this. He needed to tell Rune everything before Rune could find out all about it from Baram.

*

He grabbed another cup of wine and moved to stand in a corner of the courtyard. He was not sure if he were all that discreet, clad in the red and gold coat that was far too warm now, but he was certain he would not be the centre of attention for as long as Seneca was present.

The Kings had a very boring court, Sehun thought, and Nathania had attested to that thought earlier when she daringly told one of the noblemen that he was far too bland for her taste as he was asking her to escort him home.

Sehun had seriously overestimated the amount of attention he might be getting tonight at the celebration. The courtiers were far more interested in singing the praises of Rune and his victory at the Glathalor Championship for the ninth time. Rune and Aurelia were nowhere to be seen. Cassius was busy wooing Seneca, who was not making much of an effort to avoid the King tonight. In fact, he was even letting Cassius touch his hand and every time Cassius leaned in to whisper something in his ear, blush rose to Seneca’s cheeks and he would lower his head in embarrassment, which seemed to fluster Cassius. Jordanes had snuck away to his chambers with a courtesan after his third round of wine. Sehun’s mother had opted to be by Baram’s side at the infirmary tonight instead of celebrating her future son-in-law’s victory, which she believed was won through unmitigated barbarity and brutality. She was unjust towards her judgment of Rune. Rune had been merciful enough to spare Baram’s life and he was a lot kinder than Baram had ever been. Nevertheless, Sehun knew that his mother was disappointed in Rune and was regretting her decision to have Sehun married to the Vracrovian High King in the first place.

Sehun felt like a fish out of water. He wasn’t sure if he could blame it on the people he was surrounded with since Aeja seemed to be having a good time. But then again, she was an eloquent diplomat. She was forging alliances everywhere she went, and she was probably making use of this opportunity to build an alliance with Vracrovians. It was a strategic move since Baram was not in the good books of the Vracrovian Kings.

He figured he should, at some point, socialize. His head just would not let him concentrate on anything other than Rayden—who was, by the way, absent, fortunately. Rune probably dismissed him to get some rest.

_I love you._

How could Rayden confess his love so blatantly with such nonchalance? It both maddened and staggered Sehun.

“Son?” his father called when he found Sehun in the corner. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes, Father,” Sehun said, managing a faint smile. He never had a good relationship with Lucius. It was not bad either. It was just subtle. As much as Sehun wanted a good relationship with his father, he just always failed to get his father’s attention like Aeja and Baram had.

Lucius leaned against the wall beside Sehun. “The Vracrovians sure do know how to celebrate, huh?”

“I suppose so. They are very munificent people,” Sehun joked.

His father chuckled. “Son. I see that Rune Degenhard is a man of many things. But patience isn’t his strong suit. You are young, he isn’t. Therefore, you need to be the patient one. Do you understand?”

Sehun swallowed. “Yes, Father.”

“Marriages can be icky at times. Especially the ones that are born out of convenience. And that Rune Degenhard isn’t a very forbearing man. I want you to be sure that this is what you want and not just something your mother wants to be done.”

Sehun shook his head. “I want this, Father. Rune is not as bad as you think he is. In fact… he isn’t bad at all. I have seen him at his worst and I have seen at his best, Father. When you’ve seen him at his best, you could never look at him the same way.”

His own breathing shallowed as he thought about how beautiful the night had been when Rune had brought all of his walls down for Sehun.

He had begun to dream of a future with Rune. He was sure he did not want to reconsider his decision to marry Rune anymore. However, his feelings for Rayden were proving to be an impediment. Rune would make a fine husband but Sehun realized that he still loved Rayden. He would try to love Rune, but it would not be as real as what he felt for Rayden.

And then he saw Rune walking into the courtyard. Instantly, he was thrown into a state of trance and his heart fluttered violently. He felt exhausted. His feelings and desires were on a constant, endless loop of confusion. He was sure he wanted Rayden but why couldn’t his heart corroborate as soon as his eyes find Rune? If he were certain that he loved Rayden, why was he even willing to find out if he were falling for Rune?

What he felt for Rayden was fire, an obsession. Could that be love?

What he felt for Rune was the warmth of returning home, to safety and peace.

His mind told him that he wanted Rayden. But his heart was clenching for Rune’s touch.

“There you are!” Cassius rasped and embraced his brother. “I was worried that you would not make an appearance.”

Rune was glancing around, ignoring everyone who greeted him. The moment his icy blue eyes landed on Sehun, the tension on his face eased and he smiled flirtatiously at Sehun.

“Since it is one of your last nights as an unmarried man,” Cassius began, taking the hands of two courtesans, clothed in flimsy silk skirts and blouses. “I thought you would enjoy some pretty company.”

Rune scoffed at his brother and accepted a winecup from Seneca. The _Cambion_ knelt before Rune and kissed his boot. As Rune took his seat, the courtesans gathered around him. One of them settled on his lap and began to kiss his neck.

Rune hardly seemed interested in the courtesans, but he certainly looked aroused. His eyes were fixed on Sehun, determined and longing.

Sehun exhaled a shaky breath and looked away, biting his lip. He didn’t know why he had the urge to march over to Rune and push the tarty woman off his lap.

“He looks at you like he genuinely cares for you. And he did break the bones in his hand for you,” Sehun’s father commented with a sigh. “I believe he will be able to take good care of you.”

“Lucius.”

Sehun looked at Rune who had walked up to them. Rune flashed a sheepish grin at Sehun’s father, who bowed his head in return.

“If I am not interrupting,” Rune said. “may I steal your son away for a dance?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Lucius replied.

Sehun gawked at Rune with a slack jaw and then stared at Rune’s bandaged hand which the High King held out. Sehun gulped and hesitantly took it, letting himself be drawn to the middle of the courtyard.

“I thought you couldn’t dance,” Sehun muttered as Rune placed a hand on his waist and guided Sehun’s hand to his shoulder. Sehun’s throat tightened as his fingers playfully brushed Rune’s hair at the nape of his neck.

“I never said I couldn’t dance,” Rune scoffed. “I just don’t like to dance.”

Sehun could not pull his eyes away from Rune’s. God, he looked so handsome when he was smiling. Not that he was any less handsome when he was not. Sometimes, Sehun needed to be reminded of the fact that Rune was a descendant of an archangel. His rugged beauty was inhuman and unearthly.

“We should practise for our first dance, anyway,” Rune purred as he pressed a cheek to a side of Sehun’s head. His beard pricked Sehun’s temple. The courtiers paused to rubberneck at them when Sehun let Rune lead the dance.

Rune’s warmth was addictive. So was his touch. His hand gently slid from a side of Sehun’s waist to the small of his back. Sehun shuddered, remembering how gentle and firm Rune’s fingers had been inside him. His breathing quickened, and he hoped Rune would not notice the blush on his cheeks.

He didn’t realize that he was leaning his head on Rune’s chest until he heard Aeja snicker. He straightened up and looked into Rune’s eyes once more. He smiled.

“You are a wonderful dancer,” Sehun remarked in a low breath. “Why don’t you like dancing?”

“I too was a prince once, Prince Sehun,” Rune said in a breathy chuckle. “I was forced to learn to dance. Of course, I’m good at it. It’s just that… it feels strange and awkward.” He frowned. “A big lug with rough hands dancing? I have a strong grip. I’m not as graceful as Cassius or… you.”

Sehun lowered his head, grinning. He curled his arm around the back of Rune’s neck. “You are a fine dancer. Do not worry. I don’t hand out false praises. Unlike most of your retinues here.”

“Oh?” Rune snorted. “Will you enlighten me on what false praises they have been handing out?”

“Well, for one, they think you are an undefeatable, merciless beast. And they make it sound like it is the best compliment they could come up with.”

“You do not agree?”

“Oh, I agree that you are an undefeatable beast. But merciless?” He stood on the tip of his toes just so that he could rest his forehead on Rune’s. Rune froze, eyes widening. Sehun drew his hand down to Rune’s chest. “You need to let people see your kind heart more often,” Sehun breathed out.

Rune clenched his jaw. His grip on Sehun’s waist tightened. Aurelia let out a low whistle and a few courtesans giggled. “I have defended your honour and won you the championship,” Rune said in a hoarse, low voice that sent a shiver down Sehun’s spine. “Have you nothing to reward me with?”

Sehun’s mouth turned dry. “You have won the prize,” he muttered, flushed and embarrassed.

“For Cassius,” Rune scoffed and his hand moved to clutch at Sehun’s hip. Sehun fisted Rune’s coat at the shoulder and panted lightly, staring at Rune. “I want something from you.”

Sehun licked his lips. “Why don’t you ask the courtesans? They seem resourceful.” He immediately regretted saying it. It sounded childish and unnecessary.

Rune laughed. “Are you jealous, Prince Sehun?”

“What? That’s ridiculous,” Sehun rasped. “You have lost your mind, old man.”

“Old man? Ouch, that is offensive.” Rune sniggered and twirled Sehun around before yanking him back to him. Sehun crashed into Rune and held onto his shoulders as Rune nuzzled his nose into Sehun’s hair. “You’ll regret saying that,” he groaned into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun needed to get away from Rune before the man could find out that he was half hard in his pants.

“My Lord,” Rayden’s voice was like a knife through Sehun’s skull. He withdrew from Rune as though he had been scorched.

“What is it?” Rune harrumphed.

“The men are awaiting your orders to depart at first light,” Rayden said monotonously, face as blank as wet sand.

Sehun’s heart was pounding fiercely. Rayden looked at him once and pinned him with a scowl. Sehun frowned miserably and met his sister’s worried expression.

“I will see you in my chambers,” Rune told Sehun and kissed Sehun’s hand before he released it and wended away towards the barracks.

“Rayden,” Sehun gasped lightly when Rayden began to walk away. He paused to look back at Sehun.

“Have a good evening, Your Royal Highness,” Rayden then said through his teeth and stormed off.

Why did he always do that? He never showed Sehun that he cared. Then he said he cared. Then he disappeared. Then he was vexed. Why was Sehun even caught up in all of this? Why could he not get away from it? Why did he even want Rayden so much that he could not think straight?

“Sehun?” his sister called. Sehun looked at her and shook his head.

“I should it call it a day,” he muttered and started towards Rune’s chambers.

“Sehun, wait!”

He didn’t stop to listen whatever his sister had to say to him.

“Was that him?” Aeja asked, catching up to him on the stairs. “Rayden!”

“Shh!” Sehun hissed at her. “Please, do not talk about this.”

“I cannot believe you’re still—”

“Aeja, I said stop,” he snapped. “I do not wish to discuss this.”

“Sehun, you need to make up your mind. You cannot marry Rune if you want to keep seeing Rayden!”

“I do not want to keep seeing him!” Sehun shouted back. “Do you think it is easy for me? I have no idea why I even like him so much. I don’t even know him all that well. But I want him. I can’t help myself… or my desires.”

Aeja frowned at him and took his hand. “Brother, you need to stop this wedding if you love someone else. You have a responsibility towards your kingdom, yes, but that does not mean doing this will bode well for you. Rune isn’t the most forgiving man history has seen.”

Sehun knew that all too well. Rune had killed Vita, the woman he claimed to have loved dearly, just to fulfil his duty as a Demon Hunter. “I will put a stop to this before it goes too far,” he said.

“It has already gone too far. You are marrying him in a couple of days.”

Sehun turned on his heel and proceeded to the chambers.

*

“I should go with them, Your Majesty,” Rayden said as he accompanied Rune from the barracks.

“No,” Rune said firmly, scowling. “You have barely healed. I think you give yourself too much credit. You are not invincible, Chase.” He brought a hand to Rayden’s shoulder and squeezed it. “And I’m not willing to lose you just because you could not control your enthusiasm.”

Rayden’s usual liveliness was missing. He was sulking. Rune retrieved his hand and cocked an eyebrow at his Captain.

“Is something the matter?” he inquired.

“Oh, no. Not at all, My Liege,” Rayden replied.

“How is your family?” Rune asked, wondering if something was wrong with Rayden’s family.

“Everyone’s fine, Your Highness.”

“Then why the long face? Is there someone else that you are worried about?” Rune smirked. “You haven’t tired of your libertine ways, have you? Met someone that concerns you now?”

“No, no,” Rayden said quickly and then chuckled. “It is nothing of that sort. I am just tired, I suppose.”

“Then get some rest. I need my best man by my side at my wedding.” Rune winked and smiled. “Rayden.”

Rayden looked up at him. “Yes… Rune?”

“Keep an eye on Prince Sehun, will you? He needs more protection than I do.”

There was a faint smirk playing on Rayden’s lips then. “Of course, Your Highness.”

“And make sure no one bothers me for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, My King.”

“Do you not want to join the celebration, by the way?”

“I have… other matters to take care of. But congratulations, Your Majesty. You fought well today.”

“When have I not?” Rune said and clapped a hand on Rayden’s back. “You should participate next year.”

“Not against you, though.”

Rune shrugged and saluted Rayden with two fingers as he always did to his subordinates back in the army whenever he was in a cheery mood. He wended his way back to the courtyard feeling more than just cheery.

He grabbed Cassius by the back of his neck when he found his brother trying to kiss Seneca. “Rune, you annoying, little bastard—” Cassius began to hiss as Rune dragged him away. “Don’t you have some courtesans to breed?!”

“You’re drunk as a goat. Keep your hands off the _Cambion_ ,” Rune said.

“He’s mine.”

“Actually, he’s _mine_ ,” Rune said and Cassius glowered. “Please, get some sleep, brother.”

“You should pay more attention to the beautiful women I brought you. I hear they are very skilled at a particular sort of entertainment. Well, I _know_ that they are.”

“You need not worry about that. I can assure you that I will have plenty of entertainment tonight. Just not with them.”

Cassius smirked. “I can tell. Judging by the way you were grinding on your Prince right in front of his father earlier—”

“I will not hesitate to shove a whole eggplant down your throat, Cassius.”

“The only eggplant you should be worrying about shoving down someone’s throat is yours,” Cassius laughed. “And that ‘someone’ is Sehun, in case you didn’t get it.”

Rune rolled his eyes. “I got it. I am going now. Do not spend your whole night out here.” He then beckoned at Seneca, who quickly ran up to him. “Go to your room and lock it so that he doesn’t try to sneak in,” he ordered the _Cambion_. Cassius was now pouting.

Rune hurried to his chambers. He stopped at the doors to acknowledge the guards.

“Buck and Rex, yes?” he told the guards.

“Buck and Tes, Your Majesty,” one of them said, bowing his head.

Rune sighed. “Right, Tes. You two can take the night off.”

The guards blinked at each other and then smiling, they bowed and walked away. Rune entered the chambers and locked the doors behind him.

He stopped in his tracks when he found Sehun’s clothes in a pile on the floor. He glanced towards the bathing chamber. This was inappropriate. He should not be invading Sehun’s privacy like this.

But these were his chambers. Sehun knew that. He knew that, and he had agreed to stay here in spite of that. So, Rune decided not to feel nervous or guilty about it. He began to undress.

He had only managed to take his coat off and unlace his shirt when he heard the bathing chamber’s door open. He turned around and looked at Sehun exiting the bathing chamber, covered in nothing but a pair of white filmy drawers and a white lacy robe. They were the most salacious and erotic things Rune had ever seen. He knew he was gawking at them stupidly but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes then slowly lowered to the golden belly chain around Sehun’s waist that was connected the ring he had pierced to his navel.

His hair was slightly damp from the bath. His milky white skin still glistened with water. The robe made of laces was drooping at one of his shoulders. Rune might never admit it but he decided that he loved Hestonians’ sense of dressing now. Ritzy or not, they knew how to drive a man crazy without even really trying or knowing it.

Sehun quickly crossed the chamber and grabbed his shirt from the bed. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t think you’d be… here. Don’t mind me.”

If only Rune weren’t completely tongue-tied, he would have pleaded Sehun to always dress like this when they were alone in the chambers. “I… don’t… mind,” Rune exhaled, tilting his head to the side to check out Sehun’s ass when Sehun turned around.

Sehun paused and turned to face Rune again. He blinked confusedly and then stared at Rune with wide eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rune cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Um… It’s not every day that someone walks around in my bedchamber dressed like… that.”

Sehun gasped and hugged his shirt. “You Vracrovian men are filthy,” he spat.

Rune smirked and advanced towards Sehun. Sehun took a step back. “Oh, you’re telling me you have no part to play in this?”

Sehun’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry and trepidation. He retreated another step and stopped when his back was pressed against the balcony’s doors. His eyes dropped to Rune’s chest and then to his abdomen. Then to the bulge in his trousers.

Rune forced Sehun to look up at his face when he held Sehun’s chin up with a finger. Lightly pressing a thumb to Sehun’s quivering bottom lip, he said, “You can’t expect to titillate me like that and not face the consequences, Prince Sehun.”

Sehun raised his shaky hands to Rune’s shirt collars. He then pushed them back, pulling the shirt off Rune. Discarding it on the floor, Rune raised his injured hand to the door by Sehun’s head and brought their bodies closer. Sehun was now marvelling at Rune’s body while Rune was enjoying the sight before his eyes all the same.

Rune smiled as Sehun drew a hand down his abdominal muscles, breathing laboriously. “Rune,” Sehun let out, eyes closed. Rune latched a hand on Sehun’s hip over the lacy robe and drawers, and pressed his lips to Sehun’s cheek.

“Say my name again,” Rune whispered and Sehun’s body gently arched into his own body. He smelled like sandalwood and lavender. And God, it drove Rune half mad.

“Rune,” Sehun said again in a breath and shuddered when Rune slid his hand along the beautiful curve of his waist.

Rune’s hand snaked into the robe, pushing it aside. He brushed Sehun’s pink nipple with a thumb before he pulled his hand down Sehun’s ribs. Sehun moaned and immediately looked embarrassed about it. Rune sank to the ground and knelt before Sehun.

Sehun looked down at him in surprise. “There are instances when even a High King must kneel,” Rune said, bringing his hands to the sides of Sehun’s waist. Sehun was breathing heavily. Rune leaned in and planted a kiss on Sehun’s flat stomach, just above the navel ring. Sehun brought a hand to fist Rune’s hair.

A knock on the doors stopped Rune. Sehun quickly retrieved his hand.

Rune clenched his fists. “I’m going to kill everyone in this palace,” he growled to himself as he rose to his feet and stomped to the doors. As he pried it open forcefully, he snarled, “Someone better be dying or else it will be you.”

“I… I’m sorry, Your Majesty,” the servant said. “I was told to send these to your chambers.”

Rune looked at the tray that held a chalice of wine and a bottle of scented oil. “Aurelia,” he groaned and rubbed his temples, holding the door open for the servant to enter.

Sehun looked mortified when the servant stifled a grin before she hurried away. Slamming the doors shut, Rune turned to Sehun.

“Have I told you that I have really inconsiderate, benighted family members?” Rune sighed as he poured himself a cup of wine.

“Rune,” Sehun called, tightening the robe. He looked at Rune nervously. “There is… something I must tell you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

# C H A P T E R   T H I R T E E N

 

Sehun moved to stand by the bed, anxiety tiding over his body unchecked. He looked at Rune, who was nursing the wine in the cup. He put the winecup down and crossed his arms over his bare chest. Sehun cleared his throat and glanced away from Rune’s body.

“Can’t this wait?” Rune asked in a gentle tone.

Sehun shook his hanging head. “You said that you want no secrets between us.”

Rune’s eyebrows drew together in a mild scowl. “I have told you everything there is to tell about me.”

“No, no,” Sehun said quickly. “It isn’t about you.”

Rune’s face was now scrunched up in worry. “Is it about your… secrets, then?” he asked and Sehun could barely look at the tensed expression on Rune’s face. His blood ran cold.

“Yes.”

Rune picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, though he left it unlaced. He walked past Sehun and plumped heavily on the bed before leaning back with his hands pressed into the mattress behind him. Sehun sucked in a deep, heavy breath, letting his eyes wander down Rune’s bronze chest and abdomen. God, he was a _gorgeous_ man. Sehun hated himself for wanting to worship Rune’s body. He was also starting to regret his decision to tell Rune about his affair with Rayden _now_.

Rune was not focusing on anything but Sehun’s exposed body either. His piercing blue eyes were boring into Sehun’s thighs. He was taking shallow breaths, leering at everywhere Sehun’s skin was on uncovered. Sehun eventually let his gaze drop to Rune’s crotch and he quickly looked away with his throat tightening.

“Rune,” Sehun whined and gnawed at his lower lip, clasping his hands together at his front. “Perhaps I should get dressed, so that you would pay attention.”

“I _am_ paying attention,” Rune sighed and sat up straighter. He then patted the mattress at his side, gesturing Sehun to sit down. Sehun hesitated for a moment, not that he did not trust Rune’s self-restraint, but he was not sure he wanted to be near Rune when the Vracrovian brute lost his temper.

He took his seat beside Rune, anyway, and closed his legs, tugging at his robe, covering his thighs and body as much as he could with the flimsy laces.

Rune slid a hand over the mattress and planted it behind Sehun. He leaned closer and brought his other hand to Sehun’s. Sehun blenched at first but he froze as Rune hesitantly took Sehun’s hand in his. He ran his thumb along Sehun’s slender fingers and twiddled with Sehun’s engagement ring.

If he leaned in any closer, Sehun worried that Rune might be able to hear how fast his heart was pounding.

Rune then drew his hand to Sehun’s knee and gently brushed the lace aside before he slowly slid his hand along Sehun’s thigh. Sehun parted his lips to pant quietly, staring at Rune with half-lidded eyes as Rune’s calloused fingers stroked the inside of his thigh. Rune held Sehun’s fervent gaze, his breath now grazing Sehun’s quivering lips.

“You… are not… paying attention… Your Majesty,” Sehun breathed out, unable to think straight or even formulate his sentences right with Rune’s burning hand pressed against his thigh.

“And whose fault is that, Prince Sehun?” Rune said in a low, gruff voice that had Sehun stifling a moan. Rune’s fingers began to snake into Sehun’s drawers, edging closer to his crotch.

Sehun was close to surrendering. He knew he would not be able to stop it if he let Rune start it. He knew he would not _want_ to stop it.

He raised a hand to Rune’s chest to stop him when their lips almost brushed. “I have to tell you this,” Sehun whispered pleadingly, his fingers unconsciously tracing a scar on Rune’s sternum.

“Does this concern your past?” Rune asked, withdrawing his hand and pulling away from Sehun.

Sehun licked his lips and bowed his head. “I suppose.”

“I do not wish to know your past, Sehun,” Rune said and Sehun blinked at him. “Unless you think it something I need to know for your sake.”

“No, you must know this for _your_ sake. I am not as virtuous as you might think I am. I have done things you might not forgive me for. You might not even want me for a consort if you knew—”

“Then I beg you, do not tell me,” Rune cut him off, frowning. He took Sehun’s hand and pressed the back of Sehun’s fingers to his lips. “Please,” he said, lips brushing Sehun’s fingers. “I care about who you are this very moment. As much as I want to know you more than you know yourself, I do not want to hear anything that would waver my feelings for you right now.”

“Rune,” Sehun let out, eyes stinging. He wrapped his hand around Rune’s. “I—”

“If you could accept me after I have told you that I had killed my wife, I think I could accept you for whoever you were. I want you. All of you.”

Sehun ran his hand along Rune’s cheek, stroking his beard before he entangled his fingers in Rune’s hair. He rose to his feet momentarily and straddled Rune, kneeling on either side of Rune.

Rune looked up at Sehun with astounded eyes, holding onto Sehun’s hips. “I promise you, you _have_ me,” Sehun whispered, planting his hands in Rune’s hair. Rune clutched at the corners of Sehun’s waist and eased his grip when Sehun mewled in discomfort.

“Sorry,” he exhaled and gently drew his hands up the sides of Sehun’s torso. Sehun tugged Rune’s hair and bowed his head to let their mouths meet.

He kissed Rune as though he desperately needed his lips to memorize the warmth of Rune’s. Their breaths mingled and slipped between their mouths as Sehun pliantly parted his lips to let Rune’s tongue in.

Rune licked the ridge of his mouth, coaxing a low moan out of Sehun. “Sehun,” Rune panted against Sehun’s lips, hands gliding to Sehun’s back. The robe sagged down Sehun’s shoulders as Rune bit Sehun’s lower lip and pulled it between his teeth before sucking it sensuously. Sehun fisted Rune’s hair tightly and kissed Rune twice as hard, lowering to sit on Rune’s lap.

A throaty groan escaped Rune’s lips when Sehun pressed his hands to Rune’s stomach and pushed him back to recline on the bed, breaking their kiss.

Sehun let his robe fall off his shoulder and collect at his elbows. He licked his throbbing, swollen lips as he felt Rune’s cock twitch against his crotch. His stomach churned nervously and his heart was beating in his throat. Rune splayed his fingers over Sehun’s belly and left his hand there for a long moment before he drew it lower, past Sehun’s navel ring.

“No,” Sehun said, grabbing Rune’s hand when Rune hooked his fingers into the waistband of his drawers.

Rune frowned but retrieved his hand immediately.

“It’s my turn to please you,” Sehun muttered with a wry smile as he worked on undoing Rune’s pants. Rune looked paralyzed as he gawked at Sehun’s hands gracefully unlacing his pants. Sehun tried not to concentrate too much on Rune’s cock that was hardening at every brush of Sehun’s hands, but it was all that he could think about right now.

Along with that came the thought of having Rune completely come apart on Sehun’s account. It sent a rush of excitement down Sehun’s body like nothing else. He knew Rude confided in him so much already, but would he also bring all of his guard down in Sehun’s presence?

“Sehun,” Rune called as he caught Sehun’s wrist. “Are you certain?”

Sehun only smiled as a response and bowed down to nuzzle into the fine trail of hairs beneath Rune’s navel. Rune dropped his head back on the mattress and groaned, sliding his fingers into Sehun’s hair. Sehun dragged his lips all the way down to the base of Rune’s cock. His breath hitched as nervousness swirled in the pit of his belly.

He tugged at Rune’s pants just enough to pull his cock out of them. Rune was already half hard, but he still had some way to go for a full erection. Sehun paused and swallowed. Rune was not even fully hard and he could barely fit in Sehun’s hand. Sehun raised his head and stared at Rune worriedly.

Rune looked at Sehun, caressed his cheek lovingly and then stroked Sehun’s hair at a side of his head. It was an encouragement. Sehun wrapped his hand around the base of Rune’s cock and dropped his head. The rumours were true, to say the least. Rune was a beast. In every aspect.

Sehun licked his lips to wet them before he lowered to brush them on the tip of Rune’s cock. He wasn’t sure what would please Rune but he knew what would please himself. Rune groaned roughly and propped himself on his elbows. Sehun did not want him staring. But it was all that Rune was doing—watching Sehun without batting an eye.

“Don’t look,” Sehun whimpered, his breath warm against Rune’s cockhead. He saw Rune clenched his jaw then.

“I’m not looking away,” Rune said in a stern tone. Sehun had never been more aroused than he was right this instant, with Rune staring him down, his eyes glistening with lust and hunger.

Sehun closed his eyes and drew a breath before he slid the tip of his tongue along the slit on the cockhead. Blood stirred fiercely in his loins when Rune moaned. Sehun’s eyes flung open as Rune grabbed his chin and pulled him up for a sloppy kiss. When he released him, he guided Sehun back to his cock and Sehun immediately sank in.

He wrapped his lips around the head of erection first and he struggled to take it all in. He felt a little disappointed that he could not even get half of it in. But Rune did not look like he was complaining. He kept his hand steady on the side of Sehun’s head as Sehun began to suck him. He hollowed his cheeks and sank in as much as he could, but he could not go any further when the cock slammed against the back of his throat. His eyes began to water. Rune eventually threw his head back and made low, hoarse noises that had Sehun humping the mattress between Rune’s legs.

He pulled back after smearing Rune’s cock with spit. He tongued the leaking slit once more and took the long, swollen shaft in his hands to pump it.

That was when Rune seized Sehun’s wrists all of a sudden and yanked them so that Sehun was now lying on his back on the bed. Rune then mounted him and pinned Sehun’s hands to the mattress. His lips claimed Sehun’s again and his kiss was as merciless as his hands that were gripping Sehun’s. He pressed his cock on Sehun’s hip and began to grind against it. Sehun took the erection in his hand and fisted it. Rune latched his lips to Sehun’s neck and sucked a spot there, leaving it numb and red, before he lowered his mouth to Sehun’s nipple. His tongue swirled around the pebbled nipple while Sehun pumped Rune’s cock in his fist, writhing and moaning in a pleasure that felt a lot like pain.

The pleasure and feeling were different this time. He had no idea intimacy entailed so many varieties of pleasure. The first time he had been with Rune, it was different, it was pain that was subdued into pleasure. Tonight, he was experiencing pleasure from giving Rune the pleasure first. The excitement and thrill of satisfying someone else was mindboggling. Was that how Rune felt the other night when he was pleasing Sehun and not himself?

“Rune,” Sehun moaned, clutching at Rune’s hair with his free hand while Rune sucked on his nipple. He brought his head up and kissed Sehun full on mouth. His hand gripping Sehun’s waist would surely leave a bruise in the morning.

“Fuck,” Rune hissed, lips pressed against Sehun’s cheek. His grip tightened on Sehun’s wrist and waist as he began to thrust harder into Sehun’s hand. “Sehun,” he growled and moved his hand from Sehun’s waist to palm Sehun’s crotch before he aggressively gripped it over the drawers. Sehun’s body arched off the bed and he whimpered out a moan as Rune finally reached his climax, spilling into Sehun’s hand.

He dropped his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, sobbing for air. Sehun caught his own breath, his hand loosening around Rune’s cock. Rune did not pull his hand away from Sehun’s crotch.

Sehun expected Rune to get up and leave. And Rune eventually rose from the bed. However, he immediately returned with a wet towel and wiped Sehun’s fingers.

“I can do it,” Sehun gasped. “You don’t have to—”

Rune shook his head, smiling, as he continued to wipe Sehun’s hand. When he was done, he tossed the towel away and climbed back into the bed. He took his sweat-stained shirt off and pulled the eiderdown over Sehun.

Sehun settled his head on the pillow and faced Rune, who was staring at him sleepily.

Rune curled an arm around Sehun’s waist and drew him close. Sehun felt a sob rising in his throat. He had never encountered such kindness. It felt strange. Good strange.

“Sehun,” Rune called in a whisper. “In these chambers, I want you to see me as your husband, not as the High King. Can you do that?”

Sehun nodded his head and buried his face in Rune’s chest. If he looked at Rune’s eyes another moment longer, he might break into a sob.

*

It had been a while since he felt so happy. But one should not confuse happy with peace. It was one of the lessons Erheath had taught him.

As much as Rune had wanted to be there in the bed when Sehun woke up in the morning, he hadn’t been able to rest or even stay put. The voices had begun to haunt him again.

“That is an impressive tattoo,” Baram commented, interrupting Rune in the temple.

Rune opened his eyes and heaved a sigh. He rose to his feet and turned around to find Sehun’s brother standing in the doorway. “Thank you,” he said expressionlessly, pulling his shirt on. “I’m glad you can walk now.”

Baram smirked murderously. Rune smiled at him. “You know, I’m not sure why you and I can’t get along. We have a lot in common, don’t you think?”

Rune scoffed as he shoved past Baram and exited the temple. “You flatter yourself, Baram. I see why they say you are a delusional piece of shit.”

“Like I said, then,” Baram said, cocking his eyebrows with a smug grin. “We do have a lot in common.”

Rune came to a halt. “How am _I_ delusional?”

Baram shrugged. “How about _oblivious_ then?”

Rune rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “I don’t have time for this. Unlike you, I have better things to do.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.” He stepped forward and clapped a hand on Rune’s shoulder. “It’s important to keep busy, isn’t it? But try not to lose sight of the more important things.”

Rune scowled and shoved Baram’s hand off his shoulder. “Wow, you’re a sore loser.”

“Me? No, High King Degenhard. I don’t mind losing to a masterful combatant, which you obviously are. That is already behind us.”

Rune crossed his arms over his chest. “Then what happens to be your problem now?”

Baram shrugged once more. “I saw your very exotic, handsome Captain heading up to your chambers just a moment ago.”

Rune arched an eyebrow. “So?”

“If even I know that you’re not there, shouldn’t he?”

Rune was now close to punching this bastard’s teeth in one more time. “Get to the goddamn point, will you?”

Baram brushed past Rune and started towards the corridor. “Sehun always took a particular liking towards green eyes. Soldiers? Not so much. So, that’s a little confusing to me.”

Rune gave up. He shook his head and turned on his heel to walk away.

“I too was once betrayed by the person I loved,” Baram cried out after him. Rune stopped in his tracks. “He said he loved me. All the while he was screwing my friend.” Rune turned around and stared at Baram. Baram smiled. “We have a lot in common, Rune. More than you think. But you are a better man than me. I’ll give you that.”

With that, Baram strutted away.

Rune stood still for a moment, blinking in confusion. Had he hit Baram’s head so hard that the man had lost his mind? Rune shook the thought away. Whatever Baram was blabbering about, Rune decided to pay no attention to it.

He then came to an abrupt halt. His heartbeat quickened. His clenched his hands into fists. His chest began to heave. He turned his head sharply and gazed at the floor of his chambers.

_I am not as virtuous as you might think I am. I have done things you might not forgive me for._

Rune tightened his fists and broke into a sprint towards his chambers.

*

Sehun woke to a knock on the doors. He sat up on the bed and squinted at the sunlight that poured through the balcony. He then quickly pulled on Rune’s shirt from last night, which he found on the bedside table. But before he could even get out of the bed, the doors swung opened and Rayden walked in.

“Rayden,” Sehun hissed, hurriedly lacing the shirt up.

Rayden froze, glaring at Sehun as the latter climbed out of the bed and searched for a pair of pants in the wardrobe.

“You cannot just march in here as you wi—” He was cut off when Rayden grabbed his arm and slammed his back up against the wardrobe. Sehun winced and held onto Rayden’s arm as Rayden smashed their lips together. Sehun grunted and bit Rayden’s lip before shoving Rayden away. “Stop. Please, stop!”

Rayden laughed humourlessly, wiping the blood from his lip with a thumb. “You even taste like him now,” he spat.

Sehun blinked. “How would you know what he… tastes like?”

“Oh, please. You’re not the first stray he took in.”

Sehun gaped at Rayden in shock. “Get out, Rayden.”

“That’s a lot of change in just a day, Prince Sehun. Did he really fuck you that good? I always hear that he used to be like a stallion in bed. Did he live up to the expectation? Did you have fun sucking his—”

Rayden hardly looked taken aback when Sehun’s hand flew up and struck a side of his face.

“You stop right there,” Sehun warned him, panting hard with tears welling up in his eyes. “You bastard. I wanted you. I wanted you so much. And you never told me what you wanted. You never tell me _anything_! What was I to you?! You said that you wouldn’t ask me to choose. Why don’t you want me to choose you? Are you really that much of a coward to fight for me that you’d rather share me with your King?!”

Rayden fell silent for a moment.

“I wasn’t just fooling around with you,” Sehun said. “But perhaps _you_ were… That’s why you didn’t want me as much as I wanted you.”

“I wasn’t fooling around with you, Sehun,” Rayden said, closing the distance between them. He cupped Sehun’s face in his hands. Sehun looked into Rayden’s eyes breathlessly. “I could never give you what he can. You’re a prince… I’m just a soldier.”

“Rayden…” Sehun let out.

“I thought I could take this… I can’t. I love you, Sehun. Don’t marry him. Let’s… run away.”

Sehun’s jaw fell slack. He pulled away from Rayden after a moment of paralysis. “What?”

Rayden sighed heavily. He leaned in and kissed Sehun softly on the lips. “If you can live with what I can provide, then go with me.”

“Rayden,” Sehun gasped. “I…”

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” Rayden said as he took a step back. “Just think about it.” He started towards the door. He paused and looked back at Sehun. “I’m asking you to choose me.”

Sehun’s knees buckled and sank to the floor. He could not choose Rayden. Not anymore.

*

Rayden walked out of the chambers, rubbing his forehead. He paid Rune no notice as he headed the other way. Rune licked his lips, still leaning against the wall by the doors. He then lightly slammed the back of his head on the wall for a few times before he rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.

He sucked in a shaky breath and carded his fingers through his hair. Then he pulled away from the wall and started towards the stairs.

“Rune, there you are,” Jordanes said when he found Rune at the bottom of the stairs. Aurelia, at her husband’s side, pinned Rune with a worried look. “If you are done with your ridiculous training session, you need to get to your wedding vows rehearsal. And don’t forget, we are appointing a new Master of—”

“Rune, are you all right?” Aurelia asked, interrupting Jordanes.

Rune fixed her with a deadly glare. “Call the wedding off,” he ordered as calmly as he could with his heart racing a mile per second.

“Funny,” Jordanes snorted.

“Call off the alliance with Hestona,” Rune snarled.

Jordanes grabbed Rune’s arm harshly when Rune started past him. “Enough with your stunts, Rune. If this is wedding jitters—”

“Jordanes,” Aurelia began to warn him.

Rune drew his sword and held it to his brother’s neck. “Do I look like I’m kidding?!” he roared and Jordanes retreated, looking horrified.

“What’s going on?!” Cassius yapped when he joined them. He instantly halted when he saw Rune holding Jordanes at swordpoint. “Rune! What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?!”

“I want Lucius and his family out of my house before the end of the day. Including Sehun,” Rune growled, sheathing his sword again.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Cassius demanded, shoving Rune back by the chest.

“Get out of my way, Cassius,” Rune threatened him with his blood boiling and his chest filling with a misery and anger, a mixture of emotions he had not felt since the moment he had found Vita was a _Succubus._

“You cannot cancel the wedding now, Rune,” Aurelia said in a calmer voice. “Whatever happened, let’s talk it out. What’s wrong? Did something happen between you and Sehun?”

Rune gripped his fist. “No. He will not be my consort. Not now, not ever.”

Aurelia looked pained. “You will not do something like this without reason. What’s happened, Rune? Did he say something?”

Rune’s chest tightened with agony. “No, he hasn’t done anything. I change my mind. He would never replace Vita. Not as my lover and certainly not as the High King’s consort.”

“What kind of monster are you?” Cassius snapped. “You cannot do this to him.”

“Yes, I can. And if I’m a monster for doing that, then so be it.”

“I thought you loved him,” Jordanes said, frowning. “Brother, please, think this through.”

“I suppose I was fooling myself after all,” Rune spat. “When I return, none of them should be here.”

“You are an unjust asshole, Rune,” Cassius hissed.

“Just because you can, you shouldn’t treat Sehun like he’s some puppet,” Jordanes added. “I will never forgive you if you throw him away like he means nothing just because you don’t think he can replace Vita. He is better than Vita in every way!”

“Father will be disappointed in you,” Cassius said, looking at Rune with such disgust.

“The man is dead. I don’t care about what he thinks,” Rune said. With that, he meandered his way to the stable.


	7. Chapter 7

# C H A P T E R   F O U R T E E N

 

He had not been expecting to see Rune’s entire family in King Cassius’ study when he was summoned to make an appearance there. Rune was absent, however. He bowed his head at the Kings and Aurelia.

“Good morning, Prince Sehun,” King Jordanes said in a sombre tone.

Sehun pursed his lips and examined the distress in all of their faces. “Is something the matter?” he asked, clearing his throat.

Cassius, Jordanes, and Aurelia exchanged a look. “Sehun, sit,” Aurelia said.

Sehun obeyed and took his seat on the chaise lounge. “What is it?”

He had never seen Cassius so crossed and flustered. Jordanes and Aurelia, on the other hand, looked worried and hesitant.

“Rune,” Aurelia began with a sigh. “wants you and your family to return to Hestona forthwith.”

Sehun blinked at her. It took him a moment to realize that Aurelia was being serious. “What? Why? With the wedding so close—”

“He doesn’t want to go through with the marriage!” Cassius barked, slamming a fist on his desk. Sehun jumped with a start in his seat and gaped at Cassius.

“Wh… What?”

Aurelia hung her head. “He says… he cannot marry you. He doesn’t want to marry you anymore.”

Sehun jolted up to his feet. “No,” he let out, his heart swelling with a form of pain he had never undergone before. “No. It can’t be.” His throat felt dry and parched.

“This is all just a game for him,” Cassius spat furiously. “Just because he’s the High King, he thinks he could get away with anything.”

“Cassius, calm down,” Aurelia said.

Sehun’s head spun. “Why… Why doesn’t he…” he trailed off, choking on a sob. “What is his reason?”

“We’d be a fool to expect any reason from him,” Cassius said, pacing the room.

“We were hoping you’d be able to give an explanation for his sudden change of mind,” Jordanes said. “Has something happened between you?”

Sehun’s breath hitched. He shook his head slowly, letting a tear fall from his eye. His body was quaking. He clenched his trembling hands.

“Sehun, we are very sorry,” Jordanes said. “I wish there were something we could do.”

“Why do we have to put up with Rune’s antics?” Cassius growled. “He crossed the line this time. Why do we all have to play by his rules and based on his mood?”

“Sehun,” Aurelia rasped, wrapping her arms around Sehun when Sehun broke into tears. His head was in a muddle. All that he could think about was the pain that was spreading all over his chest, as though it had been stomped on.

“I need to speak with him,” Sehun whimpered, wiping his cheeks.

“He does not wish to speak with you. Besides, he already took off to God knows where,” Cassius grumbled and offered Sehun a sympathetic look.

“He ordered us to get you and your family to leave before the end of the day,” Aurelia said.

This could not be real. Sehun’s ears were ringing. Why would Rune do such a thing and throw him out of his house without even a goodbye or an explanation?

Unless…

Sehun’s legs felt limp. “I’m not going anywhere,” he muttered, body taut with misery. “I have to talk to him.”

“Sehun—” Jordanes started.

“Please, I’m begging you. I must talk to him,” Sehun pleaded.

Aurelia nodded her head and sighed. “All right, Sehun. We weren’t going to tell you to leave, anyway.”

Sehun spun around and stormed out of the study, heading straight for Baram’s chambers. He did not bother to knock as he burst in and found Baram on the bed with a chambermaid on his lap. She frantically scurried off him and fled.

“What did you tell him?” Sehun demanded, his voice thick with sorrow.

Baram sat up and flashed a nonchalant grin. “Not as much as I would have liked to but it seemed to have worked just as effective.”

Sehun clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails were digging into his palms. “I hope you rot in hell,” he spat, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I like to believe that I’m already there,” he said and winked. “But don’t be so full of yourself, baby brother. You reap what you sow.”

“Leave, Baram,” Sehun said through his grit teeth. “Leave! Stay out of my life! What have I ever done to you that you hate me so?! Why do you want to see me ruined so bad?!”

“Because that’s what pretentious whores like you deserve.”

Sehun decided that he needed to hear no more. He returned to Rune’s bedchamber and crawled into the bed. Burying his face in Rune’s pillow, he wept uncontrollably. Rune did not even want to see him? Was he not even willing to give Sehun a chance to explain himself?

He had not wanted to marry Rune. He had not wanted to be a part of Rune’s demon business. He never looked forward to a future with Rune. He had made a promise to himself that he would never love Rune. But now that he knew Rune no longer wanted him, he could not breathe. There was a sudden void in his heart that was killing him. The fear of losing Rune and a future with him was suffocating him. It was an agony like no other.

That was how Sehun realized that he harboured so much more feelings for Rune than he was willing to admit.

For the first time in his life, Sehun was afraid of losing someone and it was the worst kind of torture there had to be. Sehun had gotten used to not being heard when he was crying for help. But he needed Rune to listen now. He would not forgive himself if he lost Rune after all.

*

The gentle murmur of the river was inviting and calming. Rune reminisced the days he used to come out here when the world became too much. He reached up from where he sat on the riverbank to stroke Nightflame’s neck. Nightflame exhaled heavily, nudging his nose into Rune’s head.

“Cut it out,” Rune shoved his horse’s face away. “You don’t get to judge. You don’t know what it feels like to be betrayed again and again.”

Nightflame moved away from him to drink from the river. Rune sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around his legs. The sky was darkening and the wind was getting colder. Nightflame pranced back to him and prodded his hoof into Rune’s arm. Rune groaned and pushed it away.

“I’m allowed to be upset about this, okay?” Rune grumbled. “I know, I’m a grown man and a High King with a kingdom to run. Sulking does not suit me. But…” he stopped himself and glared at Nightflame. “You’re a horse. You wouldn’t understand.”

He planted his face in his hands and scrubbed his beard. He shouldn’t blame Sehun for any of this. He _couldn’t_. Sehun never wished to marry Rune in the first place. He had even refused to marry Rune from the very beginning. It was Rune who had forced him into the engagement, hoping blindly that one day, Sehun would look at him with kindness and love. The thought of Sehun forcing himself to be with Rune all those nights numbed Rune’s body and pained his soul. He couldn’t imagine how many times Sehun had to _tolerate_ Rune’s touches just because he had no other option. And worst of all, how tormenting must it all have been for Sehun to be with Rune while he loved another?

Rune had had his shot with love and marriage. He had lived his life. Sehun was young. He was in love with another man. Rune would truly be a monster if he forced Sehun into this marriage even after knowing that he had no place in Sehun’s heart.

He looked up at Nightflame. “I want to be selfish and hold onto him,” he muttered. He then closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. “But that’s not what you do to the person you love, is it?”

He could not see Sehun again. Because if he did, he knew that he would not let Sehun go. And even though Sehun had told him that he did not want Rune to let go, it was the right thing to do. Sehun should not have to struggle like this. He wished Sehun had told him sooner. Well, he had. And Rune had thrown him into terror by threatening him to marry him. This had been all Rune’s fault. Again.

He fell back on the grass and stared at the purpling evening sky. Would he come to regret his rash decision to never see Sehun again? Even the idea of throwing away all the dreams and hopes he had garnered for him and Sehun was harrowing.

Sehun and his family would have left for Hestona now. Rune knew he would need to send them a written explanation for his decision to break the engagement, but he right now, he just needed to stay as far away as he could from Sehun.

He might rue his decisions tomorrow and he might not be able to cope with the misery, but he believed he would pull through eventually. He always did. Sehun, however, did not have to waste his life and his dreams on Rune. He would not get back the years of his youth if he lost them.

He threw an arm over his eyes and tucked the other under his head. He was not going to let his temper win this time. He was far too broken for that.

He remembered the first time he told Vita he loved her. Rune had never been articulate with words. Especially when he needed to express positive emotions. So, he had brought her here, just days before they left to the war. He remembered holding her hand and professing his love for her—in the most decent way a young, inexperienced ruler, who was better off a warrior could. Then he remembered making love to her while the stars and the moon spectated. He still didn’t know if a love that strong could be artificial and derived from the seduction of a _Succubus_ he had fallen for. Though a part of him believed that he was fooled into thinking that he loved her, another part of him wanted to desperately hold onto the lie that their love was real. He thought they would be together forever.

Since Vita’s death, Rune shut himself away for a while. He limited his contact with the outside world and the demon world. His brothers and sister-in-law had been there for him. But they could not help him. They did not know the truth behind Vita’s death. Rune was left to grieve on his own.

With Sehun, he thought he could live another life. It was perhaps too much to ask for. He wanted to protect Sehun but the best way he could do that was by letting him go.

For Sehun, he was willing to go through the despair again. He knew he had no right to hold any grudges against Sehun. But Rayden? That was betrayal. And betrayal, Rune would not stand for. He had slain the woman he loved for her betrayal. Rayden’s bad faith would not go unpunished. Rune had trusted him, forged a friendship with him. The fact that Rayden had even done this to him was unacceptable.

Rayden had been more than just the Captain of his Guard. Rune might have trusted him blindly but he had no reason to not to. Rayden had been there while Rune grieved. He didn’t know Vita all too well and he had no clue how deeply scarred Rune was. But he was there. As a friend, as a confidant.

Cassius and Jordanes had been sceptical when Rune appointed the rookie soldier as the Captain of the Silver Bloods. He had faith in Rayden and his skills. His loyalty of all.

Rune still remembered the night he was roaring drunk in his chambers with a merciless headache. It was Vita’s birthday—which was also probably a lie she had told. But Rune was haunted by the beautiful memories of her he still held onto dearly. It was the first time Rayden had offered Rune some comfort and Rune knew it from that moment that he could trust the boy. He was atrociously drunk that he had not minded Rayden pressing his mouth against Rune’s for a languid, drunken kiss. For a moment, at least. However, as soon as he realized that his hands had started to clutch at Rayden’s body, Rune had pulled away. He had told Rayden to leave but Rayden had insisted that he stayed, though he promised that he would not initiate anything more unless Rune wanted something. Rune let him stay but he kept to his side of the room.

He had learned over the years that Rayden was truly harmless and genuine. He was dedicated to his duties and family, and proved to be a good, loyal friend.

He was a good man, Rune told himself. Rayden would not have wanted to betray Rune. Perhaps, he had fallen in love, too. Even so, Rune could not placate himself into thinking that he could leave Rayden be. All of him wanted to drive a blunt spear through Rayden’s skull. But that would be too simple, wouldn’t it?

He roused when the night was thick. Deciding that he should go home and face his family, he mounted Nightflame and rode towards the palace.

*

When he returned to the palace, he dragged himself like a deadweight to his chambers.

“Rune,” Aurelia called in the hallway. Rune did not stop to entertain her and kept walking. “Rune!” she shouted and caught up to him before turning him around by his arm.

“Have they left?” Rune asked tiredly.

Aurelia scowled. “No.”

Rune sucked in a breath. “I told you—”

“You want him gone, you tell him yourself. I hope you’re at least man enough for that.”

Rune stared her down, grinding his teeth. “Can you stop? I get to decide whom I want to marry.”

“Not two days before your wedding after you have tainted him.”

Rune scoffed out a laugh. “ _I_ have tainted him, huh,” he muttered under his breath, finding it comical.

“What?”

Rune shook his head. “You, Jordanes and Cassius can give me the cold shoulder for as long as you like but I have made up my mind. Be disappointed all you want.”

Aurelia shrugged, folding her arms over her chest. “The only person who should be disappointed in you is _you_ , Rune. I hope you realize that you’re breaking him after he has started to trust you.”

Rune wished he could tell Aurelia how wrong she was and that it was the other way around. Sehun had broken Rune. Rune was trying to prevent Sehun from being broken.

“He’ll heal. He’ll move on,” Rune said offhandedly as he proceeded up the stairs.

“Did _you_?” Aurelia asked and Rune paused. “From Vita?”

“What I had for Vita is not what Sehun has for me. It’s pity, it’s responsibility, it’s tolerance. Not love. Look, Aurelia,” he spat with a lockjaw. “I have no time for this anymore. My duty is to my people. And I believe yours is too. This whole idea of a marriage was a waste of time. If Cynthoria wants a war, let’s go to war. We don’t need Hestona’s alliance and I don’t need Sehun.”

“I just don’t understand why you’re doing this, Rune,” she said, frowning. “You love him. You said—”

“Never mind what I said. And I’m not your son or your husband for you to keep nagging me like this. Mind your own business.”

Aurelia stopped at that. She glared at Rune for a length before she spun around and stomped away angrily.

Rune massaged his temples and leaned against the railing for a moment. He had no other option but to confront Sehun now and tell him to leave himself.

“Is it true?”

Rune opened his eyes and turned to face Nathania, whom he presumed was Aeja’s lover. He stared at her as she glowered back at him.

“You have called the wedding off,” Nathania said.

“With all due respect, I’m not even sure who you are supposed to be to Sehun’s family.” He shoved past her but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

“Lucius wants to see you.”

“Tell him I’m the High King and he’s under my roof. He does not summon me.”

Nathania scoffed. “You Vracrovians are patronizing bastards.”

“We are as authentic as they come,” Rune said and smirked. Then rolling his eyes, he glared at her before walking away.

When he entered the bedchamber, he could not help but shudder as he wondered how many times had Rayden slipped in here to see Sehun. The chamber was dark but even in the darkness, Rune stopped to muster the paintings on the walls.

“Rune,” came Sehun’s voice as a diffident whisper. It sounded thick and hoarse, as though he had been crying.

He reluctantly turned and looked at Sehun, who was standing by the bed. Sehun snivelled and wiped his face on the sleeve of his oversized shirt. No, he was wearing Rune’s shirt.

“I… I…” Sehun began but his voice died. He hung his head and fell silent.

Rune removed his scabbard and stepped out of his boots. Sehun eventually brought his head up again and met Rune’s ruthless glare.

“I wanted to tell you,” Sehun exhaled. “I never wanted to… hurt you.”

Rune waited for more.

“All my life, I have only seen men who mistreated me and slighted me. You weren’t kind to me in the beginning. You were brutal and cold-hearted. All that I saw in you was my brother who has browbeaten me all my life and my father who disregarded me like I wasn’t even his child. Then… I met Rayden, who was promising me something I had never had before.”

Sehun paused to snivel and wipe his eyes. He took a step forward.

“Rune, I know whatever that I say now will sound like an excuse. But I was not unfaithful to you. Please, do not think of me that way. Draw your sword and drive it through my heart, but please, don’t call me a whore again,” he wept weakly. “I was with Rayden when I felt nothing but aversion for you. I didn’t want to be with you. I wanted him. But now… I can’t stand the thought of not being with _you_. I _need_ you, Rune. And I want you to want me, too. I do not regret being with Rayden.” He looked up to meet Rune’s eyes in the dark. “Because it taught me what love is not. And _you_ taught me what it really is.”

Rune unclenched his fists.

“Rune,” Sehun whimpered again. “Please, don’t push me away. I…” he cried. “I want to be with you now. I have nothing to give you or to convince you with, and if you don’t want me, I will… I will go. But I love—” He was cut off as Rune crossed the room and slammed him against a wall before crushing Sehun’s lips under his. Sehun gasped when Rune clutched at his thighs and hoisted him up, using the wall at his back as leverage. Sehun locked his legs around Rune’s waist as Rune mercilessly abused his lips. He caught Sehun’s lip between his teeth and bit it, tugging at it before he sucked on it. Leaving it swollen and red, his lips moved lower to bruise Sehun’s neck with Sehun’s hands tangled in Rune’s hair.

He then bore Sehun to the bed and dropped him aggressively before ripping Sehun’s clothes off. Sehun laid still, his fair body reddening with embarrassment while Rune yanked his drawers off.

“Rune,” Sehun gasped as Rune smashed his lips on Sehun’s nipple and sucked it, positioning himself between Sehun’s legs. His ragged breathing was then accompanied by delicious moans when Rune dragged his lips to Sehun’s other nipple.

Sehun clutched at Rune’s hair and whimpered softly as Rune’s tongue swirled around his crimsoning nipple before he drew his mouth down to Sehun’s stomach. Once he had left enough marks and bruises on the flat, white belly, Rune straightened up to remove his own shirt. Hurling it to the floor, he paused to marvel at Sehun’s unguarded, bared body. Fighting for breath, Sehun looked at Rune with watery, glistening eyes. Not even the darkness could shroud the blush that rose to Sehun’s face. He raised a hand to his mouth and bit onto the back of his forefinger. He looked away while Rune leered fixedly at his naked body. He was surrendering.

Rune bowed his head, gently holding onto Sehun’s hip. Sehun mewled out a shy moan when Rune pressed a kiss to his hipbone. He raised his knees, his toes curling into the mattress, as Rune hooked his arms around Sehun’s thighs. He pressed another kiss to Sehun’s waistline and then to the inside of his thigh before he sank lower to kiss and lick the skin between Sehun’s testicles and orifice.

Sehun shivered and fisted the sheets. “Rune,” he moaned breathlessly, his back arching off the bed. Rune slid his tongue lower and Sehun clenched his teeth, crying out another moan. He then brought a hand to grip Rune’s hair while Rune began to tongue his opening. He kept his eyes on Sehun’s face as it crumpled with discomfort and pleasure simultaneously. “Don’t… Ah,” Sehun panted heavily, his body already glistening with sweat. “What are you…” he stopped and bit his bottom lip as Rune raised Sehun’s legs. With the back of his Sehun’s thighs resting on Rune’s shoulders, Rune prodded the tip of his tongue into the tight opening and licked the rim of muscles.

Sehun was already a writhing, moaning mess. He kept chanting Rune’s name like it was a prayer. Rune pulled back and turned Sehun onto his stomach. Sehun bit the sheet to muffle his moans as Rune licked along his ass cleft. Eventually, Sehun began to seek more pleasure from Rune’s rough grips and hungry mouth. He got on all fours and spread his knees apart. A gruff cry was muffled by the mattress when Rune slid the tip of his tongue into Sehun.

Rune then kissed along Sehun’s spine with his fingers rubbing the outside of Sehun’s opening. Sehun lifted his head and turned it halfway around to let his mouth meet Rune’s. Their tongues swirled in an erotic choreography as Sehun pushed his ass out to rub harder against Rune’s fingers.

“Please,” Sehun begged, dropping his forehead on the mattress. “I want you…”

 Rune knelt behind Sehun and gripped a side of Sehun’s ass, rubbing his thumb on the puckered hole. He fumbled with the bedside drawer, looking for the canister of oil.

Stepping out of his pants, Rune returned to the bed and crawled between Sehun’s legs as Sehun reclined back on the bed. He took Rune’s face in his hands and drew him up for a deep, fervent kiss. Rune pressed himself against Sehun’s crotch and earned himself a sensuous moan from Sehun. As he slowly began to grind his cock against Sehun, the younger kissed Rune’s bearded cheeks, digging his fingernails into Rune’s sweating back.

Rune knelt up and dribbled a generous amount of oil on his fingers. Then leaning forward, he claimed Sehun’s lips and slid a finger into him. Sehun’s body bucked up and was pressed against Rune’s sweat-slicked abdomen as Sehun loosely curled a leg around Rune’s thigh.

A string of moans and sobs broke from Sehun’s throat while Rune fingered him, scissoring his orifice open. Then pulling his fingers out, he pinned Sehun’s hand to the mattress with one hand while the other gripped the underside of Sehun’s thigh.

“Don’t ever forget this,” Rune rasped in a breath, brushing his lips on Sehun’s cheek. He then kissed Sehun’s throbbing lips and pushed himself into Sehun after smearing his cock with oil.

Rune’s mouth muffled Sehun’s scream as he thrust all the way in. Sehun forcefully dragged his nails down Rune’s back, causing it to bleed. Rune paused, his cock buried to the hilt inside Sehun, to let Sehun catch his breath. A tear fell from the corner of Sehun’s eye as he gasped for air. Rune held Sehun’s hand tightly and kissed Sehun’s forehead before kissing him on his mouth again. Gently pulling out, he slid back in. After the sixth or seventh thrust, the tension in Sehun’s body began to ease and he relaxed, allowing Rune more access to slide in and out of him.

“Rune,” Sehun panted, their bodies pressed so tightly together that Rune could feel Sehun’s heart beating against his. As he picked up the pace of his thrusts, the chamber was filled with obscene noises and swearing.

Rune wanted to erase every trace of Rayden on Sehun’s body.

The first time Rune came, filling Sehun’s insides with warm, thick come, Sehun screamed out Rune’s name and immediately peaked after Rune, spurting out white ropes all over Rune’s stomach.

Rune did not pull out of Sehun. He kissed Sehun softly on the mouth before he fell to his side, pulling Sehun up to straddle his hips. Sehun whimpered weakly as Rune sat up to lick the drop of come that was trickling past Sehun’s navel ring. When Rune lied back down, he gripped at the sides of Sehun’s waist, prompting Sehun to move his hips.

Sehun, bathed in sweat, slowly began to rock his hips with Rune’s cock pressed against his prostate. His warm insides were throbbing around Rune’s hardening cock with Rune’s come lubricating them.

Sehun panted and moaned, hands pressed to Rune’s abdomen. He threw his head back as he rode Rune.

“Rune,” Sehun rasped tiredly as his pace slowed down. Rune pushed himself up and kissed Sehun before laying Sehun back down on the bed. He pulled out of Sehun and pushed Sehun to kneel on all fours.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Rune grunted, peppering Sehun’s shoulder blades with wet kisses.

“No,” Sehun pleaded in a whisper. “Don’t… stop.”

Rune slid two of his fingers into Sehun’s loose opening and fingered him hard. Sehun cried, clenching around Rune’s fingers. Rune drew his fingers out and brought them to Sehun’s lips. Sehun moaned as he licked Rune’s come off his fingers before he desperately reached up to kiss Rune’s mouth. Rune then stroked the soft, swollen outside of Sehun’s loose orifice with his fingers that were now slick with Sehun’s spit.

Grabbing the canister again, he spilled more oil on his cock and slid back into Sehun. With his chest pressed against Sehun’s back, he fucked Sehun unforgivingly.

When he came again, he dropped to the bed behind Sehun and kept his arm firm around Sehun’s torso, holding Sehun tightly against him. Sehun turned his head to kiss Rune. “Please, stay,” he gasped against Rune’s lips. “Don’t… pull out yet.”

“I don’t plan to,” Rune spat and shoved his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, kissing him as sloppily and as hard as he could. He then grabbed Sehun’s chin and sank his teeth into the crook of Sehun’s neck, leaving a bright red mark there. “You’re not allowed to leave this bed until I say so,” Rune ordered in a purr, thrusting his softening cock deeper into Sehun. “Do you understand?”


	8. Chapter 8

#  C H A P T E R   F I F T E E N

 

Once the numbness had abandoned his body, he roused in the middle of the night. Sehun raised his heavy head and whimpered out a breath when he realized he was throbbing in places he never knew could throb. His throat was begging for a drop of water. He pushed himself up a little to reach the ewer of water on the bedside table.

Quenching his thirst, he sat up with difficulty, wincing at the stinging, burning pain that pursued below his waist. He sighed and looked around the dark chamber. Rune was nowhere to be seen. Had he left?

Sehun closed his eyes. He had slept through the day while Rune was away and just as last night, Sehun was bound to the bed the entire evening today. Rune had eventually allowed him to use the bathing chamber and eat some. Sehun had lost count of the hours since.

He had also lost count of the times Rune had come inside him.

Sehun rested his head back on the headboard and sulked. Rune had not given him a chance to speak and Rune himself was avoiding all sorts of conversation that did not involve sex. So, Sehun wasn’t sure where their relationship and engagement were at this moment. He did, however, know that Rune’s ire had not extinguished. His grips were still merciless, his lips were no different.

Sehun glanced down at the bruises on his arms and thighs. He smiled at them and felt his blood rush to his cheeks. He then skimmed the bite mark on his neck with his fingers and let out a shallow breath. It was such a strange feeling. He felt hollow and empty on one hand, but he felt complete and whole on the other. He needed Rune back inside him. He needed Rune to hold him again. And never let go. He needed Rune to feel the life they were making inside Sehun. He slid a hand over his belly and worried his tender, bruised lip. He felt his heartbeat quicken a little. His body felt different, his chest felt oddly tight. A life was forming inside him.

The bedchamber’s door creaked open and Rune stepped in. Sehun’s breath caught.

Rune removed his coat and glanced at Sehun. He kept his gaze steady on Sehun as he approached the bed, hands unlacing his shirt.

“Rune,” Sehun whispered and crawled to the foot of the bed where Rune stood. He knelt up and pressed his hands to Rune’s hard stomach, gazing up at the High King with hopeful eyes and parted lips. “Rune,” he called again in a soft whimper while Rune stared him down with a pair of cold eyes.

He then took Sehun’s face in his hands and bowed his head to kiss Sehun deeply. Sehun no longer knew what his own lips tasted like. Rune had himself etched all over Sehun. Rune’s name was now more familiar to Sehun than his own name.

Sehun dragged his lips down Rune’s bearded chin and kissed Rune’s neck and the cleft of Rune’s chest.

“Sehun,” Rune said with a concerned tone. “That’s enough. You should rest now.”

“No,” Sehun rasped and looked up at Rune with pleading eyes. He laid back down on the bed and spread his knees apart. His face burned with embarrassment, but he could not help himself. He needed Rune like he needed air right now. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, he brought his hands to his ass and spread its cheeks open before he slid a finger down his loose, throbbing, swollen opening. “Please,” he begged in a rough breath. “Rune.”

Rune licked his lips, his now lustful eyes leering at Sehun’s fingers that were teasing himself. The Vracrovian took his shirt off and brought a knee onto the bed. Undoing his pants, he took his cock in his hand and stroked it a few times while his eyes preyed on Sehun’s bruised, supplicating body. Gripping Sehun’s hipbone, Rune thumbed the gaping orifice and exhaled a heavy breath that drove Sehun to the edge of sanity.

He bit onto the back of his hand when Rune leaned forward to reach the canister of oil, which must have been refilled, with a hand pressed on Sehun’s belly.

Rune’s touches were gentle this time. He cupped Sehun’s face and kissed him tenderly while three of his fingers gently slid in and out Sehun with ease. Sehun locked his arms around Rune’s neck and moaned loudly when Rune penetrated him.

“Make me yours,” Sehun panted as Rune’s beard pricked his collarbone while Rune filled his neck with kisses.

“You’re already mine,” Rune spat in a stern, firm voice and slammed harder into Sehun.

Sehun splayed his fingers on Rune’s chest and pushed him back a little to look into his eyes. “Does that… mean you’ve forgiven me?” Sehun asked.

Rune paused his thrusts and caressed Sehun’s cheek. Then he brushed his lips on Sehun’s forehead. “I never had to forgive you, Sehun,” he said, pressing another kiss on Sehun’s cheek. He then moved to kiss Sehun’s chin. “You weren’t the one at fault.”

Sehun could not stop the tears that betrayed his eyes. He slid his hand into Rune’s hair and draped a leg loosely around Rune’s thigh. “I’m still sorry,” he bleated. “I want to be yours, Rune. Please, don’t let me go.”

“I never will.” Their mouths met in a heaty, hungry kiss as Rune picked up the pace of his thrusts again.

*

“So, it has been confirmed,” Cassius said, rubbing his chin. “You have officially lost your mind.”

Rune rolled his eyes. “I thought you’d be happy.”

“We are,” Jordanes said. “But that doesn’t mean we’re not mad at you anymore. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?”

Rune sighed, rubbing his temples. “I had a moment of weakness,” he said. “I didn’t want to marry him if he didn’t love me.”

“And now you are convinced that he loves you?” Cassius asked. “What’s the guarantee you wouldn’t throw another fit if you doubted his feelings for you again?”

“I have decided to fight for him regardless of what his feelings are for me,” Rune declared. “I’m not used to losing.” He shrugged and rose from his desk.

There was a knock on the doors before the guards opened them to let Lucius and Hayun barged in.

“Finally,” Lucius exclaimed. “You had refused to meet me last night and the night before!”

“I was with your son,” Rune said blatantly, crossing his arms over his chest. “Which also why I suggest that you do not try to see him for the rest of today. He is resting.”

Sehun’s parents looked startled. “Oh,” Lucius muttered.

“We’ve heard from the servants that you are cancelling the wedding,” Hayun said.

Rune shook his head. “I am postponing it,” he said. “Until next week.”

He figured he needed to give Sehun some time to heal, although he would love for Sehun to show up in front of everyone covered in bruises and love marks. At least that way, everyone would be reassured that Sehun was Rune’s.

“You are?” Lucius asked, blinking blankly. “Oh.”

“Might I ask why?” the Hestonian Queen demanded, looking sceptical.

“Cassius will fill you in on that,” Rune said.

“What?!” Cassius hissed, eyes bulging out in shock. Rune smirked at him and clapped a hand on his back. Then groaning, Cassius came up with a lie. “For practical reasons. We couldn’t get everything done in time. The wedding simply cannot take place tomorrow. Especially, the bedding ceremony.”

“I see,” Hayun said, still sounding unconvinced.

“Very well,” Lucius said. “I will be looking forward to having lunch with you then, Rune.”

“I’m afraid I can’t attend,” Rune replied. “Your son needs my attention. Turns out he can be rather demanding.”

“What are you doing to my son?” Sehun’s mother asked, scowling.

“Hayun,” Lucius grumbled. “That is none of our business.”

“My son is my business. I am just a concerned mother,” she snapped at her husband and glared back at Rune. “I would like to know what you’re doing with him. I haven’t seen him in two days.”

“I can assure you that I’m not doing anything to him that he doesn’t want me to,” Rune answered with a sly grin and Hayun looked away, flushed. “You can go see him if you insist.”

“That would not be necessary,” Lucius said quickly. “The sooner you two are married the better.”

Once Hayun and Lucius were put at ease, they exited Rune’s study. Rune turned to face his brothers, who were gawking at him stupidly.

“What _exactly_ have you been doing to him?” Cassius asked curiously.

“Experimenting with his rediscovered libido probably,” Jordanes said. “We cannot blame him. He hasn’t bedded anyone in ages. Besides, it is a surprise that he had kept his hands off someone as scrumptious and ravishing as Prince Sehun for as long as he did.”

Rune slapped the back of his brother’s head. “Choose words cautiously, Jordanes, if you do not intend to fight me.”

“Glad to have you and your sanity back,” Cassius remarked, squeezing Rune’s shoulder.

“But Aurelia is not going to forgive you as easily as we did,” Jordanes said and Rune groaned.

“That will have to wait.” With that, Rune started towards the door. “Oh,” he paused. “Throw Rayden Chase on the list of witnesses for the bedding ceremony, by the way.”

“Chase?” Cassius echoed. “Why do you need him?”

Rune shrugged. “He is a _good_ friend. I haven’t really… done much for him… after all that he’s done for me.” He smiled and stepped out of the study. Then clenching the grip of his sword, he marched up to his chambers.

He had wanted to stay away from Sehun. For Sehun’s sake. For Sehun’s happiness. But the instant Sehun confessed that he wanted Rune and not Rayden, Rune saw no reason why he should give Sehun up. Especially when Sehun wanted nothing more than to be Rune’s. He would slaughter everyone in his path if that was what it took for Sehun to be his completely.

The anger hadn’t died. It was only fuelled when he found out that Sehun did indeed harbour feelings for him. Now, he just needed to teach Rayden a lesson.

The rage, however, disappeared momentarily when he found Sehun sound asleep on his bed that was stained with sweat and come. Rune smiled to himself as his eyes raked Sehun’s messily covered body. He then frowned when his gaze fell on the bruises on it. He sighed and silently cursed himself for being so inconsiderate.

He pulled the eiderdown to Sehun’s chest and bent over the edge of the bed to place a kiss on Sehun’s bruised wrist. He lightly brushed a lock of hair from Sehun’s face and kissed his lover’s forehead, which he immediately regretted as Sehun stirred and croaked out a whispery moan.

“Rune?” he whined sleepily, a hand rising to grab onto Rune’s shirt collar.

“Good morning,” Rune said with a smile and Sehun released his shirt.

“Are you… still marrying me?” Sehun asked, eyes half-lidded and voice thick with drowsiness.

Rune scoffed out a chuckle and crawled onto the bed. “Yes, I am,” he said, sliding a hand into the eiderdown to caress Sehun’s waist. “But not tomorrow.”

Sehun frowned disappointedly, cracking an eye open. “Why… not?” He moaned once more when Rune nuzzled into the crook of his neck, tickling him with his beard.

“You can’t walk down the aisle.”

“Carry me in your arms then.”

Rune smirked, his hand playing with Sehun’s belly chain under the eiderdown. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” Sehun mumbled and Rune frowned.

“What?”

“No, not because of you. I think… Not because of… the fact that we… did it more than ten times but…”

“Seven,” Rune corrected him. “Should I get the healer?”

“No,” Sehun said quickly. “Don’t go anywhere.” He brought his head to rest on Rune’s chest.

Rune kissed the top of Sehun’s head and stroked Sehun’s hair gently. “Sehun.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still love him?”

Sehun remained silent for a long moment before he lifted his head and looked at Rune with doleful eyes. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t really know what love is, Rune. But if what I feel for you is love, then no, I do not love him. Love is… painful.”

Rune nodded his head. “I know.” He cupped Sehun’s cheek and pressed their lips together.

“I thought I would die if you told me to go away,” Sehun breathed against Rune’s mouth. “And there wouldn’t be a greater agony than to hear you say that you don’t want me anymore.”

Rune took hold of Sehun’s wrist and pushed him to lie down on the bed. “I want you to be absolutely certain that it is me who you want,” he said, climbing atop Sehun.

Sehun held Rune’s hand tightly and said, “I am sure.”

Rune smiled and kissed Sehun, even though he knew Sehun was not sure.

 

 

End of Book Three

* * *

PDF → **[Book Three ](http://docs.wixstatic.com/ugd/c5f03d_32bb0963e22643a2b2c590e65d8d2159.pdf)**

Serune fanart **!!!!!!** →[Link](https://akphoto1.ask.fm/72b/22c17/e098/4fe0/a265/6fd1cef1ab71/large/88912.png)

****

**Book Four: Revenge of the Incubus** coming soon.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

R E V E N G E   O F   T H E

I N C U B U S

 

 

 

H Y P E R I O N O V A

 

 

 

 

B O O K   F O U R

_  
_

 

 

 

 

#  P R O L O G U E

 

He roused with Rune’s warm, spent body grinding against his back. Rune’s beard pricked the back of his shoulder as the Vracrovian King pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. His breathing was rugged. His hand clutching at Sehun’s hip was eager. His cock pressed into the cleft of Sehun’s ass was hard and demanding.

The surfeit of sex had finally worn Sehun out, leaving him jaded and weary. He had completely lost count of the days. Was it night or day? Had he eaten? Had he drunk any? He couldn’t remember or keep up with anything but the heat and strength of Rune’s body. He slept when Rune left. But even then, the exhaustion could not fend off the consuming desire to hold Rune again.

But the inebriation had worn off. He woke to the sunlight streaming through the open balcony doors. It was a new day. Rune had finally drawn the drapes away. Were Rune’s doubts alleviated? Was he willing to trust Sehun again?

“I know you’re awake,” Rune whispered, kissing the nape of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun moaned softly in reply and raised a hand to lightly clench Rune’s hair. He let out a whimper when Rune splayed his fingers over his belly and the navel ring. “I see you are, too,” Sehun mumbled, rubbing his ass against Rune’s cock.

“Since you do, why don’t you take care of it, my love?” Rune said, drawing his lips along a side of Sehun’s neck.

Now that he was awake and attentive, Sehun turned around to face Rune and meet his cool, almost drowsing eyes. Sehun pressed a hand to Rune’s chest and said, “Am I forgiven?”

Rune took a heavy breath and stroked Sehun’s cheek. “I need not forgive you,” he replied kindly. The kiss that followed was unhurried, lazy, and earnest. It was like a greeting in the morning and God, Sehun knew he wanted it every single day.

If he were told some weeks ago, that one day he’d be wanting Rune the way he did now, Sehun would have scoffed. But here he was, becoming compulsively obsessed by this man who was soon to be his husband.

“When are we getting married?” he asked, breaking the kiss.

Rune stroked a side of Sehun’s waist like a sculptor sculpting the curve of it. “In four days.” He drew his hand to the small of Sehun’s back and pressed their bodies tightly together. “Your mother is panicking.”

Sehun frowned. “Why?”

“She hasn’t seen you in days. She worries that I have killed you in my chambers.”

“Another consort of yours?” Sehun said and Rune withdrew his hand, lowering his gaze. Sehun bit his tongue and cursed himself. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’m—”

“No, it’s all right. Sometimes I forget how young you are. I shouldn’t expect you to lose your naivety and innocence anytime soon. I will try to keep pace with you.”

Sehun sighed. “Rune, you don’t have to. I like you just the way you are, old man.”

Rune smirked. “I’m surprised you still have the grit to call me that.” He grabbed Sehun’s ass and gripped it mercilessly, drawing a guttural moan out of Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun wrapped his hand around the solid muscle of Rune’s arm and exhaled shakily. “I should at least make an appearance downstairs before my mother barges in here and finds me like this. Believe me, she is very much capable of doing that.”

“Oh, I believe you,” Rune scoffed. “But perhaps… just one more time.” He slid a finger down Sehun’s ass cleft and teased the loose opening.

“Doesn’t the High King have matters of his kingdom to take care of?” Sehun purred, fisting Rune’s cock in a hand.

Rune pushed Sehun to recline his back on the bed as he mounted on top. “Vracrovia has three kings. You, on the other hand, have only one husband.”

“For now, old man,” Sehun snorted and Rune smiled.

“I’m going to make you pay for saying that,” Rune grumbled and smashed their mouths together. “The bath is still warm,” he then said. “Shall we make it warmer?”

*

The dull ache in his body was utterly discomforting. Sehun tried to not show the fact that he had been continuously fucked copious numbers of times for the past few days in his strides. But he was limping, nonetheless. Rune had advised him to remain in the chambers for another day but Sehun decided that he was sober enough to oversee the preparations for the wedding and meet the officiant to take care of the formalities. He still needed to meet Rune’s court members and hand out the invitations. Hopefully, they would not humiliate him again.

By the time he was done with his chores, evening had fallen. He then headed over to the temple before he would go see his family.

The wedding would take place at the temple at first light in four days. The decoration was grander and bigger than Sehun had anticipated. Everywhere he turned, servants were busy putting up garlands of roses, lanterns imported from Alkenia, carpets, tulles, drapes, golden goblets, and beeswax candles brought from Hestona by his parents. But most of all, there were flowers. Tons and tons of them.

“How do you like it?” Aurelia asked when she found Sehun in the temple.

Sehun turned and met her smile. “It’s all very beautiful.”

“Cassius has been all over it,” Aurelia sighed. “He’s making a huge fuss. It’s driving Rune crazy.” She then smirked. “Speaking of driving Rune crazy…” She mustered Sehun from head to toe. “How do you fare?”

Sehun blushed embarrassedly. He looked away. “I’m… fine.”

“You look fine,” she laughed. “You’ve been keeping Rune unhinged and utterly distracted.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know how you changed the bastard’s mind, but I’m glad.”

“This is shocking. Vracrovians really have outdone themselves,” Nathania commented when she sauntered into the temple. “And good to know you’re not dead and buried somewhere.”

Sehun bowed his head. “Sorry if I had you worried.”

“I was worried about your rear,” she said and slapped Sehun’s butt. Sehun blenched and grimaced in pain. “But your mother’s finger-wagging has been endless. She has been fuming ever since Rune Degenhard blazoned to the entire palace that he was fucking you.”

Sehun’s eyes bulged out. “What? He did that?”

Aurelia and Nathania both nodded their heads.

Sehun groaned, rubbing his temples. “Mother would not let this slide, will she?” he said.

“You hadn’t come out of Rune’s chambers for five days,” Aurelia chuckled. “Given Rune’s history, I can understand why, though.”

“I shall go see her.”

He took his leave and started towards his mother’s chambers. He, however, came to a halt when he found Seneca in the garden, gazing at the evening sky, perched on a bench. He was alone, smiling, and pink with joy. It really was not an overstatement to say that the boy was the most beautiful person Sehun had ever seen all his life. The grace, the elegance, the shyness, the aplomb and serenity that came with a _demon’s_ child was unbelievable. He really did look angelic.

Sehun could not help but approach him.

“Good evening,” he said, and Seneca jolted up from the bench with a start.

“Your Royal Highness,” the _Cambion_ gasped and lowered his head. “Good evening.” His voice was a song on its own. His petite, svelte body was tremoring lightly.

Sehun smiled and beckoned to Seneca to sit. After a moment of hesitation, Seneca took his seat gracefully at Sehun’s side. “You don’t have to be afraid of me.”

Seneca kept his head hung at all times. Sehun could not tell if it were respect or fear or perhaps obedience. “Thank you,” he said in a timid voice at length.

Sehun blinked in confusion. “What for?”

Seneca took a moment to respond. “For saving me from your… brother.”

“Oh,” Sehun let out. “I’m glad you were saved. Baram is… inhuman. But you have Rune to thank for that.”

Seneca frowned. “I would like to thank him, too.”

“So, why don’t you?”

He received no answer. He wondered what was it about Rune that Seneca feared so much.

“He is all bark, no bite,” Sehun said with a chuckle, although he knew very well that Rune was all bark and all bite. “You need not be so fearful of him.”

Seneca bit his plump lip as he clenched his hands on his lap. Rune had told Sehun that Seneca knew that Rune was a descendant of an archangel. Was that why Seneca was scared of him?

Sehun decided to not to press for more. “If you are grateful that my brother hadn’t won, are you also grateful that Cassius owns you now?” he asked and saw Seneca’s cheeks grow redder.

After a long moment, the _Cambion_ nodded his head shyly. Sehun let out a surprised laugh.

“I thought you hated him,” he said, and Seneca blushed harder.

“I never did,” Seneca admitted. “I want to… be his. Only… his. I just never… believed him.”

“Never believed that he loves you?”

Seneca nodded his head slowly.

“Why?”

“Why _me_?” Seneca said, frowning miserably now.

Sehun snorted. “Why _you_? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Why _not_ you? Any man would go mad for you.”

Seneca shifted his weight on the bench uncomfortably. “That is all. I am a pretty thing. Lady Drusilla purchased me for that very reason. I am meant to be a pretty accessory.”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do not say that. I’m sure that is not how Cassius thinks of you. He treasures you. He wouldn’t chase you so tirelessly if you meant just a pretty accessory to him.”

“I am not smart like you. I am not a prince. I have no title to my name, no education, no skills. I have nothing. He is a king.”

“What do you expect from him, Seneca?” Sehun asked, raising a hand to the _Cambion_ ’s shoulder. Seneca shuddered and winced away.

“I…” he began, frowning deeply. “I don’t know.”

“You like him more than you’re willing to admit, don’t you? You don’t want to be just a… prize to him,” said Sehun, realizing that he too had been in that position. He wanted to _mean_ something to Rune. He did not want to be just a decorative piece on Rune’s mantelshelf.

Seneca agreed with a slight nod of his head. “I want to be… somebody.” He exhaled heavily and looked up at the sky with a smile. “I want to see the world and all the wonders of it.”

“Tell Cassius that.”

Seneca looked at him. “I could never ask him to liberate me.”

Sehun’s throat felt tight. How torturous it must be to lose one’s own freedom… Or never had one to begin with. “In order for him to own you truly, he must first free you,” Sehun said.

Seneca swallowed hard and looked away, fidgeting with his wristlet. Sehun left the _Cambion_ to his thoughts and wended his way to his mother’s chambers.

He found her pacing the room restlessly while Aeja was settled at the desk, busy with her quill.

“Sehun!” his mother rasped when he entered the chamber. “I was just about to come find you!”

“Mother,” Sehun said with a heavy breath and glanced at his sister who was smirking knowingly.

“It is greatly inappropriate of you to be with your fiancé with the wedding so close at hand! One moment, Rune tells everyone that he is calling the wedding off and the next, you disappear, and he tells everyone that you’ve been with him the whole time!”

“Mother,” he called and caught her shoulders. “Relax. It’s just sex.”

His mother’s eyes popped out. “What has that degenerate done to my sweet, innocent little child?” she exhaled in shock.

“A lot of things,” Sehun said and laughed. His mother pinned him with a furious scowl. “Don’t worry, Mother. He hadn’t done anything I didn’t want him to do.”

“Ignore her,” Aeja said. “I’m proud of you, Sehun. And to think that it could have been me…”

“That’s enough!” their mother chided. “You are not to see him until the wedding day,” she ordered Sehun. “You will sleep in your own chambers.”

Sehun frowned. “Mother, I am not a child. I am almost married!”

“You are a Hestonian, nevertheless, and you will follow our customs.”

“I believe he’s already broken them all, Mother,” Aeja said.

“And Baram never had to follow any,” Sehun added.

“I do not care. Did you even take _Kethras_?!” his mother yelled.

Sehun pursed his lips as blood rose to his cheeks. He silently sank into one of the chaise lounges and looked up at his mother with sombre eyes.

His mother and sister gasped in unison.

 

 

# C H A P T E R   O N E

 

Sehun

As the minister kept rambling, Rune’s attention remained on the bird on the branch. He eventually looked away from the window and faced the minister, who seemed disappointed.

“My point is, My Lord, Crestia deserves just as much as attention as Marrova. The district is far worse off than Marrova,” the minister said.

Rune nodded his head lazily. “Very well. Do what you must. I will fund the projects in Crestia. Marrova can wait, like you said.”

Was it some sort of personal vengeance? Did he despise Rayden so that he was willing to punish all of Rayden’s hometown? Was he really that petty? Yes. He was. And he didn’t care.

“Thank you, My Liege.”

Rune licked his lips and glanced out the window again. The bird had flown away. “Would you forgive a friend if he deliberately exploited something of yours?”

The minister blinked. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?”

Rune cocked an eyebrow. “Would you forgive your friend if he took something that’s yours?”

“Uh…” The minister scratched his grey beard. “It would depend on how valuable that thing is to me.”

Rune hummed in response. “Very well. I believe you have received the invitation to my wedding. I will see you then.”

“Congratulations, My Lord,” the minister said with a grin and took his leave.

Rune slumped in his seat, staring at the piles of letters on his desk he had yet to read.

“Sire?” his secretary called, perking her head into the study. “Captain Chase is here.”

Rune sat up straight and ordered her to let him in.

Rayden entered, his expression as complacent and indifferent as always. Rune often thought that Rayden had to be his polar opposite. While Rune was extremely temperamental and erratic, Rayden was almost always placid and cool. Was that the kind Sehun liked? The quiet, dark, mysterious, unflappable men? Of course, who would really like an old, touchy hothead?

“You summoned me?” Rayden said.

Rune bowed his head and hurled an envelope across his desk. “You’re being let go.”

Rayden stood in complete silence, eyeing the envelope on the desk. He then looked up at Rune, eyebrows finally drawing together in a frown. “What?”

“You’re dismissed in a week, Chase. This isn’t a letter of recommendation. I believe this is the fine you need to pay for your lack of competence and judgment in West Colta, thus endangering my troops and causing distress to the civilians. It was also reported that your brief absence during the ambush had contributed to our defeat. Now, I don’t care about where you were at that time since I don’t think I’ll buy whatever excuse you’ll be giving me, anyway.”

Rayden looked hurt. He did not move for a long moment. Then at length, he picked up the envelope. “Seven hundred gold coins?” he said, reading off the bill. He frowned at Rune. “I cannot afford that.”

Rune shrugged. “I didn’t come up with the number, I’m afraid. That’s what you owe as compensation to the kingdom.”

Rayden stared wordlessly at Rune for a length. “Why are you… doing this?” he asked, eyes turning bloodshot and limpid. “How will I get another job if you don’t give me a letter of recommendation? You know that I cannot pay a fine this hefty. And you are firing me for losing West Colta under _your_ orders? If you fire me now… My sister’s getting married. My brother is furthering his studies.”

“Yes, and I’m sure your mother is ailing, and your father broke a bone,” Rune scoffed. He knew he was being unfair beyond reason. But had Rayden been any fair for sleeping with his friend and King’s fiancé? If Rayden couldn’t keep his dick in his pants, then Rune shouldn’t have to keep his temper in check.

“I thought we were friends,” Rayden said.

Rune stifled a cruel laugh. “Friends,” he muttered under his breath. “You messed up, Rayden,” he spat. “You have one week. Now, leave.”

Rayden stood still in surprise. Then crumpling the paper in his hand, he stormed out of the study.

“You’ve lost your mind again, haven’t you?” Cassius said when he made an appearance. “You are firing your Captain?!”

Rune was tired. He didn’t want to hear Cassius carping about how much of an ass he was. “He slept with Sehun,” he said, throwing his head back on the chair.

Cassius went mum. His eyes widened and jaw fell slack.

“You know what? Sleeping with Sehun is not even the problem for me,” Rune said. “It’s the fact that I’m annoyed because… I know that Sehun chose him over me. He chose Rayden once. Why wouldn’t he do it again?”

Cassius took his seat across Rune. “I’m… sorry. I didn’t… know.”

“I didn’t either. Until quite recently.”

“Is that why you… lost it the other day?”

Rune nodded.

“God, I seriously thought you had gone barking mad and I considered murdering you in your sleep.” He rubbed his forehead. “How could that bastard…”

Rune realized that he was feeling incredibly insecure. It was such an odd feeling. The jealousy, the insecurity, the fear of losing Sehun to Rayden.

“He should be executed,” Cassius said. “He committed treason.” He said so, but Rune knew Cassius did not mean it. Rayden was, after all, like part of their family now.

Rune shook his head. “I need him out of Sehun’s life. But not unpunished.”

Cassius agreed. “Oh, let me make sure he’s punished.”

*

Sehun was unable to look away. His body looked different. It _felt_ different. He stared at his naked reflection in the mirror. He felt tender in places he didn’t even know he could. His skin was somehow softer than it usually was. His face was constantly glowing even without the gold and rose powders. He had bathed, washed his hair, shaved, applied a delicate amount of perfumed oil on his body, and now stood naked in front of the mirror, surveying every inch of his body. His stroked his soft belly and winced slightly.

Bruises that Rune had left on it had faded. Sehun checked his collarbones for any marks. There weren’t any. He was sure he had left more prominent and difficult to fade marks on Rune’s body, though. He remembered clawing at Rune’s chest, dragging his nails down Rune’s back, sinking his teeth into Rune’s shoulder multiple times. He was proud of them. Now, if anyone were to ogle his fiancé while he trained shirtless, they’d know that Rune was very much taken.

He was missing Rune already. The wedding was tomorrow. It was only hours away. Sehun had not seen the High King for the past two days, as per his mother’s orders. That had been making him extremely saturnine. If only his mother, sister, and Nathania had not been keeping him busy with all the dowries and gifts they had been showering him and Rune with, he would have marched over to Rune’s study already and begged him to fuck him right there and then, regardless of their audience. That was how deprived he felt.

The last time they had seen each other, Rune had only been able to sneak Sehun away for a quick kiss before they were interrupted once more.

Once deciding that he liked the way his body looked now, all tender and soft, he turned to his sister.

“Put this on,” Aeja said, handing him a gold belly chain. Sehun removed the one he was wearing to put on the new one. “And this.” His sister tossed him a choker necklace.

“Why?” he asked, tired of the evening already.

“I want to see how it looks on you.” She lounged on the bed, grinning. “It’s just like when we were small. I used to doll you up and you used to love it.”

Sehun sighed and put on the necklace. “Can I put my clothes on now?”

“Oh, wait,” she rasped and fished out the skimpy drawers their mother had gifted Sehun. “Put these on.”

“I don’t need them for the wedding.”

“I just want to see you in them.”

“They are not for _you_ to see, Aeja,” Sehun’s mother said when she returned with an ewer of saffron milk. “Here. Drink this.” She handed Sehun a cup.

Sehun swigged the warm milk as he reached for his robe and removed the necklace. “I am tired. Can I sleep?” he asked.

“Your wedding is in less than four hours,” Aeja remarked. “You should enjoy your final hours as unmarried.”

“I honestly can’t wait to be married,” Sehun groaned.

“I can’t wait to announce the bigger news,” his mother chimed excitedly, rubbing Sehun’s tummy. Sehun stepped away from her and pulled his robe on.

“Mother, you promised you wouldn’t make a fuss out of it until I’ve told Rune.”

There was a knock on the doors before a gang of people barged in. Aurelia, Buck and Tes were among them.

“What is happening?” Sehun gasped as the people began to crowd around him with cosmetics and garments.

“We’re preparing you for the wedding, of course,” Aurelia said.

“What?” He glanced around at the ruckus. Tes brought Sehun a chair and Buck handed Sehun a cup of wine. Aeja quickly wrenched it from his hand and shook her head at Sehun.

“No alcohol,” she mouthed as the hairdresser began the grooming.

“Is this necessary?” Sehun asked Aurelia while Tes fanned him.

“Absolutely.”

“Your Highness,” another familiar voice said and it sent a jolt down Sehun’s spine. He spun around anxiously.

“Yes, Rayden?” Aurelia said.

Rayden looked at Sehun, standing at the doorway. Sehun felt his heart pound ferociously in his chest. “If I may have a word with the Prince.”

Sehun felt faint. Aurelia looked at him dubiously while Aeja scowled at her brother. Sehun nodded and followed Rayden out of the chambers.

“Rayden—” he began in a whisper but stopped himself when Rayden caught hold of his wrist.

“What have you decided?” Rayden asked, taking Sehun’s hand in his.

Sehun hung his head, staring at Rayden’s long, firm fingers wrapped around his slender digits. “Rayden…” he let out and raised his head. He looked into Rayden’s green eyes and felt his heart swell. He slowly pulled his hand away from Rayden’s and said, “I can’t.”

He should have said, _I don’t want to_. But he wasn’t sure why he could not say that. Perhaps a small part of him wanted to. Freedom. Be somebody. Fall in love with Rayden all over again. He wasn’t sure he didn’t love Rayden even now, even though he had tried to convince Rune that he had not loved Rayden. Was there a clear line separating obsession and love?

“You can’t,” Rayden echoed. “You… want to marry him, then.”

“Rayden, I’m better off with him.”

He should have said, _I love him_.

Rayden bowed his head. He gripped his jaw and turned on his heel. “Understood.”

*

“You’re nervous,” Jordanes commented with a snort. “This is comical.”

Rune stopped pacing his chamber and fixed his laughing brothers a black look. He then drained another cup of ale. “I haven’t gotten any sleep in the past couple of days,” he grumbled, refilling his cup.

Cassius stopped him. “You are getting married in a while. You wouldn’t want to say your vows while you’re half-drunk, would you?” he said, and Rune put the cup down.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Jordanes inquired. “Are you suddenly bothered by a cold bed?”

“Well, you need not be henceforth.”

Rune ignored them as he leaned against the sideboard, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not only losing his sleep over the voices but also over Rayden now. How could a High King feel so threatened by a simple soldier? Was Rune that in love with Sehun that even the thought of Sehun loving another was killing him?

Cassius removed a lint from Rune’s coat. “You would have looked better if you had shaved,” he said, adjusting Rune’s crown.

Aurelia sauntered into the chamber, clad in a deep red gown that matched her sash. “What are all the three Kings of Vracrovia doing here?!” she snapped. “The Queen of Alkenia and the Duke of Helltfor have just arrived. You need to go now.”

Dawn was nearing by the time Rune and his family were done greeting and welcoming their guests. Eventually, his soon-to-be mother-in-law yanked Rune away and started neatening his coat’s collar.

She then pressed a jewelled pendant into Rune’s hand. Rune arched an eyebrow at her.

“It belonged to my father,” she said, smiling softly. “I know that this was supposed to be just a marriage of convenience. But I do hope dearly that you will take good care of my son. And… I think you will.”

“Queen Hayun, I cannot accept this.”

“Yes, you can,” she said. “You are worthy of it.”

Rune smiled. “It is the greatest honour.”

Hayun wiped her teary eyes and entered the temple.

“So, this is still happening.”

Rune turned around and met Baram’s blank face. “Yes, I believe it is,” Rune replied.

Baram shrugged. “Thought you were a wise man.”

“And I thought an oaf like you would not be a sentimental fool still holding onto his grievances because he was abandoned by his true love.”

Baram scratched his beard. “Shouldn’t have let that slip, should I?”

“Shouldn’t have,” Rune said and clapped a hand on Baram’s shoulder. “Try to cause a scene today and I will make it a hundred times easier for Aeja to ascend to the Hestonian throne.”

Baram tried to pretend like he was unshaken by the warning. He shrugged his shoulders and wended his way into the temple.

When it finally was Rune’s time to go in and take his place on the dais, Aurelia joined his side and took his arm.

“Have you forgiven me?” Rune asked, smirking at his sister-in-law.

“You’re a jackass,” Aurelia muttered as they started towards the temple’s entrance. “But I suppose I have many other days to stay mad at you.”

Sehun was already waiting for him on the dais by the Menhir. Rune lost his ability to formulate thoughts for a moment as he gaped at the Hestonian Prince. He couldn’t make sense of what Sehun was wearing but it was gorgeous. It was a silver and white coat with a lot of slits at the hem that exposed skin, but there were also white laces that matched flowers that adorned the temple. Like Rune, he also wore a cape. But his was far more intricate and beautiful. Hestonians were remarkable when it came to such things.

Rune hoped he would match Sehun’s radiance, though it was highly unlikely. He had let Cassius design an outfit for him and Cassius had not done a bad job. It was deep maroon with beige embroidery.

“Good luck,” Aurelia said and kissed his cheek before she left his side.

Sehun finally met Rune’s gaze and his cheeks instantly crimsoned. Rune noticed that Sehun had removed his engagement ring.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rune commented in a silent breath when he stopped before Sehun.

Sehun blushed and dropped his gaze. He wore a diamond earring and had his cheekbones dusted with some gold powder. His eyes were lined with kohl. Did Sehun even know how enchanting he was? Rune could not wait to ravage him all over again.

The priest began. Rune paid almost no attention to the man as he continued to undress Sehun with his eyes. Sehun, on the other hand, was attentively listening. Rune could hear Sehun’s mother weeping softly.

“Do you Prince Sehun of Hestona take High King Rune of Vracrovia to be your rightful husband and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to cleave unto him in fair and foul, in sickness and in health, be his one true and lasting comfort so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Sehun let out, keeping his eyes fixed on Rune’s.

“And do you High King Rune of Vracrovia take Prince Sehun of Hestona to be your consort and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to cleave unto him in fair and foul, in sickness and in health, be his one true and lasting comfort so long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Rune said.

Aeja eventually handed Sehun the brown axinite ring. “Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you,” Sehun said as he nervously lifted it to Rune’s finger and slipped it on.

“Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you,” Rune said as Cassius handed him the blue diamond ring before he put it back on Sehun’s finger, properly this time.

It had been too long since Rune had worn a wedding band on his ring finger. He tried to push every thought of Vita out of his head.

 “These rings will now seal the vows of this marriage,” said the priest and the crowd burst into a roaring cheer.

*

Sehun had underestimated the amount of gift he’d be getting. The entire day had gone by with him grinning at people who brought him well wishes and gifts, lots and lots of gifts.

As the night fell, the celebration slowly began to lose its vigour. Sehun was dead on his feet and he couldn’t wait to get out of these clothes and take a cold bath. But he knew the night was nowhere near its end. The foods seemed unpalatable to him. He knew he’d throw up if he tried to stomach them.

He had finally taken his seat at Rune’s side on his own throne. People finally referred to him as the High King’s consort. He now did not only own the High King’s heart but also a fair share of his responsibilities.

No sign of Rayden. Sehun didn’t know why he still looked out for Rayden.

“Are you all right?” Rune inquired, leaning into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun shivered, tempted to take hold of Rune’s hand. “A little tired,” he muttered back.

“Tell me about it,” Rune sighed. “Should we abandon this?”

Sehun gasped. “No. They’ve come all the way for us.”

Rune took Sehun’s hand in his then.

“Brother!” Jordanes cried. “It’s about time you’ve had your first dance!”

Rune grumbled sourly. It was a huge crowd with royalties from other kingdoms present. Rune would certainly not be comfortable dancing in their presence.

So, Sehun rose from the throne and yanked Rune up.

“Sehun,” Rune protested in a groan.

“We have to dance!” Sehun chuckled and hauled Rune to the middle of the great hall. Rune was reluctant at first. But he eventually curled an arm around Sehun’s waist and led the dance. Sehun almost melted against Rune’s chest.

Would Rune be happy if he heard he was going to be a father?

Cassius interrupted them. He muttered something into Rune’s ear, smirking. Rune sighed and stepped away from Sehun.

Nathania pulled Sehun away.

“What’s happening?” Sehun asked as Nathania and Aeja shepherded him to his chambers.

“Preparing you for the bedding ceremony,” Nathania said. “Which is utter nonsense, by the way.”

“I think it’s very nice,” Aeja said.

“What? Seeing your brother having sex with his new husband?” Nathania said and earned herself a jab on her back.

“Consummation is meant to solidify a bond in a marriage.”

“You can do that without a hundred people witnessing it.”

“Vracrovians want to know that the newlyweds are indeed procreative.”

“But what’s the point of it now since we know that Sehun has _definitely_ been procreative?” Nathania snorted.

“By preparing, what exactly do you mean?” Sehun asked when they reached the chambers. There were servants waiting for him with canisters of oil and chalices of wine. Sehun froze with his blood running cold.

He was told to take his clothes off and take a bath in the pool that was filled with warm rosewater. A couple of servants applied sandalwood and lavender soap on his body while another removed his belly chain, navel ring, necklace, and earrings. He was only allowed to wear his wedding ring. When he stepped out of the water, he was dried, and an ointment made from Cowslips was applied all over his arms, neck, and face.

He then turned to the servant who was holding a tray that bore an oil canister and a bung. His heart stopped. This was embarrassing.

“Is that really necessary?” he asked the servant, who looked flustered.

“If you want it to be quick and not have Rune floundering with his fingers inside you in front of a ton of witnesses, then yes,” Nathania said from where she was lounged on the bed in the bedchamber.

Sehun groaned. “I will do it myself,” he told the servant politely and took the oil and the bung from her.

Once he was thoroughly prepared for penetration, he couldn’t hide the blush on his cheeks. His heart was hammering against his chest. This whole bedding ceremony was going to be a horrible fiasco.

He wasn’t given drawers to wear. Instead, he was dressed in a lacy, oversized nightshirt that reached the bottom of his knees. The servants then combed dried and combed his hair. He could feel the oil slick between his thighs.

*

Cassius and Jordanes had also taken care of the witnesses at the bedding ceremony. They had chosen well, Rune thought. None of the perverted old men was there. Sehun’s own family had opted not to attend. He didn’t mind. He understood that Hestonians did not approve of bedding ceremonies.

The bed was set up in the chamber in the midst of thousands of white roses and a hundred candles. Cassius had once again outdone himself. In a good way this time. The open doors of the balcony provided a spectacular view of the starry night sky.

Rune looked up when Sehun was ushered into the chamber. The boy did not raise his head even once as he pushed through the throng.

“Sehun,” Rune called in a low voice and Sehun finally looked up. Taking Sehun’s delicate hand, Rune guided him to the bed.

Sehun obediently climbed onto it, still keeping his eyes strictly away from the witnesses. He knelt shyly, head hung and bare cheeks pinked.

Rune licked his lips as he removed his coat and shirt. He then crawled into the bed and gently pushed Sehun to lie down. Sehun looked too distracted, unnerved and discomfited. Rune sighed and drew the eiderdown over them.

He cupped a side of Sehun’s face in his hand and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s forehead before kissing him softly on the lips. Sehun looked at him like he was jaded. He nervously pressed his hands on Rune’s chest and stared into Rune’s eyes helplessly.

In the corner, Rune noticed Cassius hauling Rayden to a standstill. Rune smirked to himself as Rayden glared at him, hands balled into fists at his sides.

Rune returned his attention to Sehun once more and kissed him, deeply, firmly but gently. Sehun whimpered, breathing heavily.

“Look at me,” Rune whispered, caressing Sehun’s cheek. Sehun obeyed. His quivering lips parted to pant. “Just… hold onto me.”

Something shifted in Sehun’s earnest gaze. He breathed out shakily and draped his arms around Rune’s shoulders as Rune leaned in for another kiss. Their lips moved and fitted languidly. Rune savoured Sehun’s tender, soft petals while his hand stroked along Sehun’s thigh, pushing the nightshirt up to his waist under the eiderdown.

Another desperate whimper escaped Sehun’s lips when Rune peppered his neck with kisses. He buried his hand in Rune’s hair and locked his legs around Rune’s waist.

“Rune,” he gasped out as a soft moan when Rune brushed the head of his erection against Sehun’s stretched opening. Rune pressed his face into the crook of Sehun’s neck and groaned softly before thrusting in.

Sehun’s back arched off the bed and he mewled breathily, digging his fingernails into Rune’s back. His insides were warm and slick with oil. But they still clenched and throbbed around Rune’s cock demandingly. Rune pulled out before sliding back in as he claimed Sehun’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Sehun soon forgot where he was. Eyes clenched, body relaxed, skin sweating, mouth begging. He was a beautiful mess. Rune had a hard time holding himself back and not destroying him. He kept his pace painfully slow, wanting Sehun to feel every stroke, every prod.

“Rune,” he moaned again and again, stimulating every nerve in Rune’s brain. Sehun tugged at his own nightshirt, pulling it further up so that his belly would be pressed against Rune’s rock-hard abdomen. Rune could feel the sweat beads trickling down his back as he thrust in and out of Sehun.

When Rune reached his peak, filling Sehun’s insides with his come, Sehun writhed and gasped, gripping tightly onto Rune’s body. Rune collapsed on top of him and embraced him, catching his breath fiercely.

The chamber was then quickly emptied. The witnesses left without much noise and fuss. Rune did not pull out of Sehun as they were left alone in the chamber. He knelt up, hauling Sehun up with him. Sehun loosely enveloped Rune’s waist with his legs as he sat on Rune’s lap. Rune ripped Sehun nightshirt off and kissed Sehun full on mouth while Sehun slowly began to rock his hips, riding Rune’s rapidly hardening cock.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of rape/sexual assault. Do not proceed if any content of such kind triggers you.

# C H A P T E R   T W O

 

Rune roused as Sehun stirred against him, rubbing a side of his face on Rune’s chest with one of his arms draped over Rune’s waist. Sunlight flooded the chamber and danced between the strands of Sehun’s hair. Rune blinked to clear his vision and stared at Sehun’s eyelashes. He could get used to waking up to this scenery every day.

Sehun shifted his head on his husband’s chest and splayed his fingers on Rune’s abdomen. Rune buried his in Sehun’s hair and gently carded them through it.

“A High King can’t spend his entire day in bed with his consort,” Rune said in a hoarse voice. He saw a small, mischievous smile play on Sehun’s lips, though Sehun did not open his eyes. “The kingdom would collapse.”

“I’m aware,” his prince mumbled sleepily. “But I believe even the kingdom would agree that a husband should please his consort before all else.”

Rune smirked and nuzzled into Sehun’s hair. “The ministers would beg to differ. Besides, you must bid your family farewell.”

Sehun’s eyes flung open. He raised his head and blinked at Rune. “Is it today?”

Rune propped himself up on an elbow and curled a hand around a side of Sehun’s neck, luring him in for a kiss. Sehun conceded and kissed Rune on the lips for a brief moment before he withdrew with a frown.

“Has it already been _a week_ since our wedding?” Sehun gasped.

Leaning in, Rune brushed his lips against Sehun’s collarbone while his hand slithered under the eiderdown to tease Sehun. He stroked Sehun’s inner thigh, but before he could let his hand venture any further, Sehun groaned and started to climb out of the bed.

“Sehun,” Rune called disappointedly. “I thought you said a husband should—”

“My _mother’s_ leaving today,” Sehun grumbled as he pulled his robe on.

Rolling his eyes, Rune fell back on the bed and threw a hand over his forehead. “Not all married men continue to let their mothers mollycoddle them after getting married, you know?”

Sehun pinned him with a glower before he slipped into the bathing chamber.

Rune sat up on the edge of the bed and scrubbed his beard before rubbing the back of his neck. He then drew his hand down to the Za’themar medallion and sighed.

“ _Kaa-la tho’r ament-la virthovas_ ,” he muttered under his breath and shook his head. The voices had died altogether. But the dread never ebbed. Something was going to happen. Rune could just feel it. The eeriness was as loud as thunder.

He rose to his feet and wended his way to the bathing chamber. He smirked to himself when he found Sehun soaking in the water amidst lotuses in the pool. He raised his head and looked at Rune with crimsoning cheeks. His eyes then slowly wandered lower to leer at Rune’s cock. He looked away, blushing harder.

Rune climbed into the pool and joined Sehun’s side, snaking an arm around Sehun’s waist to pull him close.

“Rune,” Sehun protested softly, turning his face away, bringing a wet hand to Rune’s chest to push him back. “We _really_ need to get out of these chambers today.”

“A moment ago, you were saying quite the opposite,” Rune mumbled, kissing the crook of Sehun’s neck. A moan betrayed Sehun’s lips when Rune’s beard pricked his skin.

“I…” Sehun trailed off with a shaky breath. Then a moment later, he moved away from Rune.

“What is the matter?” Rune inquired, frowning.

Sehun shook his head. “I’m not…” He paused. “I am hungry.”

“Oh,” Rune said and smiled. “Of course, you’d be. Especially after what we’ve… done last night.” He collected Sehun in his arms once more and brought their lips together in a deep, firm kiss.

*

“I will miss you,” Nathania said as she drew away from Sehun after a tight embrace.

Sehun smiled. “I will, too. Do not wait too long to get married to my sister, by the way.”

Aeja blushed at Nathania’s side. “And you should not wait too long to let someone important know that he’s about to become a father,” his sister said, prodding a finger into Sehun’s belly while glancing over to Rune, who was engaged in a conversation with Sehun’s father.

Sehun pursed his lips. “I will remember that.”

“Sehun,” his mother called and Sehun turned around to meet her bloodshot eyes.

“Mother.”

She pulled him into a hug and stroked his back. “I love you so much, darling.”

“As do I, Mother.”

She smiled at him, pulling away. “Now, you must take very good care of your health. Promise me you will tell everyone soon.”

“I promise. I plan to tell him… soon,” Sehun said.

“I will send our healers over if you need them.”

“Vracrovian healers are very competent people, Mother. I am in good hands. Do not worry.”

“Don’t we know that,” Nathania snorted and ruffled Sehun’s hair. “Where is Baram, anyway?”

Sehun looked around the bailey. There was no sign of Baram. “He could still be in bed,” he remarked. “Should I send someone to get him?”

“Or we could just leave him here,” Aeja suggested. “At least he’d be out of my hair.”

“Then he’d be stuck in _my_ hair,” Sehun groused.

“Enough,” their mother chided. “Have a servant fetch him. We’re about to leave.” She nodded her head towards the carriages.

Just as Sehun was about to beckon a guard over, a chambermaid burst into the bailey with horror in her eyes and tears on her ashen cheeks.

“Your Highness!” she cried at Rune, who spun around to regard her with surprise.

Cassius, Jordanes, and Aurelia seemed just as taken aback at Rune’s side.

The chambermaid halted before Rune and panted for breath. “Your Excellency!” she gasped, her expression screaming with terror.

“What is it?” Rune growled.

“I-It’s… the _Cambion_ Seneca, Your Highness,” she said and bowed her head.

Cassius stepped forward at once. “What about him?! Spit it out!”

The chambermaid pointed towards the second floor. “He’s… He’s dead. I found him in Prince Baram’s chambers.”

Cassius and Rune broke into a sprint without further investigation before Aurelia and Jordanes followed.

“Who’s Seneca?” Nathania asked.

“Cassius’ lover I told you about,” Aeja rasped in shock.

 _He’s dead…_ Sehun turned on his heel and ran after them with his heart pounding in his chest.

When he caught up with Rune and his brothers, the hallway was thronged with guards and servants alike. “Move!” Rune ordered in a roar to clear his path as he shoved through the crowd.

When they reached the chamber, Sehun stilled and was frozen to the ground as his eyes landed on Seneca’s unmoving body on the floor. There was blood. So much blood. Between the _Cambion_ ’s legs. There were bruises on his neck, face, and arms, signalling a struggle.

Sehun’s gaze flitted to Cassius, who looked to petrified to even blink his bulged out, red eyes, which eventually betrayed a tear. The King did not move.

Rune lurched forward and knelt on the ground before pressing his fingers to Seneca’s neck. A moment later, he shouted at the guards. “There’s a pulse! He’s alive! Alert the healers at once!”

The guards nodded and hurried away as Rune lifted Seneca into his arms. Blood drenched his clothes. “Brother,” Jordanes called to Cassius once Rune had stormed out of the chamber in a haste, bearing Seneca in his arms.

Cassius shook his head and ran after Rune. Sehun followed once he had found the strength to move, too.

“He will be all right,” Sehun told Cassius as they hurried towards the infirmary.

“How could this happen?!” Aurelia cried upon arriving at the infirmary.

“We need to stay calm,” Jordanes told his wife and looked at his brother. “Cassius, hold yourself together. Sehun’s right. He will be all right.”

“You don’t know that!” Cassius roared, shoving Jordanes back as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“Cut it out!” Rune yapped when he exited the infirmary just in time to put himself between his brothers, raising a hand to Cassius’ shoulder to hold him back. Sehun’s stomach churned and he almost retched as he mustered the amount of blood Rune was covered in. The metallic stench nauseated him.

“You losing your shit right now will not bode any of us well and it most certainly is not going to help Seneca!” Rune shouted at Cassius.

“I must see him,” Cassius gasped and started past Rune. But before he could enter the infirmary, Rune caught Cassius’ arm.

“The healers will take care of him. Calm down, Cassius,” Rune said.

Cassius took a step back and paced the hallway restlessly in agitation, gripping his hair at the back of his head. “This cannot be happening,” he panted. “He trusted _us_ to protect him! He believed that he would be safe here! How could we let this happen?!”

“It’s not _our_ fault,” Jordanes said sympathetically.

Rune glanced at Sehun and his eyes softened.

“Let us just wait,” Aurelia suggested calmly. “There is no point in shouting at each other.”

“Aurelia’s right,” Rune said.

Cassius turned to Rune with a scowl. “Oh. Would you be keeping it all so together if this had happened to Sehun?!”

Rune clenched his fists. “You think I do not care for your precious _Cambion_?”

“You of all people see him as nothing but an _accessory_ too, don’t you?”

“Enough,” Jordanes spat. “Cassius, just calm down.”

Sehun had never seen Cassius lose his cool. Seneca must matter so much to him. More than Sehun had realized.

Sehun’s family eventually caught up as the healer appeared with a deep frown playing on his eyebrows.

“How is he?” Cassius demanded.

The healer bowed his head. “He is… coping, Your Majesty,” the healer said.

“What do you mean he’s coping?” Jordanes asked.

“He will get better. For the time being, he is very weak and he has lost too much blood. He will remain unconscious for a while. We are… trying.”

“Try harder!” Cassius bellowed.

Rune placed a hand on Cassius’ shoulder to stop him from clutching at the healer’s robe. “What happened?” Rune asked the healer.

The healer hesitated before answering. “We are certain that the boy has been… forced.”

Cassius took a moment to digest the information. Then at length, he asked, “Can I… see him?”

The healer stepped aside, letting Cassius into the infirmary.

Rune closed his eyes, pursing his lips. He took a deep breath before turning around. He briefly met Sehun’s eyes before he looked at Sehun’s parents. Then gripping his jaw, he turned to the guards.

“Find that bastard Baram,” he commanded. “Shackle him and lock him up. If he resists, break his face and every bone in his body, but I want him arrested at once.”

“King Rune!” Lucius barked. “You are about to arrest the Crown Prince of Hestona!”

Rune stepped forward with balled hands. “Darn right I am. And when I have, I will have you assured that he will expect _no_ mercy from me,” he spat through his teeth. “I will kill him with my bare hands if I have to.”

“What is all the ruckus about?” Baram’s voice boomed into the hallway. “Is it true the pretty _Cambion_ ’s dead?”

He wobbled towards them with a flushed face and a silly lopsided grin. He was drunk.

Sehun’s heart began to hammer against his chest. He looked at Rune and then at his brother.

The guards awaited Rune’s orders as Rune continued to glower ruthlessly at him.

“So, is there a funeral?” Baram drawled.

“Oh, I think there’ll be one,” Rune said and lunged at Baram. He booted Baram on the chest, sending the man stumbling to the ground.

Baram shot back up to his feet. “What the—” Before he could finish, Rune drew his sword and held it to Baram’s neck.

“You have committed a crime on Vracrovian land, you pathetic son of a bitch,” Rune spat. “For that reason, you will be punished as per Vracrovian law. And the punishment for assaults against members of the royal family is death by hanging. Prince or not.”

Baram looked blank and nonplussed. “Is this one of your schemes to _destroy_ me?” he scoffed. “What are you going on about, _High King Rune Degenhard_?”

Rune pressed the tip of his sword into Baram’s throat. “I’m going to make your death far more painful than that.”

Baram glanced his parents and siblings. “Am I being accused of…” he trailed off, looking genuinely surprised. “What the hell! Do you have any evidence of your accusations?!”

“He was found in your chambers,” Jordanes said. “And I don’t believe we have any degenerates in this household other than you.”

“I am the Prince of Hestona!” Baram cawed. “You will not belittle and disparage me like this.”

“I’m going to do more than just belittle and disparage you,” Rune said and replaced his sword back in its scabbard. His hand then flew up to clutch at Baram’s neck.

Sehun’s head spun. He thought he might throw up. With everything that was going on around him, he knew Baram was not lying. Baram never lied.

“Stop, Rune,” he gasped, staggering forward to grab his husband’s arm. Rune looked at him with astonishment.

“What are you doing?”

“He didn’t do it,” Sehun said.

Baram arched an eyebrow and shrugged. “I never agree with him but this time he’s right. Why on earth would I go to such extent for a measly weak cocksucker?”

Rune was now glaring at Sehun as he released Baram’s neck. “You are siding with _him_?” he snarled at Sehun. “After all this time, you decide to take a standing with him _now_?”

“I am not siding with him. But you cannot hand out punishments to him without investigating into this.” Sehun could not believe himself and the fact that he was defending the man he hated the most in his life.

“Contrary to what you think, I can, Sehun.”

Sehun frowned. “Rune,” he called gently and pressed his hands to his husband’s heaving chest. “I know Baram. I know that given his history you might find it difficult to trust him. But would you be willing to punish the wrong man? As horrible as he is, he would not do something like _this_.”

Rune paused to survey Sehun’s face. His anger slowly mellowed and he looked up at Baram.

“This is ridiculous,” Jordanes commented. “We should have him arrested first. We can decide whether or not he’s the villain when Seneca wakes up.”

“I agree,” Aurelia conceded.

Rune curled a hand around Sehun’s that was resting against his chest and sighed. “You’re still our only suspect. Arrest him,” he ordered the guards.

“You will not—” Baram started with a grunt and Sehun spun around to face him.

“For once, just do the right thing, Baram,” Sehun told him. “For _your_ own good.”

Baram’s eyebrows furrowed into a scowl but he did not fight the guards who shackled his wrists and hauled him away.

*

“Who do you think did it?” Aeja asked, pacing Sehun’s bedchamber.

Sehun shifted his weight on the bed and hugged his belly with an arm. “I don’t know.” He looked up at his sister. “But you don’t think Baram did it either, do you?”

Aeja exhaled heavily. “I don’t know what to think, Sehun. But I know Baram didn’t do it. He’s not that stupid.”

“Exactly,” Sehun said.

“I’m surprised Rune believed you.”

“He didn’t. But once he calms down, he’d listen to reason.”

“I hope so. As much as I hate our brother, I don’t want to see a noose around his neck.”

Sehun lowered his eyes. He wondered if Rune would join him tonight at all. The night was getting old already. There was a knock on the doors before Tes and Buck entered with trays of food.

Sehun smiled at them. “Since when did you two get demoted into servants?” he asked.

“I told them to get us dinner,” Aeja said. “The last thing we both need right now is to eat dinner with Mother and Father. They are still fuming about Rune’s decision to convict Baram without a trial.”

“And we might be in for a promotion pretty soon actually,” Tes said as he settled the tray on the table.

Sehun blinked at them. “Oh, a promotion?” He grinned. “That is wonderful.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Buck added. “But Tes daydreams too much. He thinks we are competent enough to captain the Silver Bloods.”

Sehun let out a soft chuckle. “To captain the Silver Bloods? But you already have a captain. Is Rune thinking of appointing another?”

The guards exchanged a look. “Haven’t you heard, Your Highness?” Tes said. “Captain Chase was dismissed from duty. Today in fact.”

Sehun’s face wilted as his throat tightened. “What?” he breathed out.

“Oh, yes. And we’ve heard he is charged with a pretty hefty fine for imperilling the High King’s troops at West Colta and neglecting his duties as per the oath.”

“We don’t know what he’s done to piss His Majesty off, am I right?” Buck scoffed. “Must be something horrible if His Majesty refused to let him go with a letter of reference.”

Sehun jolted up from the bed. “He did… what?”

Buck blinked at him. “Uh… That’s what we’ve heard, Your Royal Highness.”

“Sehun,” Aeja called, frowning. “You may take your leave,” she told the guards, who bowed their heads and hurried away.

Sehun shook his spinning head. “This can’t be true.”

His sister took his shoulders. “Sit.”

“He will ruin Rayden,” Sehun let out in a whisper as his eyes welled up with tears. “He has a family, Aeja. He has siblings he needs to take care of.”

“I’m sure Rune has his reasons for firing him.”

Sehun pushed his sister’s hands away. “No… I told him about me and Rayden. I can’t believe he would do such a thing.”

Aeja took a moment to respond. “Sehun, what did you expect him to do? Rune is literally the angriest man we know. Were you expecting him to be forgiving? Did you think he would just overlook his Captain’s betrayal?”

Sehun broke into tears. “I don’t want Rayden to suffer because of me.”

Aeja took a sharp breath. “Forget about him, Sehun. He knew what he was doing when he decided to sleep with his King’s betrothed. Do not ruin things with Rune any further. He already has enough on his plate right now and trust me, you do not want to push that man to his limits.”

“So, what? Why does Rayden have to be punished for something we _both_ did?”

“Would you rather Rune punish _you_ , too?!” Aeja yapped. “Enough of this, Sehun. Rayden is out of your life. You have something great going on with Rune now. You are married and you are pregnant with Rune’s child, for Ydall’s sake. It is insane for you to still be caring so much for another man.”

It hurt him. His chest was taut with misery and pain. A barrage of guilt overpowered his senses. How hurt must Rayden be? He was risking it all for Sehun after all, wasn’t he? It wasn’t fair.

“I cannot let this happen,” Sehun said and shoved past Aeja, wiping his cheeks.

“Sehun, don’t do anything you will regret.”

“I have to fix this, Aeja. Rune will listen.”

Aeja opened her mouth to protest but Sehun had already taken off.

*

“Did he say where he was the entire time, then?” Rune asked as he circled Baram’s chambers. He stopped to stare at the servants cleaning the blood from the floor.

“He says he was too cockeyed to remember,” Jordanes said.

“But he vaguely remembers screwing a chambermaid in the stable,” Aurelia added.

Rune huffed exasperatedly. “Find out who that chambermaid was,” he said.

“We tried,” Jordanes said. “None came forth.”

“Well, someone better before my beloved brother-in-law runs out of favours and luck,” Rune mumbled, giving the walls a once-over. He then glanced up at the ceiling.

His jaw clenched tightly as the voices began to murmur in his head. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore them.

“Something tells me he wasn’t the one,” Rune muttered.

“And that something is your consort?” Jordanes said.

Rune fixed his brother with a glare. “Sehun would not blindly vindicate his brother. If anything, he would gladly shove Baram down a pit if it’ll kill him. But we know that Sehun is more righteous than any of us.”

Jordanes and Aurelia nodded their heads. “We do,” Aurelia said. “But we cannot take his word for it. He is Baram’s brother after all.”

“So, keep looking for evidence. Other than finding Seneca in Baram’s chambers, we have nothing to accuse him of the crime.”

“Is it true?!” Cassius clamoured as he barged into the chamber with a ferocity gleaming in his eyes. “You haven’t convicted that bastard and you’re considering a trial?!”

He did not stop as he approached Rune and shoved the latter back. Rune regained his stability and caught Cassius’ wrist before Cassius’ fist could land on Rune’s face.

“He’s a prince,” Rune said as calmly as he could. “Besides, I don’t think he did it.”

Cassius dropped his hand to his side and gaped at Rune stupidly. “You have got to be joking.”

“Cassius—” He was cut off by Cassius’ fist that struck a side of his face.

“Holy Dymes!” Jordanes gasped and yanked Cassius away from Rune.

“You’re doing this for him, aren’t you?” Cassius spat. “For a boy who came yesterday! Just because he spreads his legs for you.”

Rune took a few breaths to keep himself composed. “I know you are angry, Cassius. And I know Seneca doesn’t deserve this. I promise I will mete out the right punishment to whoever that did this. But as High King, the decision to punish the criminal resides with me.”

“Oh, don’t I know that!” Cassius snarled. “You’re a selfish prick, Rune. Baram doesn’t deserve to live. I will kill him myself.”

“No, you will not,” Rune said sternly. “Do you hear me, Cassius? If he’s found innocent, we’d be waging a war with Hestona. I think I’ve already infuriated King Lucius enough. We will wait until Seneca regains his consciousness.”

Cassius did not wait to hear more as he spun around and stormed off.

“I’ll go check on him,” Aurelia said and hurried after Cassius.

Jordanes licked his lips and pinned Rune with a disappointed look. “The old you would have done anything to offer comfort to your brother. Even if it meant taking a life,” Jordanes said.

“I thought you wanted to the old me changed,” Rune countered.

“Yes. But not like this. Baram is hardly an innocent man and you know it.”

“If he did not harm Seneca, I cannot punish him, Jordanes.”

“And you are basing this assumption on something your consort said. Tell me something. Had Sehun not stopped you, would you have paused to even think before having Baram’s head?”

Rune kept mum for a moment. Then sighing, he said, “Can we call it a night?”

Jordanes shrugged. “He’s not going to forgive you, you know.”

“I don’t care. It would be unjust to punish the wrong man.”

“And Rune Degenhard suddenly cares about justice.” With that, Jordanes left Rune and the chambers.

Rune scrubbed his face with his palms and leaned against a wall. Then fisting the grip of his sword, he started towards the temple. He needed some quiet to think.

Entering the temple, he removed his bloodied shirt and drew the Shadowfang before laying it before the Menhir. Then kneeling, he closed his eyes and splayed his fingers on the cold ground. Flashes of blood and Vita as the Shadowfang struck her through her chest and neck flung Rune’s eyes open again.

He breathed laboriously and shook the horrid memories away. He then slowly lifted his gaze to the Menhir. His breathing shallowed as blood pulsed in his temples. His heart began to thunder against his ribs. His vision focused on the writing on the Menhir, dashed off with blood.

 _Da-fulkrur dekwas’r il’meyreth_.

**He will not be the last.**

Rune rose to his feet and picked up his sword. His throat felt parched. It was the demon language, readable to only demons and their hunters.

It had entered the holy shrine and committed sacrilege.

Rune turned around and found Sehun standing at the entrance.

“What are you doing here?” Rune inquired, grabbing his shirt on his way out. “You should be asleep.” He took hold of Sehun’s arm and yanked him away from the temple.

In the corridor, he finally faced Sehun and noticed his consort’s ashen complexion and reddened eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Rune asked, cupping a side of Sehun’s face.

Sehun blenched and flinched away from Rune’s touch. Then snivelling and wiping a corner of his eye, he said, “I know you don’t want to hear this right now but I need to talk to you.”

Rune’s eyes narrowed. “I will upstairs with you in a while.”

“No, we must speak now.”

“Sehun—”

“I believed you were a better man than this,” Sehun blurted out and Rune froze.

“What? Where is this coming from?”

Sehun exhaled a shaky breath. “You dismissed Rayden from the Silver Bloods?”

Rune looked away tiredly, rolling his eyes. “After all that’s happened, this is what you’re concerned about?”

“Do you know that he has a family?”

“Do _I_ know that he has a family?” Rune spat. “Oh, I know. We were friends, remember? Before he decided to fuck my fiancé.”

Sehun shuddered as though the words had physically stung him. “You said you understood. Why couldn’t you just let go?”

“What did you want me to do?!” Rune roared and Sehun retreated. “Go on like nothing happened?! Let him be my Captain and see his face every day just to remind me that I’ll be sleeping with someone he already had when I go to bed at night?! What the fuck was the alternative you were going to suggest, Sehun?! Huh?! Or how about every time you two are in the same room. What do you want me to think? Should I constantly keep doubting you? I would lose my mind trying to figure out whom you love. Do you prefer to kill me that way?”

Tears rolled down Sehun’s cheeks unchecked. “I…” he began as his voice broke. “I told you that I love _you_.”

“Then stop caring about that fucker. Do you know what the sanction is for treason? You should be thankful that I didn’t publicly execute him and tarnish _your_ name while doing that. I’m getting awfully tired of trying to satisfy everyone around here. So, just leave me be for tonight, Sehun. Just go.”

Sehun stayed for a few moments, weeping softly, staring at Rune with something like disbelief. Then wiping his cheeks on the sleeves of his tunic, he walked away.

*

The infirmary was as quiet as it always was. Sehun had initially thought about going to his mother, but he knew better than to do that. Whining to his mother about how Rune had treated him would require him to go in depth about what had instigated it in the first place. Besides, he did not want to aggravate the strained relationship between his parents and Rune further.

He found Cassius perched on the edge of a bedside table near Seneca. Sehun frowned at the _Cambion_ as he approached the bed.

Cassius looked at Sehun and smiled faintly.

“When will he…” Sehun asked in a low voice.

Cassius crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t know.”

Sehun mustered Seneca’s pale body and felt a greater agony overwhelm him. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Is there anything… I can do?”

Cassius smiled once more. “He told me that you are his only friend here.”

Sehun’s eyes widened. _His friend_. He mirrored Cassius’ smile. “He’s a nice friend.”

“Thank you, Sehun. But… defending your brother was out of line.”

Sehun’s heart sank. “I’m sorry. I know you think he did it. And maybe he did. But what if he didn’t?”

Cassius’ expression hardened. “When it’s proven that he did, what will you do?”

Sehun swallowed. “Then I believe he should receive what he deserves.”

Cassius stared Sehun down. Then sighing, he pulled away from the bedside table and walked out of the infirmary.

Sehun took his seat on the chair at the bed’s side. He took Seneca’s hand in his and squeezed it lightly. “You were wrong. Everyone here cares for you. And they are your family, too,” he whispered.

“Oh, Your Majesty,” a healer gasped as he entered the infirmary. Sehun rose to his feet and looked at the jars of simple the healer bore. “I must treat him, if you do not mind.”

“Not at all. I’ll come at another time,” Sehun said and moved away from the bed as the healer started to raise the blanket that was covering Seneca’s body.

Sehun licked his lips and ran a hand over his belly.

“Can I… ask you something?” he asked at length.

The healer looked at him and nodded. “Of course. Anything you want, Your Highness.”

Swallowing hard, Sehun clutched at his tunic by the stomach and said, “Can you keep a… secret?”

“A secret?”

Sehun glanced around as a sob rose in his throat. He fought the tears that threatened his eyes. “I will pay you whatever you want.”

The healer quickly shook his head. “Please, Your Highness. My loyalty lies with you as much as it does with the Degenhard family.”

“Then can you help me keep this secret from everyone?”

The healer looked reluctant. But then he bowed his head. “If it is command, I shall not breathe a word about it.”

Sehun battled the misery that clenched his stomach. “Is there something that could have someone… miscarry?”

The healer did not look alarmed. “There are a few brews and concoctions that can help with abortions.”


	11. Chapter 11

# C H A P T E R   T H R E E

 

He was fast asleep when Rune slipped into the bedchamber. He made out Sehun’s supine silhouette outlined by the gentle moonlight streaming through the open balcony doors. Rune wandered to the washbasin with as little noise as his feet could possibly make. After washing the blood off his arms, he splashed the cold water on his face and gripped the edge of the basin, taking deep, ragged breaths. He glanced up Sehun and made out the curve of the Prince’s waist. Rune sighed. He had promised himself and Sehun that he would learn to be patient. Especially since Sehun was still very young, very naïve. But it had been a rather trying day and the last thing Rune wanted was to entertain Sehun’s arguments in Rayden’s defence. As naïve as Sehun could be, he was also not in control of his emotions. In that sense, he wasn’t all that different from Rune. Neither of them could act or speak rationally when they were tempestuous and Sehun was quite the sensitive person, wasn’t he? A lot more delicate than what Rune preferred for a partner. He knew all of this and he had agreed to deal with them civilly, even if it tried his patience.

The night had been overstretching as it was. Rune had a rogue _Fallen Incubus_ to catch and find out what its motives were. He needed to do everything he could to protect his family. He could not afford to sit idly, waiting for the _Incubus_ to show up on its own. It was Seneca today. It could be Sehun tomorrow. Rune was not willing to take even a little chance of risking Sehun’s life.

Was he really going crazy trying to figure out whom Sehun loved? Did it matter? Was it not enough that Rune knew that without a shadow of a doubt that he loved Sehun and would do anything to keep him safe? Why must it matter whose heart Sehun longed for?

Sehun’s happiness mattered to him, though.

That said, would he give Sehun up if, after everything, Sehun decided that it was Rayden he wanted?

Yes. If that was what made Sehun the happiest.

He dried his hands and face before climbing into the bed behind Sehun. He placed a gentle hand on Sehun’s waist, pressing his body against the Sehun’s back. He looked down at Sehun and found the latter deep in his doze. Rune felt a pang of desire and conscience at once. Sehun’s cheeks were puffed and his breathing was laborious. He must have cried himself to sleep.

Carefully brushing a lock of hair out of Sehun’s face, Rune bowed his head and planted a soft kiss on Sehun’s cheek. Sehun whimpered and stirred as Rune’s beard grazed his jaw. Rune withdrew at once and sighed heavily. He leaned into Sehun’s ear and whispered, “I love you.”

Sehun shifted and tugged at the eiderdown but did not rouse. Rune stealthily picked himself up from the bed and looked down at the Za’themar medallion he wore around his neck. Taking it off, he slipped it under Sehun’s pillow and gently carded his fingers through Sehun’s hair before he exited the chambers.

He had far too much work to do to sleep.

*

Rune never came to bed. He had stayed away from him all night. Sehun sat up on the bed and squinted at the sunlight. He wiped his face with a hand and heaved a breath. The bed felt a thousand times larger without Rune in it. And a lot colder.

Recollecting last night’s events, Sehun’s face paled with anguish. He swept a hand over his belly and grabbed at the canister of elixir sitting in the bedside drawer. Sehun took hold of it and examined its content.

He felt a tug at his heart and a strong resentment towards himself. Rune had been harsh last night. And he was unjust. But not entirely unreasonable, was he? What sort of a man would be entirely fine with his lover and consort still pining for another man? Not to mention the other man was the captain of Rune’s Guard and his friend.

Sehun was not pining, though. He was certain that his feelings for Rayden had nothing to do with him trying to right the wrong. He should be held just as culpable as Rayden. So, why was _he_ not punished? In fact, he was promoted. Just because he had won Rune’s heart. How was this a fair treatment to Rayden?

Rune would never understand him. The anger and the indignity had driven Sehun into considering the fact that he was not ready to start a family of his own with Rune. It would turn out to be a huge blunder. Would Rune even want to have a child with Sehun? Would he even believe that the child was his? Who was to say that he would not question Sehun of his loyalty? They could not even agree on the littlest things. How could they raise a child together? It was too soon for that. The child should not have to pay for the parents’ short-sightedness.

But he could not do it. His child’s life was already a part of his own life. Killing it would be killing a part of himself. Even the thought of murdering his own child sickened and horrified Sehun. It was an impulsive, spur-of-the-moment decision he had made last night, not wanting to bring in unnecessary trouble for Rune at the moment while he already had his hands full. On top of that, Sehun did not want to hear it from Rune’s own mouth. He did not want to hear Rune say that he did not want Sehun to keep the child.

He gripped the canister in his hand and rose to his feet. Pulling his robe on, he walked over to the pot of plant and emptied the canister, dribbling its content into the soil.

The sudden rap on the door startled Sehun. He jumped and turned around to see Buck saunter in with a bunch of Saffron Roses.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at the guard.

“The High King sends these, Your Highness,” Buck said, placing the flowers on the sideboard.

“Oh,” Sehun muttered, staring at the flowers. “Where is he?”

“Holed up in the throne chamber, I believe.”

“Is there any news about Seneca?”

“I’m afraid he’s still unconscious,” Buck sighed. “Shall I get the servants and chambermaids, Your Highness?”

Sehun tugged at his robe and hugged his body. He exhaled shakily. “Where is Tes?”

Buck pointed at the door. “Guarding outside. Is there something you need from him?”

Licking his lips, Sehun hung his head. “I need you two to accompany me to the royal barracks.”

Buck looked surprised. “Your Majesty, with all due respect, it is no place for a dainty prince like you. There are actual soldiers there. Gritty, filthy, vulgar men that cuss like pirates. You might be a prince, but you’re still a pretty thing. These men like pretty things.”

“The thought of it is haunting,” Sehun said with a small smile. “But I must go there. I have to see Captain Chase.”

Buck seemed taken aback by the query. “Oh, why didn’t you say so… I should think he isn’t there anymore. And he is just Rayden Chase now. He returned to Marrova yesterday.”

Sehun’s heart dropped.

Buck frowned. “You could send him a letter, ordering to come back.”

“I believe I have already caused him enough trouble,” Sehun murmured. “How fast can we get to Marrova?”

“One day by horse. Two by carriage.”

Sehun nodded considerately.

Buck looked discomfited. “Your Majesty, if you are contemplating a journey to Marrova on your own… you probably shouldn’t.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Did the High King order that I am not allowed to set foot out of this palace without his permission and horde of guards?” Sehun said exasperatedly.

“No,” Buck muttered. “But it isn’t safe to travel alone.”

“Then will you accompany me? Will Tes?”

Buck gnawed at his lip. “Without His Majesty’s knowledge?”

Sehun gave a curt nod of his head.

“If that’s command… that’s how it shall be,” Buck said worriedly. “But the High King would not all too lenient on us if he’s not all excited about this adventure.”

“I will make sure that none of you gets reprimanded for this. You are simply doing your job. Protecting me.”

Buck finally smiled. “Tes and I should be honoured to accompany you.”

“It is and… it is also my command that you do not report this to my husband. I will tell him myself… when we return.”

Buck bowed his head once more. When he and Tes left, Aeja entered with a dreadful face.

“You are absolutely out of your mind,” she declared angrily, clenching her fists as though she were ready to punch Sehun’s teeth out.

“Relax. I am not going there to make up with him,” Sehun said offhandedly.

“You shouldn’t be going there at all!” she yapped. “Does your husband know that you’re about to pay your old flame a visit?”

Sehun scowled. “Why can’t you or Rune trust me for once?”

“Because actions speak louder than fucking words, you moron,” she spat, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest.

“Aeja—”

“Did you talk to him last night? What did he say?”

Sehun bit his lip. “He wasn’t… very thrilled about me trying to tell him that he was being an unjust bully.”

“So, you’re a petulant child trying to get back at him to prove a point?”

“No! Look. I know what I’m doing, okay?”

“Listen, Sehun. There’s only so many chances you can expect a man to give you. If you go to see Rayden behind Rune’s back today, you might ruin everything you have right now.”

“I am sick of listening to everyone’s advice. Rune treats me like a child!”

“That’s because you act like one.”

“Well, I’m not a child. He will have to respect my decisions and he will have to regard me as his consort. Not as his pathetic little housewife! I’m the Prince of Hestona, for god’s sake.”

Aeja shook her head disappointedly. “You really think you were _somebody_ before you became Rune Degenhard’s fiancé? Sehun, you owe him more than you think.”

That hurt. It hurt badly. “Stop… I don’t owe anyone anything. I married him because I love him.”

“He literally saved you from death.”

“So? Am I supposed to live fearing death every single second of my life? Not even _you_ believe that I am a man of my own, do you? That I have to always depend on someone to be _somebody_. I love Rune. But he’s not the one who gets to control me and my desires.”

“And what exactly are your _desires_? To bend for another man?”

“I have told you many times that I don’t harbour such feelings for Rayden!”

“Bullshit! If you don’t, you wouldn’t be going to such extents to please him.”

“I’m not pleasing him!”

Aeja lifted her hands in defeat. “Do what you wish, Sehun. But don’t come crying to your family when you’ve deliberately lost the one good thing in your life for some cheap thrill.”

With that, she spun around and stormed off furiously. Sehun was indeed sick and tired of being pushed around. He had a mind of his own. And though Rune said that he would acknowledge that, he would never stop being the patronizing High King he had always been. Not to mention all mere human beings were inferior to his royal archangel descendance. Aeja might be right. Perhaps Sehun was trying to prove something. Perhaps he was trying to prove himself.

He grabbed a satchel and began to fill it with all the jewellery and gold his mother had given him as wedding gifts. This should be enough to compensate Rune’s injustice towards Rayden.

 

*

Rune looked up from his clammy, calloused hands on his lap and glared at the chambermaid the guards hauled into the throne chamber.

“She is the alleged woman Baram has as a pretext,” Jordanes said at his side.

Rune surveyed the chambermaid’s mortified expression and limpid green eyes. Her cheeks had pinked with embarrassment.

“Where were you yesterday morning?” Rune harrumphed and the chambermaid shuddered.

She looked up at Rune and then at Jordanes and Cassius. A tear trickled down her cheek. “I…” she began in a small voice.

“You best come clean,” Jordanes ordered. “Lying to your Kings is regarded as treason.”

“Were you with Prince Baram?” Cassius growled. “If you were, say so!”

Rune watched the chambermaid’s face wither with humiliation. He cleared his throat before speaking again. “You need not fret,” he said. “Your job here will not be affected whatsoever whatever your statement might be. You will not be held accountable for anything. You are nothing but an alibi and what you say will save a man’s neck from the noose.”

“I wouldn’t be so satisfied if that happened,” Jordanes muttered under his breath.

The chambermaid still looked reluctant.

“Oh, speak!” Cassius yelled. “Was he with you the entire time?!”

“Cassius,” Rune chided.

“Y-Yes, I was,” the chambermaid finally answered. “From the night before until dawn of yesterday.”

Rune clenched his jaw. “Very well. You shall not step out of the palace until the trial.”

The chambermaid bowed and took her leave, sobbing into her hands. Rune faced his brothers.

“She might be lying,” Cassius said.

“She might be telling the truth,” Rune argued. “Cassius, I am not all that fond of Baram either. But if he did not commit the crime, then we shouldn’t punish him. We have to find the person who did this. That would be the right thing to do for Seneca.”

And Rune knew for one that Baram most certainly did not do this to Seneca. He also knew that he would not be able to hunt the demon down unless it started leaving breadcrumbs around. This _Incubus_ , however, was careful. As careful as Vita had been until her last moment.

“You can be mad at me all you want, Cassius,” Rune said. “But I am _not_ punishing an innocent man.”

Cassius’ glower softened. Just a little.

A couple of guards entered the throne chamber with the healers. One of them was seized between the guards.

“Your Excellency,” the head healer said, bowing.

Rune’s eyes flitted to the apprehended healer. “What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded.

“He was caught stealing some of our most valuable herbs, Your Highness,” the head healer said.

“Do you have proof of this accusation?” Rune asked.

“Two of our healers witnessed it. He also used the herbs to brew an elixir.”

Rune rubbed his temples. “Jordanes, will you handle this? I have a headache.”

Jordanes patted on Rune’s shoulder and nodded his head as Rune rose to his full height and started towards the exit.

“You may speak to your defence, healer,” Jordanes said behind Rune. “Have you stolen from the infirmary?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the healer said. “Upon orders.”

“Whose orders?”

“The Hestonian Prince. The High King’s consort.”

Rune came to a halt in his tracks as he reached the doors. He slowly turned around and stared at the crowd. Jordanes and Cassius briefly met Rune’s distressed expression.

“Prince Sehun requested them?” Jordanes asked in disbelief. “What exactly does he intend to do with… herbs?”

“What sort of herbs were they?” Cassius inquired.

The healer answered in a steady, calm voice. “I cannot say. It was his orders to keep it a secret.”

The head healer then spoke. “You’ve said plenty already. The herbs he took and used to make an elixir could only help with abortions and miscarriages.”

There was silence in the throne chamber. If Rune had ever experienced a heartbreak, it had never hurt like this before.

Rune turned on his heel and broke into a heavy stride towards the chambers shared with someone he had believed was the love of his life. Apparently, the love of his life had ideas of killing off the token of the love they had made. So much for giving another shot at love and life.

Rune felt a little out of breath. He wasn’t running. His strides were heavier than usual and slower. But he was quickly becoming short-winded. He felt giddy with despair. No war, no battle, no duel had prepared him a sorrow so devastating.

Not even a word. How could he… How could Sehun actually be so cruel?

When Rune burst into the chambers, he found no sign of Sehun or his guards. He summoned Polydora and ordered her to find Sehun wherever he was. He then noticed the emptied canister on the bedside table. With his throat tightening painfully, Rune picked it up and sniffed the pungent aroma that came from it. A sob choked his windpipe and he hurled the canister at a wall to shatter.

“He’s not here,” Rune heard Aeja say when he started towards the stairs.

“What?”

Aeja frowned miserably. Her cheeks were flushed pink. “He’s not here, Rune.”

Rune turned and faced her properly. “Where is he, then?”

Aeja hesitated to answer. “He… is on his way to Marrova.”

Rune did not think he had the courage to ask why. Aeja closed the distance between them and carefully curled a hand around Rune’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “You should go after him.”

Rune closed his eyes. “For how long?”

Aeja did not answer. Instead, she enveloped Rune’s large body in her arms and let Rune drop his head on her shoulder. The hallway was quiet. The walls were the only witnesses. Aeja’s hair smelled like wildflowers and sandalwood, and felt as soft as Sehun’s as Rune buried his face in it.

“I’m sorry,” Aeja said once more. “I never should have refused your marriage proposal. If I had known… what sort of a man you actually are… I would never have, King Rune.”

Rune took a step back with his eyebrows knitting into a frown. “I do not regret anything, Princess. I am glad you refused. I am certain you are a wonderful woman and one day, you’d make a fine Queen to Hestona. But the pain and pleasure of loving Sehun are worth it.”

Aeja looked disappointed. “You don’t deserve this. My brother is wonderful… when he tries, I know. But it’s still not too late.”

Rune now scowled. “I ought to get going.”

“You’re going after him?”

He did not reply as he walked away. As much as he wanted to be by Sehun’s side, protect him, and keep him safe, Sehun was no bird that could be held in a cage.

 

“Are you all right, brother?” Jordanes inquired when he walked into the study.

Rune lifted his gaze to Jordanes and exhaled heavily. “What do you think?”

Jordanes ran a hand through his mussed hair. “Maybe he didn’t take it.”

“I found an empty bottle,” Rune muttered, massaging his temples to nurse his headache.

“Rune…”

“Remember when you, Aurelia, and Cassius were insisting that marrying and falling in love again would make me a better man? If by ‘better’ you meant losing every silver of sanity I have left, then you couldn’t be more accurate.”

His brother perched on the desk and held a hand to Rune’s shoulder. “The old you would have burned a city or two by now. You are taking this well. That’s a progress, at least,” Jordanes remarked, patting Rune’s shoulder. “Think of it from his perspective, Rune. Perhaps he wasn’t ready. Maybe he was… despairing just as much. Having a baby is a rather big deal.”

Rune shook his head. _Baby._ He never knew he even wanted one until he pictured himself holding a son or a daughter in his arms. It was agonizing. “It’s not about that. It’s about him… not even telling me about it.”

“Do you know how many times Aurelia hid it from me when she was taking _Kethras_?”

“It’s not the same, Jordanes.”

“I know. But they’re the ones who are bearing the child. They get to decide.”

“So, I get no say in this? That’s utter nonsense.”

“Maybe he was scared. You’re not the most patient man the world has seen. You would make a shit-ass father.”

Rune did not take offence. Because he knew it was the truth.

“Get to bed,” Jordanes said. “No point in brooding. Did he really head off to Marrova? What for?”

Rune shrugged. “I am truly exhausted. He can come home when he wants to.”

“And promise me you won’t strangle him when he does.”

Rune rose to his feet. “I just wish he would let me protect him. And that he would trust me. But not even I can or will stop him if he desires… something else.”

Jordanes smiled. “You’ve grown a lot. I’m proud of you.”

Rune brushed past Jordanes and headed up to his chambers. The thought of going to sleep on a bed that smelled like Sehun tormented Rune immediately. He would rather spend the night at the temple, praying for Za’themar to show him a way towards the _Incubus_. But Rune was mortal and he needed sleep just as any other man.

He wended his way into the chamber, promising himself that he would badly hurt the two guards who were supposed to guard Sehun, not escort him to Marrova.

Swirls of perfume wafted in the air inside the bedchamber and Rune came to a halt. He found candleflames flickering in the corners of the chamber and squinted at them. The scent of jasmine was thick and Rune’s eyes dropped to the trail of discarded clothes on the floor.

His gaze then flicked up to the naked woman occupying his bed.

Aeja smirked up at him, sliding a hand between her legs. Her hair, as blond as Sehun’s, covered her doughy mounds of breasts in luscious curls. Her body was lean and slightly muscled, like a warrior’s, but she was, nevertheless, feminine. Her skin was pale with hints of a beautiful shade of pink at places such as the tips of her fingers, her nipples, lips, the skin at her collarbones, her cheeks. She wasn’t a match for Sehun’s beauty, but her beauty had its own values.

“It should have been us, Rune,” Aeja purred, cupping one of her breasts seductively. “I had been foolish.”

Rune pursed his lips for a moment and swallowed. “No. But you really are starting to be,” he then said in a gruff voice and picked up Aeja’s gown from the floor before tossing it over to her.

Aeja shoved it back to the ground and climbed out of the bed. She gracefully ambled over to Rune and raised her hands to his chest and shoulder. “My brother is of little worth to you. He isn’t the best at court matters. He must be average at most in bed. I had made a mistake. You need a Queen by your side, King Rune. Not an incompetent Prince that cares for only what dress he wears and what jewels go with it.”

She rode her fingers into Rune’s hair and pressed her naked body against Rune’s.

“You can get rid of all the problems.”

“I doubt I’ll ever stop having problems with your family,” Rune murmured, smirking down at Aeja.

“Well, at least then it’ll be worth it,” she drawled as one of her hands slid from Rune’s shoulder. Dragging it down Rune’s arm, she took hold of Rune’s hand and steered it towards her hip. She then guided it between her legs as her other hand worked on unlacing Rune’s shirt. Her skin was silky and supple. It pinked under Rune’s touch.

“What do you need, Rune?” she asked. “Power? Love? An heir? I can give you all while Sehun is away, chasing some other man.”

Rune retrieved his hands and removed his coat. A smile curled at the corners of Aeja’s lips, but it quickly died when Rune started covering her body with the coat before he took a step back. “You should leave, Princess. I believe your lover is waiting for you in her rooms.”

Aeja frowned. “You _are_ a man, aren’t you?” she scoffed. “Kings like you can take more than one consort. Surely you can satisfy more than one lover in bed.”

Rune could not muster the strength to argue. “I know I can. And your beauty and propositions are of exquisite standards. But I took an oath to love and cherish Sehun. And I do. Good night, Princess Aeja,” he said and walked out of the chamber. His head was in a muddle.

He meandered his way to the stable with a storm brewing in his heart.

*

When Rune reached the woods, he dismounted Nighflame and patted the sweaty neck of the horse. This might be the only place he could get some peace and quiet.

But he wasn’t here for that. He did, however, need isolation. He drew his Shadowfang from its scabbard and drove it into the damp soil. Nightflame watched with keenness, wagging his tail while Rune drew the demonic insignia on the ground with the sword. It was a single letter that meant, **_Hellfire._** Demon hunters were forbidden to even acknowledge the insignia. They hunted demons. Not lure them. There was no pride in seeking out the demons. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Rune could not sit at home all day, pretending like there was nothing he could do.

Of course, he could not be certain that it would be the _Fallen Incubus_ that would show itself tonight. It could be any demon. But he was pinning his hope on the idea of the _Fallen Incubus_ ’ thirst to ruin Rune.

When demons were summoned, they often did not appear in their true forms. They came disguised as anybody. Familiar and strange. The demon worshippers were the only ones that summoned demons using the demon insignia or other forms of dark rituals. Demon hunters weren’t taught any. Rune had figured this one out of his own during his training days. He never dared try it, though. He was never the one looking for trouble. Trouble always found him.

But he needed to start somewhere. Master Erheath would be greatly discontented if he knew of Rune’s endeavour to contact the darker realms.

Nightflame whinnied as though he were spooked. But he stayed his ground, even though Rune had not tied his reins to a tree. He would never abandon Rune. They had fought worse horrors side by side.

Once Rune had completed the insignia, he yanked the sword out of the ground and slit his forearm with the blade. He barely flinched as red beads of blood seeped into the loam. “ _Ragzarth-vorz_ ,” he muttered to himself and then out loud. “ _E’vap-re olarstar. Ykamer lo’ansh._ ”

The wind coursed through the forest with a brutal strength. The night darkened as thick black clouds began to shroud the gleaming moon. Rune tightened his grip around the Shadowfang.

Its shadow appeared with a violent gust of wind. And then the palls of black smoke solidified into a figure with a monstrous set of horns, but it slowly transformed into a human figure as it approached Rune.

“ _Lo’faan bor aamirn_ ,” the _Incubus_ said in a female voice. One that still haunted Rune’s sleep. **_You finally called._**

Vita.

Rune immediately recoiled, taking a step back. It was too dark to make out the features of her face but he could see her. She was there, standing right in front of him. Smelling like death and hell.

“Why are you playing this game?” he asked through his teeth, lifting his sword.

He heard a faint laughter. He had missed that laugh. “All right. Would you rather I appear as the one that resides in your heart now?”

Black entities gathered around the _Incubus_ and it once more transformed.

“ _Kopr’o_?” **_Better?_** it asked in Sehun’s voice.

Rune’s throat felt dry. “Show your true self, you son of a bitch.”

The _Incubus_ snickered once more. “You fear,” it said. “I thought you never feared. But fear is all I smell now, demon hunter.”

“Must be your own, then. Isn’t this what you wanted? To fight me? Then do it. Stop threatening the ones I care about.”

The _Incubus_ transformed. This time, the black smoke left it with Rayden’s figure. It stepped forward and only stopped when there was less than a foot of distance between them. Rune lowered his sword, staring into Rayden’s green eyes.

“All right,” the _Incubus_ said. “I just want _you_. Not even for… long. Vengeance takes time and effort. Killing you would be merciful.” He curled a fist around Rune’s shirt. “One night is all I ask, Rune Degenhard. I want a part of your flesh, blood, body, and soul. I want to _be_ a part of them. A part of you. I will finish what my _Succubus_ sister couldn’t. I’m sure you wouldn’t want anyone else hurt.”

That was when Rune raised his sword to drive it through the _Incubus_ abdomen, though he knew it would do little to no damage. This was not the _Incubus_ ’ true form. It was just an illusion.

But he was startled when the _Incubus_ in Rayden’s form grabbed hold of the Shadowfang before even its tip could touch his body and snapped it in half with his bare hand.

Rune released the shattered blade, gaping at it in horror and disbelief.

“Come find me at the Gates of Hell by the ruins of the Temple of Maara. And don’t make me wait. Or your beloved Sehun and the child he carries will pay for it.”

With that, the _Incubus_ dissolved into the darkness and disappeared, leaving Rune to drop to his knees, panting for air.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ Since many of you have been asking for an update, here's one but it isn't the last chapter! I have been stupid busy lately and couldn't manage to write much :( But here's a Serune sketch to make up for the lack of update! :D

“What are the chances of the High King murdering us for doing this behind his back?” Tes muttered as they dismounted their horses on Marrova’s outskirts.

Sehun patted Starlight’s neck and fed him an apple.

“Quite fat, I must say,” Buck replied, frowning like a criminal caught in the act.

Sehun turned and faced the worried guards. “You two need not worry. If anything, Rune ought to be glad that I did not journey to Marrova unguarded,” he told them and started towards the bustling town.

Tes did not seem convinced, though he certainly did not look like he was going to question the High King’s consort’s optimism. “Yes, Your Highness.”

They stopped at a well to wet their parched throats as the scalding sun continued to climb up the sky.

“If you don’t mind us asking,” Buck said as they advanced through the throngs of people in the lively market. “why do you need to see Chase, Your Highness?”

Sehun bit into his chapped, dry lip. Starlight at his side whinnied at the kids that came forth to touch his glorious fair mane. Sehun smiled at the kids then, encouraging them to pet the horse.

“What is his name?” one child inquired.

“Starlight,” Sehun answered. The girl grinned, running her fingers through Starlight’s mane with something like awe in her eyes and smile.

“Starlight,” the girl echoed and pulled back. “He’s so pretty.” She then looked up at Sehun. “Like you.”

Sehun let out a soft chuckle. He knew he must look atrociously dishevelled from having travelled with sparse rest for an entire day. His backbone was about to shatter, he thought.

As the girl skipped away to her other friends, Sehun proceeded towards the bakery.

“I believe your wondrous High King had dismissed Rayden unjustly,” Sehun said, sounding almost too tired to talk. He could almost see the signboard that read, **_Chase’s Bread and Bun._**

“Is that so?” Tes mused as he glanced at the crowd, grimacing. “What is that smell?”

“Smells like… bread,” Buck replied.

Sehun pointed a finger at the bakery then. “There is Rayden’s parents’ bakery. It is where we’re going,” he said.

“Oh, thank Dymes!” Buck yapped. “I’m starved.”

Sehun was not sure how welcome he would be at Rayden’s. If his mother hadn’t already loathed Sehun’s guts before, she surely would now. It did not matter. Sehun was here to see Rayden, close the chapter once and for all, and indemnify Rayden for the injustice Rune had served him.

Sehun paused for a moment to take in the warm, dry Marrova around him. It reminded him of Rayden’s warmth and earthiness. He remembered the first time he ever felt anything for the man. It still left him with butterflies in his stomach. It was beautiful while it lasted. Their separation did not need to be so messy. Rayden had understood. He was willing to back off peacefully. Sehun had made a mistake, trusting Rune to share the same sentiment. Rune, unlike Rayden, was never a peaceful man, was he?

Sehun did not want to end things the way they did with Rayden. It left him with a colossal amount of guilt.

The fragrant scent of sweet, honeyed cornbread filled his nose as he approached the bakery. He was forced to a halt when Tyler or Timothy, Rayden’s little twin brothers, gushed out of the bakery, giggling and howling with wooden swords in their hands.

They scuttled past Sehun without paying him any heed. They probably didn’t recognize him anymore.

“Watch it,” Tes hissed at the boys when they bumped into him. One of them then stuck his tongue out at Tes before they dashed away.

“They’re Rayden’s brothers,” Sehun informed the guards. Tes looked surprised.

“I never knew he had such small siblings,” he muttered.

“He has a lot of siblings,” Buck said. “From what I’ve heard.”

Sehun’s guilt increased tenfold. Rayden’s family depended on the bakery yielded every day. In a penurious city like Marrova, people couldn’t afford food like bread. Rayden’s income must have been requisite to put food on the table. Sehun had singlehandedly destroyed Rayden and his family’s livelihood when he decided to have this affair with Rune’s Captain, even when he knew how merciless the High King could be.

He waited for the man with a swollen belly to leave the bakery before he’d enter. Apprehensively eyeing the pregnant man, Sehun swallowed hard. Not for the first time, he wondered if Rune would be happy when he heard of Sehun’s pregnancy. There was no doubt that Rune would be fuming mad about Sehun’s uninformed trip to Marrova to see Rayden. But Sehun was ready to face whatever the consequences were. There were wrongs that needed to be righted.

“Welcome to the Chase’s…” Mrs. Chase trailed off as her smile faltered into something like shock when her eyes met Sehun’s. “What are you doing here?” she spat before Sehun could greet her.

“Mrs. Chase—”

“Is the Queen here, too?” she then gasped, glancing at the guards.

Sehun blinked. “Uh, no.”

“I’d like to have a word with her if she is,” she huffed. “I know not why your High King deemed my son’s skills unworthy of his contingent all of a sudden, but…” she stopped herself and mustered Sehun again. “I’m sorry. Why are you here? To see Rayden?”

Sehun bowed his head. So, Rayden hadn’t told them the truth about how he got fired. “If you could point me in Rayden’s way, Mrs. Chase.”

The woman rubbed her wrinkled, sweaty forehead. “He came home and then went straight to the tavern. Hasn’t come back yet. If I may ask what brings you here to see my son?”

“Unsettled accounts,” Sehun said.

Mrs. Chase’s eyebrows furrowed. “We don’t owe you debts, do we?”

“No, no,” he replied quickly. “Actually… it’s quite the opposite.” He dropped his gaze briefly to his boots.

“Would you like to come in?” she asked at length.

“Perhaps another time. I’ll take my leave, then,” he said with a bow. “I am sorry about your son’s dismissal.”

The woman heaved a sigh. “We missed having him back home.” She smiled.

“It must be difficult to manage the family without Rayden’s income now.”

“It would be. But we have some savings and… Michael and Gemma will be helping their father in the shed. Karla might,” she paused and frowned. “get a job at the inn. Not a decent job for a lady but it pays something.”

Sehun licked his lips. “I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do, Mrs. Chase.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I know I wasn’t very welcoming to you the last time. But thank you for coming here again.”

Sehun returned her smile and took a step back. “My guards and I are famished. We’d be grateful if you could sell us the best loaves you have.”

“Of course. How does roasted fig bread and ryebread sound?”

Buck and Tes eagerly grabbed the breads as Sehun paid Rayden’s mother. “Thank you again, Lita.”

She nodded her head and smiled as Sehun turned on his heel. Buck immediately began to tear at the ryebread before Tes slapped him on the back of his head.

“We should offer His Highness first,” Tes told Buck.

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Buck rasped with a full mouth and handed Sehun a fig bread, dripping with honey butter. Sehun took a big bite and moaned a little as it hit the spot. Licking the trickling bead of honey butter off his fingers, he took another mouthful of the bread and chomped hungrily.

While Tes asked around for the tavern, Buck accompanied Sehun at his side.

“Is it to your taste, Your Highness?” he inquired.

“I believe it is,” Sehun answered, although the butter made him queasy after a few bites.

“Okay, the tavern’s that way,” Tes said when he joined them again. “And that guy just gave me a dirty look for asking about the tavern in the middle of the day.”

What was Rayden doing in a tavern in the middle of the day? Drinking? It didn’t sound like something Rayden would do. As much as Sehun detested Rayden’s nonchalance and blasé attitude, he had been hoping that Rayden would not let his dismissal from the High King’s Guard despair him.

Upon reaching the Drab Clams Tavern, Buck cleared the throng of drunk men and flirting women out of Sehun’s way.

“Not a place I’d be expecting royalty to show up at,” the barkeep said in a gruff voice and Sehun turned towards the bearded man.

Earning a few lewd glances from the old men in the tavern, Sehun walked over to the bar and faced the barkeep. “Have you by any chance seen Rayden Chase come in here?” he asked.

The barkeep arched a bushy brow. “Who’s asking?” He settled down the pint mug he was drying with a rag and leaned over the counter. “A prince of some sort perhaps?” The man smirked, nodding his head towards the guards.

Sehun slid a few coins across the counter. “Have you seen him?”

The barkeep pocketed the coins and pointed upwards. “Rented a room here yesterday.”

“Which room.”

“There’s only one room.” He jerked his head towards the staircase in the corner.

Sehun turned to the guards. “You can wait down here.”

Buck and Tes frowned. “Your Majesty—” Tes began but Sehun interrupted him.

“It’s Rayden. He wouldn’t hurt me or anything. I’ll be fine.”

They didn’t argue as they followed Sehun to the bottom of the stairs. Sehun’s heart pounded as he ascended the stairs, clenching his fists. He wasn’t sure if Rayden would be happy to see him.

He tried to keep his eyes to himself as he walked past a man groping a tarty moll, who giggled when he slid his grubby hands into her skirt. She then pinned Sehun with a lecherous look before unbuttoning her blouse.

Sehun walked as fast as he could.

He soon came to a closed door and nervously stared at it for a moment with his heart beating in his throat. Rayden would understand. He wouldn’t hate Sehun for what Rune did. Why did what Rayden thought of him even mattered anymore?

He raised a fist and knocked on the door anxiously. He expected a drunk Rayden to open the door, but when the door was wrenched open, he was met with Rayden’s shirtless body, mussed hair, stubbled jaw, unbuttoned trousers, and limpid sleepless eyes, which widened upon meeting Sehun’s.

“Your Highness,” Rayden rasped, blinking his eyes in disbelief. “Sehun, what are you doing here?”

Ignoring the query, Sehun’s eyes darted over Rayden’s shoulders and landed on the naked boy with tow-coloured hair and a dark skin sprawled on the dishevelled bed. The room smelled like firewood, ale, and sex.

His heart sank burdened with pain.

The blond boy gathered the sheets to cover his body as he sat up, staring at Sehun.

Sehun looked back at Rayden, who looked calm and unconcerned as ever. “What are _you_ doing here, Rayden?” Sehun murmured in a low voice. He felt sick with woe. Bile rose in his throat and his full stomach churned.

Rayden glanced back at the boy and rubbed the back of his neck. Then groaning, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. “I believe it’s none of your concern.”

A deep frown settled on Sehun’s eyebrows. “Are you… Who is that?”

Rayden now scowled. “Nobody! I don’t know.”

“You don’t… know?”

“He’s just someone I paid to sleep with me, happy? And you are wasting the time I paid for right now. Why are you here?”

Sehun’s chest heaved as he panted. “You’re upset… that I’m here to see you?”

“I am _confused_ ,” Rayden spat. “What do you want, Sehun? Does Rune know you’re here?”

“No,” Sehun let out. “Well, he might now. But… I…” he trailed, lowering his head.

Silence stretched between them.

At length, Sehun raised his head. “Can we go somewhere else to talk?” he implored Rayden.

“No,” Rayden said firmly. “You should leave, Sehun.”

“Rayden—” He was cut off by the door that opened.

The blond boy took hold of Rayden’s arm, wearing nothing but what looked like Rayden’s oversized shirt. “Who is this?” he chimed, smirking at Sehun. “Your lover?”

Rayden kept glaring at Sehun. “No.”

Sehun was tempted to shove the rent boy away and pulled Rayden to his side. But then he realized he had absolutely no right to do that.

“Oh, thank Dymes,” the boy said. “I figured you’d have a better taste than this.”

Sehun loured at him. “Rayden, considering that you don’t have a job anymore, do you think it is wise to be wasting your money on chintzy street tarts who wouldn’t get your money’s worth?”

The boy’s face died with embarrassment. Rayden scowled hard at Sehun.

“Rayden, please,” he then begged in a hushed voice.

Rayden’s expression softened a while later. He exhaled a heavy breath and rubbed his temples. Then looking over to the rent boy, he said, “Your service is no longer needed for the day, darling.”

The boy faked a frown. “Really?” he mewled, clinging onto Rayden’s shoulder. “I can wait.”

Rayden smiled and gently held the boy’s chin before pressing a tender kiss to the boy’s lips. Sehun did not look away. But he couldn’t hide the glower that crept to his face either.

“I’m going to need that shirt back, though,” Rayden told the boy.

“Why didn’t you say so,” the boy snickered and hauled Rayden back into the room before he shut the door.

Sehun retreated with furious tears stinging his eyes. Slumping against a wall, he crossed his arms over his chest. Rayden certainly had no trouble moving on so quickly.

But then again, neither did Sehun when he agreed wholeheartedly to marry Rune.

A moment later, Rayden exited the room, tucking the shirt into his trousers before he ran a hand through his tousled hair to neaten it.

“Do you want to go to my place? But I can’t promise it’d be quiet there,” Rayden said. “You must have been there. Did you talk to mom?”

Sehun nodded his head shakily. “Maybe somewhere else.”

Rayden led the way. Sehun quietly followed.

When Rayden found Tes and Buck downstairs, he didn’t stop to greet them and ambled towards the tavern’s exit.

“Not even a hello?” Buck complained.

“You don’t have to go with us,” Sehun told them.

“But Your Majesty—”

“Get a drink and some rest.”

Neither of them looked reassured. But Sehun did not try to convince them. He told them that it was an order and that he didn’t require their protection while he was with Rayden.

As he hurried after Rayden, he told himself that he hadn’t come here to rekindle his affection for Rayden. He just wanted to settle everything for good.

They didn’t go too far from the tavern. Rayden led Sehun into Torn Alehouse. The smell of cheap ale and baked river fish tossed Sehun’s stomach uncomfortably. But the place was emptier and quieter than the tavern.

“This is the place the rich people in Marrova come to eat and drink, Rayden said with a scornful snort. “By rich, I do not mean by the royal Vracrovian standards.” He glanced at Sehun briefly. “Or Hestonian. Sit.”

He ushered Sehun to take a sit at a table away from the other drinkers. He then waved the barkeep over and winked at her as she approached him.

“If it ain’t the handsome Rayden Chase,” the woman cooed, placing a hand on the table. “And who might this pretty young lad be?”

Rayden did not answer.

“I’m just visiting,” Sehun said awkwardly.

“Hmm,” she hummed and turned to Rayden again. “What’ll you have?”

“Roasted sweet potatoes and the house’s mead, Giselle,” Rayden ordered. “With extra salt on the sweet potatoes.”

Sehun looked at Rayden nervously when Giselle turned to him.

“How about your famous candied yams for the stranger?” Rayden told Giselle with a wry smile when Sehun fumbled for an order. “And mead?”

Sehun shook his head. He knew well enough to not to consume alcohol while he was carrying.

“He’s not the kind to share our cheap, godawful meads,” Rayden scoffed and Sehun frowned.

“Anything else?” Giselle asked.

“No,” Rayden said with a smirk. “Not for now at least.”

Mirroring Rayden’s smug grin, Giselle gave his hand a stroke before she walked away with their order.

Sehun kept his gaze low. Rayden idly fingered the rim of an empty pint glass.

“I don’t mind cheap mead, you know,” Sehun murmured a moment later.

Rayden chuckled lifelessly. “You do. You mind, Sehun. Even if you say that you don’t. Just like when you said you didn’t mind being with a _cheap_ , dirty, penniless soldier.”

Sehun felt his hands tremble. “I had meant it.” His voice broke.

“Sure,” Rayden snorted and looked away, shaking his head with a spiteful smile.

“Rayden,” Sehun breathed out. “I came here to make things right. I do not think what Rune did to you was fair. And even if I can’t do much to help your situation, I want to do everything I can.”

“Like what?” Rayden spat as his taunting smile disappeared.

Sehun hung his head. “It’s my… fault that Rune… dismissed you. He’s punishing you and letting me off the hook. It isn’t fair.”

“So, what? You’re punishing yourself now?” Rayden asked.

Sehun supposed that could also be true. “Rayden,” he said with a sigh and slid the satchel full of gold coins, gems, and jewellery to Rayden. “there’s a lot in here. I know it’s not enough compensation, but it’s what I could manage on short notice.”

Rayden examined the satchel and cocked an eyebrow. Then placing the satchel back on the table, he broke into a laugh. “What’s this?”

“They’re… for you.”

Rayden carded his fingers through his hair and scrubbed his stubbled jaw. “You cannot be serious… Sehun, don’t insult our relationship more than you already have.”

“What?” Sehun frowned. “I wasn’t trying to—”

“It’s really naïve of you to think that these could solve my problem. And what do you plan to do when your _husband_ finds out about this thoughtful charity endeavour of yours?”

Sehun looked at Rayden with his eyebrows furrowed miserably. “Why are you mocking me?” he asked. “Do you not want me here? Do you hate me so much now?”

Rayden clenched his jaw. “I don’t hate you, Sehun. Of course not. But I don’t understand why you’re here. If you knew me at all, you’d know that I will not accept this.”

Sehun closed his eyes momentarily. “I wanted to see you, too.”

Rayden was silent for a moment. When the moment had passed, he said, “You made a choice.” He sighed heavily. “You made a lot of choices. I did too. We just have to face the consequences. And you chose Rune, didn’t you? You chose the King over the servant and I will never resent you for that. Any sane person would do that, and you are a prince after all.”

“Please stop saying that,” Sehun pleaded in a whisper. “I did not choose Rune over you because he’s a king.”

“Then he’s a better man.”

Sehun frowned. “Neither of you is the better man. Rayden, you weren’t ready for this. You couldn’t commit yourself to me and you only saw it as an affair. I wanted more.”

“I was ready to give you more.”

“No, you weren’t. You were desperate, and you were scared that I’d marry Rune. But you weren’t ready.”

Rayden did not argue. He turned his face away with a lockjaw.

The food and drink arrived. Rayden downed a tankard of mead and grouchily glared at a couple kissing drunkenly at a table.

“You should leave, Sehun,” he then drawled.

“I should,” Sehun exhaled, dropping his gaze to his hands.

“And take this with you,” Rayden said, beckoning to the satchel. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Sehun rose from the bench with a heavy heart and picked up the satchel. “I wish things were different, Rayden.”

He turned to leave but paused when Rayden caught his hand. He then faced Rayden worriedly.

“Stay,” Rayden whispered without looking up at Sehun as his fingers tightened around Sehun’s.

Sehun pursed his lips, eyebrows knitted in agitation.

Then he gave Rayden’s hand a light squeeze and sat back down.

“Can I get anything else for you?” Giselle asked when she walked past their table.

Rayden tossed a few coins on the table and stood up. “Your best room for the rest of the evening.”

Giselle leered at Sehun and then at Rayden with a sly smirk. “Absolutely.”

*

“Must you leave _now_?” Cassius grumbled as Rune pinned the cloak around his shoulders and patted the saddled black beast. “Can’t you wait until Seneca has gotten better and we can do something about Baram?”

“I must make sure Sehun is all right,” Rune muttered and mounted Nightflame.

“But I thought you said he can come home when he wants to,” Jordanes chimed in.

“You ought to trust the boy a little,” Aurelia added. “He can take care of himself.”

“I know,” Rune said with a sigh. “But what sort of a husband would I be if I just let him make such bad decisions and not let myself be tangled in the consequences and let him face them alone?”

Aurelia smiled. “You were right,” she told Jordanes. “He has grown a lot.”

Rune rolled his eyes and stroked Nightflame’s mane. He would need to ride hard if he planned on reaching Marrova within a day. Nightflame preened himself on being the fastest horse in Vracrovia. It wouldn’t even be a challenge for him.

“And Rune,” Jordanes called. “be patient when you do see him again. Try to understand his perspective before going berserk on him.”

Rune nodded his head. “I will die from curiosity if I stayed. I need to speak with him. And I need to see him.”

“Have a safe journey, then,” Cassius said.

With that, Rune reined Nightflame towards the drawbridge. He hadn’t been to Marrova in a long time. He knew this visit would not be pleasant for him. Or for Rayden if it were indeed him Sehun had gone to see. Rune just hoped there was a reasonable explanation to all this. Sehun did, after all, take the guards with him. Which meant he planned on coming back. Which meant he hadn’t run away.

But it wasn’t Marrova Rune was journeying to. It was the Temple Maara that located near the city of Marrova. He supposed he might as well cross through Marrova to get to the temple.

If the _Incubus_ were telling the truth, Sehun hadn’t aborted their child. In spite of everything, it filled Rune’s heart with a joy he couldn’t explain. Jordanes might be right about Rune being a horrible father, but it didn’t stop Rune from fantasizing about being a father. He wondered what it’d feel like to hold his child in his hands for the first time. He thought of the adventures he’d share with his child and it made him giddy with happiness. He thought of the life he’d live with Sehun for the next few months while Sehun carried the heir of all of Vracrovia. The successor of the three Kings. The future of Vracrovia. The heir of an archangel’s kin. A destined demon hunter.

*

“Do you need a bath?” Rayden asked when they entered the small room, which accommodated a small pallet on the floor and a shoddy wooden table.

Sehun looked at the bathtub and the stagnant water it held. He then gave the muck and grit sticking to his clothes and frowned. “Probably.”

“Did you bring clothes to change into?”

Sehun shook his head.

Rayden smiled. “Why don’t you get yourself scrubbed and I’ll race over to my house to get you some clothes?”

“That sounds good,” Sehun muttered.

Bowing his head, Rayden started past Sehun.

When he was left alone in the room, Sehun longingly looked at the pallet. He could use some rest to rest his spine, too. Shedding his clothes, he stepped into the cool water in the tub and washed the dirt and sand off his skin and hair. He looked around for soap but all that he found was some cheap scented body oil. He used it with a grimace on his face. His mother would be appalled if she found out Sehun used something like this for his skin. It wasn’t like Sehun would ever tell her or anyone about sharing a room in an alehouse with his former lover, anyway.

His body felt tender to his touch. And a little too warm. He wondered if he were coming down with fever or if it were just the dry climate of Marrova.

He grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub to dry himself. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he sauntered over to the window and gazed at the sun slowly sinking in the horizon. He breathed out a heavily and pushed a lock of wet hair out of his face. He had planned to be journeying back to Maurland by this time.

Why wasn’t he? Why hadn’t he left?

There wasn’t anything else to be said to Rayden, was there?

He waited on the pallet for almost an hour before Rayden returned with folded clothes in his hands.

“Here,” he said, tossing Sehun the shirt and pants. As Sehun dressed himself, Rayden closed the door and locked it.

Once he was dressed, Sehun used the towel to dry his damp hair while Rayden lounged himself on the pallet.

“I was there, did you know?” Rayden said all of a sudden.

Sehun blinked. “Where do you mean?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the pallet.

Rayden sat up, hands planted into the pallet behind him. “At the consummation.”

Heat rose to Sehun’s cheeks and burned them. “What?”

“He made me do it,” Rayden chuckled, shaking his head.

“Rune… made you do it?”

Rayden yawned and dropped back to lie down on the pallet before throwing an arm over his forehead. “He can get petty, can’t he?”

Sehun scowled. “He made you watch us… Oh, God.” He dropped his head and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled.

Rayden was quiet. Then he sat back up and placed a hand on Sehun’s arched back. Sehun straightened up and stared into Rayden’s green eyes.

“You do love him, don’t you?” Rayden muttered, his languid gaze falling to Sehun’s lips.

“I… do,” Sehun whispered.

“Then why are you here, Sehun?” Rayden’s voice was low as he slowly leaned closer.

“I told you. I came here to compensate—”

“Here,” Rayden cut him off, sliding a hand over Sehun’s thigh. Sehun shuddered and clenched his eyes. “I meant… _here_ , right this moment,” he whispered, and his breath brushed Sehun’s ear.

“I… don’t… know.”

“I think you do.”

Sehun opened his eyes and frowned at Rayden. “I can’t do this, Rayden.”

Rayden lifted his hand from Sehun’s thigh to cup a side of Sehun’s face. “But you _want_ to.”

Sehun froze for a moment as Rayden’s stubble grazed his cheek. “No… I don’t,” he said and rose from the pallet.

Rayden’s expression hardened. “What? You suddenly want to play the part of a good, loyal little consort?”

Sehun turned away. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have come here.”

Rayden scoffed. “I don’t know what he sees in you.” He stood up from the pallet and straightened his shirt.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Rune!” Rayden exclaimed and then rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I’ve been wasting my time trying so hard.”

Sehun stared at him confusedly. “What are you talking about, Rayden?”


	13. Chapter 13

Sehun took a step back when Rayden rose from the pallet. “All that you are is a pretentious whiny little indecisive bitch,” Rayden spat, advancing towards Sehun.

Blinking vacantly, Sehun gaped at the man. “R-Rayden…”

“I spent years,” Rayden said through his grit teeth. “at his side. And then one day, this precious little Prince of a delicate little kingdom decides to waltz into his life and steal everything I had worked for.”

Sehun felt his blood pound in his ears as he withdraws another step.

“But turns out,” Rayden continued with a spiteful smirk etched on his mouth. “he’s just a fucking whore. I wanted Rune to see it, too. But he’s so blinded by his affection for you that he refuses to acknowledge it. Well, I can’t blame him. You are a good lay.”

Sehun’s eyes watered. Misery and anger both shot through his veins at that moment.

“You believed that you are special? That you are better than just a leg-spreading wench because you’re a prince? You didn’t twice before you moved on from one man to another in the blink of an eye, did you? No, no.” He let out a breath of laughter. “You wanted them both at the same time. Rune for the power. And me for the thrill of it all, isn’t it? You must have bewitched him if he’s willing to get rid of _me_ but keep you attending him in his bed.”

“Stop,” Sehun croaked out, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. “You don’t… mean this. You are bluffing.”

“Bluffing!” Rayden snorted and raised a hand to Sehun’s neck. “What? Did you really believe that I loved you? That you worth more than just a filthy whore? Didn’t you use to look down on soldiers like me? At least I don’t go looking for another man while being married to someone else. You know what’s funny? Rune thought I was after _you_. At the consummation, he thought I’d resent him for taking you. I did. But not because I wanted you.”

He released Sehun’s neck and shoved him back. Sehun staggered a few steps before his back slammed into the table, knocking the bottle of oil and the ewer of water down.

“Here’s an enlightenment for you,” Rayden said as he closed the small gap between them. He grabbed the sides of Sehun’s thighs and clutched at them before he hoisted Sehun up to the table. Sehun’s hands rose to grab onto Rayden’s shoulders for support. “Rune will never love you like he loved Vita. And the closest you’d ever come to love is…” He leaned in to Sehun’s ear and purred while his hand slid into Sehun’s shirt and stroked the small of his back. “this.”

With tears streaming down his cheeks, Sehun struggled to push Rayden away. He clawed at Rayden’s neck, leaving bright marks of his nails behind. “You bastard!” he screamed, throwing a fist across Rayden’s face.

Rayden barely flinched as he caught Sehun’s wrist and twisted it. Writhing and squirming in pain, Sehun struggled with his other hand, bringing it up to scratch on Rayden’s cheek.

Seizing both of Sehun’s hands, Rayden then slammed Sehun back to lie on the table. “You ruined everything,” Rayden growled, ripping Sehun’s shirt open. “Everything I had worked for. And now, I’m going to ruin everything you ever wanted.”

Sehun froze for a moment, sobs choking his throat, as Rayden dragged a hand down his chest before he let it rest on Sehun’s belly. A smirk slowly took form on Rayden’s lips.

“No,” Sehun let out.

“Something’s cooking in here, isn’t it?” Rayden scoffed, pressing his hand harder into Sehun’s stomach.

“How did you—”

“Oh, they won’t get to see the daylight if your husband doesn’t follow through. Let’s make sure he does, shall we?” He drew a dagger from his boot and gently dragged it along the belly.

Sehun’s heart thundered. His ears rang. “Rayden, what are you—”

“And speak of the devil,” he said, grinning cunningly as he glanced to the door. There was a knock on the door. Rayden pressed a finger to his smiling lips, ordering Sehun to keep quiet. And for a threat, he pressed the tip of the dagger into Sehun’s belly. Sehun pursed his lips tightly.

Rayden was grinning like a madman, as though it were all an amusement to him.

The doorknob turned after a couple more knocks. But the locked door didn’t budge.

*

Marrova was in a shape worse than Rune had imagined. The heat hadn’t ebbed as the evening darkened to night. He gently patted Nightflame’s neck as they crossed the quiet town. The derelict buildings were sore to the eye. Everywhere he turned, he saw a child begging for morsels of leftovers outside the shops and taverns. And promiscuous women stood in the dark alleys, smiling at men who approached them with a handful of coins.

Rune dismounted the horse and stopped by the waterless fountain. A pang of guilt struck his heart when he recalled the time he had harshly dismissed Sehun for wanting to give the people here a better home. Rune had also let his personal enmity with Rayden cloud his decision to postpone the reform programs. It made him realize, in spite of all his talk of putting the kingdom first above all else, he was a husband before a king. He was a man before a ruler.

He couldn’t afford to lose Sehun. And he most certainly would not let the _Fallen Incubus_ win.

“Five silvers,” a woman called out to him when he walked past an alley. Rune smirked in her way and shook his head as he proceeded towards a tavern. He needed a drink to quench his thirst before he could go looking for Rayden. And Sehun. If they were still here that was. Rune was certain that he would have run into Sehun on his way here if Sehun had already left for Maurland. Moreover, Rune could almost sense Sehun’s presence here. Or rather the presence of another archangel-blood.

When he sauntered into the Drab Clams Tavern, leaving Nightflame outside, all eyes turned in his way.

“What can I get a brute like you?” the barkeep shot at him.

Rune leaned over the counter and slid a coin to the barkeep. “A pint of your best mead,” he ordered.

The barkeep pocketed the coin. “Coming right up.”

Rune then drew the hood of his cloak down and surveyed the tavern.

“Here you go.” The barkeep returned with a tankard of mead.

“Do you where Rayden Chase and his family live?” Rune inquired, trying to keep his tone subtle.

The barkeep’s eyebrows rose. “Why does everyone coming in here today keep asking for that skirt-chaser?”

“Who else came in here asking for him?” Rune asked in a gruff voice.

The barkeep eyed him doubtfully. “A pretty lad. Looked like one of those silk-stocking posers that would give you hard time getting his legs spread for you.”

“Well, that silk-stocking poser happens to be my other half,” Rune said. “So, watch what comes out of your mouth.”

The barkeep’s eyes widened as he watched Rune chug the mead down in large drafts. “Um… I saw him head towards the alehouse across the street.” He pointed towards the door. “With the man you came looking for. Chase.”

That was when Rune spotted the guards trying to sneak out of the tavern. Rune scowled as he quickly shoved past the drunk men and caught the back of the guards’ riding raiment before they could flee.

They froze in place under his grip.

“You blithering idiots,” Rune exhaled and sighed, rolling his eyes.

“We’re as good as dead now,” one of them let out before they turned around to face Rune with bulging eyes.

Rune released them and crossed his arms over his chest. “You have two heartbeats to start talking before I hang you two up on the tallest poles I can find in Marrova.”

“Y-Your Majesty,” one of them stammered. “It was His Highness’ orders! His idea!”

“Tes!” the other yapped. “We were in the wrong too, Your Excellency,” he then said, turning to Rune. “We shouldn’t have listened to His Highness and gone behind your back. But in all fairness, Prince Sehun believed that you wouldn’t agree to his plans had he divulged them to you first.”

Rune shook his head. “He picked you two morons to accompany him? Where the hell is he?”

“He is fine, Your Majesty!” the one called Tes cried out. “We are keeping an eye on him.” He jabbed a finger towards the window. “He hasn’t come out of the Torn Alehouse!”

“And he assured us that Captain Chase will keep him safe,” the other chimed. “He really just wanted to compensate Chase after you fired him rather unjustly for a petty reason. Please, do not kill us.”

Rune slapped the sides of their heads. “I would have had you two flogged if Sehun weren’t so fond of you.”

The guards’ eyes glistened then. “He is… fond of us?” Tes breathed out drowsily. “I am… honoured.”

“Get out of my way, you pathetic clods,” Rune spat and pushed past them. “Keep an eye on my horse out here.”

“Yes, sir!” they exclaimed in unison.

Rune kept a hand tight around the grip of his sword as he headed towards the alehouse. It looked like a finer, less frequented establishment when compared to the tavern. Not many Marrovans could afford luxuries as such, he supposed.

He tried not to worry about the situation he’d find Sehun and Rayden in in that alehouse. Instead, he worked on how to deliver his apology to Sehun.

“We’re about to close,” a woman said when Rune walked in.

“Good thing we want to keep this quick, then,” he replied, and the woman gazed up at him with something like astonishment.

“You look… familiar,” she muttered. “Traveller or a trader?”

“Neither,” Rune said as he quickly mustered the almost empty alehouse. He couldn’t spot Sehun or Rayden. “Where is Rayden Chase?”

The barkeep’s face paled. “Um, he’s not here.”

Rune clenched his jaw. “I’m not a very patient man. Tell me where he is if you don’t want me to look for him myself. Because if I did, you wouldn’t be able to open up for business tomorrow.”

The barkeep glowered at him then. “I told you he’s not here,” she said sternly.

Rune held out a pouch of coins. The barkeep cocked an eyebrow at him before snarling, “Get out.”

Rune took a breath. He wasn’t here to cause more trouble. He was here to amend for the ones he had already caused. “Did he come in here with another man?”

The barkeep kept mum.

Rune glanced to the stairs. “I know them. Trust me, I’m not here to cause any harm.”

“You don’t look like it,” the barkeep scoffed.

Rune harrumphed exasperatedly. “Very well.” He pulled a hand out and showed her the royal signet he wore on his finger alongside the wedding band.

The barkeep gasped.

“Please, do not gather any attention to ourselves,” Rune implored.

“The King…” she let out, eyes filled with wonder. “in… in my… alehouse… in Marrova!”

Rune smiled at her. “It was a visit long overdue,” he said. “But now you know that I’m looking for the former captain of my guard.”

“Of course,” the barkeep chimed. “Forgive my insolence, Your Majesty.” She almost bowed, but Rune caught her arm to prevent her from doing so.

“I’d appreciate if you kept this between us.”

“Absolutely,” she said excitedly. “This way.”

She nervously ushered Rune up the staircase and when they reached the top, she pointed Rune towards a door.

“Thank you…”

“Giselle,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “Giselle, Your Highness.”

“Giselle. Thank you, Giselle,” Rune said and waited until she had left to approach the room.

It was difficult to stay optimistic at this point. Dread washed over him. He knew what he’d find on the other side of the door. Pain and dejection started to fill his chest as he stopped before the door, hanging his head. He should never have come here. What was he expecting? For Sehun to choose him even after he had sneaked behind Rune’s back to meet up with his former lover? All while he was carrying Rune’s child?

Rune was hesitant to even knock on the door. On the one hand, he wanted to barge in there and have both Rayden and Sehun’s heads. But on the other, he wanted to leave and never return to Vracrovia or to the throne. He would go to the Temple of Maara and defeat the _Fallen Incubus._ He wouldn’t return.

He raised a fist and rapped the door.

There was no answer. Rune’s stomach knotted painfully.

He pressed his forehead to the door and closed his eyes, taking slow breaths.

*

Rayden licked his lips and smiled at Sehun before he bowed his head and softly brushed their lips together. Sehun sharply turned his face away with tears trickling down the corners of his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to drive a sword through Rayden’s chest for even threatening the life of his child. He wanted to cut off the fingers that were touching his stomach.

“Sehun,” he then heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Sehun’s head shot up and his eyes popped out as he gasped. “Rune?” he let out in a whisper.

Rayden smirked, curling a free hand around Sehun’s neck to slam his head back on the table. “Shh.” He dragged the dagger to Sehun’s lower abdomen.

Then Sehun heard footsteps fading as Rune walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Rayden scoffed, wiping Sehun’s spit off his cheek. That earned Sehun a brutal backhand across his face. He groaned as warm blood trickled down a corner of his mouth.

“You bastard,” Sehun growled. “He’ll come for you when he finds out.”

A complacent smirk tugged at a corner of Rayden’s mouth. “Oh, darling,” he let out, bowing his head to brush his lips against Sehun’s. “I’m counting on it.”

Sehun was blacked out for a heartbeat and the air turned cold around him. When he opened his eyes again, Rayden stared at back at him with blood-red eyes.

Releasing Sehun’s neck, Rayden took a step back and flipped the dagger in his hand. Sehun sat up and panted, still too frightened to move.

Then with a vicious smile, Rayden nodded his head towards the door. “Go on then,” he said. Sehun stared at him breathlessly. “Run.”

Sehun hesitated for a moment, worried that it might be a trick. But Rayden really did not stop him when he bolted for the door. Unlocking it hastily, Sehun raced out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him with his heart pounding in his throat. He could only hope that he hadn’t lost Rune.

He glanced back once as he sprinted down the stairs and his stomach clenched when he saw Rayden trailing him with slow, calm strides.

The alehouse was completely empty. He cried for help but there was not a soul in sight. He picked himself up again after tripping over his own feet. “Rune!” he called as he scampered out of the alehouse and into the dark night. He heard Rayden click his tongue mockingly as he approached Sehun from behind.

The streets were empty. Abandoned. Sehun ran towards a shophouse and rapped his fists on the doors.

“Please, help me!” he cried, pounding on the doors before he looked back to see Rayden edging closer with a murderous grin playing on his lips.

Sehun spun around and pelted for the fountain. When he had run out of breath and his legs were dead, he came to halt, gasping for air.

“Sehun,” he heard Rune’s voice as a faint echo.

“Rune!” Sehun rasped and turned around to find Rune walking towards him, wearing a confused expression. “Rune!”

Rune held his arms open as Sehun vaulted towards him with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Come to me, Sehun.”

Sehun was brought to a dead stop, and he clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle a scream when a coal-black sword launched past him from behind and speared through the front of Rune’s shoulder, sending him crashing on the ground.

“No, Rune!” Sehun wailed, lurching forward, but he froze when Rune wrapped a hand around the sword that had pierced him and let out a monstrous laugh.

Sehun turned his head around and his heart leaped wildly when his eyes fell on Rune, who stood with his shoulders squared, jaw clenched, hands fisted, and murderous anger flowed through his dark eyes like a river of blood. Sobbing for breath, Sehun looked back at the Rune on the ground and his body quaked when he found Rayden there, pushing himself up to his feet. He yanked the sword out of his shoulder and smiled at Rune.

Sehun burst into a sprint towards Rune then and didn’t stop until he was safe in Rune’s arms. “Rune,” he wept, burying his face in his husband’s chest. Rune curled a hand around the back of Sehun’s head and held him gently.

Then cupping a side of Sehun’s face, Rune raised his head and swiped a thumb over the bleeding corner of Sehun’s mouth. The rage in Rune’s burning blue eyes was startling. He bowed his head and kissed Sehun’s lips firmly. Sehun tasted the salt of his own tears as he kissed Rune back, clinging onto Rune’s neck.

Rune pulled back and softly stroked Sehun’s bruising cheek with one hand while the other caressed Sehun’s belly.

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispered shakily with a sob choking his throat. “I’m so sorry, Rune.”

“I am too. I should never have let him live,” Rune muttered, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s forehead. He then pulled away from Sehun and started towards Rayden.

Rayden stood his ground, gripping Rune’s sword in his hand with a victorious smile on his bloodied lips.

“I should have known,” Rune spat as he stomped closer, hands tightened into fists. “I’m going to make you wish you never stepped foot on the ground.”

“I wanted to make this easier for you, Rune,” Rayden said coolly. “But you are one impossible man.”

“Let me show you how much more impossible I can get,” Rune growled and lunged at Rayden with a fist. Rayden swung the sword to block the blow. Sehun’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when he thought Rune would not be able to dodge the blow. But Rune grabbed the blade with his bare hand and plunged a fist into Rayden’s face before stomping a boot on Rayden’s chest, sending him flying to the ground.

Rayden guffawed and rose to his feet again. Rune gripped the blade of his sword and his blood streamed down the black blade. He then flipped the sword before securing his bloody hand around the grip of the sword and started marching towards Rayden again.

Sehun looked around the town. Nothingness and quiet had settled upon it. Only a moment later did Sehun realize that this was the astral realm Rune had told him about when the _Incubus_ had tried to attack him in his sleep.

Grabbing Rayden by the shirt, Rune yanked him to his feet. “Demons like you belong at the feet of Alkov’eth,” Rune snarled, clutching at Rayden’s neck. “ _Kaa-la tho’r ament-la virthovas_. But today, you die for your blood.”

Sehun clenched his eyes shut momentarily as Rune drove the sword through Rayden’s chest. When he cracked his eyes open again, he found Rayden grinning at Rune.

“And I thank you for freeing me from my mortal body, Demon Hunter,” Rayden croaked out as blood spurted from his mouth. Rune’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he dropped his gaze to the sword in Rayden’s chest. He grimaced at the viscous black blood that gushed out and bathed his sword. Yanking the dirtied blade out, Rune released Rayden’s neck and dropped him to the ground.

Rayden’s dying body writhed and flailed, as though it were being burned. Sehun’s stomach knotted but he couldn’t look away. Rune took a step back, gawking at the struggling body.

“Rune?” Sehun let out.

Black claws emerged from the gash on Rayden’s chest. They ripped the rotting body apart, and a demon surfaced, doused in the black blood, skin as dark as the Stygian river, eyes as red as hellfire. It stood as tall as Rune, its majestic horns and wings were dark gifts of the underworld. It wasn’t anything like the _Incubus_ Sehun had once faced.

Rune swung the sword in his hand, aiming for the demon’s neck. It blocked the blow with an arm and swatted the sword away. Rune’s grip on the sword loosened and he soon lost the sword. Unarmed, Rune gaped up at the demon in shock.

“Your Shadowfang is no match for me,” the demon said in a gruff, distant voice. Its hand then flung up to grab Rune’s neck. “And neither are you.” Lifting Rune from the ground, it hurled him towards a building.

“Rune!” Sehun gasped as Rune smashed into a wall before dropping to the ground, groaning in agony.

“Oh, my little puppet.” Sehun looked back at the demon and wrapped an arm around his stomach as he started retreating. “Look at that fear in your eyes.”

Sehun stumbled over a ledge and fell to the ground with a thud. He glanced up at the demon with horror sheening in his eyes. He wasn’t afraid of death. But like anybody, he had dreams he wanted to realize. He clutched his shirt at his belly.

“Please,” he begged weakly.

“ _Please_ ,” the demon scoffed in a taunting manner. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” It adopted a crouch and placed a black, scrawny hand on Sehun’s stomach. “I just need them.”

“How many times do I have to kill you,” Sehun heard Rune say in a rough groan. As the demon turned around to face him, Sehun scrambled up to his feet and started running towards Rune.

“Ah!” he rasped when the demon caught him by his hair at the back of his head and yanked him back. Then curling a scaly hand around Sehun’s jaw, it pressed Sehun’s back against its chest and brushed its cold mouth against Sehun’s ear.

“You want them safe?” the demon asked Rune. “Then keep your end of the bargain, Degenhard.”

Anger shot through Rune’s body. But he quickly caved as he dropped to his fours and let out a shrieking roar. When he brought his head up to glare at the demon again, his eyes were fully dark like a set of black onyx. He ripped his shirt apart and forced himself back to his feet. Blood dribbled down from a side of his head.

“I’m an archangel,” Rune snarled. “I don’t need my sword to rain hellfire down on you.”

The demon’s grip loosened around Sehun as Rune bent forward, growling as though in pain. That was when Sehun noticed the tattoos on Rune’s back, which were glowing like luminescent stars.

He straightened up, stretching wings as black as the night.

“If you hurt him or my child, I will seek you all the way to the corner of the underworld and rip you apart,” Rune spat through his grit teeth as he began to advance forward. Sehun stood still, tranced and stunned by the ungodly sight before him. Archangels did not have _black_ wings. Demons did.

Runes burned like starlight all over Rune’s body—chest, abdomen, arms. They weren’t tattoos. They were markings invisible to the naked eye. But now in his true form, the runes showed themselves. Something told Sehun that Rune was unaware of both the runes and the black wings.

“I will return for the children if you do not keep your promise and show yourself in Maara,” the demon said as Rune approached him. “This is not the end, Rune Degenhard.”

With that, the demon took off the ground and launched into the air.

Sehun turned to Rune and hurried to his side before he paused with hesitance. Rune was not looking at him. Instead, he stared at the ground where the demon had been standing on. His eyes were still completely black. And Sehun rubbernecked at Rune’s wings with his heart in his mouth. He then took a cautious step closer to his husband.

“Rune?” he called in a low voice, surprised that he still had one. Rune did not respond. Sehun raised a hand to Rune’s chest and lightly drew his fingers over the luminated runes before splaying them over Rune’s beating heart.

Rune blinked then and looked down at Sehun with his blue eyes. Sehun exhaled shakily as Rune retracted the wings and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s trembling body. Sehun was ready to collapse and faint. But before he could succumb to the exhaustion, Rune’s knees buckled and he knelt on the ground, dragging Sehun down with his weight.

Sehun soon heard noises. He lifted his head up to see horses and drunk men wobbling across the street. A stray dog barked from a distance. Rayden’s corpse was gone. Not a single drop of blood in sight. Except for the ones Rune was shedding.

“Rune, please get up,” Sehun muttered, hooking an arm around his husband’s fatigued body.

Rune took a moment to respond. But he eventually pushed himself up to his feet with a lot of effort and draped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders for support.

“Oh, my God!” Buck yapped when Sehun approached the tavern, dragging Rune’s deadweight with him. Tes and Buck shot up from where they sat near Rune’s horse, Nightflame. “Your Highness!”

Sehun cupped Rune’s cheek and tried to look into his eyes. But Rune had his shut. He was close to losing all of his consciousness.

“What happened?” Tes gasped.

“Pay for a room,” Sehun ordered hastily as he and Buck helped drag Rune into the tavern.

*

Rune roused to something cold and damp on his forehead. He cracked an eye open and drowsily blinked at the hazy figure before him. “Sehun?” he breathed out and swallowed to wet his parched throat.

Sehun removed the damp towel from Rune’s forehead and stroked Rune’s bearded cheek. “Hey,” he said. Rune caught Sehun’s hand and held it to his face for a moment while he recovered his composure.

“Where are we?”

“Still in Marrova,” Sehun muttered, climbing into the bed. Lifting Rune’s arm, he snuggled close to Rune’s chest. Rune closed his eyes and brushed his lips on top of Sehun’s head. “How are you feeling?”

Rune did not know the answer to that yet. For now, he just wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Sehun moved closer. And even closer. Rune’s eyes flew open again when Sehun deliberately pressed his belly against Rune’s abdomen.

He pulled back to look at Sehun’s flushed and blushing cheeks. “What are you doing?” Rune asked confusedly.

“Nothing,” Sehun murmured. He waited for a moment before continuing. “I don’t know what’s happening anymore.” He looked miserably suddenly. “And… Rayden…”

Rune hadn’t regained the strength to go through this yet. He really just wanted to get some rest and clear his head before he could worry for the rest of his life on how to keep his family safe.

His family.

His eyes widened then. He put a hand between them and rubbed Sehun’s belly gently. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

Sehun arched an eyebrow. “We have a bigger problem at hand. You need to go slay a demon.”

“It’s a _Fallen Incubus_ ,” Rune corrected. “And I want to do anything but that right now.” He groaned and turned to lie on his back before throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Rune,” Sehun called at length. “Are you… mad?”

“Are you sad?” Rune shot back. “About Rayden.”

Sehun sat up and was quiet for a moment. “Surprisingly… no. I don’t even know why I thought I felt… the things I thought I was feeling.”

“It makes sense,” Rune sighed. “He’s an _Incubus._ They’re good at seducing.”

Sehun yanked Rune’s arm off Rune’s face. “He wanted to seduce _you_.”

Rune blinked at Sehun. “Huh?”

Sehun shifted and straddled Rune’s hips, sitting on top of Rune’s stomach. “He told me. Why couldn’t he seduce you like Vita did?”

Rune stared at him, baffled. “I never looked in anyone’s way after Vita. I didn’t want to open my heart again… Until you.”

Sehun looked guilty then. He pressed his hands on Rune’s abdomen and glanced away. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I shouldn’t have come here without letting you know.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Rune said and propped himself up on his elbows. He then stroked Sehun’s reddened cheek with the back of his fingers. “Are you hurt?”

Sehun shook his head. “It’s all finally making sense. Rayden is a… demon and…” he trailed off, biting his lip. “And you… You have… wings.”

Rune sighed. “That’s a surprise to me too.”

“So, you had no idea that you could do that?”

Rune shook his head.

“Did you also not know that your wings are… black?”

Rune frowned. “It doesn’t mean anything, Sehun.”

“Why do you mean? Angels don’t have black wings, Rune. Fallen angels do.”

“I’m not a Fallen Angel.”

“No. But your archangel ancestor might have been.”

Rune pushed Sehun aside to sit up on the edge of the bed. He scrubbed his face in his palms and heaved a deep breath. “He’s not going to stop until I put a stop to this. I have to go to Maara.”

Sehun raised a hand to Rune’s back before he settled his head against Rune’s shoulder blade. “Don’t leave us.”

 _Us_ …

Rune turned around to face Sehun. “I am not mad at you, Sehun. You and I are both victims of the games the fucking demons play. But I want to know one thing. Do you,” he said, taking Sehun’s hand. “truly want and love me?”

Sehun knelt up and slid his fingers into Rune’s hair. “I do,” he whispered, bowing his head down.

* * *

A/N Hi, guys. As most of you must have already known, feedback is the greatest motivator out there for a writer. Especially one that writes fanfictions by finding whatever time they could in a very busy day. And I am immensely grateful for all the wonderful comments you leave on my stories. They keep me going and there are days when I want to just quit writing, but then I'd receive a heartwarming comment and it would push me to keep doing what I love, no matter how stressful it may get. So, thank you for your comments. Not just the nice ones. Also the constructive critical ones. Without those, I never would have improved. So, thanks, thanks, thanks. I love you for it. But on the last update, I received a comment, (this one to be exact → <https://archiveofourown.org/comments/157155351>)which was a little bit hurtful. It wasn't the first time, of course. But I just want some of the readers (not all of you, just a few of you) to know that leaving this type of comments really brings down the author's spirit. I was going through a depressive episode that week with loads of schoolwork to be done. I am a college student, I travel 6 hours a day by busses and trains. So, I apologize for not coming up with a chapter of more than 5k words. I _know_ it was a short update, I mean I posted the chapter, didn't I xD maybe I don't like to be reminded of how badly I had performed hahahaha. I welcome constructive criticism, all authors do. But some comments are just upsetting. Nevertheless, the comment was quickly followed by wonderful, uplifting comments, so thank you so much for them. I love you all and I am happy to announce I will be writing another Serune fic as soon as this one is done. It's going to be royal bodyguard!Rune (37 y/o), who's also an assassin hired to bring down the Empire from the inside. And arrogant, cold-hearted Prince Sehun (19 y/o) who likes to threaten Rune into loving him. It's Dishonored!AU.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Rune tried to curb the pounding in his head.

“Are you listening?” Sehun asked, frowning as Rune rose from the bed and glanced around the shoddy room. They were still in Marrova, no doubt. Gazing out the window, Rune grimaced at the crowds bustling the streets. “Rune?” He climbed out of the bed and followed Rune to the window.

Shutting his eyes, Rune rubbed his temples to nurse the dull ache. He shuddered lightly when he felt Sehun’s warm cold fingers press against his shoulder blade.

“You do not believe me,” Sehun muttered under his breath, letting his hand fall from Rune’s back.

Rune wasn’t sure what to believe. Right now, he wanted nothing more than for his head to stop throbbing. And for some rest.

Sehun’s eyebrows pulled into a frown as Rune returned to the bed that smelled like old ale and cheap incense.

“We will talk about this after a nap,” he said, reclining on the mattress he was thoroughly grateful for nevertheless.

“You want to… _nap_? After everything that’s happened?” Sehun pulled a face Rune threw an arm over his eyes and huffed loudly.

“I am exhausted, Sehun,” he mumbled. “I had just fought a _Fallen Incubus_ and… failed. I would appreciate some time to recover. From both the fatigue and the disappointment.”

He then felt Sehun yanking his arm off his face. “You still have a fever,” Sehun stated, palming Rune’s forehead.

“I just need more sleep.”

There was disappointment in Sehun’s face, but he took a step back and sighed. “Sleep, then. I will get some food for you to eat when you wake up.”

Rune sat up. “Don’t you dare leave my side again, understand?” he growled stoutly. “Stay put and where I ask you to be. You’ve already caused enough trouble for me.”

Sehun blinked. He looked like he was about to argue but he sealed his lips and sank in the wooden chair. “All right,” he breathed out, hanging his head.

Rune did not get the silence he demanded, however. Crows cawed murderously outside. Wagons and pedlars cluttered alike. Drunk men sang outside the room in the alehouse. None of it helped his headache.

“I could send Buck or Tes to fetch you some medicine,” Sehun said in a low voice.

“No,” Rune replied sternly without opening his eyes or looking at Sehun. “The first thing I’m doing when we return to Maurland is dismiss those two idiots. And you need to understand that ‘no’ means _no_ , Sehun. If you have no respect for me to heed me as a husband, then do it as a High King. Orders are orders. You are my consort.”

Sehun fell quiet again. But the quiet didn’t last very long. “You are mad at me after all, aren’t you?”

Rune let out an exasperated breath. “‘Get married again’ they said. ‘It’ll be good for you’ they said,” he murmured to himself and sat up, looking over at Sehun. He glared at Sehun’s bruised cheek. He had let Sehun get hurt and he was acting like a child. The _Fallen Incubus_ had scores to settle with Rune, not Sehun. Sehun had been a pawn in the game between Rune and the demon. He had no right to be mad at Sehun. If anything, he should be sorry. Sorry for dragging Sehun into this mess. Sorry for putting Sehun in so much danger.

“Come here,” he beckoned Sehun over to the bed.

After a moment of hesitation, Sehun rose from the chair and joined Rune in the bed. Wrapping an arm around Sehun’s supple body, he coaxed Sehun to lie with him.

Sehun hissed softly when Rune accidently gripped his waist. “I’m sorry,” Rune quickly amended. “Are you sore here?” He slid his fingers into Sehun’s shirt and stroked the skin he had injured.

“No,” Sehun whispered shakily, splaying his fingers on Rune’s chest. “I’m just… tender at some places.”

“Why?” Rune asked. “Did… it hurt you?”

“I don’t know.” Sehun wasn’t meeting Rune’s eyes. “No.”

“Then…” Rune trailed off, finally understanding why Sehun was embarrassed and blushing. “Oh.” He withdrew his hand from Sehun’s shirt and rested it on the small of Sehun’s back. “Sorry.”

“No,” Sehun whimpered quietly. “ _I’m_ sorry. You were right. You were right about everything. I’m just a naïve little boy who doesn’t know what he’s doing. I had been presumptuous. I thought I knew better when the entire time, I just wanted to… to prove something. As it turned out, I am not only the most gullible prince alive, I am also an inconsiderate fool, who cannot heed warnings. I disrespected my husband and thought I would outsmart the High King of Vracrovia… Baram saw through me. Everybody saw through me. They saw how weak I am. What an ignorant birdbrain I am. I was worthless to Hestona, so my mother married me away so that I could be of some use for the alliance. But even then, I wasn’t her first choice. My sister was, of course. I thought I could prove my worth here, only to have jeopardized your safety and mine and our…” He stopped, bit his lip, and closed his eyes. “I hurt the _only_ man who had ever cared dearly for me. I had taken his feelings and affection for granted. I had,” he paused to look into Rune’s steely blue eyes. “hurt _you_. And all for what? I am stupid, Rune. I’m stupid. I don’t think. I am a halfwit dunce! You should leave me. I would be of no use at your side as your consort. I fell for a… bloody demon’s tricks. How much more pathetic can I get?”

He was sobbing by the time he stopped to take a breather as his warm tears trickled down Rune’s arm, which Sehun was resting his head on.

Rune took hold of Sehun’s chin and tipped it up to meet his gleaming, watery eyes. “You are young, Sehun,” he said, gently running a thumb along Sehun’s quivering lips. “If you don’t make your mistakes now, then when can you? I am _still_ making mistakes and I learn every day. These are the years you can make these mistakes. And I hope dearly that you learn from them.”

Sehun blinked his teary eyes and sniffled. “You weren’t a fool like me when you were my age, though. You were winning wars. You were… hunting demons. You were already ruling a powerful kingdom.”

Rune curled his arms tightly around Sehun and cradled him to his chest. “You are not me. You need not be. Because I’m here for you. With you. Always.”

It did not stop Sehun’s tears. Instead, Sehun broke into a louder, messier cry, his fingernails digging into Rune’s back. “I do not deserve you,” he wheezed.

“And I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you,” Rune whispered into Sehun’s hair. “But at the end of the day…” He withdrew so that he could face Sehun. Cupping Sehun’s face, he wiped the tears from his cheek with a thumb. “We unarguably belong to each other. We always find our way back to each other, don’t we? I promised you that I will cherish you forever and that I will keep you safe, protected. And I plan on keeping my promise, Sehun. So, even if _you_ want to leave me, I will come after you and never give up on you like a nightmare you can’t escape.”

Sehun chuckled then, snivelling. “I think we have established that between us both, _I_ am the nightmare.”

“Don’t say that,” Rune sighed and pulled Sehun closer. “You’re my dream.”

Burying his face in the crook of Rune’s neck, Sehun wound his arms around Rune’s waist. They lay in silence for a long moment, breathing in perfect synchronization. Rune frowned at a wall. Amidst the mess, he hadn’t had an opportunity to think clearly about Sehun’s pregnancy. He was… afraid. What if everything went wrong? What if he couldn’t keep them safe? What if he could but then he turned out to be a horrible father, like everyone convinced him he would be?

He couldn’t afford to let himself get distracted right now. This would have to wait. _Sehun_ would have to wait.

“You are upset, aren’t you?” Rune asked when he felt Sehun shed a tear against his collarbone. “About… Rayden.”

Sehun was quiet. But he squeezed in closer until there was no gap between them. This time, he locked his arms around Rune’s neck.

“It is all right, Sehun,” Rune whispered into Sehun’s hair. “He was your… first love, after all.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Sehun mumbled, pressing their bodies impossibly tightly together. His belly rubbed against Rune. “He wasn’t… But I am… upset. I never wanted him to die…”

“He didn’t die.”

“What about his family? Will they know?”

“Many of the Lilin-demons live as one of us. When they choose to leave, they don’t leave with goodbyes.”

“Is that it, then? The end of… Rayden?” Sorrow was thick in Rune’s voice. He held the sides of Sehun’s face and Sehun craned his head up.

Their eyes met. Rune’s empathic, Sehun’s guilty. “I understand, Sehun,” Rune muttered, pressing his lips to Sehun’s forehead. “Emotions are emotions. I don’t want you to hide any of them from me. I don’t want us to hide _anything_ from each other. I loved Vita. I… still might. So, I do not expect you to just drop everything you had felt for Rayden. I will understand, and I will learn to be okay with it until you are ready to move on.”

A soft smile curled the corners of Sehun’s lips. “How did I get so lucky…” he let out breathily and settled his head on Rune’s chest.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Rune asked, almost yawning. Sehun started pulling away.

“Of course, you can. I’m sorry.”

Rune grabbed Sehun’s arm before Sehun could climb out of the bed. “I said ‘we’,” Rune said with a flimsy smile. Sehun’s cheeks coloured with rosiness as Rune yanked him back into the bed to lie down with him.

As the sunlight continued to pour into the room unchecked with its gushing heat, Sehun fell asleep with his head resting on Rune’s steadily rising and falling chest.

 

*

 

The soft knock on the door roused Sehun immediately. His heavy eyes flung open and squinted at the scorching sun out the window. Slowly lifting his head, he glanced at Rune and smiled to himself. Rune had one arm dangling over the edge of the bed as he lay on his stomach with a side of his face pressed into the straw pillow. His other arm was lazily draped over Sehun’s ass.

Carefully brushing a lock of dark hair from Rune’s face, Sehun took a moment to ogle his sleeping husband. It felt like they had been through war and this was their respite. A respite Sehun did not want to end.

He drew a gentle hand over Rune’s back, fingers tracing the tattoos there. He stopped when his thumb reached Rune’s shoulder blade. Those wings… They had been magnificent. And unholy.

Rune was not ready to talk about it. He was not ready to talk about something more important either. Sehun supposed there was nothing he could do but wait until his husband was ready to talk about them. The wings. The _black_ wings. And the baby.

 _Children_. The _Incubus_ had said children. _Them._ Not a baby. _Babies._

Had Rune noticed? Did he notice anything? Of course, he must have. Why wasn’t he saying anything about it? Was he not happy?

Sehun frowned sadly, pressing his fingers to a scar on Rune’s shoulder. He was tempted to kiss it but chose not to, worried that it might wake Rune. His pale skin was a beautiful contrast against Rune’s tanned muscles.

The brutal heat was starting to inconvenience Sehun. Though the air was dry enough for him to not to sweat, it still made him incredibly uncomfortable and agitated. Rune could sleep through anything at this point.

He tried to keep his movements light as he made his way out of the bed when he heard another rap on the door.

Prising it open, he stared at the barkeep and the tray she held in her hands.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” she said with a nervous smile. She then looked over Sehun’s shoulder and blushed when she found Rune asleep on the bed, half naked. “I figured you might be hungry.”

Sehun considered the tray in her hands. He then glanced at Buck and Tes who stood guard by the door. They looked as worn out as the roads in Marrova.

“Have you eaten?” he queried the guards.

“No, My Lord,” said Buck tiredly.

Sehun turned to the barkeep again. “Please, make sure my men are well-fed, too.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” she gasped. “I will do just that. I offered, but they refused.”

“We are very scared of what…” Tes paused to peer into the room, as though to make sure that Rune was not listening. “His Majesty might do to us when he’s no longer inebriated.”

“Nothing,” Sehun said, making yet another promise he wasn’t sure he could keep. But Rune would be reasonable, he was certain. It hadn’t been Buck or Tes’ fault. “Be at peace.”

He took the tray away from the barkeep and bowed his head. “Thank you for your kindness. And… thank you for… keeping our presence in Marrova a secret.”

“Oh, thank _you_ for staying here!” the barkeep said excitedly. “If there’s anything else you need, I’d be a ring away!”

Sehun smiled at her before he closed the door. Heaving a sigh, he returned to the side of the bed. He settled the tray on the chair before examining the contents. The bowls of pottage smelled decent enough. There were slices of braised duck meat and a plate of roasted potatoes alongside some local fruits and pints of beer. There was enough food to feed five grown men. Sehun glanced back at his husband and licked his lips. He’d save the meat and beer for Rune, he thought.

Helping himself to the fruits and pottage, Sehun perched on the windowsill. The streets were less crowded now. The pottage slid down his throat with ease and it was saltier than he had expected. Warm wind stroked his face. He could use a bath. Rune, too. Maybe a bath together would not be such a bad idea.

His cheeks grew hot just from the thought of it.

Then they paled when he realized his husband was about to go to a war with a _Fallen Incubus_.

Rayden.

Sehun shook his head. Hadn’t he had enough? Rune was gracious to have forgiven him. He could have really made Sehun pay. He could have been the hot-headed man he had always been and punished Sehun in ways that would hurt him the worst. But he hadn’t. He had promised that he would try to be okay with it. He had changed. For the better. Or he was at least trying.

If Sehun hadn’t already fallen in love with the man before, he certainly had now. All of his insecurities, his doubts had been dissolved.

He clutched at his shirt by the stomach. All but one.

Rune stirred on the mattress and groaned as he cracked an eye open. He regarded Sehun lazily before he mumbled, “Did I sleep through an entire day?”

His voice was hoarse, sleepy. It quickened Sehun’s heart. “No.” He rose from the ledge and picked up the tray from the chair. “The barkeep brought us something to eat. It’s decent.”

“That’s thoughtful,” Rune grumbled as he sat up and scrubbed his beard with a hand. “Did you eat?”

“I am,” Sehun said, pointing at the bowl on the ledge. “So, how does the barkeep know about us?”

“I told her,” Rune muttered, immediately wolfing down the potatoes.

“I think she might be fancying you.”

Rune arched an eyebrow with a stuffed cheek. He then shrugged. “Doesn’t everybody?”

Sehun plumped on the bed. “Don’t get cocky, old man,” he scoffed and picked up a cube of honeymelon. When he held it to Rune’s mouth, Rune ate from his fingers without a moment of reluctance. Sehun felt a shiver of excitement. He grabbed another slice of fruit and fed it to his hungry husband.

“Why are you enjoying this?” Rune asked, looking confused.

It was only then did Sehun realize that he was grinning like a fool. “No reason,” he muttered and fed Rune another knob of honeymelon.

This time, Rune ate it warily. “Hestonians feed their dogs during supper, don’t they?” Rune then snorted, chuckling. “The dogs eat from your hands.”

Sehun retrieved his hand, shamefaced. “Atrocious,” he let out under his breath, not wanting to raise his red face.

Rune laughed as he gnawed on another slice of meat while heartily quaffing a tankard of beer. “Does it help that I’m just as hairy as your beloved canines?”

“Stop it,” Sehun groaned. “You are not… a dog. You are… my husband.”

Rune shrugged again. “Same difference.”

Sehun opened his mouth to protest, feeling appalled and horrified. But he rolled his eyes instead and hung his head.

“I need to use the garderobe,” Sehun said at length and rose from the bed to head to the lavatory. When he returned after quickly laving his hands, Rune was already done scarfing down every last morsel and drop and was now gazing out the window.

“You were right,” Sehun heard Rune say. “Marrova is in the dump.”

Sehun walked up to Rune’s side and shared his husband’s view. “You haven’t seen the worst of it.”

Rune looked at him, frowning. “I am sorry I had been petty. I was just… jealous. Not an admirable quality in a king or a husband.” He dropped his head.

“I am happy to hear that,” Sehun said, smiling faintly. Rune turned to him with a confused look. “Goes to show how much you love me.”

“Don’t I display my love for you enough?” Rune asked, closing the distance between them. Sehun retreated until the small of his back was pressed against the windowsill. He blamed it on the heat when his breathing quickened as his skin burned up. His eyes raked Rune’s shirtless body until his mouth turned dry.

“We… We should talk about what happened last night, Rune. Your… wings.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Rune said, pinning his hands to the wall on either side of Sehun’s head.

He raised his hands to Rune’s chest to stop him from venturing any closer. Then he took hold of Rune’s hand before guiding it to his belly. “What about this, then?” he asked in a low whisper, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Rune instantly mirrored Sehun’s concern in his expression. His lips parted but he said nothing. His large, calloused hand was warm against Sehun’s belly. Rough. Protective. Cautious. Scared.

“I…” Rune began but trailed off. Then taking a breath, he said, “I almost lost my mind when I found out from the healers.”

The healers… Oh, God.

“I thought you wanted to…” He stopped himself, clenching his eyes.

Sehun curled a hand around the back of Rune’s neck. “Do you want it?” he asked quietly.

Rune’s eyes opened to meet Sehun’s. He answered with a tender, heedful kiss.

Sehun thought his heart might explode. As the heat blanketed them, Rune’s mouth covered his, reclaiming what was rightfully his. His hands dropped to Sehun’s thighs before they hoisted Sehun up, using the windowsill as a leverage to hold Sehun up.

Hooking his arms around Rune’s neck, Sehun slid his hands into Rune’s hair and clutched at it, kissing his husband back with the same fervour as the scalding warmth. Rune’s lips were more demanding than usual. And Sehun easily yielded to them without a fight.

Rune kept his grip on Sehun’s thighs as he bore Sehun to the bed. As soon as Sehun was laid down, Rune’s hands fumbled to get rid of Sehun’s clothes. “For fuck’s sake, get out of these goddamn clothes already,” he growled against Sehun’s neck before he ripped the shirt apart.

“I didn’t bring any other shirt with me,” Sehun groused. “Rune!”

Rune wasn’t listening. He yanked Sehun’s pants off and hurled them away.

He then straightened up, standing at the side of the bed while he quickly worked on his own trousers. Kicking them off, he crawled back into the bed and smashed their mouths together again.

The kiss lasted until their lips were throbbing and swollen, until they were completely out of breath. Sehun grabbed a fistful of Rune’s hair when Rune’s beard prickled his neck where Rune was kissing and sucking on. It would leave a nasty mark, but neither of them cared about decency at this point. Sehun wanted to get fucked until he could not remember his own name. And he knew Rune had the same idea.

Sehun moaned, the Gods’ names a few times, then Rune’s name relentlessly, as Rune ventured down on him, marking every inch of Sehun’s skin with a kiss. He only paused when he reached Sehun’s belly.

Then placing a gentle kiss on it, he turned Sehun to lie on his stomach. He felt Rune palm a side of his ass before he ran his fingers along the cleft. Then the warmth, the wet. Rune’s breath was hot against the rim of muscles. His tongue glided assertively around Sehun’s opening, licking and sucking it.

“Oh, Rune,” Sehun gasped into the sheets, fisting them. God, he did not want it to stop. “Rune… Oh, my God… Please, don’t… stop.”

He reached back to grip Rune’s hair as Rune tongued him, the tip of his tongue breaching the tight orifice. He only stopped when Sehun begged him for more, for _him_.

“Rune… I want you inside me,” Sehun panted breathlessly, kneeling up to press his back against Rune’s chest. Rune dragged his lips along Sehun’s shoulder, his hands slithering around Sehun’s hips as he pressed his thick, pulsating cock against the cleft of Sehun’s ass.

Sehun arched his neck and dropped his head onto Rune’s shoulder with Rune grinding his erection against his ass. Their sweating skin slapped against one another before Rune shoved Sehun back onto the bed.

The room was soon filled with pleading and unpardonable moans and cries as the day waned into night.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Rune gently rifled his fingers through Sehun’s hair, coaxing him with encouragement. What a wonderful favour to wake up to… He licked his lips, locking eyes with Sehun when the latter lifted his head, his mouth still beautifully wrapped around Rune’s hard and aching cock with saliva dribbling down it. A soft moan escaped from Sehun’s throat as he pulled back, lips so gloriously swollen and red.

Cupping his chin, Rune drew him close for a sloppy kiss before he guided Sehun’s warm mouth back to where they previously belonged. Sehun curled his hands around the base of Rune’s cock and pumped it slowly, taking the cockhead back into his mouth. Rune threw his head back on the headboard of the bed and groaned, clutching a handful of Sehun’s hair while Sehun tongued his leaking slit.

“Just like that,” he huffed breathlessly, stroking a side of Sehun’s face. “Slowly.”

Sehun looked at him with more eagerness. Running his tongue along the underside of Rune’s cock, he fisted and stroked it in his hands. Rune leaned forward, drawing a hand along Sehun’s spine, and slid his fingers into the cleft of Sehun’s ass. Loosened and still slick from the oil Rune had used profusely at daybreak. Sehun supplied him with a greedy moan, his mouth full, when Rune inserted three fingers into him all at once.

Cheeks hollowed, Sehun sucked the cock, rocking his hips back to match the thrusts of Rune’s fingers. His insides were warm, pervaded with oil and Rune’s come.

“Come here,” Rune grunted and retrieved his fingers before pulling Sehun up. A shudder ran down Sehun’s body as he straddled Rune’s hips and lined his ass against Rune’s cock. Pinning his hands to Rune’s chest, Sehun bowed his head to kiss Rune, all mouth and tongue, while rocking his hips to rub his loosened opening along Rune’s shaft.

Rune reached for the oil canister and spilled all that was left onto his palm before applying it to his erection. Then gripping the sides of Sehun’s waist, he thrust his hips upwards to push into Sehun.

“Ah,” Sehun gasped, eyes clenched and head thrown back, his fingernails piercing into Rune’s chest.

The night had given way to the day, and neither of them had eaten or had any rest apart from the little sleep they had managed at dawn. There had been nothing but sex and they were close to accepting defeat. The sun was up and burning in the bright blue sky now. Rune knew they could not delay the inevitable for long. They would soon need to leave their respite and face the world again.

When Sehun arched his neck, Rune placed a kiss on Sehun’s throat, steering Sehun’s waist to move. Sehun instantly obliged and began to ride Rune’s cock, making soft, little noises.

“Rune,” he whimpered when Rune latched his lips to one of his nipples and sucked it, swirling his tongue around Sehun’s pebbled pink nipple, goading Sehun to pick up his pace. And Sehun did. The bed creaked, almost giving in, as Sehun rode him, hips rocking with intent and ferocity.

When Rune felt himself edge closer to his climax, he grabbed Sehun’s waist and plopped him on the bed to lie on his back. Throwing one of Sehun’s legs over his shoulder, Rune started to ruthlessly fuck into him.

He collapsed on top of Sehun, gasping for breath a moment later, as they came down from their high.

“We must return to Maurland,” Rune mumbled against the crook of Sehun’s neck while Sehun stroked Rune’s sweaty back.

“We? Don’t you have to journey to Maara?” Sehun asked in a throaty voice.

“Not until I make sure that you are safe.” Rune rose from Sehun and slowly pulled out of him before he fell onto the bed at Sehun’s side.

Sehun shifted to lay his head on Rune’s chest. “I am safer with you.”

“But I cannot take you with me,” Rune said firmly. “You will be safe around Cassius, Jordanes, and Aurelia. And your family is there, too…” He paused to contemplate how safe it was for Sehun with his family there. Baram, a convict. Aeja, a treacherous sister. “You won’t be safe anywhere, Sehun.” He concluded in the end. “Not until I get rid of that _Fallen Incubus_.”

Sehun brought his head up to frown at Rune. “You care more about my safety than I do.”

Rune blinked confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“I am not afraid of my own death, Rune,” Sehun said, dragging a hand along Rune’s sternum. “I’ll be fine. I’m not scared for me.”

“Are you scared for me, then?”

Sehun shook his head. “No. Because you’d win against all odds. You always have.”

Rune smiled at that and raised his head to press a kiss to Sehun’s lips. “How did we get here?” he mused, caressing Sehun’s cheek. “When we first met, I never thought I’d fall in love with you like this. I never dreamed that I would have another chance to… live. And to get this far with you…” His hand dropped from Sehun’s face to his belly. “that’s my greatest victory.”

Sehun hid his face in Rune’s shoulder. “You had made me hate you so much.”

“I know.”

“I thought any fate would be better than one with you in it.”

“I know.”

“You were a horrible man to me.”

“I know.” Rune sighed.

“You looked horrible, too. Old and messy.”

Rune cocked an eyebrow. “So, is this working its way to a compliment or are you just insulting me?”

Sehun lifted his head and smiled. He then kissed Rune’s bearded cheek. “I want us to be together until the end of time. Or… _your_ time.”

Rune groaned and flipped Sehun onto the mattress before grabbing Sehun’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “You have gotten seriously insolent. I’ll have you know that this lack of respect and cockiness of yours will only be overlooked until you lose all this beauty and youth.”

Sehun smirked at him, bucking his hips up to tease Rune’s cock. “Don’t worry. You will be long gone by then.”

They weren’t ready to concede defeat after all.

 

*

 

“His Excellency has returned!” a guard announced when they rode into the palace.

Rune dismounted Nightflame before he helped Sehun climb down his horse. As he secured his hands on either side of Sehun’s waist, Sehun held onto Rune’s shoulders. Not that he needed any help dismounting a horse, but he supposed having a husband meant he got to enjoy such privileges. Besides, the ride hadn’t been comfortable after Rune had fucked him senseless several times the day before. Sehun was ready to collapse in his bed.

“You two,” Rune then growled sternly at Buck and Tes. It was amazing to see how the man could transition from a gentle, loving husband to a monstrous, merciless ruler in a matter of moments.

The guards got down their horses and bowed their heads at their High King, both wearing similar frowny expressions.

“Rune,” Sehun purred, raising a hand to Rune’s chest. “Don’t admonish them,” he begged. “They’ve been loyal to me all this time. They are… my friends. Please, do not punish them.”

Tes’ eyes widened, and Buck looked just as surprised. “Did you hear that?” Buck whispered to Tes. “We’re His Highness’ friends!”

Rune turned to glare at Sehun. “You do not make _friends_ with your guards,” he spat. “Take it from someone who’s experienced the consequences of doing so.”

“They’re not demons, Rune,” Sehun said in a low voice.

Rune grimaced. “You don’t know that.” He then glowered at the guards. “Fine.” He sighed. “Pull a stunt like this behind my back again and you will wish you weren’t born.”

“Thank you, My Lord!” Tes exclaimed and Buck bowed with gratitude.

Rune curled an arm around Sehun’s waist and ushered him inside. “Stop grinning,” he grumbled at Sehun.

Sehun tenderly leaned his head to rest on Rune’s arm as they wended their way through the corridor. “Thank you, my darling.”

Rune’s tan skin couldn’t hide the blush that reddened his cheeks then.

“Brother?!” Jordanes called as he hurried down the stairs, his overcoat barely laced. “Oh, Dymes! Sehun!” When he reached them, he pulled Sehun into a rough embrace that squeezed the air of Sehun’s lungs. “You’re home!” He pulled back and blinked at Rune. “And why are you blushing like a virgin girl feeling a man’s touch for the first time?”

That earned Jordanes a hard punch in the stomach before Rune threw an arm around him to give him a brief hug. “Good to see you again, too,” Rune harrumphed. “Where are Cassius and Aurelia?”

“Well, I am here.” Sehun heard Aurelia’s voice before he saw her, descending the staircase, clad in her sparring raiment. “Oh, Sehun.” She smiled sprightly and hugged him, pressing a loving kiss on his cheek. “You have worried us all to death.”

“I am sorry,” Sehun said and he really was.

“You should go see your mother anon. She has been giving us all a hard time, calling us monsters and barbarians.”

Sehun exhaled heavily. “Where is Cassius?”

“Oh,” Jordanes rasped, turning to Rune. “Seneca has awakened.”

“What?” Sehun and Rune said in unison.

“Cassius is with him in the infirmary.”

“And Baram?” Sehun asked.

“The King and Queen of Hestona had demanded his release forthwith. And we weren’t sure when you’d return,” Jordanes told Rune. “So, we took action without you and issued his release at once. There was no reason to keep him imprisoned.”

“He hadn’t done it,” Rune said, more to himself than to Jordanes. It didn’t seem like it came as a surprise to him.

“Can I go see Seneca?” Sehun asked.

“Of course,” Aurelia said. “But you look like you might need some rest first.” Her eyes dropped to Sehun’s belly. Did she know, too?!

“I will get some after seeing Seneca,” he said and started towards the infirmary.

“Rune, we have some matters about the kingdom to consider,” Jordanes said once Sehun had started walking away.

“Now?” Rune groused.

“Yes, now. You are the High King. Act like one, for Ydall’s sake.”

 

*

 

Cassius looked up at Sehun when the latter entered the infirmary. He rose from his seat and smiled sheepishly at Sehun.

Seneca was fast asleep in the cot.

“Good to have you back,” Cassius said quietly.

Sehun nodded. “Good to be back,” he muttered and glanced to Seneca. “How is he doing?”

“Better,” Cassius said. “He was awake a few moments ago.”

“It’s all right. I will come back later.” Sehun started to turn around.

“Wait,” the King sighed. “I… owe you an apology.”

Sehun blinked at Rune’s atrociously handsome brother. Though his heavy eyes were sleep deprived and his unkempt hair was mussed, he still managed to look undeniably sharp and elegant. Rune was a beast compared to this graceful man.

“For…?”

Cassius looked embarrassed. “I had accused your brother wrongfully and… held him accountable for a crime he did not commit.”

Sehun licked his lips. “Well, in hindsight, he hasn’t put up the most saintly or righteous front. It’s always easy to blame someone like him.”

Cassius let out a breathy chuckle. “I do not stand on a very high moral ground right now to take pleasure in that jest. But I am sorry. Rune believed you when you said that Baram wouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t have dismissed your judgment as I did. I have never… been so untactful.”

Sehun smiled. “Nobody thinks straight when their loved ones get hurt.”

There was a hint of a smirk on Cassius’ lips. “I do love him,” he muttered, looking at Seneca so forlornly. “I thought it was just a whimsical fixation. A hobby at most. I never thought of myself as someone who could… who’d want to settle down. But I do now. I want him safe. And I want him to want me.”

“He does,” Sehun said. “You know that he does.”

“He’s afraid.” Cassius rubbed his forehead. “He doesn’t trust me. He doesn’t trust that I am serious.”

“Your reputation does precede you,” Sehun muttered. “But give him time. He’s not used to… love and affection.”

Cassius paused to stare at Sehun. “Are you…” he trailed off, pointing at Sehun’s stomach.

Sehun’s cheeks burned and reddened as he slowly nodded.

“Your mother told us,” Cassius said, grinning. “And also… the healer you…” He cut himself short. “Anyway, your mother said that she would send us all to hell if anything happened to you or her grandchild after your disappearance.”

Sehun wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate to laugh. He knew his fate would be no different when his mother found out that he had travelled to Marrova without much of a help while he was pregnant.

“I should go welcome Rune back,” Cassius then said with a loud sigh. He walked over to Sehun and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before he stormed out of the infirmary.

Left alone with Seneca, Sehun took the _Cambion’s_ hand and smiled. “I’m so glad you are all right,” he uttered under his breath.

“Yeah, so am I.” Sehun turned around with a start to see his brother strutting into the infirmary with a bitter scowl on his eyebrows. “Imagine if he had died or something. I’d be having a noose around my neck and not a crown on my head.”

Sehun grimaced at Baram. “Why are you still here?”

Baram stopped a few feet before Sehun and pursed his lips. Then groaning, he said, “I heard that you stood up for me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Seneca briefly. “Don’t expect a ‘thank you’. I didn’t need you to do it. But… I suppose I should apologize for… trying to sabotage your marriage to Rune. However, I wasn’t the one at fault. You _were_ having an affair.”

Sehun shook his head and rolled his eyes. “I don’t need your apology and or ‘thank you’. I need you to stay away from my life, Baram.”

Baram scoffed. “It’d be my pleasure, you little cocksucker.” He glanced at Seneca again. “Such a pretty thing, isn’t he? I didn’t do it, but I totally understand whoever that did this to him.”

“You are a cruel bastard,” Sehun spat, moving to stand between Baram and the cot. “Leave. Cassius will be back anytime soon, and he might have issued your release, but I’m sure he wouldn’t hesitate to throw you back in jail.”

“Don’t worry,” Baram snorted. “I am more interested in destroying the pretty King’s ass than his pet’s.”

Sehun shivered and then looked away, disgusted. Once Baram left, a healer walked in, bearing a bow of simple. Sehun left him to tend to Seneca and retreated to his chambers for some rest.

He found chambermaids changing the silk sheets of the bed when he sauntered into the bedchamber.

“Your Highness,” one of them gasped and bowed. “We are almost done.”

“Take your time,” Sehun said and turned to a servant dusting the desk. “I would like someone to draw me a warm bath.”

The servant bowed his head at once and hurried to do Sehun’s bidding.

Sehun was dead on his legs as he dragged himself to the balcony and inhaled the hot air of Maurland. He still needed to see his family, but it would have to wait.

The servants helped undress him and shave his face. The bath was soothing and warm, as he had requested. Once he finally felt clean after so long, he exited the bathing chamber and let the servants wrap him up in rose perfumes and lacy drawers. He then pulled on a silver belly chain and anklet before clothing himself in one of Rune’s shirts.

“Your Highness,” a chambermaid called, and he turned around to muster her and the pile of clothes she was hugging. “When we cleaned the chamber a few days ago, we found these and we did not know what to do with them.”

Sehun blinked at her with confusion. She then held up the green gown. “It isn’t… mine, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he said embarrassedly.

“Oh, no,” the chambermaid rasped. “I wasn’t implying that it was Your Highness’. But it is your… sister’s.”

Sehun froze. “My sister’s? Are you sure you found it here?”

The chambermaid looked worried then. “I am, Your Majesty.”

“If I may be so bold to say,” another chambermaid chimed in. “I did see her leave this bedchamber clad in… the High King’s coat at dawn.”

“How dare you!” Sehun yelled at them. “I hope you know that pinning such accusations on your King will warrant you punishments you can’t endure.”

The chambermaids cowered in fear. “We are sorry, Your Highness. But we speak the truth. These aren’t idle accusations, My Lord. I had seen her enter and leave your bedchamber. Both… of them.”

Sehun’s heart sank. Or it broke. He couldn’t tell. But sorrow, rage, and confusion bubbled up in his chest. He spun around and stormed out of the chambers.

He didn’t stop until he had raced up the stairs and reached Aeja’s rooms. He didn’t bother to knock as he barged in.

“Sehun,” Aeja gasped, shooting up from the desk where she was writing letters on. “You’re… back. Why did you leave? To go see him? Rayden?”

“What were you doing in Rune’s chambers while I was gone?” Sehun blurted out, clenching his fists at his sides.

Aeja stilled, her eyes bulging out in horror. She was mum, shamefaced.

Sehun grew increasingly agitated and nervous. “Aeja?” he called in a low voice. “Were you there?”

His sister then sighed. She walked over to the wardrobe and extracted a coat Sehun had seen Rune wear many times. His stomach crunched, and his heartbeat quickened.

“Sehun—” she began, holding out the coat.

“What were you doing there?” Sehun asked through his teeth.

Aeja opened her mouth, then closed it along with her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath. “I thought you had left… I thought you had left for… Rayden. You loved him. Rune was hurting, Sehun. And you… you were hurting him. I should never have said no to marrying him… I wanted him to… feel like I am what he needed after all. I’m—

“You cunning bitch,” Sehun spat and turned on his heel, eyes stinging with tears.

“Sehun, I’m sorry! Wait. Please!”

He didn’t stop to hear her excuses. He wanted to punch through something. He wanted to kill himself. _Worthless. Second best. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless._

Was this the same pain Rune must have felt when he found out about Sehun and Rayden? Except that Sehun wasn’t married or in love with Rune when he was with Rayden. Sehun hadn’t told lies and taken an oath to stay true to his husband when he fucked Rayden. And he hadn’t slept with Rune’s sister!

He yanked the door open as he burst into Rune’s study and shoved past his secretary, who looked at him with amusement. Sehun was only clad in Rune’s shirt and no trousers. He couldn’t care less about what he wore right now.

“The farmers need subsidies,” Jordanes was telling Rune. Cassius was perched on the edge of Rune’s desk, looking bored.

“I am very tired, Jordanes,” Rune said. “I cannot sign these now.”

“Give him a break, Jordanes,” Cassius added. “We can do this—Holy fuck!” he yapped when Sehun strode over to Rune out of nowhere and struck Rune’s face with a brutal slap.

Before the blow or Sehun’s presence had even registered to Rune, Sehun slapped him again and shoved him back by the chest.

“You lying, cheating son of a bitch!” he cried and lunged at Rune again before Jordanes caught hold of him, arms tightly secured around Sehun’s body.

“Bloody Dymes,” Rune groaned, rubbing his stuck jaw as he braced himself against the edge of the desk.

“Have you been possessed?!” Jordanes grunted at Sehun, lifting him from the ground and yanking him away from Rune.

Sehun snarled at Jordanes with furious tears streaming down his cheeks and struggled to free himself from Jordanes’ arms that were gripping him from behind.

Cassius gaped at Rune. “What have you done now?” he asked Rune breathlessly.

“Sehun, calm down before I throw you into a pool of water,” Jordanes warned Sehun, catching Sehun’s hand before it could strike Jordanes' face. Sehun eventually stopped struggling and as Jordanes’ arms loosened around him, he pressed his face in Jordanes’ chest and broke into a sob.

“He slept with my sister!” Sehun cried before he pulled away from Jordanes and lurched forward at Rune again.

“What?!” Cassius exclaimed.

“No, I did not!” Rune roared and seized both of Sehun’s wrists. “For crying out loud, I did not sleep with your sister!”

Sehun stopped, staring at Rune with glassy wide eyes as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. “You… did not?”

Rune scowled and released Sehun’s wrists. “What are you wearing?” he growled at Sehun then, looking down at Sehun’s exposed thighs. “Go back upstairs and I’ll be there. I’ll answer all the questions you have.”

Sehun snivelled and wiped his cheeks. “You didn’t sleep with Aeja?” he asked.

Rune groaned. “For the millionth time, no! Why on earth would I sleep with her?!”

“We’re going to leave you alone,” Jordanes said before he and Cassius left the study.

Rune shook his head, exhaling exasperatedly as he sat on the desk, rubbing his jaw. “Did you run around the palace looking like that?” he asked with a scowl, clearly more offended that Sehun had walked around half naked than about the accusation of him having slept with Aeja.

“It’s covering enough,” Sehun argued weakly, tugging at the hem of the shirt. “Why was Aeja in our chambers, then? Why was she undressed? Why does she have your coat? Why do the chambermaids think that you slept together?”

“Sit.” Rune sighed, ushering Sehun towards the chaise lounge. “Damn it,” he cursed under his breath, stroking his cheek. “You’ve got a mean fist.”

* * *

My [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seraphicsekai) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphicsekai)

 


	17. Chapter 17

“What do you mean you didn’t sleep together?” Sehun asked between breaths, his glistening eyes wide and desperate.

“It means exactly what it says,” Rune said. He hadn’t known Sehun for very long, but he had certainly never thought that he would live to see his _half-naked_ consort raise his hand to hit a High King in the presence of the other Kings, his brothers, claiming infidelity on his husband’s part. He had seen anger, betrayal, sorrow, all in Sehun’s eyes at that moment. And it didn’t matter how much the anger had gotten the best of Sehun, he was rational enough to know that slighting his King would be treason. Even so, he had acted purely on impulse. It was out of character.

Sehun looked confused. He was trembling. Teeth almost clattering.

“Let us go to our rooms and we can speak there,” Rune insisted and leaned forward to take Sehun’s arm.

Sehun blenched away from his touch and scowled. “No. I do not wish to lay with you in a bed my sister has been warming for you in my absence,” he spat. “The chambermaids said—”

“What did they say?” Rune cut him off, taking his coat off.

“They… They… said that…” Sehun snivelled and shuddered as Rune draped the coat over his shaking shoulders. “She was there.”

“Did they say that they saw me lying with her?” Rune crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow.

Sehun lowered his gaze, lips quivering. “No.”

“Did they say I stayed the night with her?”

Something like embarrassment twisted in Sehun’s expression. “No.”

Rune exhaled heavily. “Then why do you believe that I had slept with her? Why do you think I’d sleep with her when I’m married to _you_?”

Sehun clenched his eyes then. “Because… you wanted her first.” His voice came out as a whisper. A miserable whisper.

Rune blinked and took a seat beside Sehun on the chaise lounge. “You must be mad,” he said, curling an arm around Sehun’s shoulders.

“Am I?” Sehun countered, opening his eyes to meet Rune’s. “You had chosen her, the clever, diplomatic, wise, beautiful Princess of Hestona as your consort before she refused, and you were forced to marry me. And I… I had left for Marrova to see Rayden. Why shouldn’t I think that you would have taken her just to spite me?”

Rune paused. Put that way, he did see Sehun’s reasons for thinking so. “I was not _forced_ to marry you. I married you because I wanted to.” He took Sehun’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of Sehun’s slender fingers. “And I was devastated when I found out that you had left. But I am not insane enough to lay with your sister out of malignity. If you think that I am capable of doing such a thing, then I’m sorry for making you think that way.”

Sehun frowned. There was guilt in his gaze. He raised his fingers from Rune’s lips to stroke Rune’s bearded cheek he had struck. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know what I was thinking. I can’t… believe that I had… hit you.”

“It is all right,” Rune sighed and pressed a kiss to the palm of Sehun’s hand. Then cupping the back of Sehun’s head, he leaned to brush his lips on Sehun’s forehead. “I couldn’t find the right time to tell you about this. And if I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell you and brew a fight between you and your sister.”

Sehun drew back and stared at Rune. “So, she was in our chambers?”

Rune licked his lips. “Aeja did come to our rooms that night.”

“And what… for?”

“She…” Rune trailed off, considering Sehun’s agog face.

“Just tell me, Rune,” Sehun urged him.

“All right. Nothing happened, Sehun.”

“But?”

“But…” Rune regarded Sehun’s eyes soberly. “She wanted me to share my bed with her.”

Sehun clenched his fists as he started to rise from the chaise lounge. “I am going to kill her!”

“No, you will not, Lord Murderous Roughneck,” Rune said, grabbing Sehun’s wrist to yank him back to his seat. “She is your sister. If you want to kill a sibling so bad, I suggest you invest your energy in murdering your brother.”

Sehun glowered at him. “Are you _defending_ her? After she tried to sleep with my husband?!”

“Which I’m sure she truly regrets,” Rune said.

Sehun shook his head and jolted up to his feet. “I do not know why or how you are taking this so light! But I will not just sit by and let her seduce my husband.”

“She isn’t seducing me. I’m not some little boy enchanted by a woman’s scent for the first time. Do you know how many noblewomen tried to either get into my bed or get their daughters into my bed after… Vita’s passing?”

Sehun calmed down. “I trust you,” he said.

“Well, that isn’t what you were saying a moment ago when you were trying to break my face.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Sehun said, eyebrows furrowing. “But I… do trust you. I don’t know why I acted the way I did. I was just… upset.” He brought a hand to his belly as he glanced out the study’s window. “I trust you but I suppose I shouldn’t be trusting my own blood.” He turned to Rune with a lockjaw. “I want them all gone by first light tomorrow.”

Rune grimaced and rose to his feet. “Your family?”

“Yes. All of them.”

“Your mother has been awaiting you, Sehun. And your father—”

“Can write me a letter when they reach Hestona safely,” Sehun said, shedding Rune’s coat to the floor, and turned around to walk away. “I do not wish to see any of them again for a long time. They have caused you enough trouble.”

“They’re your family, Sehun. You cannot ask them to leave without seeing you.”

Sehun stopped and faced Rune. “I am not _asking_. I’m telling. And family? My mother practically sold me away. My father barely cared before. He has two better children to carry his name and make him proud. That’s how it has always been, hasn’t it? And now he suddenly cares because of my marriage to a Vracrovian King? My brother has been nothing but a nuisance to all of us ever since he showed up. And my sister attempted to spread her knees for her brother-in-law. Poor Nathania, believing that she has a chance to rule Hestona at my sister’s side as Aeja’s better half, when all that my sister wants after all is _you_. You do not have to deal with any of this. You have a _Fallen Incubus_ to battle, and I’d rather worry about my husband returning to me alive than worry about when my sister schemes to seduce him again.”

Rune took a deep breath. “All right,” he said, crossing the distance between them. He gently held a side of Sehun’s face. “If that is what you desire, then it shall be your command.” He kissed Sehun’s lips gently and drew him into an embrace. “But at the end of the day, they will still be your family.”

“No. You are my family now,” Sehun mumbled, burying his face in Rune’s chest.

“What I mean is that you shouldn’t be on bad terms with them. At least your parents. They love you no matter what you believe. Give them a proper goodbye. Do not be rash.”

Sehun pulled back and looked up at Rune. “I want the bed in our rooms changed.”

Rune chuckled at that. “Whatever you want, my love. But if you step out of our rooms wearing nothing but undergarments and a flimsy shirt like this again, I won’t do anything to you, but I will rip out the eyes of whoever that looks at you. Understand?”

Sehun pursed his lips and nodded.

 

*

 

The temple was as quiet as always. Quiet. But not peaceful. It was tainted with sacrilege. Rune knelt before the Menhir and stared at the palms vacantly. His Shadowfang was destroyed. There wasn’t a weapon forged to best the Shadowfang and he had lost it. The voices had deserted him. He was lost with no answers, just more questions.

What if Sehun was right? Archangels did not have _black_ wings. If there was anyone who could riddle him this, it was Master Erheath. But Rune had no time to journey to the Temple of Za’themar. He was on his own.

The _Fallen Incubus_ and Vita wanted Rune’s children. And should Rune fail to show up in Maara, the _Fallen Incubus_ had warned him that he would eventually come for Rune’s children. Why? He wasn’t the only descendant of an archangel in this world. And there were many that didn’t hunt demons. It would be easier to beget children from them. Why did the demons keep coming back for him?

He thought praying would answer his questions. The Gods had deserted him, too.

“You always prayed too much,” Rune heard Cassius say at the entrance.

He rose to his full height and turned to face his brother. “We all need something to keep our heads sane,” Rune said, approaching Cassius. “For Jordanes, it’s Aurelia. You, pretty lads and women. Me, praying.”

Cassius scoffed. “No. You, it’s battles and wars.” He smiled. “You miss it, don’t you?”

Rune exited the temple and walked the corridor with Cassius. “At the moment, I can’t say that I do.”

“Ah. Children always soften even the toughest man’s heart. Especially their own.”

Rune came to a halt and pinned Cassius with a weary look. “You think I’ve grown soft?”

“Not as much as we would like you to, but yes.”

Rune frowned.

“Sehun has been gravelling the palace staff all day, fussing about the breakfast.”

“He has?” Rune knew that Sehun had roused early this morning and made sure that his mother and Aurelia would keep him company for the day, leaving Rune to sleep.

“He must be thinking of announcing his pregnancy,” said Cassius. “Congratulations, by the way. You are about to be a father.”

“Hopefully a good one.”

Cassius clapped a hand on Rune’s shoulder. “You will be.”

“I am riding for Maara tomorrow morning. I want you and Jordanes to take care of Sehun while I’m gone.”

“You just returned. Why are you going away again so soon? And what business do you have in Maara, the ruined old city?”

“I will tell you when I return.” _If I return._ “How is the _Cambion_?”

“Why don’t you go see for yourself? And he has a name.”

Rune kept quiet.

“He isn’t so bad, Rune,” Cassius said. “And I would like for you to treat him like family, too. For my sake, at least.”

“I know that you think that I don’t care for him, but I do, Cassius. Nevertheless, he is a demon’s child. I do not feel safe with him here.”

“He will never harm us.”

“He can’t. That’s not the same thing.”

Cassius stopped to frown at Rune. “I love him. And I would appreciate that you respect him.”

“You are a King of Vracrovia,” Rune spat. “Loving a _Cambion_ is a cruel joke to your court. He’s very pretty, I admit. He will be a nice addition to your queue of whores in your bed, Cassius. But pretty _Cambions_ cannot share a monarch’s throne.” His tone turned grave. “If anything happens to me or Jordanes, you are all that’s left for Vracrovia’s future. Jordanes doesn’t have an heir and god knows if he ever will. My children will succeed us. But not until they come of age. We have no heirs, Cassius. The litter of bastards you might have left in brothels will not have the competency to reign Vracrovia. And I will not see a demon’s child claim our father’s throne.”

Cassius glared at him. “He is not a demon. He is more human than you are.” With that, he shoved past Rune and stormed off.

“You are not so good with words,” Nathania said, and Rune glanced to her. She smiled and walked towards him. “You do not take your brother’s feelings for the _Cambion_ seriously. Because if you had, you would have killed Baram the moment he was accused of raping the _Cambion_.”

“For all that I care, Seneca could be another one of Cassius’ hobbies and I—”

“Will not risk a war with Hestona for that, I know,” Nathania said. Rune sighed. “Sehun had summoned us all down to breakfast. Shall we?”

Rune followed Nathania at her side. “Do you leave today?”

“That’s what Aeja tells me. Sehun apparently said that he is… busy and he would like us all to go home. Have you found out who did it? To the _Cambion_?”

Rune knew what had done it. Either the _Fallen Incubus_ or one of its minions. “We are still investigating.”

“The Queen worries that your palace is not safe for her son.”

“Even the bravest of criminals would be afraid to lay a hand on _my_ consort.”

Nathania laughed. “I admire you. Greatly. You are a masterful warrior, a loving husband, a kind man. But just as powerful. Aeja… admires you, too.”

Rune slowed to a stop.

Nathania kept her head low for a moment before she looked up at Rune. “I know,” she said. “She regrets it. Throwing a man, a _king_ like you away for a dirty soldier like me.”

“I was a dirty soldier, too,” Rune said. “And I preferred that to the crown. I still do.”

“I am better off hoping for something less than the Princess of Hestona,” Nathania said with a sigh. “Like you said, _Cambions_ cannot share a monarch’s throne.”

Rune froze, jaw falling slack.

A small smile stretched Nathania’s lips. “We are more human than you think.”

Rune arched an eyebrow. “Does Aeja know?”

“No. But it doesn’t matter now, anyway. I believe she needs a partner, a consort more than me.”

Rune couldn’t find the words for that his tongue was tied. He gaped at Nathania in shock. He never paid any attention to her prior to this. But now that he was, Nathania looked nothing like Seneca. She had no pointy ears, no _angelic_ features.

“I’m… sorry,” he said. He was then suddenly overwrought with apprehension. If Nathania was a _Cambion_ , did she know about Rune? The fact that he was a demon hunter? Like Seneca apparently did. He recalled his conversation with Seneca years ago after catching the _Cambion_ shivering with terror when he was left alone with Rune for a brief moment.

 _“Why are you trembling,”_ Rune had asked. When Seneca didn’t answer, he had threatened him. _“Don’t make me ask again,_ Cambion _. Why do you fear me so?”_

 _“I know what you are,”_ Seneca had said then in the tiniest voice. He was just a child when Drusilla had bought him. _“I will cause you no trouble, I promise, My Lord.”_

To which, Rune had replied, rather disgustedly, _“I am not your lord.”_

“What else are you hiding?” Rune asked Nathania, anyway.

“I’ve seen Sehun grow up,” Nathania said. “I was _there_ when he was crying about his mother chiding him or his father ignoring him. Or when that bastard Baram hit him. I can tell you, High King Rune Degenhard, that you humans… are the real demons. Not me. Not Seneca. And if King Cassius can bring himself to love the child of a demon while you’ve taken for yourself a beautiful, perfect little prince who can beget you many heirs who would unquestionably succeed you, he _is_ a better man than you. I remember you telling me that you don’t even know who I was. Goes to show how much you slight us _Cambions_ even when you don’t know we’re one. You’re a proud man, Rune. A pious, prayerful man, who’s sincere to his Gods. But you do not get to talk about humanity.”

She offered him one last smile before she walked away, holding onto her sword at her hip.

Rune leaned back against a post and sighed. Some _Cambions_ could recognize a demon hunter when they saw one. It kept them out of the hunters’ way. But Seneca did not try to stay out of Rune’s way. It was more than arrogance or bravery. He also did not tell anybody in spite of knowing Rune’s secret.

Whatever it was, Rune knew he was in the wrong this time. It was wrong of him to have spoken that way to his brother and to have belittled Cassius’ affection for the boy.

Instead of heading towards the feast hall, Rune turned towards the infirmary. Although he did not share Cassius’ sentiments for the _Cambion_ , he did not want the boy harmed, in all honesty. He wanted Seneca safe just as much as he wanted everyone in his Kingdom to be safe.

 

*

 

Sehun waited impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor. He stopped gnawing at his lip when he saw his father glowering at him disappointedly from the other side of the table. It was quite a familiar sight, though.

“Where is he?” he muttered to himself and turned to Buck, who was standing at his side by the dining table. Even Baram was already here, after fucking the scullery maid behind the kitchen. “Can you go and see what is holding him up?”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Buck said and started to turn on his heel before another guard rushed into the feast hall.

“Your Highness,” the guard said, bowing to Sehun. “His Majesty sends his regrets and says that he cannot join you to break his fast today.”

Sehun frowned and glanced at his family and Rune’s. Cassius was scowling at his fingerbowl. Aurelia gently smiled at Sehun. Aeja was not invited to breakfast. And Sehun was not going to bid her goodbye.

“Very well,” he said. “I just wanted to give you all a good meal to…” he trailed off. He did not want to announce his pregnancy without Rune’s presence. This was disappointing. He would have to berate Rune for embarrassing him like this later. “wish you a good journey.”

Sehun’s mother cleared her throat and picked up her winecup. “Thank you, my dear. It is very thoughtful of you. But we wouldn’t mind staying a little longer—”

“No,” Sehun said quickly. “As much as I would love that, Mother, I’m afraid Hestona needs her King and Queen back. Cletus couldn’t possibly handle your absence for too long.”

“He is right,” his father said. “We will go home. And you are well and healthy. That is enough.”

Sehun smiled despite himself. It was perhaps one of the nicest things his father had said to him. “Let us eat, then,” he said.

 

*

 

Rune found Seneca in a chamber in Cassius’ quarters when he couldn’t locate him in the infirmary.

A healer at Seneca’s bedside bowed as his eyes landed on Rune. “Your Grace,” he gasped.

The _Cambion_ was sitting up in his bed, back resting against the headboard. He tried to get up, glancing to Rune.

“No, stay,” Rune said before Seneca could struggle to rise from the bed. “It’s fine.”

Seneca frowned, eyebrows knitted together worriedly. He then looked away, cheeks reddening feverishly. “Your Majesty,” he muttered in a low voice, bowing his head.

Rune looked to the healer. “Leave us.”

As the healer hurried away, Rune sank in a chair at the side of the bed. Seneca kept his head hung, thumbs nervously twiddling with the eiderdown that was covering his lower body.

“How are you?” Rune inquired.

Seneca gripped the eiderdown in his fists. “I’m… all right… Your Majesty,” he breathed out without raising his head or looking up at Rune.

“Cassius tells me that you don’t remember what happened. Or… who did this to you.”

Seneca remained mum.

“I think you do,” Rune murmured, leaning closer. Seneca bit his lip tensely. “Don’t you?”

The _Cambion_ did not reply. Then at length, he swallowed and said, “I resisted.”

Rune closed his eyes and drew a breath. “Were you asleep?”

Seneca shook his head slowly. “It happened so fast.”

“Are you sure?” Rune asked. “The Lilin-demons don’t… breed with _Cambions_.”

Seneca looked hurt then. “I don’t think… that’s what it wanted, Your… Grace.”

Rune blinked. “Did it tell you? What it wanted? Did it speak to you? What did it want from you, then?”

“It wanted to hurt… _you_.”

Rune stared at the _Cambion_. “Why would hurting you hurt me?” It sounded heartless as soon as he had said it. He regretted it. “I did not mean that…” He stopped himself and scrubbed his face in his hands. “I did not want you hurt… Seneca.” He realized that it was the first time he had ever called the _Cambion_ by his name.

Seneca’s eyes widen as they lifted to look at Rune. Was it joy? Rune couldn’t tell.

“How did you know who I am?” Rune asked.

Seneca hands began to tremble, and he hung his head again. “My mother’s sister was Lady Drusilla’s chambermaid. Both she _and_ my mother were Lady Drusilla’s chambermaids… until my mother was dismissed for having a swollen belly and no husband. After my mother had… died at childbirth, her sister lied to Lady Drusilla, saying that she had found me abandoned at an orphanage. Lady Drusilla would not have let my aunt work there any longer if she had known that her chambermaid’s sister had lain with a… demon. Lady Drusilla allowed her to keep and raise me. Until I turned thirteen. Then Lady Drusilla took me as her pet. She even paid my aunt to disown me completely.”

Rune listened to him closely, although he wasn’t sure if the _Cambion_ was answering his question.

Seneca took a moment to continue as he gathered his breaths and mustered the courage to meet Rune’s eyes again. “My aunt… told me that her sister was… mad. My mother had gone… mad. It was better that she… died.”

Rune scowled.

Seneca closed his eyes. “Because my mother… was spreading canards about how the… young Crown Prince… of Vracrovia… had taken her to his bed during one of his visits to Canteria. He was drunk, and he barely remembered anything that happened that night. But he did leave her with more than just memories. She… used to tell my aunt… that her child will be as handsome as his father. Beautiful eyes, dark hair, strong arms, the prowess of a warrior, the shrewdness of a ruler. I was born with none of them but his eyes. I was a curse. When they realized that she had given birth to a… _Cambion_ , they called her a liar. A victim of an _Incubus_. My aunt said that my mother had lost her mind.”

He opened his eyes and met Rune’s. It was the first time Rune had taken notice of those blue eyes that were staring into his own.

“Your mother wasn’t a… demon?” Rune croaked out with a lump choking his throat. His head was throbbing, spinning. He felt sick, stomach clenching, heart hammering against his chest.

A bead of tear rolled down Seneca’s cheek. “I was overjoyed to see you for the first time when you came to Canteria once. But you looked at me with nothing but contempt.”

“Was… your… mother… a demon?” Rune repeated the question through his clenched teeth, eyes stinging with tears, hands tightened into fists.

Seneca lowered his head. “No.”

Rune planted his head in his hands and gripped his hair. The world turned silent around them. “Why didn’t you… tell me?” His voice came out as a whisper.

“I didn’t want to,” Seneca muttered. “It wouldn’t make you hate me any less.”

“No,” Rune gasped, shooting up to his feet. “It cannot be. You are a liar. I am no demon.”

“No,” Seneca said, for the first time, without fear. “Not entirely, at least. But I am not born to a demon either. My mother was human. I have human blood, demon blood, and an archangel’s blood.”

Rune’s head pounded. He staggered a step back, fighting for breath, and knocked over a candleholder. He then spun around and hurried out of the chamber, body trembling in horror.

“There you are,” Sehun said when Rune burst into their rooms. “My family’s about to leave and you didn’t make an appearance at the—Rune!” He gasped when Rune collapsed onto him, hugged him, and broke into a sob against his shoulder. “Oh, my…” Sehun let out, clutching at Rune’s shirt at the back. “What has happened?!”

 

*

 

They lay in silence as the evening fell. Sehun stroked Rune’s hair, carding his fingers through the unruly strands, as Rune had his head resting on Sehun’s belly.

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” Sehun asked softly. “I think I speak for everyone when I say that… I never thought I’d ever see you… cry like this.”

Rune buried his face into Sehun’s belly, hugging Sehun’s waist. “Me neither,” he mumbled.

“What happened, Rune? You’re worrying me. Is it… because of the _Fallen Incubus_?”

Rune pressed a kiss to Sehun’s belly. “I promise I will be a good father. Or die trying.”

Sehun’s fingers froze in Rune’s hair. “Is that what this is about?”

Rune didn’t let go of Sehun’s waist as he settled his head back on his belly. “No… But I am a horrible father.”

“What?”

Rune fell quiet. He didn’t know what to think. “I must journey to the Temple of Za’themar. Only they have the answers I need.”

“What are you talking about? You must go to Maara.”

“I will lose if I did without my answers.”

“Answers to what?”

“Everything.”

Rune lifted his head and cupped Sehun’s face. “Rune, you’re scaring me,” Sehun breathed, frowning.

“You must go with me. It’s the only way I know you’re safe.”

Sehun nodded. “Of course. Whatever you want.”

Rune pressed a firm kiss to Sehun’s forehead before he climbed out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sehun asked.

“You get ready. Start packing. I’ll be back.”

“Rune—”

It must be a lie. But what if it wasn’t? What if the _Cambion_ was telling the truth?

When he reached Seneca’s chamber, he found Cassius in a chair with a bowl of pottage in his hands, trying to feed Seneca.

“I can eat it myself, My Lord,” Seneca said shyly. “My hands are fine.”

“But I insist,” Cassius said, grinning like an idiot. He _was_ an idiot.

“Cassius,” Rune growled in a gruff voice.

Cassius turned his head halfway around and met Rune’s harsh glare with a frown. “What do you want now?”

“Get your ass up,” Rune spat and grabbed Cassius by the arm. Rising to his feet, Cassius settled the bowl on the bedside table. “You are not to go anywhere near him in my absence.”

Cassius’ expression turned brutally murderous. He yanked his arm free from Rune’s grip. “Who are you to order me that?”

“Your High King,” Rune hissed. “Might have slipped your mind but you _do_ take orders from me and if you dare to disobey them, I will have you punished.”

“Your Grace—” Seneca started to speak.

“What on bloody earth is your problem?” Cassius snarled at Rune. “Whether I bed a _Cambion_ or wed one is none of your goddamn business, Rune.”

“I don’t care if you bed or a wed a _Cambion_ , just not this one,” Rune roared, fisting Cassius’ shirt by the chest. “He isn’t yours. He is _mine_. You will do well to remember that he was a prize I had conquered, not you.”

Cassius’ mouth fell open as he took a step back, gawking at Rune in puzzlement. “Are you playing with me, brother? What are you doing?”

“What part of stay away don’t you understand, Cassius?” Rune spat, rapidly losing his patience.

Apparently, so was Cassius. “You are married,” he said. “You have Sehun to fuck, don’t you? Bloody hell, you have the entire realm to fuck. Why can’t you leave Seneca to me? I don’t even understand. You hated _Cambions_. You hated him. Why do you suddenly desire to bend and fuck him?”

“Oh, Lord, please stop,” Seneca begged, grimacing in pain as he tried to climb out of the bed.

Rune took a breath. “I’m just telling you to stay away,” he told Cassius calmly. “He’s never been interested in you. Take a fucking hint, Cassius.” He looked to the guard. “Shift Seneca to my quarters and you are to resist anyone,” he paused and looked to Cassius. “ _anyone_ who tries to disobey my orders.”

“Yes, Your Excellency,” the guard said.

“You are making me your enemy, Rune,” Cassius said, eyes sombre and miserable. He didn’t wait for Rune’s response as he walked out of the chamber.

Rune turned to see Seneca’s glassy, watery eyes. “Please, do not fight with him,” he pleaded Rune. “He doesn’t have to know. He will be hurt if he knew.”

Rune gritted his teeth. “It is your fault you let it get this far.”

Seneca frowned sorrowfully. “I know, My King. But please—”

“For your sake, you better not be lying. But if you are, you know what I’ll do to you.”

Seneca snivelled. “And if I’m not?”

Rune clenched his jaw. Blood pulsed in his head. He did not answer as he stormed out of there. This would have to wait.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I am forced to extend this story to 21 chapters unfortunately due to some reasons as I think ending it all in one chapter would seem a little rushed (21 chapters including the epilogue). I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while because of exams :)

“What is this place?” Sehun let out, gawking at the village they rode past.

Rune smiled at his consort. In spite of being completely worn out, Sehun had not groused in discontentment the whole journey. It hurt Rune to see Sehun so ashen and fatigued, especially in the vulnerable state Sehun already was, but he could not take the chance of risking Sehun’s safety by leaving him unguarded in Maurland.

Farmers were up and about so early in the morning, working their patches of vegetables. They paid the foreign interlopers no heed.

“It’s Vimoria,” Rune told Sehun.

Sehun reined his horse, Starlight, to a stop and looked around the village. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know,” Rune sighed. “So much more peaceful than Maurland, isn’t it?”

Sehun was quiet for a moment. Then at length, he glanced over to Rune with a desolated look. “It reminds me of home,” he admitted.

Rune arched an eyebrow. “Hestona?”

“Yes,” Sehun muttered. “I miss it a little.”

Rune licked his lips. “Well, when we’re… past all this, maybe we can pay Hestona a visit.”

Sehun instantly lit up like the rising sun in the cloudless sky. “Do you really mean that?”

“Cross my heart,” Rune said, smiling. “Anything for you, my love.”

That painted an endearing colour on Sehun’s otherwise pale cheeks. He joined Rune and Nightflame’s side as they started towards the mountain again.

“Have you come here often?” Sehun inquired.

“When I was a lot younger, yes,” Rune answered. “I trained here.”

“What was it… like? Training to be a… Demon Hunter?”

Rune shrugged. “Like training to be any other hunter. Except with a lot more homework. I’d spent seasons here.”

“Why did you stop coming here, then?”

Rune paused, gazing ahead the cobbled path. “I had to serve my father’s army. I was… supposed to be the _High King_ of the most powerful kingdom in all realms. Then I… met Vita. I had to forsake the Circle if I wanted that life.”

“The… Circle?” Sehun echoed in confusion.

“You’ll see when we get up there,” Rune said. “The Archangel Demon Hunters that preceded me.”

“You are not part of the Circle, then?”

“Not anymore,” Rune murmured, letting out a disappointed breath. “If I chose to be one of them…” He looked at Sehun forlornly. “I cannot be with you.”

Sehun pursed his lips and looked away.

*

He was shaking like a leave in a windstorm when they reached the temple. Rune removed his cloak and draped it over Sehun when they dismounted their horses.

Sehun looked distracted as he gaped up at the doors of the temple. Rune took hold of Starlight’s reins as well as Nightflame’s.

“Come on,” he told Sehun, bringing a hand to the small of Sehun’s back, ushering him toward the doors. “Hold these.” He handed Sehun the reins and drew his dagger. Turning his back to Sehun, he sliced his palm open and smeared the warm blood on the inscriptions.

“What are you do—” Sehun started to gasp in a shivery breath but stopped when the doors creaked open cacophonously.

When Rune turned to Sehun again, the Prince was no longer paying Rune’s bleeding hand any attention as he stared into the darkness of the temple’s entrance in either horror or awe.

“It’s not like your average temple, I’m sure,” Rune said. “But it’s… safe.”

Sehun looked at him and blinked before dropping his eyes to the droplets of blood splotched in the snow. He quickly tore a piece from the hem of his shirt and wound it around Rune’s hand.

“I hate this,” Sehun mumbled, teeth chattering. “I hate all of this.”

Rune cupped a side of Sehun’s face with his bandaged hand and lifted it to meet his brown eyes. “It will all be over soon,” he whispered and leaned to rest his forehead against Sehun’s. “I promise.”

Sehun closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Pulling back, Rune led the horses and Sehun into the temple. The doors slowly shut close behind them and he saw Sehun jump with a start.

“We can leave them here,” Rune said and left the horses by the entrance before curling an arm around his shaking lover. “If Erheath is feeling generous, he would spare us a room and some food for our bellies.”

Sehun leaned heavily against him, staying as close to Rune as he could as they wandered through corridor, lit with torches, paved with Za’themar’s teachings.

“Er-who?” Sehun asked.

“He was my master. Well, over the past few years, we’ve haven’t been… on good terms.”

“Oh,” he let out, still seeming incredibly distracted by his surroundings. “The amulet you gave me,” he whispered, as though he were worried that the walls could hear him. “Was it—”

“From here, yes,” Rune answered before he could finish. “The runes I got from here, too. And my… sword.”

Sehun fisted Rune’s shirt and shuddered as he rubbernecked nervously at the walls and the statues. Rune almost felt contrite about bringing him here.

“I’m here,” he reassured Sehun, tightening his arm around the trembling boy. “Sehun.”

Sehun looked up at him and smiled weakly. “I know. I’m not afraid. Especially, not after… everything that happened.”

Rune pressed a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “Good. Because I need you to be brave now more than ever.”

They entered the Hall of the Greats, Sehun stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he stared open-mouthed at the statues of the Circle.

“This… is the Circle,” Rune muttered. He was not even sure if Sehun were listening.

“They’re… like you?” he asked breathily after a moment.

“Well, in some ways.”

“They have… black wings,” Sehun noted, sounding astounded. “You’re just like them…”

“Erheath would beg to disagree.”

“You are not wrong, for once, Rune Degenhard,” came a voice from behind and Sehun leaped out of Rune’s arm to spin around. Rune clenched his teeth before turning around to face Erheath.

“Master Erheath,” he said, bowing his head.

Sehun gaped at Rune, then. The High King bowed to someone. That ought to surprise anybody.

“You do not only keep coming back here after you so dauntingly forsook it, but you bring a friend, too.” Master Erheath’s tone was as harsh as ever.

Sehun stared at the old man, unblinking.

“Master Erheath,” Rune sighed. “this is my… consort and lover, Prince Sehun of Hestona.”

Sehun staggered for a moment before he bowed diffidently.

“I am aware of who he is,” Erheath spat. “Just as I am aware of what you’ve done.”

Rune felt like a child being chided for being incompetent during training. “The _Fallen Incubus_ —”

“Was right before your eyes and you let it escape,” Erheath rebuked, eyebrows furrowed in scorn and condemnation. “You freed it with the Shadowfang, stained with a hundred demons’ blood. Worst of all, you married the boy the _Fallen Incubus_ attempted to besmirch.”

Rune took a deep breath. “I didn’t know.”

“Of course, you didn’t,” Erheath hissed. “You were so blinded by greed. You always were.”

“Greed?” Rune scoffed. “I wanted a proper life that did not involve me chasing and hunting demons for the rest of my years. Is that what you call greed?”

“Selfishness, then,” Erheath said, jaw locked. “You were meant for greatness. You were meant to be one of them!” He beckoned to the statues. “Instead, you failed me.”

Rune closed his eyes for a stretch. “Master Erheath. I am not here to fight you. I was in the wrong, I admit. But I have a bigger fight awaiting me. And I need… answers. You’ve taught me many things,” he said, advancing towards Erheath. “These Archangels, the Circle. You said that they… earned their wings. Their _black_ wings. And I… believed you all my life. And I knew I will never get mine. But I did. I’m not part of the Circle.”

Erheath’s scowl dissipated into something more apprehensive.

“How?” Rune asked.

Something twisted in Erheath’s expression. “What else have you come to know, Rune?” he asked in a calmer tone. He knew it.

Rune halted. His throat suddenly felt tight and parched. His blood pounded in his temples. He did not dare look at Sehun. “I learned that… I might have a _Cambion_ son.”

Erheath did not seem surprised by the revelation. He neatened his grey robe and nodded his head curtly.

“How could that be possible?” Rune asked. “I am no… _demon._ ”

“You are more demon than you think you are,” Erheath sighed. “You must be tired from the journey. Have some rest and we will talk over a meal.”

“No,” Rune growled. “Talk _now_. What do you know? The Circle. The Archangels. Am I even… an Archangel?”

“For the most part, yes,” Erheath said. “But you are much more capable than an Archangel. If only you hadn’t thrown it all away for a crown.” He exhaled heavily. “Kelleiah.”

Priestess Kelleiah sauntered in and bowed before Erheath. “Yes, Master,” she said, without sparing Rune a look.

“Erheath,” Rune began as the man turned around to walk away.

“Patience,” Kelleiah then told Rune, interfering as Master Erheath left the hall. “You will get your answers, Rune.”

“Answers,” Rune spat. “Have you been hiding things from me, too?” He snarled at Kelleiah. “What hasn’t he told me?”

“Whatever we hid from you, it’s for your own good and it’s… what your father wanted.”

Rune blinked. “My father?”

Kelleiah glanced over Rune’s shoulder. “I believe a rest is not a bad idea before you demand those answers out of Erheath again.”

Rune swallowed hard and mustered the courage to finally turn around and face Sehun.

He stared at Rune with blank, vacant eyes.

*

Not once had he imagined that he would be back in this room. It had always been small but now it just seemed smaller. Darker. He remembered spending nights here either memorizing Za’themar’s teachings or sleeping out of immense exhaustion. He never dreamed that he would return here, with his lover at that.

“I will come back for you shortly when Master Erheath is ready for you,” Kelleiah said before she closed the wooden door and left them alone in the dim light of the candle.

Sehun hadn’t moved from where he stood.

Rune cleared his throat before speaking. “Sehun—”

“What _Cambion_ son?” Sehun cut him off at once. He did not sound resentful. Just confounded and sullen.

“I was going to tell you,” Rune said, closing the distance between them. “I just didn’t know… how to bring it up.”

Sehun was quiet.

“Sehun… sit down,” he said, reaching out for Sehun’s hand. Sehun blenched and stepped away from Rune. Frowning, Rune glanced at the small bed. “You need to rest.”

“Do you think I can?” Sehun spat, glowering.

Sighing, Rune walked over to the ewer of water and filled a cup. “Drink this.”

Sehun turned his face away, gripping his jaw. “You have a son?”

“I didn’t know either, Sehun, I swear,” Rune said quickly. “I found out before we left Maurland. I don’t know if it is even true.”

“Who…?”

Rune took a moment to answer. “I never could have known… It’s… Seneca. He came for me. Looking for me after he was… orphaned and all I did for years is… treat him with disdain.”

Sehun panted a little as he leaned back against the door. “ _Seneca_?”

“The _Incubus_ knew who he was. That’s why it attacked him. To… hurt me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to. I just… couldn’t,” he muttered. “This doesn’t change anything, Sehun.”

Sehun scowled, then. “What do you mean it doesn’t change anything? He is your _son_ , Rune. Your… first heir.”

“He is still born out of wedlock. Besides, none of this can be true.”

“What if it is?” Sehun said.

“Then it would mean that I’m a demon.”

“And so what?”

Rune could not believe Sehun was asking him that.

Still shaken, Sehun pulled himself away from the door. “You… are… you,” he stuttered, approaching Rune. “Demon… or not.”

“I am so… confused,” Rune rasped and plumped on the edge of the straw bed, planting his head in his hands. “If this is true… then our children will also…” He paused and looked up at Sehun’s belly. “I’m so sorry.”

Sehun brought a hand to Rune’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to think of any of this. But I love you, Rune. And… I will no matter what.”

Enveloping Sehun’s waist with his arms, Rune buried his face in Sehun’s protruding belly. “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course,” he murmured, carding his fingers through Rune’s hair. “We will figure this out. But I want you to be kind to Seneca, Rune. I want you to… be his father. Be there for him.”

Rune pulled back and looked up at Sehun. “I don’t know if I can,” he breathed out.

Sehun smiled. “Yes, you can. It’s not too late to mend things.” He took his seat on the bed beside Rune.

Gently holding Sehun’s cheek, Rune swiped his thumb along Sehun’s cheekbone. “If only we weren’t in a temple, I would be making love to you right now.”

Sehun blushed. “Well, when we leave here…”

Rune licked his lips. “You’re not,” he then said and rose to his full height.

Sehun cocked his eyebrows. “What?”

“You’re staying here until I return from Maara.”

“ _What_?” Sehun snapped this time, shooting up to his feet. “This wasn’t part of this arrangement.”

“This _is_ the arrangement,” Rune sighed.

“Rune, you son of a—”

“It’s for your own safety.”

“I did not agree to this! I cannot stay in this… cave that smells like… Baram’s dirty loincloths!”

“I would love to get back to how you know what your brother’s loincloth smells like, but later. You are not going with me to Maara. And the _Fallen Incubus_ is threatening me with your life and our children’s. This is the safest place for you.”

“No,” Sehun let out miserably, lifting his hands to Rune’s chest. “Don’t leave me here alone.”

“You won’t be alone. Kelleiah will be here with you. She is… much nicer when she’s not around Erheath, believe me. And I will come back as soon as I can.”

There was a knock on the door.

Sehun clutched at Rune’s shirt. “All right,” he said at last, eyes glistening. “But you must come back, do you understand?”

Rune smiled and laid a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “By Ydall, I promise.” He then lightly kissed Sehun’s lips before he withdrew and got the door.

Kelleiah entered with a bowl of cooked vegetables. “Healthy meal for you to regain your strength and for your babies,” she said, handing Sehun the bowl. “As for you, Rune, Erheath is waiting for you in the Library of Scrolls.”

Rune bowed his head. “Kelleiah… I need a weapon. I lost… Shadowfang.”

“I know,” was all that she said before she stormed out of the room.

Rune cupped Sehun’s cheek once last time and regarded Sehun’s worried gaze with a smile. “I’ll be all right, love.”

There was only a small smile on Sehun’s lips as Rune pulled away from him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. It was killing him to leave Sehun here. But he had no other option.

“Do you think it’s a battle you’ll win this time?” Kelleiah asked as she accompanied Rune to the library.

“Why do you ask that?”

“Because I think you have a lot more to lose now,” she said and parted ways with Rune.


End file.
